El Destino de los Forasteros
by Fazen77
Summary: Habitantes de diversas realidades reciben la oferta de rehacer su historia iniciando el viaje más insólito a través de sueños y pesadillas plasmados en la pura realidad. ¿Como podrán hacerle frente a aquello que tiene el control de todo excepto de si mismo? (Incluye OCs de otros autores, para pasar un rato leyendo algo distinto).
1. Una tierra sin magia

**NA: Regreso con otro intento de fic, vamos a ver si llego a pasar los 3 capítulos antes de arrepentirme de esto. Gracias a Seren Avro Tsukino por prestarme parte de su fic Almathea: Regresa el Ultimo Unicornio para darle algo de sentido a este. No se preocupen si este capitulo llega a ser algo confuso todo será aclarado después. Nos leemos mas abajo.**

* * *

**1. Una tierra sin magia.**

_**Planeta tierra medieval:  
**Humano sin identificar._

Un hombre permanecía sentado sobre una roca en medio de un bosque desolado, cubierto completamente con una capucha se aferraba lo mas que podía a su abrigo para protegerse del frió que invadía cada esquina de aquel tenebroso paisaje, olfateaba el aire como buscando alguna esencia en particular, pero el único aroma que había en ese lugar era el de las hojas muertas de los arboles cuyas ramas desnudas se sostenían lo mas que podían hasta que finalmente cedían ante la fuerza del viento y caían. Una gran rama caía directo a donde estaba sentado el hombre que parecía dormido con la fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo o matarlo pero este abrió los ojos y de un rápido movimiento se lanzó a un lado esquivando la gigantesca rama que se partió en dos al chocar con la roca. Poco después el cielo comenzó a relampaguear y la lluvia no tardo en caer, el hombre ocultó su rostro con la capucha y comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando algún refugio.

Al día siguiente la lluvia había parado, el cielo estaba parcialmente despejado sin embargo el sol no brillaba con la misma fuerza con la que solía hacerlo, creando un paisaje mas que nada nostálgico, gris. Un poni terrestre azul claro caminaba a paso lento sin preocuparse por evitar los charcos de agua y lodo, después de un rato se detuvo en frente de una cueva y saco lo que parecía ser un reloj de bolsillo que comenzó a sonar apenas puso un casco en la cueva, el hombre que estaba ahí dentro escucho el extraño sonido y se puso en guardia pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que se trataba de un simple poni, mas se quedo sorprendido al ver que todavía quedaban animales habitando en ese lugar.

- ¿Que haces aquí todavía? - dijo el hombre aun sin mostrar su rostro mientras guardaba su espada - ya veo, seguramente no encontraste otro lugar donde vivir, después de todo no quedan muchas tierras con vida.

- En realidad ya tengo un lugar donde vivir, pero no voy muy seguido ahí, y te estaba buscando - el hombre se quedo mas que sorprendido al ver como el poni le había hablado como si fuera una persona cosa que lo llevo nuevamente a desenvainar su espada - que raro que alguien que es capaz de distinguir a un unicornio de un caballo se sorprenda de tener un encuentro como este.

- ¿Qué cosa eres? En este mundo ya no quedan seres benignos solo dragones, arpias, grifos y demás.

- Puedes bajar tu arma ya que realmente no vengo de este mundo - el hombre solo levanto su espada y le apunta con la punta de esta - solo mírame ¿acaso parezco un ser amenazante?

- He oído de criaturas que cambian de forma para atraer a sus presas.

- Si, conozco algunas de esas pero no creo que existan aquí, si te hace sentir seguro quédate donde estas antes que nada necesito saber que fue lo que paso en este lugar ya que la descripción que me dieron de él era completamente distinta a lo que estoy viendo.

- Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, antes este bosque solía ser verde y lleno de vida después llegaron los cazadores y las tempestades y todo termino como lo que vez ahora.

- Hay algo que falta aquí, y no solo el color de las hojas, ni los animales.

- Oí de un par de cazadores que aquí alguna vez habitó un unicornio y que gracias a este la primavera era eterna en este bosque y los animales estaban protegidos ya que nadie tenía suerte alguna al cazar, pero después todo cambio. - dijo el hombre ya guardando su espada y sentándose en el suelo.

- ¿Un unicornio? y tu alguna ves has visto uno de esos.

- ... - el hombre desvió la mirada y una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente - claro que si - dijo riendo - recuerdo haber visto decenas de ellos, no tengo muy claro lo que paso en ese momento ya que me desmaye, todo es muy borroso - por su mente pasaban escenas sueltas en las que aparecía una estampida de unicornios, luego una gran nave y finalmente una gran silueta negra - lamento no poder darte mas información.

- Es mas de lo que necesitaba saber, ahora tengo las cosas claras, a todo esto, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí tan lejos de tu hogar?

- Quería irme lo mas lejos posible de ese sitio, cuando llegue aquí no era lo que ves ahora, era distinto, en cada árbol había una esencia extraña, no se muy bien como describirlo solo se que me hacía sentir tranquilo, aun así me transmitía mas una sensación de nostalgia que de otra cosa, pude notar que los animales que habitaban aquí se encontraban en el mismo estado que yo, luego la mayoría de ellos fue cazada, incluso tuve que comenzar a cazar para sobrevivir pero últimamente no he encontrado mucho, solo cuervos y otras aves.

- Que raro que no hayas intentado matarme apenas me viste.

- Si, es raro, tu eres raro, si ya terminaste de preguntar puedes irte, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí mucho tiempo.

- En realidad vine porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

- ¿Que tipo de propuesta?

- Acércate - el poni terrestre saco nuevamente su reloj y se lo mostró al hombre.

- Ja, son solo números y manecillas - dijo el hombre en tono sarcástico.

- No se de donde sacaste eso pero te equivocas, no son números y manecillas... es todo un mecanismo, es el mecanismo de la armonía...

El reloj se abrió dejando ver todo su funcionamiento, al ver esto el hombre comenzó a sentirse mareado y luego vio como cada uno de los engranajes crecía hasta superarlo en tamaño y antes de que se diera cuenta él estaba dentro del reloj y cuando quiso ver a través de él al exterior vio un reino muy distinto al que conocía, con bosques verdes y llenos de vida, un gran pero humilde castillo estaba en el fondo y dentro de él se veían varios pasillos hasta que finalmente llego a una puerta de madera, cuando choco con esta el lente del reloj se rompió dejando salir al hombre que cayo pesadamente en el piso frente a la puerta mientras se acomodaba la capucha que se había movido un poco dejando ver su cabello rubio, luego camino unos pasos, el silencio era tal que cada paso que daba resonaba por todo el pasillo, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta se le izo un nudo en la garganta, trago en seco y se dispuso a entrar. La habitación era muy pequeña, y dentro solamente había una silla de madera y en esta estaba sentado un hombre mayor que vestía como un rey, la sangre se le heló al estar en su presencia ya que una extraña pero familiar sensación lo envolvió en ese momento.

- Tienes que recordarmelo - le dijo el viejo rey aun sentado dándole la espalda al hombre.

- ¿Recordarle que?

- Debes recordarmelo, cuando me pierda a mi mismo, cuando la pierdo a ella, tienes que recordarme que aun la estoy buscando, que aun la estoy esperando, que nunca la e olvidado, nunca e olvidado lo que me enseño, que me siento en este lugar porque un rey tiene que sentarse, pero que en mi mente siempre estoy con ella. Tienes que recordarmelo - dijo mientras comenzaba a adormitarse.

- ¡RECORDARTE QUE! - el hombre se abalanzo lleno de ira contra el anciano, se movió tan rápido que la capucha que cubría su rostro se cayó revelando que era un joven rubio de no mas de 30 años muy parecido al anciano al que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento - ¿QUIEN ES ELLA? ¿QUIEN ES A QUIEN BUSCAS? ¿QUE ES ESO QUE TE HA ENSEÑADO? MÍRATE, ERES UN REY Y MIRA EL ESTADO EN EL QUE ESTAS, PARECES UN PERRO ABANDONADO, RESPONDE! - el joven no paraba de agitar al anciano quien lo único que izo después de todo lo que le dijo fue sonreír calidamente y decirle unas cuantas palabras.

- Ella me enseño sobre el verdadero significado de la amistad y la armonía, y el verdadero significado del amor - el joven lo soltó suavemente y comenzó a retroceder impactado al notar que ese anciano en realidad era él mismo y por lo diferente que sonaba. - Pero debes recordarlo. - dijo para finalmente quedarse dormido.

- Como se supone que voy a recordar algo que ni siquiera e vivido, es así como se supone que voy a morir, en ese estado tan miserable. - el joven creía que el anciano había muerto pero se llevo un susto que luego se transformo en tranquilidad al escuchar un tremendo ronquido. - No lo creo, seguro que esto no se acaba aquí, ni para él ni para mi, tratare de recordar esto.

- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar - se escucho la voz del poni azul claro en el aire, luego el joven despertó aun en la cueva mirando fijamente el reloj.

- El viejo de truco de hipnotizar con relojes, nunca falla.

- No funciona con todos, eso depende de cada uno, entonces ¿aceptas mi oferta?

- Aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres que haga, pero sea lo que sea lo aceptare.

- Te ofrezco un viaje, en el tendrás la oportunidad de recuperar lo que has perdido y más aun, por supuesto, si aceptas las consecuencias de los peligros a los que te enfrentaras.

- Acepto cualquier consecuencia - dijo quitándose la capucha y guardando su espada al lado de su arco - te seguiré a donde sea que vayas, e matado dragones, grifos y arpías, si se trata de pelear no tengo problema con eso.

- Muy noble, digno de un caballero, es perfecto que sepas pelear después de todo tu fuerza será muy necesaria pero no es a mi a quien tienes que seguir, yo solo te enviare al lugar correcto y tu te darás cuenta a quien es que debes seguir, - dijo mientras estiraba el casco como queriendo darle la mano.

- En ese caso estoy listo - el joven estuvo a punto de darle la mano pero al verlo dudo por un momento y luego izo un puño y lo choco contra su casco. - por cierto, aun no se tu nombre.

- Mi nombre no es importante, de hecho hace mucho que no lo uso, los nombres representan identidades yo ya no necesito una identidad. - dijo mientras giraba una de las manijas de su reloj.

- Seas quien seas tengo que estar agradecido con la oportunidad que me estas dando.

- A mi no me agradezcas nada, yo solo sigo las indicaciones.

- ¿Indicaciones de quien?

- Yo tampoco estoy seguro ¿curioso no? ahora solo oprime este botón - el poni le acerco el reloj al joven y este presiono uno de los botones entonces comenzó a emitir un pitido ensordecedor que provoco que se desmayara.

Al despertar estaba recostado en unas amplias y verdes praderas, olio el pasto y lo apretó con sus puños, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía tierra tan viva y fértil, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en busca del objetivo que se le encomendó, mientras, a lo lejos un poni terrestre color azul claro y crin negra lo veía alejarse hasta que sonó su reloj.

- Ahí va el caballero, ya comienzo a entender porque se la llevaron, espero que los hilos se unan antes de que todo esto explote, buena suerte Lir. - dicho esto le salen unas gigantescas alas blancas y desaparece volando hacía las nubes.

* * *

**NA: Para los que no conocen a este tipo, en buena hora y tienen puntos extra para el factor misterio, para los que si lo conocen sepan que su presencia es importante para el desarrollo de la extraña trama de esta historia. No se preocupen por los detalles de su historia en su debido tiempo haré un breve resumen de ella y también de los otros OCs que serán incluidos a partir del capítulo 4.**

**Próximo capitulo: El táctico.**

.

.

.


	2. Un poni de corazón mecánico

**NA: De vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, me salio algo largo, esta vez tenemos mas ponis conocidos y uno que otro OC.**

* * *

**2. Un poni de corazón mecánico.**

La luna comenzaba a bajar lentamente para dar paso al sol comenzando así un nuevo día en Equestria, tanto en Poniville como en el resto de los pueblos los ponis comenzaban sus actividades, un par de yeguas se estaban probando unos vestidos en la boutique Carrousel, otros ponis hacían fila frente a un puesto de manzanas y unos potrillos iban corriendo y charlando al mismo tiempo camino hacia el Sugar Cub Corner. Mientras tanto un joven poni terrestre de pelaje gris y crin negra como sus ojos, con tres engranajes como cutie mark símbolo de su habilidad con las maquinas y su sofisticado pensamiento analítico aunque algunos conocidos suyos lo relacionan también con su frialdad, iba camino a la biblioteca cargando un viejo libro pero al parecer estaba aun cerrada.

- "No es posible son casi las nueve" - pensaba mientras golpeaba la puerta esperando una respuesta - "tanto recorrido para nada."

- ¿Vienes a devolverlo? - le dijo un pequeño bebe dragón que apareció justo detrás suyo.

- Si, pero a parte necesito sacar otro libro, ¿donde esta Twilight?

- En una reunión con la princesa Celestia - dijo mientras abría la puerta - hoy me quedo a cargo de la biblioteca.

- Parece que le va bien eso de aprender a ser princesa, a lo mejor te vas acostumbrando después de todo en cualquier momento tendrá que asumir su nuevo puesto.

- Por ahora no tiene ninguna intención de mudarse pero eso no quita el hecho de que tengas razón - decía el pequeño dragón con aire deprimido.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, después de todo todavía sigue viviendo aquí y es lo único que importa.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil no preocuparse - Spike saco una gran escalera y subió depositando el libro en su lugar mientras el poni gris se paseaba por los estantes buscando otro.

- ¿Como se lo han tomado sus amigas?

- Ellas están muy bien, siguen tan unidas como siempre.

- Te das cuenta que eres el único que se preocupa, ellas saben que Twilight no las cambiaría por nada, aun cuando tenga que asumir su cargo como princesa encontrara la forma de estar con ustedes, así que deja de preocuparte y concéntrate, ya sabes como me irrita cuando se hacen problemas sin sentido - tomo un libro con su boca y lo puso en su alforja.

- Tienes razón, Twilight nunca nos dejaría.

- Ya tengo lo que buscaba te lo regreso la próxima semana - dijo fríamente mientras abría la puerta.

- No hay problema, adiós y graci... - no puedo terminar la frase porque al voltearse se dio cuenta que el poni terrestre ya se había ido.

- Casi lo arruino de vuelta por hablar de más - dijo para si mismo ya lejos de la biblioteca mientras veía una mancha purpura volando rápidamente y a punto de estrellarse - unos segundos mas tarde y habría sido una molestia, valió la pena salir temprano después de todo - Twilight Sparkle terminó estampada contra la biblioteca, Spike abrió al escuchar el golpe y sin darse cuenta golpeo a Twilight contra la pared ya que seguía pegada en la puerta, al no ver a nadie solo se rasco la cabeza y la volvió a cerrar. A penas se repuso saco sus llaves de mala gana y entró haciendo todo el ruido posible.

- ¿Twilight? Volviste! ¿Quieres desayunar algo? Solo espera un minuto y...

- Tranquilo, ya tome algo en el castillo, de todas formas no vengo a quedarme mucho tiempo solo necesito buscar algunas cosas.

- Pero... Twilight... has estado ya tres noches en el castillo, no crees que deberías tomarte un descanso.

- Lo siento Spike pero aun tengo mucho que aprender y el tiempo no esta exactamente a mi favor, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y apenas e aprendido a volar, realmente lo siento pero esto es muy importante para toda Equestria te prometo que me quedare mañana.

- Lo mismo dijiste ayer - dijo el pequeño dragón en voz baja mientras veía alejarse a la poni que se alejaba volando a toda velocidad.

En una casa un tanto alejada del pueblo entraba el poni gris que fácilmente era confundido con la oscuridad del lugar, comenzó a abrir todas las cortinas dejando entrar un poco de luz, luego se sentó frente a un escritorio mientras dejaba a un lado sus alforjas y sacaba el libro.

- "Bueno, ya paso la parte difícil" - pensó para si mismo mientras sacaba un anotador y comenzaba a escribir en él.

_"01 Mayo - 10 am.:_

_Esta semana va de lo mas tranquila, finalmente pude devolver el libro por suerte Twilight no estaba si no me abría pegado un terrible regaño por el gran retraso, no e vuelto a sufrir perdidas de memoria desde hace un año, todos los días leo lo que escribí el día anterior y hasta ahora no han vuelto a cambiar las cosas, por mi me siento prácticamente curado, tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar en el camino todo lo que paso hasta ahora, desde el día de hoy hasta el día en que compre la casa sin embargo antes de eso mis recuerdos son completamente nulos independientemente de los extraños cambios que se solían presentar de vez en cuando. Hablando con otros ponis se que solía vivir en Manhattan y que me mude por falta de dinero pero a parte de eso no tengo ningún otro tipo de información. De todas formas eso no importa después de todo el pasado es pasado y ahora tengo un presente del que hacerme cargo._

_Clockwork Heart"_

- Ahora solo me queda esperar hasta la tarde para ir al trabajo, que bueno que traje un poco de lectura - dijo mientras se recostaba en una cama abriendo el libro que saco de la biblioteca.

Después de leer por una hora no pudo evitar quedarse dormido pero fue despertado por la alarma en el momento justo antes de ir al trabajo. Iba caminando por la calle aun sin despertarse por completo tanto así que no se dio cuenta que era de noche, estaba completamente vacía y no era Poniville sino Canterlot.

- "Pero que... acaso la princesa Luna se levantó mas temprano o mi despertador se volvió a descomponer. Apuesto que si quedara algo de emoción en mi en este momento sentiría miedo, al menos eso es lo que decía el libro de psicología o tal vez lo entendí mal, otra ves estoy razonando de forma improductiva, es terriblemente adictivo." - Al mirar el reloj del pueblo se dio cuenta que eran las 2 de la mañana - "¿Me dormí por mas de doce horas? ¿Acaso...? No es posible, solo debo arreglar mi despertador y presentar alguna excusa al trabajo, de nuevo... ¿Es esto Canterlot?"

En la biblioteca real del castillo Twilight estaba recostada sobre una almohada mientras hacia levitar un par de libros, tenía ojeras y no paraba de bostezar, su crin estaba despeinada y a cada instante meneaba su cabeza tratando de mantenerse despierta.

- Creo que ahora si me excedí - dijo para si misma mientras dejaba los libros en su lugar y se recostaba sobre la almohada mirando la luna por la ventana - me pregunto como serían las cosas si nunca me hubiera convertido en princesa - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Poniville, Clockwork Heart estaba recostado en una camilla acompañado por una unicornio blanca y uno color anaranjado pálido con traje de cirujano.

- Entonces doctor, ¿me dice que nunca e venido aquí antes?

- Nunca en mi vida te vi metido en este hospital pero lo que tenemos aquí es muy interesante, hasta ahora te hemos hecho todas las pruebas conocidas y parece que tienes un serio problema de amnesia, desgraciadamente las causas son dificiles de identificar lo otro que me inquieta es el hecho de que ahora poseas recuerdos falsos o inexistentes.

- ¿Y hay algún tipo de cura para esto? - dijo la unicornio blanca de crin color azul marino y una pluma escribiendo sobre una nube como cutie mark.

- Los casos de amnesia a tu edad son muy raros, naturalmente son perdidas de memoria a corto plazo si se trata de algún trauma o problemas emocionales causados por estrés pero nunca había visto algo como lo que me estas describiendo, esta es toda la información que puedo darles por el momento, aun hay cosas que no comprendo pero como les dije antes no tenemos mucho conocimiento acerca de este tipo de enfermedades, es un campo casi sin explorar ya que los casos son prácticamente nulos.

- Como les dije antes, esta no es la primera ves que me pasa así que solo tengo que retomar la vieja rutina y hacer lo que siempre hacía, adaptarme al mecanismo. - Clockwork salió del hospital dejando atrás a los dos ponis pero la unicornio le siguió de cerca.

El poni terrestre estaba sentado en una mesa en el Sugar Cub Corner completamente decaído con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa y haciendo círculos en esta con uno de sus cascos delanteros, en eso llegó su nueva amiga unicornio levitando un par de malteadas y dejándolas delicadamente en la mesa.

- Vamos Reloj, ¿no me digas que estas deprimido?

- Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre no estoy acostumbrado a que me pongan apodos y no estoy deprimido estoy pensando, esta posición me ayuda a concentrarme.

- Lo mismo me dijiste cuando nos conocimos y ese día no tenías muchas cosas en que pensar, y me gusta llamarte así ademas Clockwork suena muy raro.

- Pues ese nombre es la única cosa que no cambia en mi, además, todo el tiempo hay algo que pensar o algo que reparar... esta bien lo admito, estoy agotado no deprimido.

- Nunca demostraste ser muy enérgico a pesar de ser un poni terrestre - dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida - prueba un poco de tu malteada algo de azúcar te hará bien.

- Esa cosa tiene casi el doble de la cantidad diaria de azúcar recomendada - lo dijo más como un susurro sin despegar la barbilla de la mesa en eso entra Pinkie Pie dando saltitos mientras saluda a todos en el local.

- !Hola Star, hola Reloj, espero que se estén divirtiendo!

- Parece que mi nuevo apodo se ha hecho muy popular, y se podría saber de donde se te ocurrió llamarme así.

- En realidad fue Pinkie quien te puso ese nombre, supongo que es por tu trabajo en la relojería de Canterlot.

- ¿Trabajo en una relojería en Canterlot? Eso explica mi aparente mudanza, ¿cuanto es que me conoces y que tan diferente era de como soy ahora?

- Ya te lo dije, en realidad no actúas muy diferente, excepto que ahora te vez mucho mas cansado que de costumbre y eso es mucho ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de nada?

- No, nada ¿Somos pareja o algo así? - un raro silencio inundó el local a pesar de que todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas, por suerte fue breve y al rato siguió todo su ritmo normal.

- No, solo somos amigos.

- Como se nota que me conoces bien si no ya me abrías golpeado - dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza y dándole un sorbo a su malteada - en realidad no estoy del todo desorientado, pierdo la memoria desde que tengo uso de razón así que me las arregle de la mejor forma que podía, comencé a escribir un diario e ice que esto fuera una costumbre de tal forma que no importa cuantas veces pierda la memoria o mis recuerdos sean alterados siempre habrá un registro de todo lo vivido anteriormente el cual puedo consultar en caso de emergencia, antes era exageradamente detallista pero después de tanto tiempo sin que esto pasara baje la guardia y mis escritos fueros cada ves menos precisos es por eso que ahora no tengo mucha información, sin embargo el diario hablaba algunas cosas de ti, decía que tenías una forma de ver las cosas muy interesante, que no podía comparar ni con mis mas detallados análisis ¿tienes alguna idea de a que me refería?

- Solíamos hablar de muchas cosas, pero nunca demostraste estar impresionado con nada, muchas veces lo único que hacías era comenzar a jugar con tu casco en la mesa como lo estas haciendo ahora - dijo señalando el casco del poni que seguía dibujando círculos sobre la mesa.

- Ya te dije que me ayuda a pensar, es una costumbre, muchas cosas han cambiado esta vez, primero que nada el lugar en el que trabajaba resulta que nunca existió, ahora trabajo y vivo en Canterlot, naturalmente no hago esto y no lo malinterpretes pero dado que has tenido tanta influencia en mi como decían los escritos de mi diario me gustaría saber algo de ti, ¿como conseguiste tu cutie mark y que significa? ¿eres escritora?

- Bueno... algo así, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era lo que realmente quería hacer.

- Las cutie marks representan el talento especial de cada poni, por lógica ellos tienen que ser los mejores en ese talento, cada uno tiene un lugar definido en este mundo gracias a eso, si no habrían vagabundos sin motivos claros para vivir dado que nunca encontraron su lugar en el mundo, ¿y tu dices que no te gusta tu talento especial?

- Nunca dije que no me gustara, adoro escribir sobretodo poesías y soy buena en ello, pero tengo otra forma de ayudar a los ponis y también soy buena en ello es por eso que me hice psicóloga, y créeme no tienes idea de la cantidad de ponis que están disconformes con sus cutie marks, y siempre les digo lo mismo que te dije a ti en una oportunidad, las cutie marks solo nos diferencian por algún talento especial pero no son responsables de marcar nuestros destinos.

- ¿Y que hay del hechizo que uso la princesa Twilight por accidente cuando cambio las cutie mark de sus amigas junto con sus destinos?

- ¿Princesa?... bueno eso fue porque sus destinos estaban fuertemente vinculados con sus talentos especiales pero fueron ellas quienes se encargaron de formar esos vínculos, un poni cuyo destino no este conectado a su cutie mark no importa cuantas veces la cambie su destino no cambiará porque no esta relacionado con su talento especial - hubo un silencio incomodo y Clockwork nuevamente comenzó a jugar con su casco en la mesa aparentemente sin darse cuenta lo que provocó una pequeña risa en Star - Para serte sincera me parece ridículo el pensar que tu destino esta tatuado en tu trasero - dijo de forma divertida tratando de hacer menos tensa la charla pero Clockwork solo la miró inexpresivo y callado hasta que Star mira sigilosamente su casco mientras sonreía así se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba haciendo lo mismo deteniéndose al instante.

- Interesante, ¿alguna vez te conté como obtuve mi cutie mark?

- Si, lo hiciste, pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti solo para asegurarme que no sea un recuerdo falso.

- Buen punto, como te había dicho a partir de la fecha en que me mude a Poniville es que prácticamente comienza mi vida, antes de eso no recuerdo nada de nada, y desde ese momento e sufrido constantes cambios de memoria, la primera vez que me paso estaba muy desorientado pero pude mantener la cabeza en frío y pensar en soluciones entonces me di cuenta de la facilidad que tenía para adaptarme a situaciones complejas e inesperadas en las que un poni cualquiera se volvería loco todo con un simple y practico truco que no es nada mas que adaptarse al mecanismo de las cosas, tal vez será por mi vieja costumbre de analizar todo pero tengo mucha experiencia cuando se trata de comprender mecanismos y sistemas ya sean situaciones, operaciones, maquinas, estrategias, etc. No importaba que tan complicada, extraña o peligrosa fuera la situación en la que me encontrara no tenía nada de que preocuparme siempre y cuando tenga mi cabeza en su sitio y un segundo para pensar, con el tiempo ese se convirtió en mi talento especial y así obtuve mi marca, muchos me veían en la relojería y por lógica pensaban que me la gane arreglando relojes cosa en la que soy muy bueno también pero la verdad es que no es nada mas ni nada menos que el símbolo de lo que soy en realidad, no tengo intereses propios ni metas ni sueños, tampoco me aferro a ninguna emoción o pensamiento ni considero mis criterios y conceptos como propios ya que si la situación lo exige puedo cambiarlos y convertirme en lo que sea siempre y cuando comprenda como funciona y si no con el tiempo aprendí a manejarme con los ejemplos. Claro que eso que me falta para comprender las cosas sin un análisis previo me a sido un gran obstáculo sobre todo cuando se trata de hablar con otros ponis, es mas, todo lo que se sobre relaciones personales lo e leído en libros que si bien no tienen definiciones muy concretas ni formales de algo me sirve para relacionarlo con la realidad. Es necesario ya que en mas de una ocasión e tenido problemas por ser muy... directo supongo, luego me entere de que hay cosas que no se pueden decir así por así.

- Sígueme - la unicornio sonrió y se levantó de la mesa caminando hacia la salida.

- Oye, no me respondiste, ¿es correcto el recuerdo o realmente obtuve mi cutie mark arreglando relojes?

- ¿No sería mejor si lo descubrieras tu mismo? - la unicornio blanca saco unas fotografías de su alforja y comenzó a esparcirlas en el césped - dices que no recuerdas nada de ti porque no le has demostrado pruebas a tu memoria de que esos recuerdos realmente existen, cuando lees tu diario solo tienes acceso a la información que tu mismo has redactado así que quiero probar con algo distinto, mira estas fotografías. - Clockwork comenzó a observar las fotos e increíblemente sintió como al ver cada una los recuerdos volvían a su mente, toco una en la que estaba sentado en la mesa del sugar cub corner solo con la misma mirada apática y haciendo círculos en la mesa con su casco entonces supo todo de ese momento, recordó que esa fue la vez que le contó a Star Dreamer como obtuvo su cutie mark, después de escuchar la historia ella simplemente sonrió y le tomó esa fotografía, cuando él quiso preguntar porque lo izo le respondió que quería recordar esa expresión suya para mostrársela cuando sea alguien diferente y se de cuenta de que algunos cambios no son simplemente operaciones mecánicas. - ¿Te acuerdas ahora no? Entonces recordaras esta - dijo sacando una fotografía mas de su alforja y entregándosela - Clockwork miro la fotografía sin emitir ninguna expresión pero internamente le llamaba la atención, en ella habían muchos ponis reunidos en el Sugar Cub Corner en alguna especie de fiesta, todo era natural en la escena pero ahí él estaba sonriendo, cosa que apenas se notaba pero no parecía una de sus sonrisas automáticas que usaba para que los demás no se sientan incómodos con su presencia apática si no que esta parecía... sincera.

- Linda foto - dijo fríamente para luego devolvérsela a Star y caminar en dirección contraria - gracias por la información me será muy útil para adaptarme a mi nuevo presente.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

- Si quieres.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-... - el poni terrestre volteo hacia atrás mirando a la unicornio para luego tocarse la frente mientras fruncía el ceño - Si - dijo de una forma tan cortante que apenas se escucho.

- ¿Como?

- Que SI.

- Esta bien vamos entonces.

Ambos ponis caminaron hasta la estación del Friendship Express, en el camino Star le seguía contando más cosas sobre su nueva situación y al mismo tiempo iban intercambiando puntos de vista, aunque en toda la charla el terrestre nunca demostraba ningún tipo de emoción la unicornio no se molestaba en lo absoluto cosa que llamo la atención de Clockwork.

- Star puedo preguntarte una cosa... personal.

- Claro.

- Sabes en realidad eres la primera poni con la que no tengo necesidad de sonreír falsamente para evitar que salgas huyendo o te pongas a llorar por la presión como a pasado con algunos.

- ¿Qué es mas raro para ti? El hecho de que no haya corrido o llorado o el hecho de que tú no has sonreído falsamente a pesar de que en realidad se que no quieres que me vaya.

- ... - el terrestre se rasco la barbilla mientras miraba al cielo - buen punto, a veces creo que tu talento especial es romperle la cabeza a los ponis.

- No romperla si no apagarla, si estas tan encerrado en tus pensamientos no esperes sentir nada.

- En realidad no espero nada de nada ni de nadie, supongo que esto ya lo sabías.

- Claro que lo se y es por eso que me caes tan bien - Clockwork se dio la vuelta y la miro un tanto sorprendido por primera vez en toda la charla su rostro había cambiado. - Nos vemos luego Reloj. - dijo Star mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

- Claro, si es que aun existo.

* * *

En la biblioteca de Poniville Twilight Sparkle se levantaba con un terrible esfuerzo mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño, se mojo la cara un par de veces y luego procedió a estirar cada un de sus extremidades pero cuando quiso estirar sus alas sintió algo raro, comenzó a mirar para todas partes y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la biblioteca de Canterlot si no en su casa en Poniville, corrió hasta las escaleras y trato de bajarlas volando pero en ves de eso se fue de lleno contra el piso quedando aturdida por unos segundos, apenas se recompuso comenzó a dar vueltas como perro persiguiendo su cola y finalmente se dio cuenta de que sus alas habían desaparecido, lo ultimo que se escucho fue un grito desgarrador y un bebe dragon bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

- ¡SPIKEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**NA: Este capitulo quedo mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, ya van dos y hasta ahora no me e arrepentido de esto, de todas formas a partir del próximo capitulo todo se va al demonio, al mismo tiempo la verdadera trama de la historia finalmente tomara sentido y empieza la acción.**

**Próximo capitulo: El Caos.**

.

.

.


	3. Donde terminan los sueños

**NA: Finalmente llego la hora de empezar con algo de acción, este puede llegar a ser el capitulo mas largo de todos pero valdrá la pena. Como lo prometí a medida que vayan apareciendo nuevos personajes iré dejando una breve descripción de su historia.**

* * *

**3. Donde terminan los sueños.**

_**Equestria: Praderas.  
**Principe Lir._

Un hombre caminaba por un paisaje equestre cubierto completamente por una capa y una capucha, alzo la vista pero no había rastro de civilización por muy lejos que mirara, siguió caminando hasta que algo llamó su atención, en el cielo un grupo de dragones volaban en dirección al norte, pero estos dragones no eran como los que estaba acostumbrado a ver, eran mucho mas grandes, tenían patas traseras y delanteras y un gigantesco par de alas con las que hacían piruetas en el aire mientras escupían llamaradas de fuego tres veces mas grandes que las que estaba acostumbrado a ver, sorprendido por el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos se quito la capucha y observo pacientemente a la bandada pasar ya que era consciente que a esa distancia sería imposible que lo notaran, esta vez estaba completamente convencido de que ese no era su mundo, estuvo a punto de ponerse la capucha pero una voz extraña lo sorprendió provocando que desenvainara su espada y con gran velocidad apuntara al cuello de quien se había atrevido a sorprenderlo de esa manera.

**Principe Lir. (Humano)  
****Relato: Almathea, regresa el ultimo unicornio (de Seren Avro Tsukino)  
Fic inspirado originalmente en la película El Ultimo Unicornio en la que una unicornio llamada Almathea busca al resto de su especie que se encontraban aprisionados en el mar por un gran toro de fuego que obedecía las ordenes de un corrupto rey llamado Haggard, padre de Lir quien ignoraba todo lo que pasaba allí. En el fic los unicornios son rescatados por una armada traída desde la Equestria 616 que al mismo tiempo acabaron con el ejercito y el castillo de Haggard llevándose a todos los unicornios a la dimensión Equestre.**

- Saludos caballero - dijo un anciano de cabello blanco con una larga y puntiaguda nariz - o debería decir príncipe.

- ¿Padre? - el príncipe Lir reconoció al anciano y comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de apuntarlo con la punta de su espada - no es posible, tu estas muerto, todos murieron ese día.

- No e muerto, huí antes de que el castillo colapsara cuando la montaña flotante nos invadió.

- ¿Es esto real? - dijo finalmente dejado caer su espada y caminando lentamente hasta su padre tocando su rostro con miedo como si se tratara de un fantasma - ¡Padre! - finalmente estallo en lágrimas y le dio un fuerte abraso mas este en vez de corresponderle lo aparto.

- No hagas eso, no lo merezco.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Lir, no soy tu verdadero padre, nunca lo fui, solo vine a decirte eso, también la verdad de lo que paso ese día, yo tome cautivos a todos los unicornios de nuestro mundo, los quería para mi solo porque verlos era lo único que me hacía feliz pero no me di cuenta de que estaba matando todo lo demás.

- No me importa si no eres mi verdadero padre, tu me criaste y me enseñaste todo lo que se ahora, no importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ahora tengo la oportunidad de recuperar la magia de nuestro mundo, podremos volver y gobernar como realmente debimos hacerlo, lo he visto en el futuro.

- Me temo que eso no será posible, yo no formo parte de ese futuro - después de decir eso el cielo oscureció, el pasto sobre el que estaban parados se torno amarillo y un gigantesco toro rojo envuelto en llamas apareció detrás suyo y él se volteo para verlo a la cara.

- ¡Espera! - el príncipe tenso su arco y comenzó a dispararle pero el toro ni se inmuto con las flechas que rebotaban en su acorazada piel. - ¡No te le acerques!

- Olvidame... - fue lo ultimo que dijo el viejo y corrupto rey antes de ser envestido por el toro que lo levanto con sus cuernos y lo despedazo en frente de su hijo adoptivo que se quedo completamente en shock después de ver la aterradora escena, comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras veía al toro alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer junto con la oscuridad y la peste.

- Padre... - Lir cayo de rodillas al piso mientras lloraba apretando sus puños.

- Realmente lo siento príncipe, pero ya conoces las leyes todos tenemos que pagar por nuestros errores o estos se se le tiran encima a los que nos siguen, parece que tu padre te quizo después de todo. - dijo una extraña pero familiar voz detrás de él, Lir se levantó furioso con la intención de asesinar al dueño de esas palabras pero se quedo estático cuando lo único que vio fue a si mismo parado en frente suyo con una arrogante sonrisa. - Parece que hubieras visto un muerto... a no... eso fue hace un rato.

- ¿Pero que? - dijo el príncipe tensando su arco listo para disparar dandole un tiro directo en la frente pero su otro yo ni se inmuto y comenzó a caminar hacia él, le dio tres disparos mas en el pecho con el mismo efecto que el anterior - no es posible ¿que cosa eres?

- Yo muchacho, soy la tierra que estas pisando - dijo mientras su piel se tornaba de color blanco - soy el aire que respiras, el agua que bebes, el alimento que consumes - su cabello rubio se volvió completamente negro - soy tus sueños y esperanzas, soy tus pesadillas y tus decepciones - finalmente sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y brillantes - soy la pluma y soy el papel, soy el campo de combate y la tierra donde reposas - Lir comenzaba a sudar frió mientras seguía retrocediendo lo mas que podía alejándose de ese ser - soy la vida y la muerte, soy la realidad y la ilusión, soy tu, soy todo lo que imaginas y soy quien te imagina a ti - el príncipe se tropezó con una roca y cayo sentado de espaldas mientras seguía arrastrándose y el ser ya estaba solo a unos pasos de él - y soy el laberinto del cual jamas podrás salir - el príncipe dio un giro de espaldas y se puso de pie hábilmente desenvainando su espada y listo para atacar al nuevo enemigo - ¡VAMOS! Defiéndete caballero, lucha, si puedes - Lir corrió a toda velocidad contra el humano que tenía en frente pero su espada lo atravesó sin causarle el menor daño.

- No es posible.

- ¿Que no es posible? ¿Esto? - dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la espada de Lir se convertía en una serpiente - espero que te gusten las serpientes porque hay mas de donde salio esa - nuevamente chasqueó los dedos y el príncipe calló en un pozo lleno de serpientes completamente desarmado - por suerte para ti no morirás pero te aseguro que te dolerá mucho - las serpientes comenzaron a atacar a Lir una por una y mientras las esquivaba lo mas que podía logró atrapar a una por los colmillos justo antes de que lo devorara pero su pie fue envuelto y luego comenzó a amarrarlo por completo y a hacer presión hasta que sus huesos crujieron, el príncipe dio un grito de dolor y luego con toda la fuerza que le quedaba intento zafarse del amarre de la serpiente con éxito, de su zapato saco un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar a las serpientes una por una con el único brazo útil que tenía hasta que mato a todas. - Un guerrero formidable sin duda - el ser volvió a chasquear los dedos y unas cadenas salieron de la tierra inmovilizando por completo a Lir.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Como puedes hacer esto?

- Caballero - dijo el ser desde la cima del pozo mientras bajaba por este en círculos como si hubiera una escalera invisible - yo soy la armonía... y por lo tanto - ya estaba frente a frente con el príncipe mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos amarillos - también soy el caos.

- ¿Por que te pareces tanto a mi?

- Porque prácticamente soy tu, es decir... no podría existir si tu no existieras, ya que estoy aquí solo para servirte - dijo inclinándose haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Si estas para servirme entonces liberame y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

- Lo siento pero no me refería e ese tipo de servicios, yo estoy aquí para hacer tu vida muy miserable y demostrarte que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo - las cadenas cada vez apretaban mas a Lir quien comenzaba a quejarse - mírate nada mas, tanta fuerza de voluntad y pasión y no puedes hacer nada contra tu destino, pero como te dije antes no puedo matarte, no por ahora ya que todavía no quiero desaparecer pero apenas me canse tu también podrás descansar.

- Liberame y te aseguro que tendrás mucha diversión - dijo el príncipe sonriendo a pesar de todo el dolor que corría por su cuerpo.

- En realidad no tiene nada de divertido pelear contra alguien en tremenda desventaja así que voy a hacerte un favor - chasqueo sus dedos y las cadenas desaparecieron, Lir cayó de rodillas al piso y su otro yo lo tomo del cuello antes de que se pudiera levantar y lo levanto en peso completo con una sola mano - voy a darte algo de mi poder que por supuesto también es tuyo y cuando sepas usarlo nos volveremos a ver - dicho esto atravesó con su mano el pecho de Lir a la altura del corazón, este escupió un chorro de sangre para luego caer inconsciente.

* * *

_**Poniville: Biblioteca.**_  
_Twilight Sparkle, Spike._

Twilight Sparkle ahora convertida en una unicornio normal no dejaba de trotar en círculos por la sala mientras balbuceaba y Spike la miraba preocupado.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿por que e vuelto a ser normal? ¿porque estoy en Poniville?

- Twilight vives aquí, ¿Acaso perdiste la memoria?

- No no no, esto tiene que ser un sueño, si... así es... solo un sueño - dijo mientras su crin se despeinaba mas aun señal de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia - me la pase estudiando toda la noche y estoy soñando que soy normal y no tengo responsabilidades reales, así es, ahora todo tiene sentido lo único que tengo que hacer es vivir mi vida normal como lo hacía antes hasta que despierte - en ese momento entra Applejack a la biblioteca.

- Hola ¿están todos bien? Se escucho un grito terrible, ¿por que el piso esta así? - efectivamente Twilight estuvo caminando tanto en círculos que el piso se desgastó.

- Applejack que gusto verte - dijo la unicornio purpura fingiendo estar tranquila de la peor forma posible - sabes algo tengo una idea, junta a todas las chicas y vamos a hacer un picnic como en los viejos tiempos, hace mucho que no voy a uno de esos y ya que estoy soñando me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad, ahora voy a arreglarme un poco.

- ¿Que rayos le pasa? - dijo la poni terrestre con su característico acento.

- No tengo idea, creo que se golpeo la cabeza al bajar las escaleras, o mejor dicho al saltar por ellas.

- Como sea, voy por las chicas tal vez un día libre es lo que necesita, de hecho yo también necesito un descanso.

- Yo me quedo con ella, por si se lastima... de nuevo.

Twilight se mojo la cara muchas veces mientras se trataba de auto convencer de que eso era un sueño pero al mismo tiempo que se iba calmando iba tomando conciencia de la situación hasta finalmente aceptarla, se quedo mirando fijamente en el espejo en el lugar donde deberían estar sus alas.

- Entonces... todo eso fue un sueño, nunca me hice princesa, ¿perdí la memoria?, será mejor que vaya con el doctor.

- ¡Twilight! - toco el pequeño dragon - ¡Applejack fue a buscar a las demás, si quieres puedo encargarme de la biblioteca por el día de hoy, ve a relajarte un poco!

- ¡Esta bien, enseguida salgo!... tal ves esto no sea tan malo en realidad - dijo lo ultimo para si misma terminando de arreglar su desordenada crin.

Mas tarde ya estaban todas excepto Rainbow Dash a quien no pudieron encontrar, por lo que en vez de ir al campo decidieron juntarse en el Spa cosa que ayudaría mas a relajar la tensa situación por la que acababan de pasar.

- Entonces... ¿soñaste que eras una princesa alicornio? - dijo Applejack mientras salía del agua y sacudía su pelaje.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Y que se sintió? Debió ser genial vivir en el castillo y formar parte de la realeza, ¿que mas se puede pedir? - dijo Rarity con voz ensoñadora.

- La verdad al principio fue genial pero después comenzaron las responsabilidades y todo eso, ya casi no me quedaba tiempo para pasar con ustedes.

- Debe ser terrible no me imagino una vida sin poder divertirte y pasarla bien porque no hay nada mejor que estar con tus amigas y hacer fiestas y comer cupcakes y hacer pijamadas y...

- Entendimos Pinkie - Applejack le tapo la boca a su hiperactiva y rosa amiga que ya empezaba a disparar palabras sin control.

- Yo creo que te verías linda como princesa... - dijo finalmente Fluttershy con voz casi inaudible como de costumbre.

- Tengo que admitir que fue una buena experiencia, pero lo que mas me preocupa ahora es el hecho de que no recuerde nada.

- No te preocupes nosotras nos encargaremos de contarte cada deta... - la poni campirana no pudo terminar la frase porque fue envestida por Rainbow Dash que entró a toda velocidad por una de las ventanas del local - ¿pero que...?

- No hay tiempo, tienen que ver esto, ¡Apresúrense! - dijo la poni de crin multicolor mientras salia volando por el mismo sitio por donde entró.

- Será mejor que vayamos.

Las seis portadoras de los elementos llegaron al hospital donde había toda una multitud reunida en la entrada, en eso llego la alcaldesa y les pidió a todos que se retiraran diciendo que tenían todo bajo control, las ponis comenzaron a abrirse paso hasta llegar a hablar con la alcaldesa, fue Twilight quien tuvo la primera palabra.

- Alcaldesa, ¿que pasa, por que están todos aquí?

- Twilight, que bueno que llegas, necesitamos enviar una carta a la princesa lo mas pronto posible, se que tu puedes hacerlo mas rápido que nadie, necesito mostrarles algo - las mane six y la alcaldesa pasaron al hospital y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos buscando una habitación en especial - tres de nuestros pegasos mensajeros lo encontraron inconsciente en una pradera muy alejado del pueblo, parece estar herido nuestros médicos están haciendo todo lo posible para tratar sus heridas pero realmente no sabemos mucho de él.

- No lo entiendo ¿tan grave esta este poni que necesitamos la ayuda de la princesa?

- No me explique muy bien - dijo deteniéndose frente a una habitación y preparándose para abrirla - no es un poni de lo que estamos hablando, miren - abrió la puerta lentamente y todas se quedaron en shock al ver a la criatura que descansaba en dos camas unidas de modo que pudiera entrar en ellas.

- Es un...

- Un humano, parece que son mas que un mito - el humano que descansaba inconsciente sobre las camas no era nada menos que Lir, estaba completamente vendado del pecho y amarrado de muñecas y tobillos, también tenía un suero conectado a su brazo derecho.

- No es posible, tengo que avisar a la princesa de inmediato, ¿es seguro esto? los mitos dicen que son bárbaros y tienen una fuerza impresionante.

- No se preocupen ya lo inmovilizamos y ese suero también es un anestésico, en el supuesto caso de que llegue a despertarse le va a costar mucho moverse, ustedes apresúrense y llamen a Canterlot.

- Cuente con nosotras.

Las seis ponis se retiraron a toda velocidad mientras el humano comenzaba a respirar con menos dificultad y sin que los médicos lo notaran las heridas se estaban cerrando y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dejando ver un ligero brillo amarillo que a los pocos segundos se desvaneció volviendo a tener su azul original.

* * *

_**Poniville: Estación del Friendship Express.**_  
_Clockwork Heart._

Clockwork despertó de golpe como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, aun estaba en Poniville, nuevamente se había quedado dormido y parecía que por un largo rato, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y comenzó a buscar algún guardia que le diga exactamente en cuanto tiempo pasaría el próximo tren pero no había nadie ahí, el ambiente era gris y oscuro a pesar de que el sol aun se veía brillar.

- "Tengo que dejar de dormirme en todas partes ¿Ahora porque se supone que no hay nadie? Este sitio esta lleno de ponis hasta las 11pm." - pensó para si mismo mientras caminaba por toda la estación buscando a alguien, al rato se rindió y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, ya le parecía extraño que no hubiera nadie.

Paso un rato y no encontró nada, el ambiente era angustiante pero a él eso poco le afectaba, busco en todos los lugares que suelen llenarse de gente a esa hora, el Sugar Cub Corner, el puesto de manzanas que aun seguía ahí solo que completamente abandonado, la boutique Carrousel, la biblioteca que misteriosamente no estaba cerrada simplemente vacía, finalmente solo le quedo un lugar, fue al hospital, la misma entrada que naturalmente le transmitía un pensamiento de seguridad ahora transmitía desconfianza y hasta temor, comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, el ambiente era de lo mas aterrador, el silencio que había era tan grande que sus pasos retumbaban por todo el corredor, finalmente comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de alguna de las habitaciones, el ruido era constante así que paró la oreja en cada cuarto por el que pasaba hasta que identifico el correcto, miró primero a través del agujero de la cerradura pero lo único que había era un cuarto vacío, así que comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente y de la nada salió un humano rubio de ojos azules cubierto por una capa marrón y empujo a Clockwork frente a la pared.

- ¿Donde las tienen? ¡Dimelo! - dijo el humano en tono amenazante.

- No se de que me estas hablando.

- Mis armas, ustedes las tienen.

- En serio no se de que me hablas... ¿eres un humano? - dijo Clockwork Heart quien a pesar de la presión que ejercía el caballero seguía hablando con total indiferencia.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

- Acaso parece que me estoy riendo - el poni terrestre y el humano se miraron fijamente, se podía comparar la diferencia entre los ojos encendidos del joven príncipe y los ojos negros y sin vida del poni gris, finalmente Lir lo soltó y volvió a la habitación a buscar sus armas, Clockwork luego de confirmar que no tenía intenciones de matarlo también entró a la habitación y observo como el humano hacía todo un desorden mientras buscaba su arco y su espada - antes de que preguntes déjame aclararte que aquí no existen humanos, son solo un mito, por lo que debo suponer que no eres de aquí.

- Gracias por la información, si no tienes nada más que conjeturar por favor has un poco de silencio.

- Me gustaría preguntarte por que este sitio esta completamente vacío, si no te molesta por supuesto.

- No tengo idea, desperté atado de pies y manos en este sitio, ya no había nadie pero por lo que me hicieron es obvio que alguien estuvo aquí y escondió mis armas en algún lugar.

- ¿Ya buscaste en el armario? - dijo el poni gris señalando el mueble.

- ¿En esa cosa? Si y lo único que encontré fue mi ropa.

- Entonces olvídate de ellas si no están ahí lo mas seguro es que no estén en ninguna parte de este hospital - dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Espera! - grito el humano mientras tiraba una caja vacía.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Que mas sabes de este lugar? ¿Vives aquí?

- En realidad vivo un poco mas lejos pero vengo con cierta constancia, como sea, humano bienvenido a Equestria tierra de ponis y arbolitos si quieres una bienvenida mas calurosa te recomiendo que vayas a la casa con forma de pastelillo que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. - comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

- Espero que el resto de los habitantes de este lugar no sean igual que él - dijo para si mismo mientras se ponía la capucha y seguía al poni terrestre.

Caminaron por un rato sin decirse ni una sola palabra cosa que comenzaba a incomodar al humano pero se limitaba a mantener el silencio, buscaron en todos los lugares que se les ocurrió pero no había rastro de vida en ningún sitio, finalmente después de una hora de búsqueda aproximadamente el príncipe rompió el silencio.

- Esto no tiene sentido, cuando llegue aquí esta tierra se veía mucho mas viva ahora me recuerda más a mi mundo que a otra cosa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te es familiar?

- La verdad en este momento me siento como si no hubiera salido de mi antiguo hogar.

- Que curioso - Clockwork se llevó un casco a la barbilla y comenzó a mirar a todas partes para despues dirigir su mirada a Lir.

- ¿Que me miras?

- Háblame mas de tu antiguo hogar y de paso dime como fue que llegaste aquí, no te ofendas pero creo que esto puede estar relacionado contigo.

- Mi antiguo hogar es una tierra muerta como se ve esto ahora, el sol se ve exactamente igual que ese, apagado y sin brillo, sobre como llegue aquí, no estoy seguro de comentarte acerca de eso.

- Si quieres que piense en alguna forma de salir de aquí mas te vale que no me escondas nada, entiendo que no confíes en mi pero si en algún momento se te antoja hacerlo avísame, hasta entonces... - Clockwork estaba apunto de irse pero Lir lo detuvo rápidamente.

- Espera... seguro te resultara difícil de creer, incluso a mi me cuesta creerlo pero un poni del mismo tamaño que tu pero de otros colores me ofreció recuperar la magia de mi mundo a cambio de un viaje del cual no tengo muy claro cual es mi objetivo pero después de aceptar él me envió aquí, no exactamente a este pueblo si no a unas praderas como las que no e visto en años, verdes y llenas de vida, luego tuve un encuentro con una criatura extraña que parecía controlarlo todo, no había forma de vencerlo solo con chasquear sus dedos ponía todo de cabeza, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me venció y luego desperté en ese lugar completamente solo pero habían curado mis heridas.

- Interesante e increíble, creo saber quien te atacó pero necesito confirmarlo primero, eso no me ayuda en nada a saber como salir de aquí, a menos que...

- ¿A menos que? - Clockwork se sentó, levanto sus cascos delanteros a la altura de su boca y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

- ¡Discord! ¡¿Ya te divertiste?! ¡Ahora deja de jugar y sácanos de aquí! - hizo lo mismo unas tres veces pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta - bueno... parece que me equivoque, o tal vez no, si ese fuera el caso entonces estamos jodidos.

- ¿Discord?

- Larga historia, veré si te la cuento después, dime mas sobre tu mundo necesito saber exactamente de que tipo de magia estamos hablando.

- La única magia benevolente de mi mundo eran los unicornios.

- ¿Los unicornios dices?

- Si, aunque los vi una sola vez admito que fue la cosa mas asombrosa que e visto en mi vida.

- Comienzo a entender porque viniste a este lugar, ahora me gustaría probar con otra cosa, acercate - Lir camino unos pasos hasta estar frente a frente al poni quien comenzó a hacer señas con su casco para que se pusiera a su altura - un poco mas, un poco... - apenas estuvo a su altura Clockwork le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara con su casco haciendo enojar al príncipe quien ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello de forma amenazante.

- ¡Malnacido! ¡Que intentabas hacer! ¡¿Matarme?!

- Mira... a... tu... alrededor - dijo el poni con el poco aire que le quedaba entonces notó que el cielo se había tornado rojo así como todo el ambiente a su alrededor.

- ¿Pero que? - dijo el principe soltando al poni que comenzó a toser - ¿yo hice esto?

- Parece que si, solo para corroborarlo, ¿este ambiente te resulta familiar?

- En realidad no, aunque antes de que me atacara la criatura vi algo como esto, eso quiere decir que... ¡O NO! - los ojos de Lir se abrieron como platos luego de recordar algo.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que sabes de esto? - antes de que pudiera hacer mas preguntas se escucho un tremendo rugido que provenía de la plaza seguido del sonido de pisadas a juzgar por el temblor que causaban sea lo que sea que se acercaba era enorme - Si tienes alguna idea de que cosa es eso mas te vale que me lo digas de inmediato.

- No puede ser - el humano estaba sudando a mas no poder mientras retrocedía lentamente.

- Trata de concentrarte, no hay tiempo para perderse, ¡piensa rápido!

- Donde terminan los sueños, donde empiezan las pesadillas.

**Valle de las pesadillas.**  
**Fragmento de realidad en el que predominan los recuerdos de tipo pesadilla, cualquiera que entre en este espacio tendrá que encarar a sus sentimientos y secretos mas oscuros.**

- ¿Que?

- Es el toro... el toro rojo - a la lejanía se veían edificios volar en llamas y un gigantesco bulto que iba en dirección a ellos dos.

- Suficiente información ahora corramos - poni y humano se echaron a correr mientras el bulto seguía levantando casas abriéndose paso a como de lugar para llegar a su objetivo - escucha humano de alguna forma tu provocaste esto, así que en teoría puedes detenerlo.

- No tengo idea de como lo hice, tampoco se como pararlo.

- ¿Por que te persigue esa cosa? Hablaste de ella como si la conocieras.

- Es una historia personal, no se como llego aquí se supone que debería estar muerto.

- Esto definitivamente esta conectado con tus recuerdos, trata de pensar en algo distinto - Clockwork y Lir seguían corriendo y al ver el rostro de terror del humano se dio cuenta de que a este le costaría mucho pensar en otra cosa - esto no nos lleva a ningún lugar... espera... tengo una idea - rápidamente giro a la derecha y comenzó a correr perpendicularmente al paso del toro.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? - dijo Lir mientras lo seguía.

- Hay algo que quiero que veas, solo espero que aun siga en pie y que lo este para cuando lleguemos ahí.

- Estas loco, si vas por ahí nos atrapará mas rápido.

- Nos atrapará de todas formas tu solo sígueme - continuaron corriendo en dirección al centro del pueblo mientras a su lado veían las casas volar hasta que finalmente fueron testigos de la criatura que los estaba persiguiendo - muy bien esa cosa es mas grande de lo que pensé... ¿acaso es lo mas rápido que tu especie puede correr? - Lir no respondió estaba completamente consumido por el miedo y eso se reflejaba claramente en su rostro - mas me vale no equivocarme esta vez.

El toro aun se mantenía a una distancia considerable pero era mucho mas rápido así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzarlos, continuaron corriendo hasta que finalmente faltaba un giro para llegar al centro pero en ese momento el toro de fuego ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Lir pudo salir de su trance por un segundo cuando estuvo apunto de ser envestido y se lanzó instintivamente a un lado provocando que este destruyera la casa que bloqueaba el camino, cuando se disipo el humo y los escombros finalmente tenían acceso al centro del pueblo donde estaba la estatua de la princesa Celestia, Lir la contemplo a la distancia mientras el toro se reponía del ataque, comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente como si estuviera hipnotizado, el toro iba a embestirlo pero Clockwork Heart le lanzó piedras para llamar su atención, cuando finalmente estuvo en frente de la estatua el terror desapareció de su rostro para ser reemplazado por esperanza.

- Donde terminan los sueños y donde empieza el verdadero camino - después de decir esto el cielo se aclaro y el toro que estaba a punto de embestir a Clockwork desapareció a centímetros de impactarlo, este solo dio un profundo suspiro y se acerco lentamente a Lir mientras veía como todo el paisaje desolado desaparecía para ser reemplazado por la Poniville que estaba acostumbrado a ver con las casas reconstruidas y los habitantes que miraban sorprendidos al humano - ella es muy parecida a los unicornios que habitaban en mi tierra, si aun existen seres como estos todavía hay esperanza de devolverle la vida a mi mundo.

- Si lo que quieres es una entrevista con ella conozco a alguien que te la puede conceder - dijo Clockwork ya al lado del humano que apenas lo escucho comenzó a mirar a todas partes notando que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

- Tu... ¿sabias que esto arreglaría todo?

- Era solo una conjetura pero después de escuchar todo lo que dijiste note que ese sitio estaba relacionado de alguna manera con tus recuerdos y emociones, pude notar tu emoción cuando hablaste de los unicornios y también la relación que tenían con tu objetivo, nuevamente supuse que ver uno o al menos algo relacionado te ayudaría a salir de tu estado y con eso regresaríamos a la realidad, repito, todo fue una conjetura.

- Eres muy observador.

- Así se sobrevive, ahora será mejor que te prepares porque como te dije antes en este mundo los humanos son solo un mito.

- Eso quiere decir que... - de pronto de escucho un grito de horror y todos los ponis comenzaron a correr como locos algunos chocandose entre ellos, en menos de cinco minutos toda la calle quedo desierta dejando solos al humano y al terrestre - ya veo.

- Sígueme, vamos a conseguirte una entrevista con la princesa Celestia.

- ¿Princesa Celestia?

- Es la alicornio que ves ahí pero en persona - dijo señalando la escultura.

- Entiendo, por cierto... no te e preguntado tu nombre.

- Soy Clockwork Heart.

- Que nombre tan raro y complicado, ¿no tienes algún seudónimo? - Clockwork se dio un facehoof y luego suspiro.

- Si quieres puedes llamarme Reloj.

- Que apodo mas interesante, yo soy Lir, un gusto - dijo estirando su mano pero Clockwork solo lo miro extrañado y levanto una ceja - a... cierto - Lir hizo puño y el poni entendió el mensaje.

- Mucho mejor - dicho esto ambos se dieron un brohoof y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

**NA: Y solo faltaría un capitulo para terminar con el arco introductorio, tengo que admitir que hasta yo me emocione al escribir esto. Gracias de antemano a todos los que han llegado a leer hasta aquí, dejen sus reviews su opinión es muy importante. Y se viene el momento mas esperado, en el siguiente capitulo entraran en la historia muchos personajes que algunos pueden llegar a identificar.**

**Próximo capitulo: Los forasteros.**

.

.

.


	4. El valle de los espejos

**NA: Ya pasamos los tres capítulos, aquí veremos la integración del resto de los personajes que nos acompañaran en esta historia, gracias a sus respectivos autores por prestármelos para hacer mas interesante este pequeño proyecto, sin mas que decir aquí va el capitulo cuatro.**

* * *

**4. El valle de los espejos.**

_**Poniville: Biblioteca.  
**Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight despertó nuevamente en la biblioteca con un ligero dolor de cabeza, trató de recordar exactamente que pasó la noche anterior pero lo único que le llegaba a la mente era el hecho de estar corriendo con sus amigas para mandar una carta a la princesa Celestia acerca de la misteriosa llegada de un humano, después de eso no recordaba nada más. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y cuando quizo estirarse se dio cuenta de que sus alas estaban de regreso, al principio se asusto pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante por uno de emoción, después de todo estaba feliz de recuperar sus alas, todo eso la llevó a pensar que lo anterior no fue mas que un sueño pero eso no explicaba que hacía durmiendo en la biblioteca en Poniville, se asomo por la ventana y vio que aun era de día, bajo las escaleras para buscar a su pequeño asistente y lo encontró hablando con un poni terrestre gris y un... ¿humano?

- Haber si entiendo - decía el pequeño dragón mientras agitaba los brazos de forma extraña - eres un humano, como los de los cuentos, un poni terrestre azul te trajo con un reloj mágico para cumplir una misión de la cual aun no estas informado y quieres hablar con la princesa Celestia.

- Si eso es exactamente lo que te acaba de decir - decía Clockwork con su característico tono indiferente.

- Muchachos esto me supera, creo que lo mejor será que llame a Twilight, ella sabrá mejor que hacer - en eso Twilight se teletransporta en medio del salón apuntando al humano con su cuerno.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres con la princesa humano? - dijo de forma amenazante.

- Tranquila unicornio no tengo malas intenciones, lo único que busco es una forma de restaurar mi mundo.

- He leído mucho sobre ustedes, sobre como conquistan tierras y se oprimen y esclavizan a ustedes mismos y todas las razas existentes.

- Te aseguro que no soy ese tipo de humano, ni siquiera estoy armado.

- Twilight solo envíale una carta a la princesa y deja que ella se encargue de esto - dijo Clockwork mientras paseaba por los estantes viendo los libros.

- Spike, toma nota - dijo apagando el aura de su cuerno pero sin quitarle un ojo de encima al humano, al rato llego el dragón con pluma y pergamino listo para escribir pero Twilight lo llamo para que se acercara y le susurró el contenido de la carta ocultándola así de sus dos invitados - eso es todo envíala - Spike quemo la carta que inmediatamente se convirtió en humo y fue volando hacia Canterlot - entonces, ¿como es que llegaste aquí y cuales son exactamente tus intenciones?

- Un poni como todos ustedes pero sin cuerno ni alas me ofreció recuperar la magia de mi mundo ya que este ahora se a convertido en una tierra muerta donde la única magia que abunda es la de la oscuridad, para eso me envió a este lugar pero no me dio ninguna instrucción al respecto de lo que tenía que hacer aquí, su gobernante tiene un gran parecido con los unicornios de mi tierra los cuales eran la única fuente de magia que cuidaba los bosques y su vida, es por eso que me gustaría hablar con ella.

- Ya le avisamos a la princesa de tu presencia en cualquier momento debe de responder... ¡y tu, no toques los libros sin pedir permiso! - dijo lo ultimo señalando a Clockwork que se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre humanos.

- Esto es inútil todo lo que hay sobre los humanos son mitos, nada mas - dijo cerrando el libro para luego guardarlo y seguir caminando entre los estantes.

- En realidad creo que hay alguien que puede saber un poco mas de humanos que todos nosotros - dijo Spike llamando la atención del grupo.

* * *

_**Equestria Pasajera.**_  
_Onix Blackstar._

En otra Equestria, un pegaso negro de crin plateada y cinco estrellas formando un constelación pentagonal como cutie mark se estaba probando una nueva armadura frente a un espejo, terminó de ponérsela y se quedo mirando la medalla que colgaba en su cuello, paso su casco lentamente por ella y cerro los ojos recordando como se la había ganado.

**Onix Blackstar. (Pegaso)**  
**Relato: La Luna y las Estrellas (de Iv Anhell)**  
**Esta historia trata sobre el guardia real Onix Blackstar que poco a poco se va ganando el corazón de la princesa Luna a quien acompaña en las noches en el observatorio para contemplar las estrellas, la princesa es corrompida por el espíritu de Nigthmare Moon que se estuvo alimentando de su soledad en secreto y Onix encara a la yegua de la noche mientras la princesa Celestia logra hacer entrar en razón a Luna quien al despertar deshace el hechizo de Nightmare Moon antes de que este acabe con la vida de su hermana y de su nuevo prometido que apenas logró sobrevivir al ataque.**

El pegaso suspiró, abrió los ojos y vio a su reflejo alejarse lentamente hasta salir por la puerta, se quedo extrañado por lo que acababa de presenciar comenzó a tocar el espejo pero no lograba reflejarse en él , solo podía ver la habitación vacía, miró hacia atrás y todo estaba en orden, volvió a ver al espejo y esta vez su reflejo había regresado, se frotó los ojos y decidió salir del cuarto pero a centímetros de tocar la puerta escucho una voz que lo llamo dentro de la habitación, con extrema lentitud fue girando su cuello hasta ver que quien lo había llamado era nada menos que su mismo reflejo en el espejo.

- ¿Que hay pegaso? - dijo su reflejo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Que significa esto?

- Lo se, yo también me preguntaría lo mismo si fuera tu... espera, soy tu.

- Creo que aun no me e recuperado del todo de mi ultimo enfrentamiento - dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- Tranquilo no estas loco - su reflejo cruzo el espejo como si fuera una puerta abierta cosa que dejo completamente anonadado al guardia de élite - entonces dime, ¿que tanto amas a la princesa?

- ¿Que? - Onix comenzó a retroceder lentamente pero se recompuso y mostró algo de autoridad ante la pregunta que le había formulado su otro yo - ¿Cuanto la amo dices? Daría mi vida por ella.

- ¿Que curioso? No te ofendas pero la verdad no creo que eso sea cierto - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor del pegaso negro.

- No me importa lo que pienses ni lo que piensen otros, para mi lo único importante es su seguridad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa por ella.

- Muy nobles palabras, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, son solo palabras, en realidad yo creo que no es a ella a quien amas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Yo creo que a quien amas es a ti mismo.

- Estas loco.

- ¿Yo estoy loco? - el reflejo se detuvo frente al espejo del que salio mirándolo fijamente pero sin reflejarse en él - te invito a ver a través de ti mismo, solo para que te convenzas de que estoy diciendo la verdad - dijo señalando al espejo como invitándolo a pasar a través de él.

- No se que hay del otro lado... y no confío en ti.

- Como no vas a confiar en ti mismo... espera, eso es lo mas común, sobretodo para alguien tan indeciso y dependiente.

- ¿Ahora de que estas hablando? - Onix comenzaba a perder la compostura, la charla de su otro yo lo estaba irritando.

- No me escondas las cosas, recuerda que soy tu, se perfectamente lo inseguro que eres, siempre dependiendo de alguien, siempre protegiendo o sirviendo a alguien, nunca puedes tomar decisiones por tu cuenta.

- E hecho muchas cosas por mi cuenta, lo que dices no son mas que simples palabras como tu mismo dijiste hace un rato.

- ¿En serio? Por favor no me hagas hablar de tu padre para demostrarte lo contrario.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él! ¡Nadie tiene ese derecho!

- Ni tu mismo por lo que veo, es necesario que te recuerde con quien estas hablando.

- Tu no eres yo, no puedes serlo, jamas sería alguien como tu.

- Entonces deja de ser tan inseguro y atrévete a dar un salto hacia la verdad, si tienes el valor suficiente por supuesto - Onix miro al espejo que ahora se había vuelto brillante mientras su otro yo comenzaba a entrar lentamente por él - ya que al parecer todavía quieres seguir viviendo en una mentira me voy de aquí, que lastima que a la princesa de la noche le toco un semental con tan pocos... ¿como decirlo?... no importa, tal vez se merece algo mejor - después de decir esto se metió por completo en espejo portal, Onix estaba enfurecido por todas las cosas que había dicho esa criatura pero mas que nada estaba enojado con él mismo por no haber hecho nada.

- No soy un cobarde, y voy a demostrarlo - el guardia de élite entró lentamente en el portal el cual se apago apenas paso el ultimo pelo de su cola volviendo a ser un espejo normal, una risa malévola se escucho por toda la habitación mientras esta comenzaba a despedazarse como si estuviera hecha de vidrio hasta quedar todo en completo vació y oscuridad.

* * *

_**Equestria Pasajera.**_  
_Guerrero Salvaje._

En otra realidad alternativa, un humano de piel morena, ojos grises y vestimenta indígena con un crucifijo colgando sobre su cuello estaba sentado en una de las habitaciones del castillo de las princesas mirando fijamente un espejo que por alguna razón le llamaba la atención.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí? Es extraño por alguna razón ni siquiera recuerdo que vine a hacer exactamente, o como termine aquí - dijo el humano para si mismo mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que tenía que hacer en ese lugar.

- Aproximadamente tres minutos, o tres días, o tres años, o tres milenios la verdad el tiempo no importa aquí - su reflejo se puso de pie y atravesó el espejo caminando lentamente.

- Pero... ¿como es esto posible? - el humano comenzó a retroceder mientras se levantaba con torpeza.

- Es normal que te preguntes eso, pero yendo al punto, ¿tu amas a alguien cierto? - asustado comenzaba a mirar a todas partes y sin molestarse en responderle a su otro yo abrió la puerta de la habitación para irse pero detrás de esta solo habían infinitos reflejos suyos flotando que le provocaron un tremendo dolor de cabeza con tan solo mirarlos unos segundos.

- No te recomiendo que hagas eso, en menos de un minuto podrías morir tu mente no podría soportarlo.

- ¿Donde se supone que estamos? - pregunto el indio agarrándose la cabeza a lo que su otro yo esbozo una maléfica sonrisa.

- Lamento informarte que no eres real, solo eres un reflejo, es mas, todo lo que ves aquí es un reflejo.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- ¿Por que no intentas recordar algo?

**Guerrero Salvaje. (Lobo - Humano)**  
**Relato: Fluttershy y el Apache, Tambores y Cantos de Guerra (de Ninllot).**  
**Cuentan la historia de Guerrero Salvaje, un lobo del tamaño de una vaca miembro de la tribu de los "Apaches Luna Llena", quien llega a Poniville y hace amistad con todos los habitantes de allí especialmente con Fluttershy quien se convierte en su "medio corazón" ya que este esta prácticamente muerto, por ser descendiente de los humanos tiene la habilidad de convertirse en uno manteniendo su fuerza de lobo y posee una espada capaz de destruir cualquier magia. Vive atormentado por su pasado en el que era conocido como William "montaña de cadáveres" Diaz, hijo bastardo de un rey corrupto.**

- Claro que puedo recordarlo todo, recuerdo mi vida, mis amigos, a Fluttershy.

- Pero no recuerdas como llegaste aquí ¿cierto?

- Claro que si, yo estaba... ah... recuerdo que ese espejo me reventó en la cara, luego todo es muy confuso.

- Es lo ultimo que recuerdas porque es lo ultimo que tienes registrado, de ahí fuiste creado, pero si quieres yo puedo mostrarte mas.

- ¿A que te refieres con mas?

- Puedo darte muchas cosas, una existencia, un presente, un futuro.

- No me interesan tus ofertas, yo estoy para servir y ayudar a quien me necesite.

- Hablas como si fueras muy independiente pero al igual que todos los demás dependes de alguien, me gustaría que saltaras y comenzaras a ver un poco de realidad, no quisiera que te... rompieras - dijo eso ultimo con gran malicia mientras el espejo del que salio se volvía brillante.

- No me voy a mover de aquí, esto solo debe de ser un sueño, una especie de prueba, no voy a caer en tus trucos.

- ¡Exacto! que bueno que lo hayas entendido tan rápido, por eso mismo te invito a despertar, solo tienes que mirar a través de ti mismo - el salvaje comenzaba a interesarse en lo que le decía su otro yo - puedes ser útil, puedes ser muy útil, solo tienes que ver lo que eres realmente, y olvidar lo que no eres, a menos que seas un cobarde.

- Soy un guerrero, campeón de Equestria y no soy un cobarde - dijo el salvaje con orgullo.

- Eso mismo es lo que quería escuchar, entonces, te vas a quedar aquí hasta desaparecer o quieres "servir" a una fuerza mayor.

- Exactamente de que tipo de fuerza estas hablando.

- Al destino por supuesto, ahora solo mira a través de ti y descubrirás quien eres en realidad - dijo su reflejo mientras entraba al portal seguido por guerrero salvaje que apenas terminó de pasar la habitación se hizo pedazos al igual que la de Onix Blackstar.

* * *

_**Dimensión Desconocida.**_  
_Dark Ligthing._

"¿Donde estoy? ¿La guerra terminó? ¿Ganamos?"

Un alicornio negro de crin plateada vestido con una armadura carmesí y con la particularidad de tener un cuerno de acero afilado como una cuchilla, tan alto e incluso un poco mas que la misma princesa Celestia, comenzaba a despertar poco a poco en una habitación blanca que parecía no tener fin.

- ¿Que me paso? - dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza con ambos cascos.

- Nada, por ahora - al voltearse se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la figura que tenía en frente.

- ¿Acaso no eres...?

- ¡No! No soy tu, tu no eres ni una milésima de lo que soy - efectivamente en frente suyo estaba el mismo, con la misma armadura pero su mirada era mucho mas agresiva.

- Pero... te ves exactamente igual que yo.

- Eso no significa que seamos iguales.

- ¿Nada de esto tiene sentido? ¿Como llegamos aquí? Si no eres yo ¿Por que te me pareces tanto?

- ¿Que es lo que puedes recordar?

- ¿Recordar? - el alicornio comenzó a hacer memoria y todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él.

**Dark Ligthing. (Híbrido Alicornio - Pesadilla)**  
**Relato: Una antigua corona, La carga de los jinetes, El Yugo del Dragon (de Assassin Of Assassins).**  
**Dark es hijo de la princesa Celestia y un híbrido entre alicornio y pesadilla conocido como Black Stream, luego de dormir por mas de 3000 años comenzó a vivir una vida normal en Equestria ignorando su pasado hasta que despertó sus poderes de Pesadilla gracias a los cuales pudo salvar su hogar de una invasión de dragones liderados por Infernus, luego es reclutado por los jinetes del apocalipsis para ocupar su puesto como corcel de la desesperación y parte en una misión dejando por primera vez a su familia. En una historia alterna es reclutado por M y Cazador, habitantes de la Equestria 616 para perseguir al hermano de M, G.**

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ese raro poni Shadow nos dijo que G había vuelto y tuvimos que ir por él, hubo una guerra y después de eso no recuerdo exactamente todo lo que paso - el otro Dark levantó una ceja sin cambiar su expresión y comenzó a cargar energía en su cuerno.

- No se de que hablas, te lo dije, no somos iguales.

- Oye espera que estas haciend... - no pudo terminar la frase porque su otro yo le lanzó una tremenda ráfaga de energía que apenas pudo esquivar, cuando el humo se disipo vio que en lugar del blanco piso sobre el que estaban parados solo había un gigantesco agujero tan profundo que no se podía distinguir donde terminaba - no es posible.

- Claro que no es posible, para ti - dijo el otro Dark apareciendo detrás de él mientras volvía a cargar energía en su cuerno.

- Mira... no se quien crees que eres, si dices que somos diferentes permiteme mostrarte de lo que yo soy capaz - comenzó a cargar magia al mismo tiempo pero se le fueron todos los ánimos al ver la gigantesca bola de energía que colgaba del cuerno de su oponente - me estas jodiendo ¿no? - el otro Dark lanzó la maza de energía que nuevamente fue esquivada por poco, entonces ambos comenzaron una feroz batalla aérea que termino en una persecución mas que en un enfrentamiento, Dark volaba a toda velocidad huyendo de los ataques de su otro yo y apenas tenía oportunidad de atacar no la desperdiciaba pero hasta sus hechizos mas poderosos eran disipados por el otro Dark sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo - Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por que eres tan fuerte?

- No tiene sentido que te responda, simplemente deja de resistirte y déjame terminar con esto - la persecución continuo hasta que Dark se cansó de correr y se detuvo frente a frente con su rival.

- ¡Basta! me canse de huir de ti, no importa que tan fuertes sean tus barreras mágicas, no hay muro que pueda resistirse a la gran Lanza Imperial - dicho esto comenzó a cargar energía en todo su cuerpo mientras su otro yo lo miraba con indiferencia, apenas estuvo listo el ataque se lanzó en picada dejando una estela de energía detrás de él e impactó de lleno destruyendo todas las barreras de energía que su oponente colocaba, ya se sentía seguro hasta estaba sonriendo pero cuando solo quedaba una barrera el otro lo agarro del cuerno con ambos cascos y ambos comenzaron a retroceder en el aire hasta que con un pequeño esfuerzo fue arrojado al piso quedando seriamente lastimado - Maldito... - fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y su oponente descendía lentamente sin un rasguño.

- Cuales son tus ultimas palabras.

- Me... abría... gustado ver... por ultima vez... a mi familia - su otro yo abrió los ojos como platos y se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso, agitó su cabeza varias veces y volvió a su postura agresiva.

- Entonces también tienes familia, pero yo no puedo dejar a la mía, tal vez tengamos la misma familia pero yo ya los e abandonado una vez y... simplemente no puedo.

- Yo también e dejado a la mía para buscar a ese tal G - dijo ya recuperando un poco el aliento - lo ultimo que recuerdo es eso, es mas ni siquiera pude despedirme adecuadamente de ellos.

- No sabes nada, solo uno de nosotros puede salir de aquí, realmente lo siento pero ese tengo que ser yo.

- Entonces has lo que tengas que hacer - Dark cerró los ojos mientra su otro yo volvía a cargar energía en su cuerno pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió.

- Maldición, no puedo, si mi familia es la misma que la tuya entonces te necesitan tanto como a mi, no puedo hacer esto, no puedo permitirme tal cosa - derrepente un gigantesco portal con forma de ojo se apareció en el cielo, tan grande que apenas se le podía distinguir, el parpado comenzaba a abrirse lentamente dejando ver un iris negro y una pupila de varios colores en las que se reflejaba el cosmos infinito - no hay tiempo, escucha... no puedo matarte pero tengo que hacer que parezca que lo he hecho - comenzó a cargar energía y la disparo en forma de un rayo invisible que impactó contra su otro yo quien apenas lo recibió fue desapareciendo como si se tratara de un fantasma - ahora eres un ser inmaterial temporalmente, no se si hay otra forma de salir de aquí pero si la hay asegúrate de encontrarla, lo siento, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

- No importa - dijo el otro Dark mirando sus cascos que ya eran traslucidos - comprendo tus razones, sea lo que sea que pase de ahora en adelante te lo agradezco - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo.

El colosal ojo en el cielo se abrió por completo y apenas puso su vista en el Dark que quedaba comenzó a absorber toda la materia del lugar dejando solamente espacios oscuros y continuo así hasta que finalmente todo quedo sumergido en una total oscuridad.

* * *

_**Dimensión Desconocida.**_  
_Blulk._

Un enorme pegaso negro tres veces mas grande de lo normal se despertaba lentamente en una habitación blanca que parecía no tener fin.

- ¿Que es este lugar? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! - comenzó a gritar pero lo único que escuchaba era el eco de su voz - ¿que esta pasando? ¿por que no recuerdo nada?

- Porque no eres nada - dijo una voz conocida atrás de él.

- ¿Quien se atreve ah...? - se quedo completamente estático al verse a si mismo pero sentado con la cabeza baja y dándole la espalda - ¿Tu eres...?

- ¡Si! Soy tu, ahora no me molestes.

- Hey espera, ¿por que tan enojado?

- ¡PORQUE HACES MUCHAS PREGUNTAS! Ahora cállate.

- Que carácter - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- No le hagas caso, mejor pregúntame a mi - dijo otra voz familiar y al darse la vuelta se encontró nuevamente con él mismo pero estaba echado en el suelo cómodamente mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Tu también? Haber... ¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?

- ¿Por que mejor no intentas recordar quien eres primero?

- ¿Quien soy? - el pegaso gigante se llevo un casco a la frente y comenzó a sacar todos los recuerdos que podía.

**Blulk. (pegaso)**  
**Relato: Be a Monster (de JohnnyElRed).**  
**Blulk fue un humano que luego de un accidente radioactivo provocado por su primo obtuvo una incontrolable transformación equivalente a la versión negra de Hulk, al llegar a Equestria es convertido en un pegaso verde llamado Strong Mind, allí se fusiona con su parte monstruosa para derrotar a su primo Wulk y salvar Equestria, ya con su nueva y permanente forma de pegaso negro gigante participa en la segunda guerra de la aniquilación y forma una relación con Fluttershy quien fue de gran importancia para poder controlar su parte monstruosa.**

- Se perfectamente quien soy, pero lo que no recuerdo es como llegue aquí, ¿y por que hay tantos yo?

- Eso es porque no existes.

- ¿Quien dijo eso? - Blulk comenzó a mirar a todas partes buscando al dueño de esa voz mientras que los otros Blulks comenzaron a envejecer hasta que se hicieron polvo - Okey, esto ya comienza a alterarme.

- Lo se, porque a mi también me altera - dijo una versión de él que sostenía un extraño cañón - y mucho.

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - el nuevo Blulk comenzó a disparar múltiples veces mientras su otro yo iba perdiendo energías - ¡Espera! ¿Por que haces esto?

- Tu no lo entiendes, no tengo opción, ninguno de nosotros la tiene, solo uno puede salir de este lugar y tengo que ser yo, debo serlo - nuevamente comenzó a disparar sin control hasta que la transformación de Blulk se deshizo por completo volviendo a ser Strong Mind - ahora prepárate para ser aplastado - dijo tirando el cañón y caminando lentamente hacia el inconsciente pegaso verde que estaba en tirado en el piso pero antes de aplastarlo su pata comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos - lo siento, realmente lo siento - finalmente levantó su pata y la azotó con fuerza contra el piso pero a segundos del impacto el tiempo se detuvo para los dos quedando la escena completamente congelada mientras un poni terrestre azul claro caminaba lentamente hasta quedar en frente de los dos pegasos.

- Que a tiempo - dijo el poni azul mientras sacaba un reloj de mano - un segundo tarde y habría tenido que empezar de nuevo - comenzó a mover las manijas de su reloj al mismo tiempo que activaba toda una serie de mecanismos en este - no te preocupes grandote tu volverás, en cuando a ti - dijo mirando al pegaso verde inconsciente - tengo una oferta que hacerte, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí - dicho eso puso un casco encima de Strong Mind y con el otro presiono un botón en el reloj el cual hizo unos ruidos extraños y al cabo de tres segundos los dos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir y a penas Blulk bajo su casco en vez de tocar el cuerpo de Strong Mind golpeo el suelo abriendo una enorme grieta, comenzó a mirar a todas partes confundido pero estaba completamente solo, esbozó una sonrisa de alivio mientras en el cielo se abría un gigantesco portal en forma de ojo y absorbía la realidad como si fuera un agujero negro hasta que todo fue reducido a oscuridad.

**Valle de los espejos.**  
**Fragmento de realidad manejado por las infinitas posibilidades, es un espacio muy inestable gobernado por el caos y la imaginación, todo aquel que entre en él deja de formar parte de la realidad para convertirse en una simple posibilidad de esta.**

**Dimensiones Pasajeras.  
Realidades temporales, son el reflejo de un intervalo de tiempo acontecido en alguna de las infinitas dimensiones paralelas que se repite una y otra vez.**

* * *

**NA: Y con esto se termina la parte introductoria de este fic, ahora vamos a lo oscuro y después el desenlace, no planeo alargar tanto esta historia pero prefiero hacerla lo mas interesante posible, gracias a todos los que han llegado a leer hasta aquí y dejen sus reviews, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas y demás.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: La oscuridad.**

.

.

.


	5. Al otro lado del espejo

**NA: Este sería el inicio de un nuevo y oscuro arco argumental, a partir de aquí y en los siguientes capítulos veremos que le espera a nuestros nuevos protagonistas, ****quienes lograran salir enteros y quienes se romperán en el camino, sin mas que decir que comience la tortura.**

* * *

**5. Al otro lado del espejo.**

_**Poniville: Casa de Lyra.  
**Twilight, Clockwork, Spike, Lir, Lyra._**  
**

Twilight, Clockwork y Spike estaban sentados en un sillón mientras Lir era examinado por una unicornio color turquesa que no paraba de hacerle preguntas.

- Por tercera vez, no se como llegué aquí exactamente, así que no se si puedo llevarte algún día a mi mundo, de todas formas no querrías estar ahí - dijo Lir mientras se alejaba de la unicornio que no dejaba de seguirlo cargando un anotador con su magia - ¿puedes dejar de seguirme? esto comienza a ser incomodo.

- Lyra, ya déjalo en paz, vinimos a hacerte unas preguntas no a que tu se las hagas a él - dijo Twilight molesta caminando hasta quedar en frente de la unicornio.

- Lo siento, es que la verdad nunca había visto un humano en toda mi vida, y menos en mi propia casa.

- Eso lo sabemos, son un mito después de todo - dijo Spike leyendo una revista.

- ¿Que tal si comenzamos con las preguntas?

- Esta bien, preguntenme lo que quieran se todo sobre humanos, tienen una historia muy apasionante y curiosa la verdad siempre pensé que eran mas que una simple leyenda, algo tan bueno no puede ser redactado por la imaginación de un poni.

- Me gustaría saber sobre sus habilidades naturales si no es molestia - dijo Clockwork sin despegarse del asiento.

- Bueno... naturalmente los humanos no poseen magia como nosotros, si bien hay algunos que han llegado a dominarla eso es gracias a conocimientos ocultos de los que no tengo ninguna información.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? Si es de los viejos libros de leyendas e historias entonces no nos sirve de nada.

- No se preocupen la información que les puedo proporcionar es cien por ciento confiable, a mi tampoco me gustan esos cuentos escritos por ponis, solo difaman la verdadera historia que hay detrás de los humanos, todo lo que se es gracias a una colección de libros muy antiguos que han estado en mi familia por generaciones.

- ¿Podemos verlos? - Lyra subió rápidamente los escalones hasta su habitación y bajo cargando un baúl con su magia, lentamente comenzó a abrir todas las cerraduras que tenía hasta que finalmente contemplaron toda una colección de mas de diez libros en un estado muy delicado.

- Aquí lo tienen, pertenecieron originalmente a mi tataratataratatara...

- A un pariente lejano, entendemos - la interrumpió Clockwork.

- Exacto, dijo que se los regalo un misterioso unicornio barbudo y que lo único que le dijo fue que eran unas historias que estaba traduciendo para practicar un idioma extranjero y que ya no las necesitaba, cuando le pregunto que clase de idioma era el original se negó a contestar.

- Finalmente tenemos algo interesante que leer cierto Twilight... ¿Twilight? - dijo Spike con uno de los libros entre sus garras mientras veía a la alicornio purpura con los ojos abiertos y brillando como diamantes.

- Son... tan... antiguos... pueden tener como mil años y hasta mas, un conocimiento tan histórico en frente mio, debo... leerlos... todos - Twilight estiraba su casco como si fuera un zombie frente a un pedazo de carne pero fue detenida por Lyra quien le habló con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Alto! Son muy delicados, en ocasiones yo misma e tenido que repararlos, algunos todavía tienen hojas sueltas así que les pido que sean muy cuidadosos con ellos.

- No te preocupes te los devolveremos como nuevos apenas terminemos con ellos - dijo Twilight cerrando el baúl y levantándolo con su magia - gracias por todo.

- Por nada, es un placer servir a la realeza.

- Ah, si... gracias - Twilight se sonrojo un poco, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran como una princesa.

- Hey, Lir - Clockwork se acerco al humano que se puso a su altura para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Dos cosas, primero no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que paso con el toro de fuego, segundo, es raro que la princesa Celestia no haya contestado la carta eso quiere decir que es muy probable que llegue en cualquier momento.

- ¿Eso es bueno no?

- No lo se, no conozco a la princesa personalmente así que no tengo idea de como reaccionará cuando te vea, pero no te preocupes conozco muy bien a su estudiante tu solo encárgate de no parecer amenazante en caso de que pase algo inesperado encontrare la forma de repararlo.

- No hay problema, se como tratar con la realeza, después de todo yo también formo parte de ella.

- Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora vamos antes de que sospechen algo.

- De acuerdo.

- Oigan ustedes dos, apresúrense - grito Spike caminando al lado de Twilight quien cargaba el cofre con gran emoción pero justo en ese momento llego la princesa Celestia en un carruaje junto con sus guardias reales, todos hicieron sus reverencias, excepto Lir que se quedo completamente embobado mientras miraba a la princesa del sol caminar hasta quedar enfrente suyo, comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, el humano no salía de su trance lo único que hacia era seguir a la alicornio con la mirada al mismo tiempo, finalmente después de un incomodo minuto de silencio Celestia dio las primeras palabras.

- Dime tu nombre humano.

- Príncipe Lir, su majestad - dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Un príncipe? y que haces fuera de tu reino.

- Mi reino necesita su ayuda, toda la magia de mi mundo se ha ido y los únicos capaces de restaurarla son los unicornios.

- Nosotros no sabemos nada de vuestra especie ni de su mundo, ¿como podríamos ayudarlos?

- Eso... ni siquiera yo lo se - dijo el príncipe bajando la mirada.

- Me gustaría que nos acompañara a nuestro castillo, tal vez ahí podamos discutir mejor los motivos de su presencia... sin llamar tanto la atención - dijo señalando a todos los ponis que se habían amontonado al rededor del grupo.

- Sera un honor - Lir hizo nuevamente una reverencia y subio al carruaje al lado de la princesa pero antes de partir miro a Clockwork quien hizo un gesto con su casco como diciéndole ¿que diablos estas haciendo? - su majestad, puedo pedirle un pequeño favor.

- Dígame.

- Me gustaría que mi... ah... amigo, nos acompañara, él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegue aquí - Celestia miro a Clockwork, un poni terrestre de su tamaño no representaría ningún tipo de amenaza.

- No hay problema, suba señor...

- Clockwork - Celestia hizo una mueca y el terrestre entendió rápidamente el mensaje - puede llamarme Reloj - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Esta bien señor Reloj, puede acompañarnos - los tres subieron al carruaje pero antes Celestia se dirigió a su estudiante - Twilight, quiero que reúnas al resto de los elementos y vayas a Canterlot lo mas pronto posible, nos encontramos ahí.

- Descuide princesa, de hecho tenemos información valiosa de una fuente confiable.

- Hablaremos luego, tengan mucho cuidado. - dicho esto el carruaje emprendió vuelo rumbo a Canterlot, ya para ese momento Clockwork estaba nuevamente haciendo círculos en el suelo con un casco y con el otro se frotaba la cabeza.

* * *

_**Equestria Pasajera.**_  
_Onix Blackstar._

Onix despertó en el castillo, aparentemente se había quedado dormido haciendo guardia, sintió que había pasado un segundo desde que tuvo ese raro sueño, si es que fue un sueño porque para él la verdad fue muy real, no se podía quitar de la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho su reflejo, sin darle importancia comenzó a patrullar normalmente hasta que se encontró con la princesa de la noche.

- Buenas noches princesa - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenas noches joven guardia - la princesa se fue de largo como si no lo conociera, Onix la siguió de cerca sin que se diera cuenta, no entendía su actitud, tal vez su intención era llevarlo a algún lugar en especial.

Luna continuo caminando hasta llegar a los jardines, el pegaso la seguía muy sigilosamente gracias a sus habilidades de infiltración que había desarrollado en algunas misiones, finalmente llegaron a un pequeño lago donde un unicornio blanco estaba retratando el bello paisaje que tenía en frente en un enorme cuadro, Luna se acerco lentamente a él sin que se diera cuenta y le tapo los ojos con sus cascos delanteros.

- ¿Adivina quien soy? - dijo con voz seductora al unicornio que dejo caer el pincel por la sorpresa.

- Quien mas puede ser la dueña de tan hermosa voz.

- ¿Y que se supone que estabas haciendo?

- Me atrapaste, solo pintando en la soledad de este hermoso lugar, claro que no hay paraíso que se compare con tu belleza - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

- Estar contigo nada mas - ambos se fundieron en un apasionante beso que no parecía terminar en ningún momento, al menos para Onix que presencio toda la escena escondido en un arbusto al otro lado del lago dejando caer una sola lagrima que se fundió con las aguas cristalinas.

_**Equestria Pasajera.**_  
_Guerrero Salvaje._

En otra realidad alternativa, Guerrero Salvaje despertaba en medio de una plaza en Poniville aun convertido en humano, también recordaba todo lo pasado anteriormente como si hubiera sido un sueño, comenzó a caminar hasta la casa de Fluttershy, al llegar la vio ahí alimentando a sus animales como siempre, estuvo a punto de saludarla pero se detuvo al ver a un semental desconocido para él detenerse a su lado.

- Buenos días cariño - dijo el pegaso anaranjado mientras le daba un abrazo de ala - necesitas ayuda, últimamente has estado muy ocupada.

- No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante - dijo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

- Me gusta ayudarte, es mi única motivación - dijo tomándola suavemente de la barbilla - es decir, eres mi única motivación.

Guerrero Salvaje contempló toda la escena dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, pero su otro yo apareció justo detrás de él sonriendo maleficamente.

- Entonces campeón, ¿despertaste?

- ¿Que significa esto? - dijo el humano con la voz quebrada - ¿Que es este lugar?

- Aquí es donde terminan los sueños, esto es la realidad.

- No es cierto, esto tiene que ser un sueño, una pesadilla.

- Duele ¿cierto? enterarte que todo tu mundo en realidad no es mas que una falsa estructura, pero ¿sabes algo?, no solo tu mundo es falso, tu también lo eres, ¡SOLO MÍRATE! ¡ESTO NO ERES TU! ¡TU ERES WILLIAM EL DE LA MONTAÑA DE CADÁVERES! ¡REY DE DRAGONIA!

- No... yo ya no soy así, cambie, ella me cambio.

- ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Todo eso era falso, un sueño, esto es la realidad, esto que tienes en frente tuyo, hubo un romance eso es cierto, pero no funciono, ella te cambio, ahora campeón te hago una pregunta, ¿que es lo que vas a hacer al respecto? - dicho esto tocó el hombro de Guerrero Salvaje y este comenzó a decolorarse hasta volverse completamente gris.

- Yo... voy a tomar lo que me pertenece - desenfundo su espada y corrió a toda velocidad con una enfermiza sonrisa y una sed de sangre indescriptible - fus… ¡RO DAH! - fue lo ultimo que grito antes de que le sacara la cabeza al pegaso de un tajo la cual voló por los aires conservando la tierna sonrisa con la que miraba a su compañera.

Fluttershy se quedó en shock al ver al pegaso decapitado en frente suyo, se alejo unos pasos y el cuerpo cayo inerte al piso dejando salir un gran charco de sangre en donde antes estaba su cabeza y en ese charco se reflejaba un rostro gris deformado por la ira, el humano comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la pegaso amarilla que no salía de su estado, lo único que hizo fue darle unas palmadas en la cabeza y se perdió en las profundidades del bosque everfree, mientras a lo lejos su otro yo observaba a Flutthershy desmoronarse en un inconsolable llanto.

- Excelente, uno que despierta, pero aun es muy pronto para demostrarle de todo es caos que es capaz de desatar - mientras hablaba su cabello se torno aun mas negro de lo que era y su piel morena se volvió blanca - pero falta poco, muy poco - comenzó a reír mientras toda la realidad a su alrededor comenzaba a romperse dejando una completa oscuridad y en medio de esta brillaban dos ojos amarillos, sus ojos.

_**Equestria Pasajera.**_  
_Onix Blackstar._

Onix estaba sentado sobre una nube mientras observaba a Luna siendo retratada por el unicornio artista, ambos se veían muy felices, en eso escucha una voz familiar detrás suyo.

- Despertaste - dijo su otro yo apareciendo por detrás mas no hubo respuesta por parte de Onix - es normal que te desmorones de esa manera, saber que todo lo que creías haber construido era falso, y que la realidad es tan dura, duele ¿cierto? - Onix seguía mirando a la pareja sin responder - no sirve de nada que te tortures así, eres capaz de muchas cosas, solo tienes que dejar de ser un cobarde y dependiente de los demás, libérate de esas emociones absurdas que te contienen y deja que yo te muestre tu verdadero potencial, solo mira a través de ti - estiro su casco hacía el pegaso negro pero este seguía mirando a los otros dos dándole la espalda - ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

- Ella es feliz - dijo finalmente aun con su voz quebrada, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! - su otro yo abrió los ojos como platos indignado por la respuesta del guardia de élite.

- Solo mírala, antes, en el sueño, yo solía hacerla sonreír de esa manera, ahora que ya no formo parte de su vida, ella sigue sonriendo así, es feliz... y eso me basta.

- Parece que esto te a impactado mas de lo que imagine, ella esta con otro, ¿hola?, te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

- No me importa, yo jure que la haría feliz y proteger su felicidad, si ahora su felicidad esta en otro, entonces protegeré eso - su otro yo estallo en furia y lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

- ¡ESO ES LO MAS PATÉTICO QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA! Abre los ojos y baja a arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito.

- ¿En serio? y que ganaría con eso, ¿acaso de esa forma la recuperaría? como voy a recuperar algo que nunca me perteneció, no me importa mi felicidad, LA AMO ¿ENTIENDES? ¿tienes idea de lo que significa eso?, solo me importa que ella sea feliz - sus ojos aun estaban vidriosos pero su voz era firme y autoritaria, al escuchar eso su otro yo comenzó a retroceder lentamente, temblaba como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, hasta que ocurrió.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - pego el grito mas escalofriante que el pegaso pudo haber escuchado en su corta vida, continuo gritando y a cada segundo que pasaba una parte de la realidad se rompía, dejando huecos negros en muchos espacios - quise hacer esto por las buenas, pero parece que tendrá que ser por las malas - comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el guardia y a cada paso que daba su apariencia iba cambiando, cuando estuvo enfrente suyo su pelaje se había vuelto blanco y su crin negra - prepárate para el caos - sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo brillante, luego ambos pegasos se lanzaron al vuelo a toda velocidad.

- Luna corre... ¿que? - Onix paso al lado de la pareja y estos estaban como congelados en el tiempo, su otro yo le lanzó un rayo amarillo quien sabe como el cual pudo esquivar por poco pero detrás de la estela de luz que había dejado la realidad comenzaba a romperse como si fueran cristales incluyendo a la princesa y su acompañante - ¿que es este lugar?

- Bienvenido al valle de los espejos pegaso, NUNCA SALISTE DE AQUÍ, Y NUNCA ENTRASTE TAMPOCO porque solo eres un reflejo de una realidad alternativa, no existes, eres una posibilidad entre millones pero aun así puedes ser muy útil, solo tienes que despertar - nuevamente se lanzaron a la persecución, el otro Onix lanzaba rayos de sus ojos y todo lo que tocaban se rompía dejando huecos negros que se iban volviendo cada vez mas grandes, ninguno parecía ceder en velocidad, el guardia de élite era muy hábil en el combate aéreo, se dejo caer en picada y volvió a subir engañando a su oponente, era su oportunidad de embestirlo pero apenas le puso un casco encima sintió un ardor en él y al verlo se había vuelto gris - ¿que significa esto?

- Es tu destino - el reflejo aprovecho su distracción para tomarlo por los hombros y comenzar a caer en picada mientras forcejeaban - es hora de ser lo que tienes que ser, no puedes resistirte - Onix gritaba de dolor y su cuerpo iba perdiendo su color siendo reemplazado por un gris apagado.

- Nunca voy a ser como tu.

- No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, es lo que tiene que pasar.

- ¡NO! - ambos se estrellaron directamente contra el piso levantando una cortina de humo y rocas que salieron volando por el impacto, el humo se fue disipando lentamente dejando ver la silueta de un enorme par de alas de murciélago, y en medio de estas brillaban unos ojos amarillos y rasgados como los de un dragón.

- Excelente - dijo el otro Onix riendo mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que sus heridas sanaban sin ninguna dificultad, observando a la criatura que tenía en frente suyo - buen trabajo guardia de élite, creo que ya es hora de unir todos los cabos sueltos.

* * *

_**Equestria: Everfree Forest.**_  
_Blulk (Strong Mind)._

Blulk, ahora convertido en Strong Mind, despertaba poco a poco con un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, apenas pudo recomponerse comenzó a mirar a todos lados analizando el entorno en el que se encontraba, estaba en medio del bosque everfree, había dormido ahí, tuvo suerte de no haber sido devorado por algún animal salvaje.

- ¿Por que siempre que despierto repentinamente en alguna parte de Equestria tiene que ser en el bosque everfree?

- Porque es el único lugar al que ningún tonto curioso se atrevería a entrar para husmear - dijo un poni terrestre azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro y camisa marrón que apareció justo enfrente suyo.

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- No tengo una identidad definida, no la necesito, pero puedo hacerte una oferta.

- Antes de ofrecerme cualquier cosa, me podrías decir donde estamos, ya tengo experiencia viajando entre dimensiones y solo quisiera volver a la mía.

- Lamento decirte que no tienes una a la cual volver.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Tu solo eres el reflejo de una versión alterna de ti mismo, eres una posibilidad entre millones, no eres una existencia concreta.

- Okey, ahora en español por favor - el poni azul rodó los ojos y se aclaro la garganta.

- No vienes de ninguna Equestria en la que hayas estado ni en la que estarás, simplemente no vienes de ninguna parte.

- Entonces que se supone que hago aquí.

- A eso iba, necesito que formes parte de algo, a cambio te ofrezco una existencia, podrás vivir en esta Equestria, hacer tu vida sin tener ese miedo constante.

- Exactamente a que le tengo que temer - al decir eso el cuerpo del pegaso comenzó a tornarse transparente - hey... espera... ¿que me esta pasando? - el poni azul saco su reloj de mano y movió las manijas entregándoselo al pegaso.

- Al olvido, es a eso a lo que le debes de temer, te lo dije, no eres una existencia concreta, eres una posibilidad, por lo tanto corres el riesgo de desaparecer, te ofrezco existir y hacer tu vida aquí, lo único que tienes que hacer es apretar ese botón.

- ¿Que pasara luego?

- Eso no lo se, pasara lo que tenga que pasar, pero si no te arriesgas no ganaras nada - Mind miro al reloj y luego a su casco traslucido - acepto tu oferta - sin pensarlo mas veces apretó el botón con fuerza activando el mecanismo devolviendole su color original.

- Muy bien - dijo el terrestre quitandole el reloj y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa - ya esta hecho, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

- ¿Que? Espera, no me vas a dar algunas instrucciones, no se algo como... decirme como recuperar mis poderes por ejemplo.

- Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna información de lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante, tu solo sigue tu camino - dicho esto le salieron un enorme par de alas blancas sorprendiendo a Mind - Me tengo que ir, el tiempo es oro - despegó vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes dejando al pegaso con la boca abierta y sin la mas remota idea de que hacer.

- ¿Quien es ese tipo?... y ahora, ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer? - a lo lejos escucho el rugido de un animal salvaje, a juzgar por el ruido era muy grande - a cierto, salir de aquí por supuesto - comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por los arboles hasta llegar a la salida.

_**Dimensión**** Desconocida.**_  
_Dark Lighting._

En una dimensión vacía, ocupada únicamente por la infinita oscuridad, una maza de energía comenzaba a materializarse hasta tomar la forma de un alicornio negro de crin plateada con un cuerno de acero y una armadura carmesí, era Dark Lighting flotando a la deriva de lo que una vez fue una dimensión para él desconocida.

- "Que curioso no hay ni aire, ni gravedad... nada... no puedo volar aquí, pero tengo que encontrar algún tipo de salida si quiero volver a ver a mi familia." - pensó el alicornio pesadilla mientras se agitaba inútilmente tratando de ir hacía algún lugar, uso su magia para levitar pero no había mas que vació y oscuridad - "Tal ves si ataco con todo mi poder pueda crear un brecha interdimensional... espero" - comenzó a cargar una maza de energía sobre su cuerno y la lanzo pero lo único que izo fue perderse en el vacío - Parece que este lugar no tiene fin.

- Así es, no hay ni entradas ni salidas aquí.

- ¿Quien eres? - comenzó a buscar por todas partes al dueño de esa voz pero no lo veía en ningún lugar.

- ¿Quien soy? Puedo ser uno solo - unos brillantes ojos amarillos aparecieron justo en frente de Dark quien retrocedió por instinto usando levitación.

- Eso... no me dice nada.

- Entonces puedo ser dos - los ojos dividieron creando ahora dos pares de ojos - o tres, o cuatro, o millones - en un segundo Dark estaba rodeado por miles de ojos amarillos mirándolo con malicia.

- Aun no se quien eres, pero seas lo que seas no tienes idea de con quien te estas metiendo.

- Claro que se todo de ti, jinete de la desesperación, o mejor dicho... lo que pudiste haber sido, pero perdiste y ahora solo eres un problema.

- El único problema aquí es que necesito regresar a mi mundo, hay una guerra pendiente y me necesitan en ella.

- No te necesitan en ningún lugar, porque en este momento tu estas ahí peleando, lo que eres ahora no es mas que un reflejo, una posibilidad que tendría que haber sido descartada con el resto del espejo, pero ya que estas aquí creo que puedes serme útil en algunas cosas.

- Primero respondeme que es este lugar.

- Estas en el olvido.

- ¿El olvido?

* * *

_**Equestria: Canterlot.**_  
_Celestia, Clockwork, Lir._

El carruaje de la princesa estaba apunto de llegar a Canterlot junto con Clockwork y Lir quien se quedo pasmado al ver el castillo desde las alturas, era todo lo contrario al calabozo donde vivió toda su vida al lado de su padre, en todo el viaje nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, Clockwork seguía haciendo círculos en el suelo hasta que se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a la princesa.

- Princesa Celestia, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Por casualidad ¿sabe donde anda metido Discord?

* * *

**NA: Esta vez si voy a dejar muchas cosas en suspenso, se me presentaron un par de opciones para hacer esta historia mas complicada que serán añadidas mas adelante, no se preocupen por eso como siempre voy a dejar una breve explicación y también voy a comenzar a marcar los distintos escenarios para hacer todo un poco mas entendible, se que hasta ahora todo es un desastre pero en el próximo serán aclaradas todas las dudas. Dejen sus reviews y cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un PM.**

**Próximo capitulo: El olvido.**

.

.

.


	6. La paradoja de la información

**NA: Después de tantos desastres llegó la hora de aclarar "algunas" dudas, como lo prometí de ahora en adelante voy a señalar la ubicación de las escenas y los personajes que participan en ellas, también arregle eso en los capítulos anteriores, gracias nuevamente a Seren por recomendarme uno de sus OC y a Raigatux por prestarme algunas escenas de su fic para completar este capitulo.**

* * *

**6. La paradoja de la información.**

_**Camino a Canterlot:  
**__Celestia, Clockwork, Lir._

El carruaje de la princesa estaba apunto de llegar a Canterlot junto con Clockwork y Lir quien se quedo pasmado al ver el castillo desde las alturas, era todo lo contrario al calabozo donde vivió toda su vida al lado de su padre, en todo el viaje nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, Clockwork seguía haciendo círculos en el suelo hasta que se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a la princesa.

- Princesa Celestia, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Por casualidad ¿sabe donde anda metido Discord?

- ¿Discord?

- Si, ¿se ha estado portando bien últimamente?

- En realidad se ha estado portando de maravilla, aunque a veces se le va la mano con sus bromas pero no lo hace con mala intención.

- ¿Y donde esta ahora?

- No lo se, de vez en cuando desaparece y vuelve sin decir nada, Luna y yo intentamos hacerle entender que no puede andar por ahí sin supervisión pero no podemos hacer nada para contenerlo ¿por que la pregunta? - Clockwork miró a Lir de reojo y luego se levantó y camino hasta el borde del carruaje.

- Por nada, solo me parece que le están teniendo demasiada confianza.

- Si es por el riesgo a que vuelva a corromperse no hay problema, las portadoras tienen a los elementos cerca en todo momento y estos están protegidos contra su magia.

- ¿Le dijo a su estudiante que trajera los elementos a Canterlot? No recuerdo haber escuchado eso - Celestia se sorprendió pero al instante recuperó su compostura, no podía demostrar su alteración ante uno de sus súbditos y menos ante una criatura desconocida como Lir.

- No te preocupes, confío en el juicio Twilight, ahora por favor esperemos pacientemente hasta llegar al castillo.

- Entiendo.

En el Friendship Express las mane six ya estaban reunidas camino a Canterlot y afortunadamente tenían todas puestos sus respectivos elementos.

- Twilight es necesario que llevemos puestos los elementos de la armonía, es decir, estamos llamando un poco la atención y eso me asusta - dijo Fluttershy siendo observada por todos que no podían evitar sorprenderse de ver a las portadoras con los elementos encima.

- Es cierto, los ponis podrían pensar que hay algún tipo de peligro y ya sabes de quien van a sospechar - dijo Applejack mirando su reflejo en el elemento de la honestidad.

- Applejack no te lo saques ni por un segundo, odio admitirlo chicas pero yo también sospecho de él - dijo Twilight con voz autoritaria.

- Eso no es cierto, Discord jamas volverá a ser malvado, deberías sentir vergüenza por pensar eso de él - Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentirse indignada por las sospechas de la alicornio purpura.

- Fluttershy cálmate, hay que ser realistas no podemos confiar plenamente en él, jamas podremos, es el espíritu del caos después de todo - dijo Rainbow Dash siendo tan directa como siempre.

- ¡No es cierto! Ademas yo le prometí que no usaría mi elemento para encerrarlo de nuevo, así que no cuenten conmigo - Fluttershy se quito la gargantilla de la bondad y la puso en sus alforjas.

- ¡Fluttershy!

- Tranquila caramelo - Applejack tomo a Rainbow Dash de la cola mientras esta forcejeaba para lanzarse encima de la pegaso amarilla.

- Fluttershy, no puedes ser tan imprudente - dijo finalmente Rarity tomando de los hombros a su amiga.

- Ustedes son las imprudentes, Discord se ha portado muy bien todo este tiempo y aun no confían en él, acaso creen que basta con que la princesa haya protegido los elementos para detenerlo, si el quiziera hacernos daño lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo - todas se quedaron con la boca abierta después de escuchar eso.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ah... nada... nada que no sepan - Fluttershy recuperó su timidez y comenzó a retroceder asustada por las constantes interrogantes de sus amigas.

- Fluttershy si sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos mas te vale que nos lo digas ahora.

- Es en serio, no se nada.

- ¡Alto todo el mundo! - dijo Pinkie Pie poniéndose en frente de la asustada pegaso mirando a las demás con fiereza - No se dan cuenta lo que están haciendo, están presionando demasiado a la pobre Fluttershy, si ella confía en Discord entonces nosotras tendríamos que confiar en ella, además tiene razón, él no ha hecho nada malo por todo este tiempo, es mas, sin él no podríamos tener toda esta leche con chocolate - dijo sacando un vaso de leche con chocolate de quien sabe donde y tomandoselo en menos de un segundo lanzando un enorme eructo - ¿que sería de la vida sin ti? - dijo acariciando su mejilla contra otro vaso de origen igualmente desconocido.

- Genial, ella esta de su lado.

- ¿Saben que? cálmense todos, ya estamos a punto de llegar - ya se podía ver la estación a pocos metros el tren se fue deteniendo lentamente y los ponis comenzaron a bajar algunos hablando en voz baja mirando de reojo a las portadoras.

- Lo que sea que tengamos que hablar lo hablaremos con la princesa Celestia, vamos para allá.

* * *

_**Dimensión Desconocida:**_  
_Dark Lighting._

- ¿El olvido? - dijo el alicornio pesadilla sin bajar la guardia ante los cientos de ojos que lo observaban en la infinita oscuridad.

- Es donde nos encontramos en este momento.

- Explícate mejor.

**El Olvido.**  
**Paradoja de la información, espacio inexistente e inhabitable donde se pierden todos los datos y mueren las infinitas probabilidades, residuo de lo que alguna vez fue una idea o un pensamiento.**

- Pues este es el lugar donde muere toda la información, una especie de basurero virtual, lo que reduce tu existencia a un pensamiento temporal, desaparecerás en poco tiempo.

- ¡Eso no puede pasar! Yo tengo que volver, no importa como pero tienes que ayudarme a volver.

- Ya te dije que no tienes a donde volver, tu no vienes de ningún lugar eres solo un pensamiento, basura informática.

- Eso quiere decir que... ¿nunca salí de mi Equestria?

- Solo eres un reflejo, nunca saliste de ningún lugar.

- En ese caso solo déjame descansar - dijo echándose cómodamente en el vació como si hubiera una cama ahí.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no te importa tener una existencia propia?

- Si mi familia esta a salvo y mi otro yo esta con ellos entonces no veo motivos para seguir sufriendo con esta maldición que herede de mis ancestros.

- Ya veo, conozco tu historia después de todo, no haber tenido elección, ser hijo de una pesadilla y tu cargo como uno de los corceles del apocalipsis, haber peleado en todas esas guerras para terminar convirtiéndote en el mismo emperador de Equestria, ¿tu no deseaste nada de eso verdad?

- En realidad no, yo solo quería tener una vida común y corriente, con Rainbow, formar una familia y vivir en una casa normal, no en un castillo rodeado de todos esos tipos raros y mucho menos esta maldición familiar que me persigue a todas partes - dijo señalando su cuerno de acero - nunca tuve la elección de nada.

- ¿Se podría decir que El Destino no ha sido muy piadoso contigo no?

- En realidad no me quejo, después de todo no importan las adversidades, cuento con un gran poder y el apoyo constante de mis amigos y eso es mas que suficiente para vencer cualquier desafío.

- Pero... ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal la aceptarías? - Dark abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a pensar en la propuesta, después de un minuto de silencio finalmente respondió.

- En realidad... no.

- ¿QUE?!... es decir... ¿por que rechazarías algo como eso? ¿no es lo que habías deseado desde el principio?

- Si, eso es cierto, pero yo no se como sería el futuro si no me hubiera convertido en esto, probablemente Infernus nos habría matado a todos y si no fuera él de todas formas no tengo idea de que pasaría, lo único que se es que las cosas están bien así en el presente, no quiero arriesgarme a arruinarlo todo solo por mi comodidad.

- Muy noble de tu parte, pero desgraciadamente te olvidaste de un pequeño detalle...

- ¿Cual?

- Tu no tienes elección, ¿lo recuerdas? - dicho esto todos los ojos aumentaron su brillo y comenzaron a larzarle rayos a Dark quien no podía esquivarlos debido a la inutilidad de sus alas en esa dimensión de vacío.

- AHHH!... - el fusilamiento continuaba y por cada ronda de disparos Dark iba perdiendo algo empezando por su cuerno de acero.

- Mi... mi cuerno ¿que estas haciendo?

- Te estoy dando lo que siempre quisiste, no te molestes en agradecerme ya encontrare la forma de cobrártelo.

- Espera... no tienes derecho - nuevamente siguió una ronda tras otra, Dark perdió su armadura, su tamaño y finalmente su cutie mark volvió a ser la de unas montañas cruzadas por un relámpago.

- Tengo todo el derecho, no importa que tan fuerte e invencible seas, no puedes pelear contra El Destino - una pata de dragón salió de la oscuridad y tomo a Dark del cuello lanzandolo por un portal que se abrió a su lado - volveremos a vernos Dark Lighthing - todos los ojos se apagaron quedando la dimensión en un vació absoluto.

* * *

_**Limites del Everfree Forest:**_  
_Strong Mind._

Strong Mind llegó al limite del bosque, a lo lejos podía ver la casa de Fluttershy y comenzó a sentir un gran alivio al ver algo tan familiar, toco la puerta un par de veces pero no salía nadie, espero un rato y la puerta se abrió misteriosamente, estiró la cabeza buscando a Fluttershy pero no había nadie.

- ¿Que extraño? ¿Quien me abrió? - intentó dar un paso pero sintió un terrible dolor en su pesuña, al ver abajo se encontró con Angel, el conejo de Flutthershy, que lo había mordido al intentar entrar - TÚ PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE!... digo ¿que tal? ¿donde esta tu ama? - el conejo solo lo miro inexpresivo y movió la cabeza en negación - Ya veo, no se encuentra, ¿tienes alguna idea de adonde puede haber ido? - volvió a mover la cabeza en negación - ¿estas seguro? - Angel se le quedo mirando por tres segundos y le cerro la puerta en toda la cara - esto conejo me esta comenzando a cabrear - por un momento sus ojos brillaron pero apenas recupero su compostura volvieron a su color natural.

Viendo que no podía hacer nada en ese lugar se hecho a correr hacia Poniville con algo de suerte podría sacar un poco mas de información.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot las mane six ya estaban entrando al castillo encontrándose con la princesa y sus dos acompañantes.

- Princesa Celestia, lamentamos la tardanza.

- No hay problema, ahora que estamos todos aquí hay algo que quiero discutir con ustedes - dijo Celestia invitándolos a pasar a una habitación mas cómoda, una vez que todos tomaron asiento prosiguió - Ya que estamos todos reunidos creo que es hora de compartir un poco de información.

- Lo que usted necesite saber majestad - dijo Lir demostrando una gran formalidad.

- Pero que caballero - dijo Rarity pero volvió al tema gracias a una mirada acusadora de parte de Applejack y Twilight.

- Verá, todo comenzó cuando...

- No se moleste en hablar, lo único que necesito es un poco de silencio - la princesa hizo brillar su cuerno y Clockwork se alarmo, después de todo al no haberla visto nunca en persona no tenía idea de su habilidad para leer mentes pero era muy claro lo que estaba apunto de hacer, cualquier intento de persuadir a Celestia para que no lea la mente de Lir sería inútil lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para lo que sea que Celestia vaya a decidir.

La princesa fue acercando su cuerno lentamente a la frente del humano pero a unos pocos centímetros de distancia una mano blanca salió de la frente de Lir agarrando el cuerno de Celestia antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

- Pero que...

- Lo lamento Celestia pero hay cosas de los humanos que no debes saber - dijo una voz familiar para el caballero.

- ¿Que es esto? ¡Sal de mi cabeza! - grito Lir tomando el brazo que colgaba de su frente y jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tranquilo caballero, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, recuerda que estoy a tu servicio así que vengo a hacerte un favor. - la mano volvió a meterse en la frente de Lir y de su misma sombra apareció su contra parte de cabello negro y piel blanca con sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

- Saludos a todos los presentes, no creo que sea necesario presentarme, después de todo no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo - dijo el "nega-Lir" haciendo una reverencia.

- Esos ojos... ¿Discord? - dijo la princesa Celestia muy confundida - ¿como es que ahora eres un humano? ¿y por que te pareces tanto a este joven?

- ¿Discord dices?... JA!... yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy un espíritu del caos después de todo - dijo mientras se agachaba ya que Rainbow Dash no perdió un segundo y ya se le había ido encima pero termino estrellándose contra unas sillas - Pero que impulsiva, es un placer estar frente a los elementos de la armonía, una de las fuerzas mas poderosas de toda la creación, ya que son lo único que puede detenerme me temo que debo deshacerme de ustedes primero.

- ¿Como pudiste? Confiamos en ti - grito Twilight encarando al espíritu del caos - Ya que decides traicionarnos entonces prepárate para ser una estatua por el resto de tu vida... !CHICAS FORMACIÓN! - todas se pusieron en formación excepto Fluttershy que se había quedado en shock - ¿Fluttershy? ¿QUE ESPERAS NO TENEMOS TIEMPO?

- No puedes ser tú, ¿por que haces esto? ¿creí que eramos amigos? - dijo la pegaso amarilla con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Saben que? Ya me aburrieron - dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y un gran portal se abrió sobre las portadoras y comenzó a absorberlas.

- ¡NO! ¡No te metas con ellas! - Celestia se teletransportó al centro de la sala sacando con su magia a las mane six del portal siendo absorbida ella en su lugar.

- ¡Princesa!

- Yegua tonta, eso no estaba en mis planes, ahora voy a tener que reorganizar todo - dijo el espíritu del caos haciendo un facepalm.

- ¡Fluttershy! APRESÚRATE - una vez que las seis estuvieron en formación sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzaron a flotar en el aire mientras Lir se quedaba pasmado viendo la cantidad de poder que emanaban y Clockwork había desaparecido del salón sin que nadie lo notara - Prepárate para volver a tu prisión de piedra Discord.

- Maldición, por un momento me olvide de ustedes, menos mal que tengo un haz bajo la manga - las portadoras estaban listas para disparar el hechizo mas poderoso conocido por los ponis pero hubo una explosión en medio de las seis interrumpiendo su formación y cancelando el ataque - llegaste justo a tiempo.

- ¿Por que siguen estas seis aquí? ¿Acaso quieres morir? - un pegaso blanco de crin negra apareció en el mismo lugar de la explosión, se mantuvo flotando en su lugar y cuando abrió los ojos estos también eran amarillos y brillantes.

- Lo siento, hubo un error, ahora Celestia esta en el valle de los espejos en vez de las portadoras.

- Eres muy lento, pero que importa solo sigamos como si nada hubiera pasado - el pegaso blanco choco sus cascos como aplaudiendo y un nuevo portal se abrió absorbiendo a las mane six una por una excepto a Twilight que fue atrapada justo a tiempo por Lir que comenzó a forcejear contra la fuerza del portal sin demostrar la mas mínima intención de perder - supongo que eso es suficiente, ella sola no puede hacer nada - el portal se cerró dejando caer a Twilight, el caballero miró con odio a los dos espíritus del caos.

- Ustedes dos, no se quien o que diablos son pero no voy a permitir que lastimen mas a estas criaturas.

- Muy noble y todo eso pero ¿acaso puedes hacer algo para evitarlo? - dijo el nega Lir chasqueando los dedos al mismo tiempo que aparecieron unas cadenas del piso inmovilizando a Lir nuevamente.

- ¡SON UNOS COBARDES! - sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por un segundo y las cadenas comenzaron a perder fuerza para finalmente soltarlo, el príncipe no perdió ni un segundo y se abalanzó contra su otro yo dispuesto a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero igual que la última vez lo único que hizo fue atravezarlo.

- Que interesante, parece que estas aprendiendo a usar el pequeño regalo que te di, pero el único problema es que no lo puedes usar contra nosotros, después de todo somos dueños de ese poder - volvió a chasquear los dedos y el piso se convirtió en arena movediza inmovilizando nuevamente a todos los que quedaban en la habitación, luego comenzó a caminar por la arena como si fuera tierra sólida hasta ponerse en frente de Lir - Entonces, ¿estas listo para ver el mas caótico espectáculo jamas realizado?

- Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi espada para cortarte esa lengua venenosa.

- Oye príncipe, ATRAPA! - Clockwork apareció cargando dos espadas y se las lanzo al caballero que las tomo una en cada mano cortándole la cabeza a su otro yo con gran velocidad sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

- Te lo dije - el príncipe sentía que había ganado pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver como el cuerpo decapitado seguía moviéndose y comenzó a buscar su cabeza, al tenerla en sus manos lo único que hizo fue ponérsela nuevamente como si se tratara de una pieza de repuesto - esto... no es posible.

- Todo es posible, excepto lo imposible - dijo una nueva voz entrando a la habitación detrás de Clockwork Heart quien al mirar atrás se encontró con otro humano de piel blanca, cabello negro y brillantes ojos amarillos solo que este llevaba una vestimenta indígena - ¿que tenemos aquí? Un pequeño poni terrestre jugando a ser héroe.

- No juego juegos - dijo Clockwork con una anormal indiferencia como si toda la caótica situación no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

- Pues hoy vamos a jugar uno pequeño poni - el humano indígena chasqueó los dedos y todos desaparecieron de la habitación a la cual entraron unos agitados guardias solo para encontrarse con un cuarto vacío.

* * *

_**Valle de los Espejos.**_  
_Princesa Celestia._

Celestia comenzó a despertar, se encontraba en un espacio blanco lleno de pantallas flotantes, comenzó a caminar confundida por ese extraño paisaje viendo a través de las pantallas. En una pudo ver a Twilight abrazando a una unicornio azul que llevaba una corona, aparentemente se estaba disculpando por algo, en otra vio a su hermana siendo acompañada por un pegaso negro, lo cual por alguna razón la hizo sonreír un poco, sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una expresión de asco en la siguiente pantalla al verse a ella misma besándose con Discord en su propia habitación, después de eso decidió ir mas adelante haber si encontraba una salida pero no podía evitar observar el resto de las pantallas que cada vez se ponían mas violentas, en una Rainbow Dash era golpeada de manera brutal por unos pegasos vestidos como wonderbolts, en otra King Sombra gobernaba el imperio de cristal corrompiendo a sus habitantes y para rematar vio a Pinkie Pie mutilando paso por paso a Rainbow Dash, esto no lo pudo soportar y salió corriendo llorando pero sin darse cuenta se chocó con una pantalla que mostraba una escena muy peculiar, se podía ver a Celestia discutiendo con su hermana Luna en las ruinas del bosque everfree, no podía entender de que estaban hablando pero en un momento toma con su magia a Luna y amenaza con matarla, Celestia no pudo soportar la escena y comenzó a golpear desesperadamente la pantalla, finalmente Luna fue asesinada cayendo inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre mientras su hermana se alejaba volando con un sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡MONSTRUO! - Celestia golpeo tan fuerte la pantalla que la hizo trisas provocando una pequeña explosión que la mando a volar unos cuantos metros, apenas se recompuso pudo ver entre la niebla que se levantaba la silueta de un alicornio extendiendo sus alas en su máxima envergadura - que... ¿que esta pasando? - finalmente la niebla se disipó por completo dejando ver a una nueva princesa Celestia que miraba a su otro yo con gran odio.

- ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Y por que te pareces tanto a mi?

- Esto no es posible, ¿acaso eres la misma Celestia que vi en esa panta...? - la otra Celestia la tomo con su magia con gran brutalidad y la puso a la altura de su rostro.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, y no me has contestado.

- No tengo idea de donde estamos, y no me parezco a ti en lo absoluto, monstruo.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Vi lo que hiciste, asesinaste a tu hermana, yo abría dado mi vida por ella y tu se la arrebataste.

- No entiendo como es que sabes tanto de mi pero si viste eso simplemente no puedo permitir que sigas con vida.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Lo siento, pero me e esforzado mucho manteniendo las cosas en orden como para que un puñado de soplones lo arruine todo - dicho esto lanzo un potente rayo solar que arrasó con casi todas las pantallas que estaban de ese lado, afortunadamente Celestia logró teletransportarse a tiempo solo para contemplar la destrucción que dejo el ataque de su otro yo.

- Eso no es posible, un simple rayo solar no puede causar una destrucción como esa.

- Parece que no eres tan lenta como mi hermana - la otra Celestia comenzó a lanzar rayos a todas partes que eran esquivados con gran dificultad hasta que finalmente logro un tiro directo, Celestia cayo al piso herida de gravedad, no era rival para su contraparte.

- Por... favor... no lo... hagas.

- Suplica todo lo que quieras, como si me importara - dicho esto invoco una espada de fuego y se la clavo en el pecho, los ojos de Celestia se apagaron mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y su cuerpo comenzó a incinerarse hasta quedar hecho polvo - es raro matarme a mi misma, pero es un problema menos, ¿ahora como salgo de aquí? - en ese momento todas pantallas desaparecieron y un colosal portal con forma de ojo se abrió en el cielo a través del cual se podía ver el cosmos infinito, este comenzó a absorber todo lo que había incluyendo a la nueva Celestia hasta que solo quedo oscuridad, pero en medio de esa oscuridad una pequeña gota de agua comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en la única estrella de esa olvidada dimensión.

* * *

_**Equestria Alterna: Castillo de Canterlot.**  
Saurom._

En una dimensión paralela, un alicornio pesadilla negro de crin y ojos rojos entraba a su habitación en el ahora conquistado castillo de Canterlot, mientras veía a la princesa Luna alejarse por la ventana, se podía ver su aspecto cansado como el de un hombre que ha perdido aquello que mas aprecia, finalmente al ver que los guardias no hacían nada por detener a la princesa se hecho a dormir pero fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

- Buenas noches Saurom - dijo un poni de pelaje blanco y crin dorada.**  
**

**Saurom (Alicornio Pesadilla).**  
**Relato: La musa y el espiritu (de Seren Avro Tsukino)**  
**Esta historia habla de la conquista de Equestria por parte de las pesadillas, pegasos y unicornios con alas y cuernos de acero, Saurom, su rey, se cruza con un adivino quien le revela que en su victoria encontrará su mas grande derrota, al principio no lo entendió y lo ignoró, pero luego de ver morir a Celestia se dió cuenta de que su verdadero sueño era estar con ella y no gobernar Equestria, la princesa Luna y algunos sobrevivientes escapan al Imperio de Cristal, Saurom los deja libres y en paz cargando con el dolor de haber perdido su verdadero amor.**

- Adivino – dijo Saurom con calma y respirado profundo - acaso vienes a decirme algo importante sobre mi destino.

- Si Saurom, vengo a decirte que hay un lugar a donde debes ir ahora, pero es tu decisión si ir o no - respondió mientras sacaba dos piedras, una blanca y una negra – el Urim – dijo alzando un poco la piedra negra - significa si, el Tumim - alzo la blanca - significa no, pero solo en ti queda la decisión.

- Que ganaría con ello, dime que gano con ello, tú lo dijiste, no importando cuantas veces me levantara y al final triunfara, siempre llevaría mi cruz y esa cruz es Celestia.

- Y si te dijera que la decisión que has de tomar es ¿deseas estar junto a tu amada Celestia? Amarla como debiste hacerlo alguna vez - Saurom se levantó de la cama, pudiendo notar mejor al pony, su pelaje era blanco y su crin dorada, pero lo que más el extraño era su cutie mark, dos tablas de madera entrelazadas por un circulo de espinas.

- Extraña cutie mark, para ser un adivino, para mí que eres carpintero – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Alguna vez lo fui, pero ahora solo soy un pastor que busca ovejas descarriadas – expandió las pesuñas esperando la decisión** -** te has ganado el poder estar con ella.

- Podre estar con Celestia - exclamo con una sonrisa - pero tu dijiste que nadie podía con la muerte.

- La muerte es solo un comienzo... ahora en esa hora que despiertes.

- Debes de ser alguien de verdad poderoso, pero ¿a qué te refieres con despertar? ¿quien eres?

- Yo soy el camino - Saurom tomo el Urim, y todo se volvió negro antes que ante el un gran resplandor lo segara.

El cuerpo de Saurom cayo inerte al piso inconsciente, sus ojos se apagaron y su corazón dejo de latir, el adivino se quedo ahí parado unos segundos hasta que una voz sonó detrás de él.

- Porque conocer el camino, no es andar el camino, ¿cierto? - dijo un poni terrestre azul claro de crin negra que llevaba un sombrero de ala corta marrón.

- Un observador - dijo mirando su cutie mark que consistía en unas lineas doradas que formaban un ojo - ¿vienes a darme algún informe?

- Exacto, no son buenas noticias desgraciadamente, necesitamos a Saurom para una misión especial, una de rescate para ser mas concreto.

- No te preocupes, ya estaba informado acerca de eso, es esa la razón por la que le hice esta oferta - dijo el adivino tomando las piedras y entregándoselas al observador - tómalas, voy a ausentarme por un tiempo mas largo, se viene una tormenta.

- ¿Es el caos cierto?

- Yo no se ni de caos ni de armonía, yo solo se de el Destino - dicho esto se desvanece en el aire dejando solo al terrestre.

A los pocos minutos una gran cantidad de guardias entraron a la habitación de Saurom después de haber escuchado rumores de la entrada de un intruso, pero lo único que encontraron fue el cuerpo sin vida de su rey y frente a la ventana tres plumas blancas demasiado grandes como para ser de un pegaso.

* * *

_**Equestria: Poniville.**_  
_Twilight Sparkle, Lir, Clockwork, Los tres espíritus del caos._

Twilight, Lir y Clockwork aparecieron mágicamente en el centro de una plaza en Poniville, frente a ellos estaban los tres espíritus del caos, dos humanos y un pegaso. Apenas se recompusieron la alicornio purpura fue la primera en hacerle frente a los enemigos.

- ¿Donde están mis amigas? ¿Donde esta mi maestra? Respondan!

- Ellas están en el valle de los espejos, no te preocupes, a menos que hagan algo estúpido no sufrirán, pero jamas volverán a estorbarnos - dijo arrogantemente el espíritu con la forma de Lir.

- ¿Que es eso del valle de los espejos?

- Veras, es el lugar donde gobierna la imaginación, es donde habitan las infinitas probabilidades - dijo el espíritu con la forma del pegaso con la misma arrogancia que su compañero.

- E leído cosas raras, pero nada parecido a eso, sera mejor que te expliques de otra manera.

- Para hacerlo mas claro - dijo el espíritu indígena chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una pizarra y una tiza - a parte de esta existen infinitas versiones paralelas de todos los mundos conocidos y desconocidos, esa es una cantidad que va creciendo ya que a cada segundo se crean millones de millones mas.

- Eso es lo que naturalmente conocen como multiverso - dijo el nega Lir vestido ahora como un científico con anteojos y bata blanca - el valle de los espejos es... ¿como podría decirlo?... es como la fábrica de las dimensiones, ahí se barajan todas las posibles dimensiones que se pueden crear en base a muchos factores.

- ¿Que tipo de factores? - dijo Twilight ya un poco mas orientada en el tema.

- Pueden ser muchos - dijo el pegaso vestido también con bata y anteojos de científico - naturalmente es en base a las decisiones que tomamos, esas son las mas comunes, el resto son los mundos que imaginamos, ya que lo que hacemos en realidad no es imaginar si no pescar pensamientos e ideas que ya existen, existieron, o existirán.

- Incluso, se pueden crear realidades temporales - dijo el indígena - ya sabes, a parte del factor espacio también esta el factor tiempo que es mucho mas complicado, ya que... NO EXISTE!

- ¿Como puede ser eso posible?

- El tiempo es solo una ilusión a la que sus primitivos cerebros están ligados, las dimensiones temporales o pasajeras son solo el reflejo de un intervalo de tiempo que se repite y se repite como un disco rayado, existen por siempre y una vez que son descartados pueden volver a aparecer y así por los siglos de los siglos que por supuesto tampoco son reales - Twilight levantó una ceja y sacudió su cabeza, toda esa charla informativa le había hecho olvidar la situación en la que estaban.

- Eso no me importa ahora, lo que quiero es que me devuelvan a mis amigas y a mi maestra.

- Ya la oyeron - dijo Lir apuntándoles con una de sus espadas.

- Okey tranquilos los dos ¿si? - dijo el nega Lir - sobre todo tu caballero, ya tendrás tu oportunidad de desatar tu propio caos, pero antes...

- No me interesa lo que sea que quieran de mi, simplemente no se los voy a dar, así que prepárense para pelear.

- ¿Pelear? De acuerdo, no tenía planeado hacer esto, pero ya que estas tan impaciente por despertar el caos que hay en ti vamos a ayudarte - el nega Lir chasqueó los dedos y las sombras de los dos espíritus del caos que estaban a sus costados se proyectaron en frente suyo alcanzando un gran tamaño, luego comenzaron a hacer burbujas como si fueran agua hirviendo y de ellas fueron saliendo lentamente dos figuras muy parecidas a quienes los habían invocado.

- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Quienes son esos? - dijo Twilight presenciando la extraña escena - espera un momento... esos colores, tan... grises - las figuras terminaron de salir y no eran nada mas ni nada menos que Onix Blackstar y Guerrero Salvaje pero tanto sus pieles como su pelaje se habían vuelto completamente grises - NO PUEDE SER! Fueron corrompidos por el poder de Discord!

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que significa eso? - dijo finalmente Clockwork Heart que había permanecido callado durante toda la charla.

- Claro que si, cuando Discord corrompió a mis amigas y yo para que no podamos usar los elementos nuestro pelaje y crines se volvieron grises al igual que esos sujetos.

- Creo que comienzo a entender, Twilight necesito que me digas todos los detalles de su antiguo encuentro con Discord y rápido no creo que Lir pueda aguantar mucho tiempo a esos dos.

Clockwork y Twilight tomaron distancia y comenzaron a compartir información mientras Lir se ponía en guardia con sus dos espadas frente a sus dos oponentes desconocidos que aun no se habían movido y los tres espíritus del caos miraban con gran malicia la terrible batalla que estaba por empezar.

* * *

**NA: Ya era hora de explicar algunas cosas, la Celestia malvada viene del fic Final Arc de Raigatux. Se que me van a odiar por dejar las cosas en este punto pero trataré que el próximo capitulo sea muy emocionante, realmente será el primer combate largo que voy a relatar, debo decir que es un alivio comenzar a atar los cabos eso de escribir en diferentes lineas de tiempo me estaba matando. Dejen sus reviews y criticas.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: El encuentro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Liberación de sombras

**NA: Primero que nada lamento la tardanza de este capitulo y a partir de ahora puede que recomiende algo de música para ambientar ciertas escenas, sin mas que decir QUE EMPIECE LA ACCIÓN!**

* * *

**7. Liberación de sombras.**

_**Poniville: Plaza Central.**_  
_Lir, Twilight Sparkle, Clockwork Heart, Onix Blackstar, Guerrero Salvaje, espíritus del caos._

La plaza central de Poniville se vació en un segundo, quedando solo Lir frente a los corrompidos Onix y Guerrero Salvaje los cuales hasta ahora no habían movido ni un músculo desde que aparecieron en el campo de batalla detrás de ellos estaban los espíritus del caos que habían tomado la apariencia de los tres combatientes y muy detrás de Lir estaban Clockwork y Twilight hablando en voz baja.

- Discord puede corromper a los ponies con su magia usando sentimientos oscuros como el miedo, la ira, la envidia... - dijo Twilight siendo interrumpida por Clockwork.

- Entendí, ahora dime como hiciste para detenerlo.

- Use un hechizo para refrescar la memoria de mis amigas gracias a las lecciones de la amistad que aprendí durante mi estadía en Poniville.

- ¿Crees poder hacer algo parecido con estos dos?

- No lo se, el hechizo no solo estaba relacionado con las lecciones de la amistad si no con los recuerdos de cada una, yo no se nada de esos tipos.

- Esto es complicado, háblame mas del poder de Discord, si puedo comprenderlo hay un vaga posibilidad de que encuentre alguna falla en él.

La situación en el campo de batalla se estaba poniendo tensa, ninguno de los combatientes había movido un musculo hasta que el espíritu con la apariencia de Lir se impacientó.

- Bueno muchachos es hora de actuar, ¿que están esperando? tiren alguna orden - dijo el Lir negativo a sus dos compañeros.

- Eres muy impaciente - dijo el Guerrero Salvaje negativo - ¡Guerrero Salvaje en guardia! - el indígena corrompido se levantó y apuntó con su espada a Lir.

- Muy bien mi turno - dijo el Onix negativo - ¡Okey guardia de élite, demuestra lo que sabes hacer! - dio una orden directa pero Onix no movió ni un pelo - ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te dije que en guardia! - el pegaso corrompido seguía sin moverse - no funciona.

- Eso pasa porque lo corrompiste por las malas, te dije que tenía que ser voluntariamente si no continua resistiéndose desde adentro.

- No tuve opción, el desgraciado tenía un corazón demasiado bondadoso.

- Naturalmente pasa con los bondadosos, no importa con Guerrero Salvaje es mas que suficiente, es hora de ver que pueden hacer estos dos príncipes.

- ¡ATACA PRÍNCIPE DE DRAGONIA!

- ¡DEFIÉNDETE PRÍNCIPE DE HAGSGATE!

**Música de Ambiente: /watch?v=d8ekz_CSBVg (copiar y pegar en Youtube o buscar: I hate everything about you - three days grace)**

Guerrero salvaje se abalanzó contra Lir, las espadas chocaron con brutalidad comenzando una danza en la que el mas mínimo error o descuido le costaría una extremidad al otro, el apache tenía una gran agilidad y destreza que el caballero apenas podía igualar, poco a poco Lir fue retrocediendo ante la fuerza de su oponente cada vez le costaba mas contener sus ataques y no le daba tiempo de responderle, en un momento ambos cruzaron sus espadas y el apache fue mucho mas rápido y lo mando a volar varios metros de una sola patada dejándolo desarmado.

- ¿Que pasa con este tipo?... su fuerza es sorprendente - dijo Lir levantándose muy adolorido.

- En realidad tengo la fuerza de un lobo de 150 kilogramos - dijo Guerrero Salvaje demostrando un poco de conciencia a pesar de estar corrompido.

- ¿En serio? Demuéstramelo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entonces.

- Acepto - el apache guardo su espada y levanto los puños, ahora el combate sería mano a mano.

Ambos oponentes se lanzaron a toda velocidad, Guerrero Salvaje lanzó un potente golpe apuntando a la cabeza del caballero pero este resultó ser mucho mas rápido de lo que pensaba y se agacho propinándole un tremendo gancho en la barbilla y sin perder tiempo le acertó tres golpes mas en el pecho, el apache aun no salia de su asombro pero por acto reflejo intersecto el ultimo golpe e intento derrivarlo atacando a sus piernas pero Lir nuevamente hizo alarde de su gran agilidad y lo esquivó de un salto al mismo tiempo que le soltó una patada en la cara que aunque no lo derribó lo obligó a retroceder por el dolor.

- Maldito... ¿porque siempre en la nariz?

- Admítelo hombre lobo, soy mucho mas ligero no puedes igualar mi velocidad en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¿Eso crees? Solo espera que te acerté un golpe y no volverás a levantarte - Guerrero Salvaje dio un tremendo salto dejando boquiabierto a Lir que pudo esquivarlo justo a tiempo antes de que entierre su pie en el suelo dejando una gran grieta en el.

- Maldita sea, no bromea.

- Te lo dije, tengo la fuerza de un lobo de 150 kilogramos, y también tengo la agilidad y muchos trucos bajo la manga.

- Yo también se algunos trucos, no te confíes.

Los dos príncipes continuaron peleando por casi tres minutos en los que Guerrero Salvaje aun no había podido tocar a Lir quien había demostrado una gran destreza en agilidad que desgraciadamente no lo compensaba en fuerza ya que los pocos golpes que le acertaba al salvaje apenas lograban hacerle un mínimo daño. El apache cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón puso una mano en su espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía el caballero, cuando estuvo a una distancia corta continuaron peleando hasta que en un momento Lir intenta darle una patada y su pie se queda inmóvil cayendo al piso llevado por la propia fuerza de su ataque fallido, al ver su pierna noto que algo había trabado el borde de su zapato contra el piso.

- ¿Un cuchillo? ¿Pero... en que momento...? - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Guerrero Salvaje aprovecho la oportunidad y le enterró todo su puño en la panza haciéndole escupir un tremendo chorro de sangre - Maldito... tramposo.

- En la guerra todo se vale principito, te dije que de un solo golpe te derrotaría.

- ¡Alto! - el apache estaba listo para triturar el rostro de Lir pero fue detenido por el Lir negativo.

A unos cuantos metros un pegaso verde caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio la gran cantidad de ponis que corrían despavoridos como su estuvieran escapando de algo, trato de preguntarles pero ninguno se detenía a responderle.

- Oigan... chicos... ¿por que corren? - decía Strong Mind a cada uno de los ponis que pasaba por sus costados pero nadie le hacía caso - ¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos esta pasando aqu...? - no pudo terminar la frase porque fue atropellado por Roid Rage quedando hecho una tortilla pegado al piso - estos tipos... me están haciendo enojar cada vez mas - sus ojos volvieron a tornarse verdes pero volvió a recuperar su tranquilidad y comenzó a ir en dirección contraria a donde corrían los ponis - sea lo que sea que este pasando parece que viene de la plaza central.

- ¿Que pasa ahora? - dijo el apache corrompido muy molesto.

- Idiota si lo matas entonces yo también voy a desaparecer, lo necesito con vida hasta que lleguen los otros dos.

- ¿Los otros dos? Eso no me interesa.

- No tienes opción, oye tu ponle una correa a tu perro - le dijo al Guerrero Salvaje negativo.

- No hay problema, ¡Alto! - al escuchar la orden el apache se quedo congelado a unos centímetros de romperle la cara al caballero - ¿que hacemos ahora?

- Necesito que despierte todo el caos que hay en su interior, ¿tienes alguna idea?

- ¿Quieres divertirte un poco no? - dijo el Onix negativo - dile a tu perro que ataque a este pegaso inútil y verás de lo que es capaz, te aseguro que te vas a divertir mucho.

- Salvaje... ¡Ataca al pegaso! - Guerrero Salvaje comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Onix que seguía estático con una mirada de terror en su rostro y en un segundo sin decir nada le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas mandándolo a volar varios metros, al levantarse su mirada había cambiado por una de odio, nuevamente le acertó un segunda patada en el rostro esta vez haciéndolo estrellar contra un edificio que se derrumbó encima de él - ¡Hey! Viejo lo siento, la he cagado toda... espera... ¿por que no has desaparecido?

- Solo espera, este pegaso esta lleno de sorpresas - de repente el ambiente se puso frió de golpe, entre los escombros del edificio un aura negra se podía observar crecer poco a poco hasta que finalmente todos los pedasos volaron cayendo algunos encima de guerrero salvaje, Onix se levantaba de forma tenebrosa mientras su pelaje se volvía cada vez mas y mas gris.

- ¿Que carajos le pasa a ese poni? - dijo el Lir negativo muy sorprendido.

- Lo se, incluso yo me asuste la primera vez que lo vi.

Onix Blackstar se retorcía de desesperación, a pesar de sus graves heridas y de estar corrompido por la magia del caos el guardia de élite seguía resistiéndose a obedecer las ordenes de los espíritus.

- Que terco es este pegaso ¡Escucha Onix! ¡Odia! ¡Es una orden, odia con todas tus fuerzas! - dijo el nega Onix pero el pegaso negro solo se retorcía en el piso mientras el aura negra se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande - me estas agotando la paciencia, oye dile a tu perro que le de otra palisa y otra y otra hasta que salga de su miseria.

- No hay problema, salvaje... ya sabes que hacer.

- Sera un placer - dijo Guerrero Salvaje quitándose unos pedazos de escombro de encima y poniéndose a la altura del pegaso, lo tomo del cuello con una mano y lo levantó mientras este se agitaba tratando de safarse del agarre del humano - no tiene sentido que te resistas, no tienes dedos lo único que lograras será hacer mas presión sobre tu cuello - los ojos de Onix comenzaban a tornarse amarillos y el aura negra se tornaba cada vez mas oscura.

- ¡Alto los dos! ¿QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? - dijo una voz desconocida para todos los presentes.

- ¿Y ese quien es? - dijo el Lir negativo levantando una ceja.

Twilight y Clockwork voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como un pegaso verde corría a toda velocidad hasta quedar en frente de los dos guerreros corrompidos.

- Guerrero Salvaje, Onix Blackstar ¿por que estan peleando? - dijo Strong Mind parandose frente al apache que comenzó a aflojar su mano por la sorpresa - ¿y por que estan tan grises?

- No se quien eres pegaso pero apártate si no quieres salir lastimado.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Blulk, solo que me e... encogido un poco - dijo esto ultimo bajando la cabeza - ¿te acuerdas? El pegaso gigante de la Equestria 616, tuvimos una tonta pelea en ese momento, ¿no te acuerdas de nada no? - el apache solo lo miro inexpresivo - ya veo, debes de ser otra versión alterna.

- Mira, no tengo tiempo para responder tus preguntas estupid... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Onix se lo quito de encima con un golpe de su casco delantero.

**Música de Ambiente: /watch?v=m1QOey5ea9I (copiar y pegar en youtube o buscar Greatest Battle Music Of all Time - Unfinished Battle) O cualquier música que les guste.**

El aura negra en Onix comenzó a ser absorbida por su cuerpo mientras sufría una tenebrosa metamorfosis, sus alas fueron reemplazadas por un par de alas de murciélago y sus ojos se fueron rasgando hasta volverse los de una serpiente, finalmente se elevó en el aire y extendió sus alas en su máxima envergadura mientras pegaba un aterrador grito que obligo a todos los presentes a taparse los oídos con excepción de los espíritus del caos que solo se quedaban mirando la escena boquiabiertos.

- O si, a eso me refería - dijo el Onix negativo.

Onix ahora convertido en modo furia comenzó a volar en círculos por el aire, todo aquel que lo veía podía fácilmente confundirlo con un dragón, miraba a todos con sus ojos rasgados hasta que localizo a Guerrero Salvaje entonces comenzó a acelerar hacia arriba y se lanzó en picada hasta el apache mientras sus cascos delanteros emitían un brillo azul.

- Ejecución Lunar - dijo con voz de ultratumba deteniéndose de golpe a unos metros del apache y bajo sus cascos delanteros cargados de energía con gran velocidad formando una media luna que salio disparada como un rayo hacia el salvaje que con gran habilidad desenfundo su espada y partió en dos el ataque de Onix, ambas mitades pasaron por sus costados cortando en piso como su fuera papel.

- Lo admito pegaso, me has sorprendido si esta hubiera sido una espada normal en este momento no viviría para contarlo pero mi acero puede desvanecer hasta la magia mas poderosa - Guerrero Salvaje se puso en guardia esperando el próximo ataque del pegaso ya que en el aire este era intocable o al menos eso quería que creyera.

Onix volvió a tomar altura y volar en círculos como un águila espiando a su presa, comenzó a tomar velocidad y a ratos trataba de envestir a guerrero salvaje que lo esquivaba con gran habilidad, luego volvía a tomar altura repetir los mismo cada pocos segundos. Mientras tanto, Clockwork, Twilight y Strong Mind solo veían el combate a la distancia.

- Twilight - dijo Clockwork llamando a la alicornio purpura.

- Dime.

- ¿Sabes algo de magia curativa?

- Un poco.

- Necesito que te encargues de Lir.

- ¿Te refieres al humano? ¿Como sabes su nombre?

- No importa, solo haslo, pero llévalo a otro lugar se que puedes hacerlo con teletransportación.

- No hay problema - Twilight corrió hacia el príncipe que trataba de levantarse con dificultad lo envolvió en su magia y desaparecieron en un instante.

- Y tu - dijo llamando a Strong Mind.

- ¿Que pasa conmigo?

- ¿Conoces a esos dos?

- Si, bueno, eso creo ya que ellos no me conocen a mi.

- No importa necesito algunos datos, sus nombres, su familia, su pasado, todo y rápido.

- Okey tranquilo - Strong Mind y Clockwork comenzaron a hablar mientras el Lir negativo los miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Que estarán tramando esos dos?

- Son solo un pegaso y un poni terrestre no hay de que preocuparse, ¿no te importa a donde se llevaron al otro príncipe? - dijo el Onix negativo.

- Siempre y cuando no muera no me importa, y tu trata de que esos dos no se maten, por el momento... - dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una bolsa de popcorn y una bebida - disfrutemos del caos.

- Por supuesto.

Onix intento usar su ejecución lunar de nuevo pero esta vez a una distancia mucho mas corta, el apache corto su ataque antes de que lo lanzara provocando que las dos mitades salgan volando a los costados del pegaso cortando todo a su paso, Onix aprovecho el momento y lo sujeto con sus cascos delanteros en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a elevarse a gran velocidad, una vez alcanzada cierta altura de detuvo de golpe y comenzó a caer en picada.

- Estrella fugaz - dijo con la misma voz de ultratumba mientras el apache trataba de liberarse del agarre del pegaso hasta que le dio un cabezazo en el hocico y aprovecho el momento para cambiar lugares y ponerlo a él contra el piso, el impacto fue brutal, guerrero salvaje ya se levantaba victorioso pero en medio del humo unos ojos brillantes lo sorprendieron y no pudo evitar ser envestido por el pegaso que aunque no había muerto gracias a su poderosa armadura tenía muchos cortes y heridas por todo su cuerpo a pesar de eso no demostraba intenciones de perder, volvió a tomar altura para repetir la ejecución lunar pero el apache saco un par de cuchillos que tenía escondidos en su pantalón y se los lanzo con muy buena puntería inmovilizando sus cascos delanteros, Onix se saco los cuchillos y comenzó a volar en círculos de nuevo mientras esquivaba los lanzamientos de Guerrero Salvaje.

* * *

_**Valle de los Espejos.**_  
_Saurom._

Un alicornio negro de crin roja con cuerno y alas de acero despertaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, comenzó a caminar por el lugar tratando de reconocer algo pero lo ultimo que recordaba era haberse encontrado con el adivino y haber aceptado su oferta de ir con Celestia.

- Saludos emperador de la pesadillas - dijo una voz desconocida atrás de él, al voltearse se encontró con un poni terrestre azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro.

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Eres un adivino también?

- No soy nadie, solo un simple observador, pero cuando es necesario también muevo fichas - dijo dejado caer las famosas piedras Urim y Tutim.

- ¿Por que tienes esas piedras?

- Me las dio el adivino como le llamas tu, tengo una misión para ti.

- Si eres algún mensajero suyo entonces te escucho.

- Celestia necesita tu ayuda, ahora se encuentra perdida en el olvido y ninguno de nosotros es capaz de sacarla de ahí.

- ¿En el olvido? ¿Que es eso? Jamas escuche de un lugar llamado así.

- Es un basurero virtual, todo lo que muere en el valle de los espejos que es donde nos encontramos en este momento, el lugar donde se crean todas las dimensiones y realidades posibles, el lugar donde se barajan las probabilidades - a medida que iba hablando comenzaban a aparecer pantallas flotantes a su alrededor - todo lo que muere aquí se descarta, se olvida, pero no se destruye.

- Por favor, dime que es lo que puedo hacer, haría cualquier cosa por ella, daría hasta mi vida si es necesario.

- No te preocupes Saurom, eso ya lo has hecho, tampoco te preocupes por tu imperio, las pesadillas y los ponis se aliaran y vivirán en paz, ya nos encargamos de eso - al lado de Saurom paso una pantalla en la que se veía a su antiguo imperio con ponis y pesadillas transitando por las calles y socializando como su fueran de la misma especie - Pero entrar al olvido es mucho peor que la muerte, y salir, es aun mas difícil.

- No me importa, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance.

- Eso es lo que necesito, lo único que te puede ayudar a encontrar a tu Celestia en ese basurero virtual es tu recuerdo de ella y tu amor, esas cosas serán tu luz en esa dimensión de infinita oscuridad, ahora... necesito que te hagas el muerto por un tiempo - dicho esto toco la frente de Saurom con su casco y este cayo desmayado en un instante, luego envolvió las piedras en un pañuelo y las puso en frente suyo - por supuesto que no te iba a dejar sin algo de guía solo trata de no usarlas mucho.

El poni terrestre desapareció y un ojo gigante se abrió en el cielo absorviendo toda la luz del lugar sumergiendo a Saurom en una profunda oscuridad, pero apenas se cerro, el pañuelo con las piedras envueltas comenzó a brillar como haciendo señales y a la distancia una gota de agua brillaba con la misma intensidad como respondiendoles.

* * *

_**Poniville: Plaza central.**_  
_Clockwork, Strong Mind, Guerrero Salvaje, Onix Blackstar, los tres espíritus del caos._

En la plaza de Poniville Onix y Guerrero Salvaje continuaban peleando con fiereza, el pegaso draconico cada cierto tiempo volvía a lanzarle el rayo en forma de media luna, aparentemente no podía ejecutarlo tan seguido y el apache solo lo cortaba con su espada ya que esta tenía la propiedad de disolver cualquier magia. A la distancia Clockwork y Strong Mind seguían compartiendo información.

- Listo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber - dijo el poni terrestre gris alejándose del campo de batalla a una dirección desconocida.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estas huyendo? - Strong Mind se quedo completamente solo en medio del caótico escenario - ¡COBARDE! Maldición cada vez estos ponis me están irritando mas - estaba a punto de seguirlo pero por poco se salvo de ser rebanado por un rayo en forma de media luna que era lo que quedaba del ataque de Onix al ser cortado por la espada del apache - Malditos fíjense a donde atacan por lo menos.

- Ese pegaso se esta buscando una buena palisa - dijo el espíritu del caos con la apariencia de guerrero salvaje sentado en una silla tomando una bebida.

- Tiene agallas para estar parado en medio de la pelea.

- O es muy estúpido.

Los espíritus del caos seguían mirando el combate sentados en sus respectivas sillas mientras Strong Mind trataba de hacer entrar en razón a los dos combatientes.

- Oigan muchachos - esquivo otra media luna - ¿podríamos hablar? - volvió a esquivar un pedaso de escombro - ¿acaso me están ignorando? - se puso al lado de guerrero salvaje para llamar su atención - oye salvaje ¿puedes escucharme un momento?

- Apártate inútil - el apache le dio un tremendo golpe dejándolo con la cara enterrada en el piso.

- Me estas haciendo enojar - Strong Mind levanto su cara con los ojos brillando en verde pero fue envestido fuertemente por Onix que fallo en su ataque, el golpe lo izo volar varios metros hasta chocar con una casa que se desmoronó encima suyo.

- Eso fue todo, que patético esfuerzo - dijo el Guerrero salvaje negativo.

- Murió sin siquiera intentar pelear... que aburrido.

**Música de Ambiente: /watch?v=eu-xFvLaE68 (copiar y pegar en youtube o buscar Imagine Dragons - Radioactive, que sea la versión de 3:05 minutos) LET'S ROCK!**

De repente, entre el humo se vio una gran silueta que caminaba, el Lir negativo se fijo en su bebida y se dio cuenta de que esta temblaba por cada paso que daba la silueta, al cabo de unos segundos esta termino cayendo del borde de la silla derramando todo su contenido en el piso, el temblor se fue haciendo cada vez mas notorio hasta que finalmente se revelo a Strong Mind ahora convertido en Blulk, Guerrero Salvaje tenía a Onix agarrado de la crin y un puño levantado listo para golpearlo y al pegaso le brillaban los cascos y estaba listo para golpearlo también, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco y miraron al imponente coloso que se paro en frente suyo tapándolos por completo con su sombra.

- Intente arreglar las cosas con ustedes por las buenas, ahora... ¡PREPARENCE PARA SER APLASTADOS!

Blulk levanto sus cascos delanteros y los dejo bajar con tal fuerza que enterró a los dos combatientes en el piso, acto seguido comenzó a golpearlos hasta dejar solamente un par de grietas en las que se podía ver a unos inconscientes guerrero salvaje y Onix Blackstar que aun mantenía su forma dracónica, Blulk levantó la mirada y vio a los espíritus del caos, estos al ver al pegaso gigante dejaron caer sus dulces y bebidas con la boca completamente abierta y una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros que no tenía comparación.

- USTEDES TAMBIÉN PREPARENCE PARA SER APLASTADOS - Blulk dio un tremendo salto y aterrizó encima del espíritu con la apariencia de guerrero salvaje, luego lo levanto con su hocico y lo partió en la mitad de una mordida.

- Pero que interesante - dijo el espíritu con la forma de Lir mientras aplaudía - esto se pone cada vez mejor - Blulk fijo su mirada en el espíritu con la apariencia de Onix que comenzó a sudar a chorros.

- ¿De donde salio este tip...? - fue aplastado por la gigantesca pata del pegaso negro que lo golpeo contra el piso una y otra vez hasta que no quedo un solo hueso sin fracturar.

- Sigues tu - dijo mirando al Lir negativo que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sintió un corte muy doloroso en su espalda y al darse vuelta vio a Guerrero Salvaje con muchas heridas y un hilo de sangre colgando de su boca.

- Maldito, no se de donde saliste pero no voy a permitir que nadie crea que puede vencerme tan fácilmente.

- Entonces prepárate para ser aplastado.

Blulk y Guerrero Salvaje se lanzaron al combate, el pegaso gigante trataba de agarrar al apache pero este era mucho mas ágil y pequeño, gracias a la diferencia de tamaños es que podía escabullirse fácilmente y causarle una serie de cortes pero el gran problema era que cada corte que le hacía se cerraba a los pocos segundos.

- Pequeño idiota, tal como se lo dije a tu versión alternativa, el problema al pelear conmigo no es hacer una herida sino mantenerla abierta - volvieron a su rutina pero el apache cada vez estaba mas cansado, sus heridas no se cerraban automáticamente como las del pegaso gigante y ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Con un gran esfuerzo logro abrirle el estomago al pegaso y le clavo tres cuchillos para mantener la herida pero esta se cerro igual con los cuchillos atorados en su estomago - Maldición, no de nuevo - Blulk saco los cuchillos dejando salir un chorro de sangre verde que empapo a Guerrero Salvaje quien solo miraba incrédulo de la escena que tenía en frente suyo.

- No me importa cuantas veces te regeneres, voy a derramar hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre, vamos a ver si te recuperas de eso - Guerrero Salvaje salto sobre la cabeza de Blulk y enterró su espada en su cráneo pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesarlo quedando esta atorada en él.

- Joder, eso duele - intentó agarrarlo por lo que el apache tuvo que saltar dejando su espada en la cabeza de Blulk, ahora con las únicas armas que tenía comenzó a lanzarle todos sus cuchillos pero para su sorpresa estos solo rebotaban en la acorazada piel del coloso.

- No puede ser, no me voy a rendir ante un fenómeno como tú.

- Okey, este combate ya se puso muy disparejo - dijo el Lir negativo chasqueando los dedos, entonces los otros espíritus del caos se regeneraron y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar frente a los dos combatientes, volvió a chasquear los dedos y Guerrero Salvaje desapareció antes de ser aplastado por Blulk que lo miró con odio y sin perder tiempo dio un gran salto listo para caer encima del Lir negativo - Es hora de tomar el control de las cosas - chasqueó los dedos y Blulk se redujo hasta el tamaño de una moneda manteniendo su forma de pegaso negro, chocó contra la nariz del Lir negativo y comenzó a morderla tratando de desahogar su ira - Muy bien pequeño me has divertido mucho, en serio - dijo tomándolo con su mano - pero tu no estas en mis planes así que tengo que deshacerme de tí.

* * *

_**Equestria: Cielo abierto sobre Poniville.**_  
_Dark Lighting._

Un pegaso negro de crin plateada comenzó a despertar lentamente pero apenas abrió los ojos se exaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba en plena caída libre, trató de tomar equilibrio con sus alas pero estaba muy adolorido como para vencer la presión del aire, trato de frenar la velocidad usando magia pero al tocarse la frente se dio cuenta de que no tenía cuerno alguno con el cual ejecutarla, usando sus conocimientos de vuelo trato de estabilizar su caída, una vez que comenzó a caer en picada saco fuerza de lo mas profundo de su ser y pudo parar exitosamente a pocos metros del piso, cayo exhausto y respirando agitadamente, pudo ver a un grupo de ponis correr alarmados y un carruaje venir desde lo alto y aterrizar en frente suyo, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pero antes de perder el conocimiento alcanzo a ver a unos guardias reales salir de él y detrás de ellos otra figura equina pero solo pudo ver unas patas azules caminar hacia él seguidas de un grito que le sonó muy familiar.

- ¡Lleven a este poni a una enfermería RÁPIDO!

* * *

**NA: Aquí termina la primera parte de este combate, tenía planeado ponerlo todo en un solo capitulo pero para eso tendría que hacerlos esperar mas, no se pierdan el gran desenlace de este arco, aun hay muchas incógnitas pendientes.**

**Próximo capitulo: La extracción.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Extracción de sombras

**NA: Y aquí el penúltimo capitulo de este arco, pensaba terminarlo con uno solo pero me demoraría mucho y tendría mas de diez mil palabras, igual este me quedo muy largo superando el record del tercero, el próximo tal vez tarde un poco en salir pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena.**

* * *

**8. Extracción de sombras.**

_**Poniville: Plaza Central.**_  
_Los tres espíritus del caos, Blulk, Guerrero Salvaje, Onix Blackstar._

El espíritu del caos con la apariencia del príncipe Lir sostenía a Blulk ahora reducido al tamaño de una moneda apretándolo con fuerza, con la mano libre que le quedaba chasqueó los dedos y Guerrero Salvaje volvió a aparecer con sus heridas completamente curadas.

- Oye Salvaje - dijo el Lir negativo lanzando a Blulk a los pies del apache - ¿quieres vengarte?, provecho.

- No necesito que reduzcas a este fenómeno para derrotarlo, no peleo así.

- Haras lo que te ordenan - dijo el espíritu con la apariencia de Guerrero Salvaje, este no pudo negarse a sus órdenes y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar en frente del indefenso y diminuto pegaso.

- Oye, no te atreverías a pelear contra alguien con tremenda desventaja, ¿no es así? - decía Blulk tratando de entrar en razón con el apache - ese no es el Guerrero Salvaje que yo conocí - El humano ya había levantado su pie listo para pisotear al pegaso pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo un grito le llamo la atención.

- ¡ALTO!

- ¿Y ahora que? - dijo el Lir negativo llevándose una palma al rostro.

- Ahora, ustedes van a volver a la normalidad a ese poni - dijo el príncipe Lir saliendo detrás de un edificio con Clockwork y Twilight detrás suyo y acercándose lentamente al grupo.

- Miren quien decidió regresar - dijo el Lir negativo - entonces lo soltamos y si no ¿que harás?

- O si no - Lir se llevó la punta de su espada a su cuello - terminare contigo y con todo tu retorcido juego en menos de un segundo.

- Jajajaja... eres divertido, en serio piensas que te crea que eres capaz de suicidarte para salvar una miserable vida.

- Yo jure lealtad a este pueblo, y ese es mi código de caballero.

- Entonces vas a dejar este mundo y olvidarte también del tuyo.

- Eso no será problema - dijo Clockwork al lado de Twilight quien tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojos aparentemente había estado llorando - Twilight prometió que si era capaz de parar este depravado juego encontraríamos la forma de restaurar la magia de su mundo, eso quedará en nuestras manos, y los equestres tampoco rompemos nuestras promesas.

- Tienen treinta segundos para devolverle su forma a ese pegaso y traer de vuelta a la princesa y a los elementos de la armonía o será la ultima travesura que habrás hecho en tu vida.

- Maldita sea - el Lir negativo se sentía acorralado, el príncipe se veía mas que decidido de cometer esa locura para salvar la vida de Blulk y no valía la pena desechar sus planes por una muerte insignificante - esta bien tu ganas príncipe, por ahora - chasqueó los dedos y Blulk volvió a su tamaño original, luego los volvió a chasquear y perdió su transformación volviendo a ser Strong Mind cayendo desmayado - ¿Feliz ahora?

- Aun no, faltan los elementos y la princes... AHHHHHHH - Lir fue golpeado en la espalda por un pequeño tornado de viento negro.

- Parece que finalmente se despertó - dijo el espíritu con la apariencia de Onix viendo como Lir se levantaba con dificultad y trataba de alcanzar su espada pero este choco sus cascos y la espada se convirtió en un globo - Que apresurado, parece que finalmente el guardia de élite cedió ante el poder del caos, solo míralo - le dijo a su compañero y vio que efectivamente el rostro de Onix había cambiado, esta vez traía una sonrisa siniestra y caminaba con un aire tenebroso con sus enormes alas de murciélago extendidas en toda su envergadura - te dije que solo necesitaba un empujón.

- Muy bien, ya tenemos dos ahora solo falta el principito y el hijo de pesadilla que tendría que llegar en cualquier momento.

Lir comenzó a correr en dirección al pegaso tratando de enfrentarlo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero este volvió a agitar sus alas mandándolo a volar para después propinarle una tremenda cos mandándolo directo al suelo.

- Buen intento humano - dijo Onix esta ves con una voz mucho mas siniestra, Lir pudo ponerse de pie pero era consciente de la diferencia de poder entre él y el guardia de élite.

- ¡Lir ATRAPA! - Clockwork le alcanzó su otra espada y este la agarro en el aire, ahora la pelea sería mucho mas pareja.

- En guardia pegaso.

- Como quieras humano.

- ¿Acaso de olvidaron de mi? - dijo Guerrero Salvaje poniéndose en medio de los dos - Los odio a ambos, así que no se maten entre ustedes mismos por favor, déjenme eso a mi.

- En ese caso sera una pelea de tres - dijo Lir esbozando una sonrisa.

- Esto será interesante. Que gane el mejor - dijo el espíritu con la forma de Onix vestido como un animador.

Onix y Lir se lanzaron encima de Guerrero Salvaje ya que estaba en medio, este salto provocando que la espada de Lir chocara contra la armadura del pegaso sin hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño, Onix lo alejo de una patada pero el apache le cayo encima enterrando su cara contra el piso, Lir se recompuso y ataco al apache con movimientos rápidos sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar, Onix se levantó adolorido y se fue encima de Guerrero Salvaje logrando embestirlo con gran fuerza dejando solo al caballero, comenzó a golpearlo en el piso hasta que el humano lo mando a volar de una patada gracias a su fuerza de lobo, se recupero en el aire y comenzó volar en círculos preparando su ataque definitivo, Lir corrió hacia Guerrero Salvaje y retomaron su combate de espadas pero el caballero no era rival para la impresionante fuerza del apache, nuevamente se sintió en problemas y comenzó a buscar una salida pero su oponente no le daba tiempo ni de pensar, Onix terminó de cargar su ataque y se lanzó en picada contra los dos con los cascos envueltos en llamas azules, apenas los tuvo en la mira lanzo su ejecución lunar que nuevamente fue cortada por la espada de Guerrero Salvaje quien se giró rápidamente y sintió un dolor en la espalda que fue hecho por Lir quien no perdió su oportunidad para atacarlo y le clavo la punta de su espada en el hombro, comenzó a hacer presión pero el apache tomo la espada por el medio y se la sacó dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre tanto de su mano como de su hombro, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a atacar al príncipe aunque ahora sus ataques era menos eficaces aun así no se daba por vencido, Onix también se unió al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora los tres estaban peleando como perros enjaulados unos contra otros, hasta que su singular combate fue interrumpido.

- ¡Alto todos ustedes! - dijo una voz aturdidora desde las alturas - En nombre de Equestria ¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

- ¡Princesa Luna! - grito Twilight emocionada a la princesa que bajo hasta llegar a su altura.

- Twilight Sparkle, ¿que ocurrió con mi hermana y el resto de las portadoras?

- Todas fueron absorbidas por un extraño portal creado por ese monstruo - dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y la voz quebrada - es Discord, nos a traicionado y a tomado la forma de ese humano para confundirnos, y lo peor de todo es que como ve esta vez no esta solo - dijo apuntando con su casco al Lir blanco de pelo negro y ojos amarillos.

- Usted debe de ser la princesa Luna, es un placer - dijo el espíritu del caos haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Discord! DETÉN ESTA LOCURA Y TRAE DE REGRESO A MI HERMANA Y A LAS PORTADORAS - dijo la princesa de la noche con su voz real de Canterlot.

- Lo siento princesa, pero ni siquiera yo se donde se encuentran en este momento, pueden estar en un millon de lugares al mismo tiempo, después de todo no hay limites para la imaginación en el valle de los espejos, solo caos.

- Entonces preparate para enfrentarte a mi - dijo tomando altura y cargando energía en su cuerno.

- Pero que precipitada - el espíritu chasqueó los dedos y el cuerno y alas de la princesa desaparecieron.

- ¡Mi cuerno! ¡Mis alas! ¿QUE HICISTE? - volvió a usar la voz real.

- Deshacerme de ti por supuesto, y ahora si me disculpas hay alguien mas a quien tengo que corromper... ¿que le pasa a ese tipo? - dijo esto ultimo señalando a Onix Blackstar que se comportaba de manera extraña.

- Lu...na... - Onix comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la princesa como si una fuerza le impidiera avanzar.

- Olvide que este pegaso tiene apego por la princesa, lo siento Luna pero tu no estas invitada a esta fiesta - chasqueo los dedos y la princesa se convirtió en un muñeco de felpa.

- PRINCESA! - Twilight corrió y puso el muñeco en su lomo.

- Twilight huye de aquí - dijo finalmente Clockwork Heart.

- ¿Pero que hay de ustedes?

- El plan fallo, no hay nada que podamos hacer, estos tipos pueden hacer lo que sea que su imaginación imponga, tienen el control de todo excepto de ellos mismos, voy a tratar de hablar, pero no prometo nada.

- Volveré con ayuda - dicho esto se teletransporto con el muñeco de Luna en su espalda.

- Ni todos los ejércitos del universo podrían contra uno de estos tres, pero aun así, ellos tienen un objetivo, es hora de averiguar cual es - observó la escena, Strong Mind seguía tirado en el piso inconsciente, Guerrero Salvaje ya tenía a Lir completamente inmovilizado y Onix ya comenzaba a salir de su recaída esbozando nuevamente una siniestra sonrisa, atrás de todos los tres espíritus del caos disfrutaban del espectáculo sin prestarle atención a la presencia del poni terrestre - esto va a ser complicado, estoy tan cansado.

* * *

_**Poniville: Hospital.**_  
_Dark Lighting._

En una de las habitaciones del hospital de Poniville Dark descansaba con las alas vendadas y un respirador artificial conectado a su hocico, aparentemente el esfuerzo que hizo para frenar su aterrizaje le costo unas cuantas heridas. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, pero de repente, su sombra comienza a hacerse mas grande, se proyecta por mas de dos metros y de esta emerge lentamente un pegaso exactamente igual que él pero a medida que iba subiendo se iba trasformando, su pelaje se puso blanco, su crin negra, y al momento de abrir los ojos estos eran amarillos brillantes, esbozo una maléfica sonrisa y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la cama del inconsciente pegaso.

- Finalmente, tan cerca de estar completo, espero que los otros tres hayan cumplido ya su misión, ahora... ¿como le hago para corromperte? no creo que sea muy difícil en tus sueños - su casco comenzó a brillar y lo acercó lentamente para tocar la frente de Dark pero fue interrumpido a pocos centímetros.

- Alto ahí - dijo una voz detrás del nuevo espíritu del caos, al voltearse se encontró con un poni terrestre azul claro y crin negra con un sombrero de ala corta marrón.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? No estas en mis planes.

- Pero tu si estas en los míos, necesito a este pegaso, y a cambio te voy a dar lo que tu y tus compañeros buscan con tanto esfuerzo.

- No necesito aceptar tu oferta, puedo sentir la energía del caos fluyendo en esta ciudad, ellos ya deben de haber cumplido su objetivo, ahora vete antes de que te convierta en chocolate derretido.

- Inténtalo, si quieres - el espíritu del caos choco sus cascos como aplaudiendo pero no paso nada, lo intento dos veces mas con el mismo resultado.

- ¿Que pasa con mis poderes? - volvió a chocar los cascos y un vaso de leche con chocolate apareció en uno de ellos, se la bebió de un sorbo y lanzo el vaso por la ventana que explotó al hacer contacto con el piso - na... esta todo bien ¿quien eres y por que mi magia no funciona contigo? Yo soy el que controla todo.

- Me demoraría mucho en explicarte, pero creo que tienes una misión, y este pegaso también tiene una, por eso te repito, te doy lo que tanto deseas tú y tus compañeros y a cambio dejas en paz a Dark Lighting.

- De acuerdo, pero no te lo puedo entregar sin que antes cortes el vinculo, no puedo arriesgarme a que le pase algo.

- No hay problema, solo quédate quieto - el poni azul claro comenzó a caminar hacia el espíritu mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillantes y le salían un gigantesco par de alas blancas.

* * *

_**El Olvido.**_  
_Saurom._

Saurom comenzó a despertar en medio de una profunda oscuridad, no podía ver ni sus propios cascos, al rato se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía volar por la falta de gravedad y aire, utilizó su cuerno para iluminar un poco el sitio y levitar su cuerpo buscando alguna pista de su objetivo... Celestia, tenía claro la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero no tenía la mas remota idea de como encontrarla en esa infinita oscuridad, entonces sintió un extraño calor en su lomo y noto que encima de este estaban las piedras Urim y Tutim envueltas en un pañuelo, brillando con fuerza. Tomo las piedras con su magia y comenzó a apuntar a todas las direcciones buscando aquella en la que el brillo fuera mas intenso, finalmente dio resultado y levitó su cuerpo a toda velocidad hacia aquella dirección.

* * *

_**Poniville: Alrededores.**_  
_Twilight Sparkle._

En Poniville Twilight corría a todo lo que sus cascos le permitían con el muñeco de la princesa Luna en su lomo, llevaba puesta su corona del elemento de la magia y tenía la cabeza baja, llorando, sin mirar al frente.

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando, primero mi maestra, después mis amigas y ahora la princesa Luna... esto es una pesadilla.

- ¿Por que tan deprimida señorita Sparkle? - dijo una voz muy formal obligando a Twilight a detenerse y observar quien es era el dueño de tan misteriosa voz.

- ¿Usted es...? AHHHHH! - su rostro cambio inmediatamente a uno de emoción al presenciar lo que tenía en frente, se seco las lágrimas y corrió hacia adelante dejando caer el muñeco de la princesa de su lomo.

Mientras tanto, en la plaza central, la situación empeoraba cada vez mas, Guerrero Salvaje tenía a Lir inmovilizado sosteniendo su cuello con el mango de su espada y Strong Mind seguía inconsciente, Clockwork Heart observaba todo escondido detrás de un edificio mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con su casco, se detuvo y se preparó para correr.

- "Aun no" - pensó para si mismo mientras media distancia entre él y la espada de Lir que estaba a pocos metros de este siendo ahorcado por Guerrero Salvaje - "falta poco" - atrás de ellos los espíritus estaban comiendo popcorn y bebidas mientras uno de ellos le ordena a Onix que camine hasta la posición de Lir - "Ahora" - Clockwork Heart corrió a toda velocidad hasta tomar la espada y ponerse en medio de Guerrero Salvaje y Onix.

- ¿Quien ese poni? - dijo el espíritu con la forma de Onix.

- No lo se, creo que es la mula de carga del caballero, seguro le va a pasar su espada otra vez.

- Detenle, esta estorbando - el espíritu con la apariencia de Lir estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer a Clockwork pero algo llamo su atención.

- ¡RELOJ, NOOOO! - dijo Lir aun forcejeando con Guerrero Salvaje - huye de aquí!

- Interesante, creo que ya se como despertar el caos dentro de este caballero - dijo el Lir negativo.

- "Aun no me a eliminado, parece que realmente busca alguna reacción en Lir" - pensó Clockwork apuntando con la espada en la boca a Onix.

- ¿Quieres desafiarme terrestre? - dijo Onix sonriendo de forma siniestra - acaso no te han informado de la diferencia que hay entre un pequeño poni de tierra y un miembro de la guardia de élite - Clockwork no respondió solo se mantuvo ahí parado.

- Oye - le dijo el Lir negativo al Onix negativo - ya se como despertar el caos en el principito, parece que ese poni terrestre es amigo suyo.

- Hagamoslo sufrir entonces, ¡Oye guardia de élite! Tortura a ese poni hasta que ruegue su muerte.

- Sera un placer.

- Espero que sepas pelear enano - dijo Guerrero Salvaje manteniendo a Lir con fuerza ya que este trataba de liberarse.

- En realidad soy mas del tipo intelectual - Clockwork tiro la espada al suelo y se sentó sin hacer nada - en este combate no hay nada que un debilucho intelectual como yo pueda hacer, así que esperare.

- ¡Reloj! Corre! - Lir seguía forcejeando con el apache pero no conseguía nada.

Onix comenzó a golpear a Clockwork usando menos de la mitad de su fuerza pero era mas que suficiente para hacer sangrar al desafortunado poni terrestre, Lir miraba la escena con impotencia, el terrestre se levantaba una y otra vez, su rostro mostraba indiferencia total, una mirada muerta, no importaba que tan fuerte lo golpeara no gritaba en ningún momento hasta que finalmente al pisarle un casco y rompérselo emitió un fuerte grito de dolor. El grito hizo eco en la mente del caballero, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y el cielo se torno rojo sangre, el pasto murió, las casas se volvieron opacas, todo se había convertido en una pesadilla.

_**Valle de las Pesadillas.**_  
_Principe Lir, Clockwokr Heart, Onix Blackstar, Guerrero Salvaje, los tres espíritus del caos._

Guerrero Salvaje soltó al príncipe y comenzó a retroceder lentamente guardando distancia de este por el poder que emanaba de él, Onix Blackstar dejo de golpear a Clockwork y observó como había cambiado el entorno, atrás los tres espíritus del caos miraban divertidos la escena, finalmente iba a pasar lo que tanto habían ansiado.

- ¡Eso es príncipe! ¡Libera todo el caos que hay en tu interior! - dijo el Lir negativo.

- Una vez que lo tengamos a él solo nos hará falta el hijo de pesadilla y apenas llegue el quinto haremos nuestra entrada triunfante - dijo el guerrero salvaje negativo.

- Contemplen todos la majestuosidad del valle de las pesadillas, donde cada uno de ustedes tendrá que hacerle frente a sus mas oscuros secretos y temores - dijo el Lir negativo señalando a Lir y a Clockwork ya que todos los demás estaban protegidos por la magia del caos.

- Así... que... estamos aquí... de nuevo... - Clockwork logro levantarse con dificultad a pesar de tener una pata rota - esto... es... perfecto.

- Así que este mundo es dominado por la magia de las pesadillas - dijo Onix Blackstar esbozando una sonrisa aun mas siniestra - entonces, prepárense para algo mucho peor, en el momento indicado.

En el cielo se escucho un rugido que hizo eco por todo el lugar, seguido por el sonido de pisadas, en pocos segundos el toro rojo hacía nuevamente su aparición destrozando una casa y posando su mirada en Lir quien ya se había olvidado de su odio por Onix y se estaba muriendo de miedo.

- Escucha príncipe - dijo el espíritu del caos con la forma de Lir - la única forma de la que puedes sobrevivir a tus pesadillas es con la magia del caos, acepta el caos en tu interior y ven con nosotros o muere aplastado por tus propios miedos.

- Tengo... que pensar... en algo... y rápido - decía Clockwork mientras cojeaba fuera del campo de batalla buscando un refugio donde pensar.

- Oye pequeño, aun no e terminado contigo - Onix comenzó a caminar de forma amenazante hacia Clockwork quien solo lo miraba con indiferencia sentado agarrándose la pata rota - es raro que no se haya materializado aun tu peor miedo, por tu rostro puedo ver que no eres alguien muy emocional, eso no importa, yo me encargare de que tu mente colapse a tal punto que tu mismo acabaras con tu propia vida - los ojos del pegaso se tornaron de color negro y su mirada choco con la del herido poni terrestre - MIRADA TENEBROSA - dijo con voz de ultratumba, luego de eso todo se volvió negro para Clockwork Heart.

* * *

_**Poniville: Hospital.**_  
_Dark Lighting._

En una de las habitaciones del hospital de Poniville, Dark despertaba notando que sus heridas habían sanado completamente, se levantó de la cama examinando su entorno, reconocía perfectamente el lugar, se sintió aliviado pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente y se toco la frente desesperado mientras volaba por el lugar buscando un espejo, choco abruptamente contra un armario y a los pocos segundos salio de este cubierto por algunos artefactos de laboratorio cargando un pequeño espejo, se miró en él revisando cada detalle de su cuerpo, desde su crin hasta dentro de su boca, noto que tanto su cuerno como sus colmillos habían desaparecido, dejo caer el espejo y con mucho cuidado y lentitud dirigió su mirada hasta su flanco y ¡sorpresa! su doom mark también había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por su vieja cutie mark en forma de dos montañas siendo atravesadas por un rayo, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Tranquilo rayo negro, vas a llamar la atención de los médicos - dijo un poni terrestre azul claro con sombrero marrón que apareció de la nada en la habitación.

- ¿Quien eres y que me hiciste? - Dark se le abalanzo pero fue esquivado y termino chocando contra unas cajas.

- No soy nadie y no te hice nada, se que te debes de sentir confundido y algo... desorientado.

- ¿Y tu que crees? - dijo Dark quitándose una caja de la cabeza.

- Mira... antes que nada debes de saber que todo lo que conocías por hogar esta en buenas manos, así que no te preocupes por eso y concéntrate en ti.

- Eso ya me lo dijo el otro idiota en la dimensión oscura... espera, ¿eras tu?

- No, no era yo, pero ya te vas a enterar y cuando sea el momento indicado todos lo enfrentaran.

- ¿Yo y quien mas?

- En realidad en este momento muchos ponis de una condición similar a la tuya están peleando contra él, no les esta yendo bien y les va a ir peor en unos cuantos minutos, déjame explicarte algunas cosas primero.

- Te escucho.

- Primero que nada, esta no es tu Equestria, aquí no eres hijo de Celestia así que no te recomiendo decir eso porque lo mas probable es que te metan preso.

- No me digas - dijo Dark rodando los ojos.

- Pero ahora tu misión no es pelear - dijo sacando un reloj de bolsillo - se cuanto amas a tu madre, y necesito que la recuerdes y desees que vuelva con todo tu corazón.

- No lo entiendo ¿paso algo con la Celestia de esta dimensión?

- Ella no esta mas en esta Equestria, esta en un lugar del que no es fácil volver, en este momento hay una pesadilla tratando de localizarla en el Olvido.

- ¿Hay pesadillas en otras Equestrias? ¿El Olvido? De allá vengo, ¿como pudo llegar ahí?

- Si y no importa, ahora necesitamos traerla de vuelta pero me temo que su oponente no se las va a poner fácil.

- Oye, respeto que no me quieras decir quien eres, pero al menos dime, ¿a que nos enfrentamos?

- Al caos, en su forma mas pura - dijo el poni azul claro mientras movía las manijas de su reloj.

- Dime que es lo que necesitas.

- Por el momento tenemos que esperar, ten - dijo dándole el reloj - exactamente en una hora, cuando las manijas marquen las 7pm apreta ese boton, tienes que ser muy puntual así que no te distraigas.

- Que haya perdido muy poderes no quiere decir que me haya convertido en un inútil, puedo apretar un botón.

- Eso no es todo, cuando lo aprietes necesito que pienses en tu madre y desees que vuelva con todo tu corazón.

- ¿Y después?

- Y después... espera un milagro, lo dejo todo en tus cascos, no lo olvides a las 7pm exacto - mientras hablaba iba desapareciendo.

- Oye espera, y hay alguna forma en la que pueda recuperar mis poderes, ya sabes... sin tener que repetir todo el proceso.

- Eso esta fuera de mi conocimiento - dicho esto desapareció por completo dejando solo al pegaso con el reloj en mano.

- Aun tengo 55 minutos, es hora de ver que esta pasando en este lugar - Dark salio volando por una ventana directo a la plaza central sin darse cuenta que un pegaso muy parecido a él pero con crin negra y pelaje blanco lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos desde el techo de una casa.

- Sabía que iba a intervenir - dijo es nuevo espíritu del caos con la forma de Dark Lighting - de todas formas gracias a ese desconocido ya tengo toda la energía suficiente para liberarnos, solo espero que esos tres no hayan hecho nada estúpido.

* * *

_**El Olvido.**_  
_Saurom._

En la dimensión oscura el alicornio pesadilla negro de crin roja seguía levitando acercándose a la luz que se volvía mas y mas brillante, ayudado por el brillo de las piedras Urim y Tutim que hasta ahora le habían servido de guía. Finalmente después de un rato quedo enfrente de la luz, viéndola mas de cerca de dio cuenta de que era una gota de agua, una lagrima para ser mas exacto, una pequeña y solitaria lagrima que contenía el dolor de toda una vida, la rodeo con sus cascos y se preparo para tocarla pero a pocos centímetros una garra de dragón lo sostuvo de la cola y lo arrastro hacia atrás, luego lo levantó y comenzó a girarlo en el aire para finalmente arrojarlo muy lejos de su objetivo, rápidamente se recompuso y reto a lo que sea que lo haya atacado.

- ¿Quien eres? Muéstrate! - dijo el alicornio pesadilla haciendo brillar su cuerno en un rojo intenso.

- ¿Seguro que quieres saber quien soy? - dijo una voz en medio de toda la oscuridad.

- Si tienes el valor para atacarme entonces tenlo para pelear contra mi frente a frente.

- ¿Valor? Claro que tengo valor para pelear contra ti, pero ¿tendrás tu el valor para conocer mi poder?

- Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar mi objetivo.

- No se como llegaste aquí, pero ya que estas, voy a usarte para escapar - de repente cientos de pares de ojos amarillos salieron en todas partes, todos mirando con malicia al alicornio pesadilla.

- Lo siento pero yo solo vengo por Celestia, ese es mi objetivo.

- Nunca dije que tuvieras elección, y ya que te ves tan decidido en alcanzar tu objetivo vamos a divertirnos un poco, hay unas criaturas a las que quiero que conozcas - todos los ojos se apagaron a excepción de un par que estaban flotando a pocos metros de Saurom y de la misma oscuridad se comenzaron a abrir bocas circulares con dobles pares de dientes.

- ¿Pero que? - los dientes comenzaron a girar como si fueran sierras y detrás suyo aparecieron mas siendo rodeado por un total de diez enemigos.

**NA: ¿Alguien alguna vez leyó The Langoliers de Stephen King? Si se les antoja NO VEAN LA PELÍCULA, LÉANLO. Musica de ambiente /watch?v=qid25YdqfP8 (copiar y pegar en youtube) o elijan cualquier musica que les guste.**

- Si hay algo que quieras preguntar te recomiendo hacerlo ahora.

- ¿Que son esas cosas?

- Te presento a los Langoliers, guardianes de la eternidad, vienen de una realidad en la que el tiempo se descarta de una forma en la que a cada minuto que pasa se crea una realidad sin habitantes, y su trabajo es eliminar esos intervalos de tiempo vacíos.

- ¿De que forma los eliminan? - dijo Saurom levantando una ceja.

- Pues de la forma mas efectiva y también de la única que conocen, ¡COMIÉNDOSELA!

Las bocas salieron disparadas hacia Saurom quien ilumino el sitio el máximo notando que no eran solo bocas si no mas bien unas pelotas negras y arrugadas con dientes que giraban como motosierras, hábilmente se teletransporto dejando a las pelotas confundidas.

- No se quien te crees que eres pero no tienes idea de con quien estas tratando, soy el rey de las pesadillas y prepárate para recibir una muestra de mi poder, Aleteo Final! - Saurom agita sus alas de acero lanzando sus plumas como si fueran flechas a gran velocidad, los Langoliers abrieron sus grandes bocas y las flechas entraron en ellas pero no los atravesaron, simplemente se perdieron en el vacío - Eso fue extraño, mis plumas son tan filosas como la mejor de las espadas naturalmente pueden atravesar lo que sea y esas cosas no se ven muy duras.

- Olvide decírtelo - los ojos amarillos aparecieron al costados de Saurom - los Langoliers se alimentan, es lo único que saben haber, pero se alimentan de información, de datos, en resumen no importa que tan poderosos sean tus ataques ellos se comerán cada dato de este tratando de calmar su insaciable apetito.

- Ya te dije que no tienes idea de quien soy, ya encontrare la forma de matarlos, así que ¡VENGAN POR MI!

Los guardianes del tiempo volaron nuevamente con gran velocidad hasta la posición de Saurom que al no poder usar sus alas por la falta de gravedad solo podía teletransportarse, así lo hizo y apareció detrás de ellos, apenas los tuvo en la mira hizo aparecer una rosa con su magia que comenzó a brillar de un rojo tan intenso como el aura que rodeaba su cuerno.

- Danza de rosas - lanzó la rosa y se dividió en pequeños pétalos que envolvieron a los Langoliers quienes trataban de comérselos pero se movían a demasiada velocidad como para agarrarlos, una vez termino el torbellino de cuchillas quedaron con muchos cortes en sus arrugadas pieles pero al parecer esto no les molestaba en lo absoluto ya que se lanzaron contra Saurom nuevamente - estas cosas no se rinden ante el dolor, pero tengo otra forma de quitármelas de encima, GREATEST CAUTION! - dicho esto concentro una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerpo y agitó sus patas delanteras desatando una tremenda onda de choque que barrio con todo en un radio de mas de 100 metros llevándose a los Langoliers muy lejos - eso les debe de haber enseñado una lección... ¿pero que? - al levantar la vista vio que estos se habían recompuesto rápidamente y ya estaban camino a él moviendo sus afilados dientes.

- Te dije que en sus mentes solo habita el deseo de alimentarse por lo tanto no sienten dolor y no se dejan llevar por ninguna distracción, tienen una anatomía muy interesante - los ojos amarillos aparecieron al lado de Saurom quien solo rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrar magia en su cuerno.

- Así que les gusta comer información, veamos que tanto les gusta esto - Saurom volvió a concentrar magia en su cuerno pero esta vez concentro todo solo en la punta de este formando una diminuta esfera de energía - Aguja de Escorpión! - lanzo la pequeña esfera del tamaño de una bala directo a la boca de uno de los Langoliers y se teletransporto para esquivar a los demás.

- Que patético intento, ya te dije que ellos se comen todo lo que sea información y energía.

- Solo espera - al cabo de unos segundos el Langolier que había ingerido la pequeña esfera de energía comenzó a arrugarse cada vez mas y se ponía pálido a tal punto que era claramente visible en la oscuridad del lugar.

- Interesante, ¿que le pasa a esa pobre albóndiga?

- Mi aguja de escorpión es tan venenosa como el mismo veneno de este, a pesar de no hacerle ningún daño directo se descompondrá dentro suyo agotando sus energías y causando la perdida de sus cinco sentidos, en este caso de su único sentido, el gusto - el Langolier termino de consumirse hasta quedar reducido a la mitad de su tamaño y cayo muerto al vacío sin fin - va uno, desgraciadamente no puedo hacer esto muy seguido pero tengo otros trucos bajo la manga - los otros nueve Langoliers restantes no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, Saurom solo podía esquivarlos con teletransportacion y atacarlos por la espalda con sus plumas de acero, logro derribar a cuatro mas quedando solamente cinco. Comenzó a levitar por encima de estos y extendió sus alas de acero en toda su envergadura - ALETEO DE PLUMAS GIGANTESCAS - dicho esto comenzó a agitar sus alas con toda su fuerza generando una gran cantidad de viento cortante que freno a los Langoliers de golpe y comenzó a cortarlos con gran brutalidad, al no sentir dolor estos se recomponían y volvían al ataque pero continuó haciendo esto alrededor de unos dos minutos hasta que los cinco comenzaron a moverse con dificultad - es hora de darles el golpe final - invoco una rosa con su magia y se las lanzó - esto es para ustedes, por haber sido tan buenos oponentes, Danza de Rosas - la rosa nuevamente se dividió en pequeños pétalos que envolvieron a los lastimados Langoliers en un torbellino de luz roja producido por la velocidad con la que giraban llenándolos de cortes mortales en sus puntos débiles incluso llegando a partirlos por la mitad, al terminar el ataque los cinco Langoliers cayeron mutilados al vacío, el combate había terminado.

- ¿Que opinas ahora? ¿Me estas escuchando? - se volteo a todas partes pero el par de ojos amarillos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro - Cobarde.

Saurom tomo a Urim y a Tutim y las uso para encontrar el rastro de la lagrima de Celestia, una vez que estuvo en frente de ella nuevamente se preparo para tocarla con su casco derecho y al hacer contacto entró en trance, los recuerdos de esa Celestia se convirtieron en los suyos, vivió cada momento de su vida desde los días mas felices hasta los mas oscuros incluyendo el día que tuvo que desterrar a su propia hermana a la luna, no quedo ni un segundo de su vida que no le haya sido revelado y mientras él estaba perdido en la alegría y el dolor que le causaban esas visiones sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lagrima solitaria de Celestia la cual comenzaba a hacerse mas grande y a tomar forma equina, hasta que finalmente tomo la forma de Celestia quien también tocaba el casco de Saurom siendo capaz de ver todos sus recuerdos, desde su nacimiento, el previo sufrimiento de su raza, su coronación como rey de las pesadillas, las masacres que realizo, los pueblos y reinos que conquisto hasta llegar a Equestria y finalmente, ver como ese monstruo se desmoronaba al verla a ella agonizando y suplicándole por la seguridad de su hermana, luego de eso fue testigo de su sufrimiento por todos los años que le quedaron de vida hasta su posterior encuentro con el adivino para llegar a ese mismo instante. El vinculo se rompió y los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber que decir, el tiempo no existía allí, y para ellos tampoco, nadie jamas sabrá exactamente cuanto duró ese encuentro, lo único que sabrán es que durante esos cortos segundos o minutos que llevaban mirándose sus mentes se quedaron completamente en blanco, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente sin tener ninguna conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, cerraron sus ojos y la dimensión que antes era oscuridad pura se ilumino tanto que el mismo sol quedaría opacado por el brillo que emitía la silueta de los dos alicornios que se unían en un tierno beso que aun si ese momento se quedara en el Olvido brillaría con tanta fuerza que todas las cosas que fueron olvidadas y sus datos consumidos volverían a ver la luz y se sentirían recordadas nuevamente, el Olvido jamas volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

_**Valle de las pesadillas: Interior de la mente de Clockwork Heart.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, Clockwork Heart._

En Poniville el combate había tomado una nueva dirección, el principe Lir había despertado una extraña magia llevando a todos a una dimensión en la que tienen que hacerle frente a sus peores miedos, Onix Blackstar uso su técnica definitiva, la Mirada Tenebrosa contra Clockwork Heart, por fuera ambos estaban mirandose fijamente como si estuvieran en trance, pero dentro de sus mentes la historia era otra.

- "¿Que es este lugar?" - pensó para si mismo Clockwork quien despertaba en una dimensión de total oscuridad, tanta que no podía ni ver sus cascos - "Lastima que no tengo nada con que iluminarme un poco".

- RELOJ! - se oyó un grito en plena oscuridad.

- Esa voz, ¿podría ser?, STAR! ¿Estas por aquí?

- RELOJ, AYÚDAME.

- No puedo verte, usa tu magia para iluminar el lugar - un luz se pudo ver a unos cien metros de distancia, Clockwork cojeo lentamente pero quien estaba iluminando el lugar ya estaba corriendo en dirección a él.

- Reloj! - la unicornio resultó ser Star Dreamer quien había acompañado a Clockwork al hospital cuando perdió la memoria de nuevo, se lanzó encima de este y se puso a llorar en su hombro.

- Oye, tranquila, ¿que te paso? ¿como llegaste aquí? - dijo Clockwork con un tono neutral como de costumbre.

- No lo se, estaba caminando por Poniville y cuando llegue al centro vi un extraño resplandor y luego desperté en este lugar oscuro, en lo primero que pude pensar fue en ti, no se porque pero me alegro de verte - dijo poniéndose a llorar nuevamente.

- Tranquila, ahora la prioridad es salir de este lugar - Clockwork no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Star y trataba de mantener distancia de ella pero a cada paso que retrocedía ella insistía en estar cerca suyo.

- No, es en serio, se que te cuesta entender estas cosas, pero me alegro mucho de verte, tuve miedo y en lo primero que pude pensar fue en ti - dijo tomándolo del rostro con sus cascos delanteros.

- ¿En serio? - Clockwork comenzaba a mirar de reojo a todos lados como buscando algo.

- En serio, tu me dijiste una vez que el día que me conociste comenzaste a ver las cosas de una forma distinta, la verdad es que cuando yo te conocí también comencé a ver las cosas de forma diferente, me sentía mas alegre, mas viva, cada momento que pasábamos juntos era especial - Star comenzaba a acercar su rostro y entrecerraba los ojos.

- "No debí haber tirado la maldita espada" - pensó Clockwork para si mismo mientras Star acercaba su rostro cada ves mas al suyo.

- No lo entiendes, somos el uno para el otro - Star ya tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y su rostro estaba muy cerca de el del poni terrestre.

- Lo se, pero... - Clockwork Heart golpeo el cuerno de Star con su casco sano dejándola sin magia, apenas se apago la luz comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin hacer ruidos y a cambiar de dirección para que no pueda rastrearlo - aclaro que no hice esto antes porque en mi condición no tengo muchos medios para defenderme, ni los tengo.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - dijo Star sobándose el cuerno ahora sin magia en la oscuridad.

- Porque eres solo una ilusión utilizada para hacerme sufrir, lo próximo que estaba apunto de suceder era que te explotara la cabeza o te convirtieras en un monstruo o algo parecido, no se cualquier estupidez que convierta esto en una pesadilla peor de lo que ya es, ¿CIERTO ONIX?! - grito al aire las ultimas palabras.

- ¿Sabías que esto era una pesadilla? - unos ojos blancos y brillantes aparecieron justo en frente de Clockwork - ¿como lo hiciste y como sabes mi nombre?

- El pegaso verde me contó acerca de ti, esto no es mas que tu técnica de la mirada tenebrosa, una ilusión que trata de jugar con los temores de cada poni, como si estar en este lugar no fuera suficiente, habría funcionado pero el problema es que realmente no siento temor.

- Basta de juegos - los ojos brillaron con mas fuerza dejando ver a Onix en su forma draconica lleno de furia - esta vez prepárate para ver el terror mismo - las pupilas de Onix se afilaron y agrandaron dejando ver la mirada mas espeluznante que se conecto con la de Clockwork quien comenzaba a sudar frió pero no se dejaba intimidar.

- Sabes lo que veo yo, veo debilidad en ti, veo todo un saco de emociones mediante las cuales estas siendo manipulado a tal punto que ya no tienes ningún control de ti mismo.

- ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente aterrador? Tu lo pediste - la mirada tenebrosa de Onix se conectó con la de Clockwork a tal punto que sus mentes prácticamente se fundían en una sola.

- Mierda... estoy... tan... agotado - justo en ese momento los ojos del poni terrestre cambiaron, sus pupilas tomaron la forma de pequeños engranajes que comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad formando un vórtice que comenzó a absorber toda la oscuridad en frente suyo, poco a poco fue absorbiendo incluso la transformación de Onix en forma de humo negro, el guardia de élite ya había vuelto a la normalidad pero el vórtice no se detuvo hasta que terminó llevándose poco a poco la energía del caos que estaba en su interior, los tonos grises iban bajando dejando ver su crin plateada y su negro pelaje así como los colores de su armadura, finalmente Onix había vuelto completamente a la normalidad limpio de toda manipulación por parte del caos y la dimensión en la que se encontraban colapso en un segundo dejando salir a los dos de su trance.

Por fuera Lir seguía esquivando los ataques del toro rojo lleno de miedo mientras los espíritus del caos lo alentaban a unirse a ellos a cambio de salvar su vida, aunque se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro del Lir negativo a causa de la terquedad de su contraparte. Onix cayo inconsciente en el piso con su pelaje en todos sus colores vivos y Clockwork comenzó a cojear lentamente con los ojos cerrados hasta quedar en frente de Lir y el toro rojo.

- Esperen... ¿Como le hizo ese enano para derrotar al guardia de élite? - dijo el espíritu del caos con la apariencia de Guerrero Salvaje - ¿tienes alguna idea? - le dijo a su compañero pero el espíritu con la apariencia de Onix se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso - Oye ¿que te pasa?

- No puede ser - dijo el Lir negativo - tu guardia de élite ha hecho algo REALMENTE ESTÚPIDO!.

Clockwork abrió los ojos de golpe dejando ver sus pupilas aun con la forma de engranajes los cuales volvieron a girar produciendo el mismo vórtice que esta vez comenzó a absorber al toro de fuego en forma de humo rojo hasta que no quedo nada de él.

- Si tu no puedes con tus miedos... - dijo Clockwork caminando hasta quedar en frente de Lir, nuevamente activo el vórtice de sus ojos y un humo amarillo salio de los ojos de Lir los cuales se volvieron azules de nuevo y todo el entorno fue recuperando su apariencia natural, el cielo volvió a ser azul y el pasto verde, las casas que fueron destruidas por el toro rojo aparecieron como nuevas - yo lo haré por ti - dicho esto cayo inconsciente en el piso igual que Onix y Strong Mind.

_**Poniville: Plaza Central.**_  
_Los tres espiritus del caos, Lir, Guerrero Salvaje, Clockwork, Onix, Strong Mind._

- Lo arruinó, toda la energía del caos que nos costó reunir ese poni se la a comido como si nada, nadie puede aguantar tanto caos sin corromperse para eso tendría que estar muerto por dentro o ser un zombie - dijo el Lir negativo demostrando toda su furia - esto se acabó! voy a deshacerme de esos dos inútiles y encerrare a los otros dos para torturarlos hasta que reaccionen - El Lir negativo estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos pero un extraño sonido llamo su atención - ¿Y ahora que carajos esta pasando?

El sonido se hizo cada vez mas agudo hasta que finalmente una cabina telefónica policial de color azul se fue materializando en medio del campo de batalla, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y la puerta de esta se comenzó a abrir con gran lentitud ocasionando una gran tensión en el ambiente.

- Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia aquí, están pasando muchas cosas fuera de lo planeado, ahora dime ¿QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES TU?

- Yo soy el doctor - dijo un poni terrestre de pelaje marrón con una corbata colgando de su cuello quien salía de la cabina telefónica.

- ¿El doctor? jajaja - los dos espíritus del caos conscientes que quedaban se reían al ver al poni terrestre aparecer de forma tan repentina - Un poni saliendo de una cabina telefónica, la verdad que me hacía falta reír... entonces... dime que es lo que te trae por aquí antes de que te convierta en chocolate y te devore, todo esto me a dado hambre.

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, simplemente le estoy haciendo un pequeño servicio de transporte a estas señoritas - las mane six salieron de la cabina telefónica una detrás de otra todas con sus respectivos elementos puestos y en posición.

- ¡CHICAS FORMACIÓN! - grito Twilight Sparkle haciendo brillar su corona.

- ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritaron los dos espíritus del caos despertando al tercero que se les unió al grito al ver lo que tenían en frente.

Las mane six comenzaron a flotar con los elementos y sus ojos brillando, en menos de un segundo el gigantesco rayo arcoiris se desprendió hacia el cielo para terminar cayendo encima de los tres espíritus del caos que gritaron de frustración al ver como se iban convirtiendo en piedra poco a poco, Guerrero Salvaje comenzaba a recuperar el color oscuro de su piel y cabello mientras toda la energía del caos salía de su cuerpo en forma de humo negro, cuando quedo completamente limpio pudo liberar su verdadera forma de lobo y cayó inconsciente, a pocos metros Dark Lighting observaba atónito el gran poder que emanaba de los elementos de la armonía y como este reconstruía cada uno de los daños que fueron ocasionados por el brutal combate que hubo hace unos minutos. Todo finalizo en una gran explosión color arcoiris que envolvió toda la ciudad reparándola sin dejar ni un solo rastro de lo acontecido a excepción de tres estatuas en medio de la plaza, dos humanos y un pegaso.

* * *

**NA: Una pista, esto no termina aquí, el próximo será el ultimo por un buen tiempo, últimamente tengo algunos bloqueos y muchas ideas sueltas, ando un poco desmotivado, tal vez presente otros proyectos antes de seguir con este. Recuerden dejar sus reviews, sus opiniones y criticas son muy importantes para el futuro desarrollo de este trabajo. Nos vemos.**

**Próximo capitulo: El gran escape.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. La unión hace la fuerza

**NA: Le hice unas cuantas modificaciones a la pelea entre Onix y Clockwork, solo para que lo que esta por venir en el próximo capitulo tenga un poco mas de sentido, las ideas me vienen solas de ves en cuando. Con este capitulo se cierra el arco actual, sin mas que decir los dejo con el gran desenlace de este combate.**

* * *

**9. La unión hace la fuerza.**

_**Poniville: Plaza central.**_  
_Las mane six, Doctor Whooves, Clockwork, Lir, Guerrero Salvaje, Onix, Strong Mind, tres estatuas._

El sol brillaba nuevamente en Poniville y los ponis comenzaban a salir de sus escondites rodeando a las tres estatuas de quienes hace unos minutos armaron el espectáculo mas cruel que esa villa había visto en años, las mane six respiraban agitadamente tanto por la energía utilizada para hacer funcionar los elementos como por la misma emoción de la batalla, nadie podía creer que finalmente todo había terminado.

- Parece que esto es todo por hoy - dijo el Doctor viendo la hora en un reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su pata.

- ¿Y la princesa Luna? - dijo Twilight corriendo al interior de la tardis solo para encontrar a la princesa ya convertida nuevamente en alicornio aplastando a Derpy que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

- Lo siento, estaba encima suyo cuando usaron los elementos y... creo que todo fue muy rápido - dijo tímidamente la princesa de la noche.

- Esta bien, lo que importa es que finalmente todo se acabo.

- ¿En serio? Osea que los espíritus...

- Son solo estatuas, venga a ver.

Twilight y la princesa salieron de la tardis y observaron la escena, todas estaban completamente exhaustas a excepción de Rainbow Dash quien estaba insultando a la estatua del espíritu con la apariencia de Lir.

- Así que te atreviste a traicionarnos, intentaste confundirnos disfrazandote de humano, y encima trajiste a mas espíritus del caos de... no tengo idea de donde los sacaste pero da igual, ¡TE PATEAMOS EL TRASERO! - dijo Rainbow pateando a la estatua pero lo único que consiguió fue un terrible dolor en el casco.

- Rainbow, no molestes a las estatuas, y ya te dije que ese no es Discord - dijo Fluttershy con autoridad.

- ¿De que hablas? Tiene su misma voz, sus mismos ojos, su misma personalidad, ¿quien se supone que es entonces?

- Mira a esos dos, hay mas espíritus del caos, Discord no necesita disfrazarse de un mono sin pelo él no hace esas cosas.

- Deja de engañarte a ti misma, si él no es Discord entonces ¿donde esta? eh... responde - Rainbow presionaba a Fluttershy que ya estaba apunto de llorar.

- Rainbow basta - dijo Rarity interviniendo - esto es muy difícil para ella, corrijo, es muy difícil para todos nosotros, solo déjala en paz, si pensar eso le da esperanzas entonces esta bien.

- No puedo creer que digas eso, es lo mas cobarde que e escuchado.

- CÁLMENSE USTEDES TRES! - dijo Luna con su voz real de canterlot - lo importante ahora es el hecho de que hay mas espíritus del caos, y no tenemos idea de donde salieron, tenemos que estar en alerta.

- Saben que es lo que necesitamos, leche con chocolate - dijo Pinkie Pie completamente fuera del tema lo que provoco que la miraran raro y luego siguieran con lo suyo.

Lir se levantaba aun con algo de dificultad y camino hasta quedar frente a la estatua del espíritu que había surgido de su sombra. Lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de ira, pero mas que nada alivio, todavía le costaba creer que lo que una vez fue una criatura tan poderosa ahora no era mas que una estatua.

- Todavía te cuesta bajar la guardia ¿no? - dijo Applejack detrás del humano quien se volteo a verla asustado.

- Si, en realidad estoy entrenado para estar alerta a cada segundo, incluso si estoy durmiendo.

- Suena como si hubieras tenido una vida muy dura.

- La tierra en la que crecí no era muy bondadosa con la gente que la habitaba, ni mucho menos las criaturas que vivían en ella, desde muy chico e tenido que aprender a defenderme, mi padre me enseño todo lo que se de combate.

- Debió de ser un gran padre.

- Pudo haberlo sido - dijo Lir bajando la cabeza, Applejack noto la tristeza en el rostro del humano.

- Yo perdí a mis padres de muy chica - eso al parecer llamo su atención ya que levanto el rostro rápidamente y miro a la poni terrestre - mi hermano y yo tuvimos que trabajar mucho para poder sacar adelante el negocio, por suerte contábamos con el apoyo de nuestra abuela, sin ella no se que habría sido de nosotros.

- Lo lamento, debió haber sido muy duro para ustedes.

- Al principio lo fue, pero tuvimos que superarlo, por mi hermana, ella era muy pequeña e inocente, a pesar de que a veces pasábamos hambre ella siempre sonreía, fue nuestra motivación para salir adelante, no queríamos que creciera en un entorno como el que habíamos creado con nuestra pena.

- Eso fue muy noble de su parte.

- En realidad fue ella quien nos salvo a nosotros de perdernos, estoy segura que nuestros padres se sentirían orgullosos de ver en lo que se a convertido ahora. Todos tenemos algo o alguien por quien debemos salir adelante, estoy segura que tu también tienes a alguien así ¿o me equivoco? - Lir miro pensativo al monumento de la princesa Celestia que curiosamente aun estaba intacta en el centro de la plaza y recordó a los unicornios de su mundo y el momento que tuvo a uno en la mira de su arco mientras lo tensaba no pudo evitar pensar que era la criatura mas majestuosa que vio en toda su vida, luego de ese recuerdo de hecho a reír a carcajadas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA... si como no, seguramente en otra vida debo de haberla tenido, pero en esta - dijo levantando la espada del suelo y guardándola - lo único que me motiva a seguir peleando es el destino de mi mundo y el reino que deje en las tinieblas, y voy a dar hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por devolverle la luz.

- Así se habla vaquero - Applejack le dio un pequeño golpe pero aparentemente sus huesos aun estaban muy sensibles y termino tirándolo al piso - ah... lo siento.

- Estoy bien, por cierto ¿como fue que volvieron?

- Estabamos

A pocos metros de distancia un pegaso negro de crin plateada galopaba a toda velocidad hasta quedar en frente de la princesa Luna quien lo reconoció al instante.

- Princesa - dijo Dark Lighting respirando agitadamente.

- Oye, eres el pegaso que envié a la enfermería, ¿como sanaste tan rápido? tus heridas eran graves.

- Eso no es importante ahora, lo que importa es que se como traer de regreso a la princesa Celest... - no termino la frase porque una explosión en medio de la plaza llamo la atención de todos - o no.

- Saludos a todos los presentes - dijo una voz con tono cómico dentro de la cortina de humo - me encantaría presentarme pero por el momento mi identidad no es de importancia, pero ya se van a enterar de quien soy en realidad, o mejor dicho, quienes somos - el humo se disperso dejando ver a un pegaso completamente igual a Dark pero a diferencia de este su pelaje era blanco y su crin negra y resaltaban unos brillantes ojos amarillos en él - sabía que estos tres inútiles se iban a confiar, así que vengo a ofrecerles un trato.

- No puede ser, es otro espíritu del caos - dijo Twilight completamente horrorizada - chicas, rápido, hagamos la formación.

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu - el nuevo espíritu del caos choco sus cascos y todos los ponis que estaban de espectadores se convirtieron en muñecos de chocolate que fueron absorbidos en un segundo por el pegaso del caos que transformo su hocico en una aspiradora - listo, ahora si me conviertes en piedra, nunca volveras a ver a estos ponis ¡JAMAS! - el rostro de Twilight y todos los demás era de sorpresa total - no esperabas que hiciera algo como esto ¿no?

- Devuelve a esos ponis ahora mismo - dijo Rainbow Dash parándose frente al pegaso del caos.

- ¿O si no que? me convertirán en piedra - luego de decir eso le soplo en la cara a Rainbow quien fue envuelta por un tornado que la alejo unos cuantos metros de él dejándola completamente mareada - ahora mis pequeños ponis, este es el trato, ustedes regresan a mis amigos a la normalidad y yo les entrego a todos los ponis que me comi - la princesa Luna puso una cara de odio mientras apartaba la vista del pegaso - tienen unos cuantos minutos para pensar antes de que estos deliciosos chocolates sean digeridos por mi caótico estomago.

- Esto no se ve nada bien - dijo el Doctor Whooves pero atrás suyo Strong Mind comenzaba a despertar.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Ganamos? - dijo el pegaso verde sobándose la cabeza.

- No lo creo muchacho, estamos en una situación muy delicada.

- Oye, yo te conozco, ¿eres el Doctor cierto?

- Veo que soy un poco famoso.

- Si, se podría decir, necesito que me ayudes a despertar a esos dos - dijo señalando los cuerpos de Clockwork y Onix, el Doctor trataba de hacer reaccionar a Onix pero se dio cuenta de que este no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas, Clockwork despertó pero algo desorientado.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Volví a perder la memoria?

- Clockwork reacciona, necesitamos ideas y se que a ti te sobran, hay una situacion delicada aquí - dijo Strong Mind agitando el cuerpo del poni terrestre.

- Esta bien, ya estoy aquí, ahora explíquenme.

- A aparecido un nuevo enemigo, las chicas estan listas para convertirlo en piedra pero este se a comido como a 30 ponis y esta tratando de convencerlas de liberar a sus amigos a cambio de ellos - dijo el Doctor señalando la escena.

- ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO? Conviertanlo en piedra ahora antes de que sea tarde.

- Hey, espera un poco ¿acaso te golpee muy fuerte? - dijo Strong Mind - ¿no te importa lo que pase con los mas de 30 ponis que se comió ese tipo?

- 30 ponis es una cantidad miserable en comparación con el desastre que pueden desatar esos 4 juntos, trata de usar la lógica.

- Me cago en tu lógica, tu estas loco.

- Si tienes una mejor idea es el momento perfecto para exponerla.

- Maldito...

Lir ya había desenfundado su espada y apuntaba al espíritu del caos pero este volvió a chocar sus cascos y la espada de convirtió en un globo, ahora estaban completamente desarmados y sin opciones, toda la responsabilidad recaía en la decisión de la princesa Luna. Al lado de esta estaba Dark Lighting con el reloj de bolsillo entre sus cascos, esperando la hora de hacerlo funcionar.

- Hey, yo conozco ese reloj - dijo Lir fijándose en Dark - ¿de donde lo sacaste?

- Me lo dio un poni terrestre, no me dijo su nombre.

- ¿Un poni terrestre color azul claro con un sombrero negro? - dijo Strong Mind acercándose al humano y al pegaso.

- Exactamente, parece que ustedes también lo conocen.

- Ese reloj tiene propiedades muy misteriosas, ¿crees poder usarlo para arreglar esto?

- No tengo idea, el poni me dijo que lo usara para regresar a la princesa Celestia.

- !PUEDES TRAER DE VUELTA A LA PRINCESA¡? - dijo Twiligth quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Si, eso creo, pero aun faltan 3 minutos.

- Necesitamos a la princesa ahora, ella podría...

- Ella no podría hacer nada - dijo Clockwork cojeando hacia Twilight - Twilight Sparkle, se los voy a decir una sola vez, si no usan los elementos de la armonía contra este enemigo, no habrá otra oportunidad de acabar con esto.

- Pero no podemos dejar a esos ponis atrapados para siempre.

- Es eso o liberar a los otros tres y despedirse de la realidad tal y como la conocemos, es ahora o nunca Twilight.

- AUN NO HE TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN! - dijo Luna con autoridad.

- Princesa, reaccione, ¿acaso realmente considera la opción de revivir a esos tres espíritus del caos? no sea irresponsable.

- Mi hermana jamas permitiría algo como eso, tiene que haber otra forma.

- Son todos unos necios - dijo fríamente Clockwork mientras se alejaba a paso lento del lugar.

- ¿A donde vas? - le dijo Strong Mind.

- Al hospital, estoy muy agotado.

- Que cobarde.

- Niños, se les esta acabando el tiempo - dijo el espíritu del caos - es su ultima oportunidad princesa.

- Maldición, si tan solo mi hermana estuviera aquí - dijo Luna dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas al mismo tiempo que las manecillas del reloj comenzaban a brillar.

- "30 segundos" - pensó Dark.

- La princesa Celestia sabría que hacer - dijo Twilight también llorando.

- "20 segundos".

- Necesitamos la ayuda de la princesa - dijo Rarity con los ojos vidriosos tratando de consolar a Fluttershy.

- "10 segundos" Lo ves madre, todos aquí necesitan tu ayuda, por favor, vuelve - dijo Dark dejando caer una lágrima encima del reloj y apenas este marco la hora indicada apretó el botón con fuerza emitiendo un resplandor que llamo la atención de todos.

- ¿Que es eso? - dijo el espíritu del caos contemplando la energía que emanaba del artefacto - es eso, lo siento perfectamente, es justo lo que necesito, la energía de la armonía - dicho esto saco un reloj exactamente igual que el otro pero que emitía un aura negra, apretó un botón y las manecillas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad creando un vórtice que absorbía parte de la energía que lanzaba el otro reloj, al cabo de unos segundos ambas energías colapsaron provocando una gran explosión llenando todo el lugar de una densa niebla.

- ¿Que acaba de ocurrir? - pregunto Luna pero se quedo sin palabras al ver las dos siluetas que estaban en frente suyo en medio de la neblina.

- Esto es todo, se acabo para ustedes ya tengo lo que necesitaba - decía arrogantemente el espíritu del caos muy apartado de la nube de humo - debiste de haber aceptado mi oferta cuando tuviste la oportunidad princesa, ahora nunca volverás a ver a tus queridos ponis.

- AGUJA DE ESCORPIÓN - grito a todo pulmón una voz gruesa desde la neblina, luego de eso una pequeña luz roja del tamaño de un alfiler atravesó el cuerpo del espíritu del caos causándole un gran dolor.

- AHHHHHHHH, ¿que es esto? - el espíritu comenzó a retorcerse en el piso y al cabo de unos segundos termino vomitando todos los ponis convertidos en chocolate que se había comido - no siento... mis cascos... ¿que me hiciste?! - una imponente silueta se hacia notar entre la nube de humo.

- Es solo mi técnica de la aguja del escorpión, no te preocupes el dolor pasara pronto y al cabo de unos minutos perderás cada uno de tus cinco sentidos y quedaras fuera de combate - dijo la silueta quien al salir del humo no era nada mas ni nada menos que Saurom.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Soy Saurom, ex emperador de las pesadillas, ahora soy quien va a detenerte, no voy a permitir que lastimes a nadie en estas tierras mientras yo viva.

- Otra ves están pasando cosas fuera de lo planeado, ¿sabes que?, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo - dicho esto choco sus cascos y el hueco de la herida se cerro, también recupero sus fuerzas pero los ponis que estaban convertidos en chocolate volvieron a la normalidad.

- ¿Como puedes resistirte a mi técnica?

- Soy un espíritu del caos, hago con la realidad lo que se me da la gana, pero tengo un limite, por ahora.

- Entonces atrévete a pelear conmigo.

- Me encantaría arrancarte ese cuerno tan elegante que tienes igual que esas alas de acero, pero tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender.

- ¿Como cuales?

- Como este - dijo enseñándole el reloj que ahora emitía un aura blanca, apretó el botón y el mismo artefacto lanzo una potente luz con los colores del arcoiris que comenzó a romper poco a poco las estatuas que mantenían encerrados a los otros espíritus del caos.

- No puede ser, ¿hay mas?

- Ustedes realmente dan pena - le dijo el espíritu con la apariencia de Dark a los otros 3.

- No te atrevas a decirme nada, no tienes idea de toda la mierda por la que hemos tenido que pasar, muchas cosas están saliendo fuera de lo planeado - le dijo el Lir negativo.

- No te preocupes, así como estos inconvenientes a veces nos juegan sucio, esta vez juegan de nuestro lado - dijo mostrandole el reloj que nuevamente emitía una aura oscura.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es?

- Exactamente.

- ¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO? ROMPE EL VINCULO.

- No hay problema pero antes déjame darles un mensaje - el espíritu choco sus cascos y todo el humo desapareció, dejando ver a las mane six abrazando a la princesa Celestia junto con su hermana Luna y al Doctor atendiendo los cuerpos de Onix y Guerrero Salvaje que seguían inconscientes - ohhhhh, que tierno, pero me temo que les tengo que dar un informe - Saurom no baja la guardia y Lir ya se había puesto a su lado al igual que Dark, Strong Mind ayudaba al Doctor Whooves a despertar a los otros dos que ya estaban reaccionando.

- ¿Que paso? - dijo Onix levantándose.

- Espera a que termine de despertar a este grandote y les explico a los dos - dijo Strong Mind mientras abofeteaba al gran lobo blanco que de un solo movimiento agarro la pata del pegaso abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Por que estas golpeándome?

- Por que te desmayaste idiota.

- Atrévete a llamarme así de nuevo y te devorare.

- Yo te llamo como se me da la gana - los ojos de Strong Mind otra ves estaban brillando en verde pero fueron interrumpidos.

- A esos dos que están peleando como perros, bueno... uno de ellos es literalmente un perro, les recomiendo poner atención, sobre todo tú, gran bola de pelo albina - dijo el espíritu del caos con la apariencia de Dark - ¿quieres hacernos tu el favor? - le dijo al Lir negativo dándole el reloj de bolsillo.

- No hay problema. ¡ESCUCHEN USTEDES 3!, Onix, Guerrero Salvaje y Dark Lighting, como les dijimos anteriormente, ustedes no son mas que reflejos extraídos del valle de los espejos, simples copias de lo que hay en otras dimensiones alternas, por lo tanto no existen, nunca existieron, no pertenecen a ninguna dimensión paralela en todo el multiverso. Y ahora, es momento de que desaparezcan - dicho esto apretó el botón del reloj y las sombras de los tres espíritus del caos restantes se expandieron hasta conectarse con la sombra de cada uno de sus protegidos.

- ¿Que significa esto? - dijo Onix quien comenzó a ser tragado por el suelo en el que se había formado una sombra gigante, lo mismo pasaba con Dark y Guerrero Salvaje quien forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil escapar.

- Nosotros solíamos ser una existencia concreta - dijo el espíritu con la apariencia de Onix - pero esta se nos fue arrebatada con el paso del tiempo.

- Caímos en el olvido - continuo el espíritu con la apariencia de Guerrero Salvaje - pero nuestra naturaleza nos mantuvo conectados con la realidad, porque lo que somos en verdad es imposible de ser olvidado e ignorado en un 100 por ciento.

- Estamos presentes en cada instante de sus vidas - continuo el espíritu con la apariencia de Dark - a cada segundo que pasa nos tienen enfrente suyo, solo que no se dan cuenta.

- No lo entiendo, ¿que se supone que son ustedes en realidad? - dijo la princesa Celestia adelantándose.

- Eso lo sabrán muy pronto, en su debido momento - dijo el espíritu con la apariencia de Lir - todo este tiempo tratamos de recuperar nuestra energía usando como recipientes a estos tres - señalo a Onix, Dark y GS quienes ya tenían la mitad del cuerpo metido en el charco de sombras - pero las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, aunque gracias a una ayuda anónima ya tenemos toda la energía que necesitábamos para renacer - apretaba el reloj con fuerza - y ahora que vamos a recuperar nuestra existencia, estos tres ya no tendrán ninguna conexión con la realidad, por lo tanto volverán a donde pertenecen... ¡AL OLVIDO!

- ¿Que? Es una locura - exclamo Twilight junto con las otras portadoras de los elementos.

- ¿Tu entendiste algo de lo que dijo? - dijo Rainbow Dash - podrías traducirlo.

- Antes revelaron que si algo le llegaba a pasar a esos ponis y a los humanos ellos también desaparecerían, pero ahora que van a cortar el vinculo son ellos quienes van a desaparecer en su lugar. Prepárense, tenemos que usar los elementos de nuevo... y rápido! - las mane six volvieron a ponerse en formación y todos los demás se apartaron liberando el camino entre ellas y los espíritus del caos, pero estos en ves de intimidarse solo sonrieron con malicia - HAGAMOSLO!.

El enorme rayo arcoiris salió desprendido de sus cuerpos directo hacia la zona donde estaban los cuatro espíritus junto con sus pobres victimas quienes terminaron de ser absorbidos segundos antes de que el rayo les diera de lleno, nuevamente todo se ilumino mientras los presentes se cubrían de la enceguecedora luz para terminar envueltos por un resplandor arcoiris.

- ¿Funciono? - dijo Applejack tratando de reponerse - No... no puede ser - al levantar la mirada los cuatro espíritus seguían de pie sin ningún rasguño.

- Buen intento - dijo el Lir negativo soltado el reloj completamente destruido - recuerdame agradecerle a quien sea que te haya dado ese reloj.

- En realidad no creo que volvamos a verlo - le respondió el Dark negativo.

- ¿Como pudieron resistir el poder de los elementos?

- Combatiendo armonía contra armonía, de esa forma las energías no se oponen unas a otras aun así veo que el poder de los elementos es tan grande que ni siquiera un artefacto similar puede contenerlo, me pregunto cual será su limite, si es que lo tiene... Oye caballero - dijo observando al príncipe Lir - Si quieres quédate con el poder que te di, de todas formas con lo cobarde que eres no creo que llegues a dominarlo nunca, igual no puedes usarlo en nuestra contra.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo - dijo Strong Mind viendo las tres manchas negras en el suelo donde alguna ves estuvieron parados Onix, GS y Dark - es tal como me lo dijo ese poni raro, no venimos de ningún lugar, somos solo ilusiones, simples imitaciones, no tenemos hogar al cual volver, aunque... - recordó la oferta que le hizo el poni terrestre sobre obtener una existencia y quedarse a vivir en esa Equestria - ese poni me ofreció existir y vivir aquí, ¡ya lo entiendo! ¡fue gracias a ese reloj! ahora que lo recuerdo ese pegaso también tenía uno, tal vez, aun hay una esperanza para ellos.

El campo estaba dividido, de un lado los cuatro espíritus del caos quienes ahora eran libres de hacer todo lo que su poder les permita y del otro lado las princesas Celestia y Luna al lado de Saurom y detrás de ellos las mane six completamente exhaustas y sin energías. Strong Mind corrió al lado del Doctor quien estaba escribiendo unas anotaciones tranquilamente.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Según mis cálculos algo impresionante tiene que pasar en unos minutos, solo espero no equivocarme.

- ¿En serio? ¿Como lo sabes?

- Porque se que este lugar seguirá en pie en los próximos 30 minutos, así que algo tiene que pasar ahora mismo.

- Por un momento me olvide con quien estaba hablando - dijo el pegaso verde dándose un facehoof.

- Aun así no tengo idea de quienes van a sobrevivir a esto.

* * *

_**El Olvido.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, Guerrero Salvaje, Dark Ligthing._

En la dimensión de completa oscuridad flotaban tres cuerpos en el vacío, al no poder ver nada y debido a la falta de gravedad no tenían idea de la posición en la que estaban ni de la distancia entre ellos, apenas podían orientarse con sus voces.

- O no, otra vez aquí - dijo Dark enojado.

- ¿Conoces este lugar? - pregunta Onix.

- ¿Donde diablos estamos? No puedo ver nada - dijo Guerrero Salvaje.

- Escúchenme, lo que voy a decirles no les va a gustar nada, pero hemos perdido.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Es cierto, explícate mejor.

- Es tal como lo dijo el espíritu del caos, no existimos, nunca lo hicimos, solo somos simples reflejos de lo que hay en otras Equestrias, salimos del valle de los espejos y todo lo que sale de ahí termina en el Olvido que es donde estamos ahora mismo.

- ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros entonces?

- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

- Solo piénsenlo, nuestras memorias están limitadas, ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de como terminamos en ese lugar.

- Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- Yo también, entre por un espejo y... luego es muy confuso.

- Esas eran realidades pasajeras, ya deben de haberse consumido en este lugar.

- ¿Eso es lo que va a pasar con nosotros? Nos consumiremos aquí hasta desaparecer.

- Me niego ha aceptar ese destino, tenemos que volver de algún modo.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No hay forma de volver, estamos en el olvido, tendríamos que haber estado aquí desde un principio, es donde pertenecemos.

- No pienso de la misma forma, ahora hay ponis que nos recuerdan, que saben que existimos.

- Es cierto, todos en esa Equestria nos vieron incluso peleamos contra ellos.

- Tienen razón, no estamos en el vacío existencial, hay quienes saben de nosotros... es mas, con todo lo que paso me olvide de esto - dijo Dark sacando el reloj de bolsillo - este reloj a hecho cosas sorprendentes, tal ves puede ayudarnos a salir de aquí.

- Entonces piensa rápido, no es que quiera preocuparte pero comienzo a sentirme mareado.

- Esto es raro, no siento mis garras, ESPERA! TAMPOCO SIENTO MIS PATAS.

- Esta ocurriendo, vamos, tiene que haber alguna forma de hacer funcionar esto - Dark trataba de hacer funcionar el reloj pero al poco tiempo perdió la sensibilidad de sus cascos - maldición! Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.

- Esta bien, al menos estamos juntos.

- Es mejor morir al lado de un compañero que pudrirse en la soledad, lamento haber peleado contigo pegaso - le dijo Guerrero Salvaje a Onix.

- No hay rencor, yo tampoco tenía el control de mi mismo.

- Lo se, pero al menos tu pudiste resistirte, yo me deje llevar por la sed de sangre, siempre a sido así, cuando siento el odio nacer en mi interior me convierto en un monstruo, no me importa si el otro es aliado o enemigo solo quiero ver su sangre correr por mis garras.

- Todos hemos hecho cosas horribles - dijo Dark recordando los momentos en los que perdía el control de sus poderes - cuando desperté mis poderes de pesadilla hice una masacre, mate a mas de 100 ponis sin piedad incluso me comía sus almas.

- Pero tu te arrepentías, yo lo disfrutaba.

- Es fácil dejarse llevar cuando es lo único que conoces, nadie tiene la culpa de ser como es - dijo Onix - todos cargamos con las marcas de nuestro pasado, yo soy lo que soy gracias a mi padre, él me enseño todo lo que se y no solo de combate, si no de tolerancia y respeto.

- Yo herede una maldición de mi padre - dijo Dark - sin embargo mis dos padres me criaron y me protegieron con todo el amor del mundo hasta que una invasión nos forzó a separarnos por mas de 3000 años, aún así él se encargo de mantenerme a salvo incluso a cambio de su vida, no solo heredé una maldición, también heredé su fuerza y su voluntad.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre - añadió Guerrero Salvaje - lo único que hizo por mi fue embarazar a mi madre y en realidad creo que fue lo peor que pudo hacerme, aun así ella me crió con amor a pesar de ser producto de un error, no se que pensaría si supiera todas las cosas horribles que he hecho.

- No te lamentes por el pasado, trata de corregir el presente.

- Nosotros te apoyaremos hasta el ultimo segundo de lo que nos queda de existencia - los cascos de Dark ya habían desaparecido y no quedaba mucho de su cuerpo, lo mismo le pasaba a Onix y a GS pero no podían notarlo debido a la infinita oscuridad como tampoco podían notar que el reloj estaba flotando en medio de los tres.

- Gracias a los dos, con amigos como ustedes puedo decir que valió la pena haber existido por lo menos un día... gracias - fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que su hocico desapareciera quedando solo un ojo.

Los tres cerraron el ultimo ojo que les quedaba esperando su fin, pero el reloj que flotaba en medio de ellos se activo misteriosamente y sus manecillas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad creando un portal que fue comenzó a absorber todo lo que había en esa dimensión, que no eran mas que las partículas de los dos ponis y el lobo, luego de eso se detuvo y explotó.

* * *

_**Poniville: Plaza central.**_  
_Celestia, Luna, Saurom, las mane six, Lir, Strong Mind, Doctor Whooves, los tres espíritus del caos._

En Poniville la situación seguía igual de tensa, el Lir negativo chasqueó los dedos congelando a las mane six y a las princesas, dejando solo a Saurom y a Lir ya que el Doctor y el pegaso verde estaban muy apartados del combate.

- ¿Que les hiciste? LIBERALAS AHORA! - grito Saurom a todo pulmón.

- ¿No dijiste que querías pelear contra mi? Entonces hagamoslo - dijo el Lir negativo.

- Tu lo pediste, ¡Aleteo final! - Saurom agito sus alas lanzando sus plumas de acero como si fueran balas, pero apenas hacían contacto con el espíritu del caos se convertían en plumas comunes y corrientes - ¡Aguja de escorpión! - nuevamente lanzo su letal ataque en forma de un diminuto rayo rojo que atravesó a su oponente pero este se quedo parado sin hacer nada.

- ¿Se supone que eso tenía que hacerme algo?

- Mi aguja de escorpión corrompe todo tipo de energías, no hay forma de la que hayas salido ileso.

- ¿No lo entiendes todavía? yo soy el señor de la corrupción, soy el amo de todas las energías, esta vez sin sus preciados elementos de la armonía no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme... ¿pero que es eso?

Arriba de los espíritus del caos se abrió un portal y de este les cayeron encima Onix, Guerrero Salvaje y Dark, cada uno le cayo ataco a su respectiva contraparte, aprovechando su distracción los lanzaron rápidamente al portal pero el Lir negativo se sostuvo del filo con sus dos manos e iban aferrados a él sus otros tres compañeros uno detrás de otro pero por la fuerza de atracción del vórtice ninguno tenía una mano o casco libre para usar su magia.

- Esto no se termina aquí - dijo con dificultad el Lir negativo - a pesar de que no estamos completos tenemos el poder suficiente para escapar de cualquier sitio, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estemos reunidos y renacer, después de eso no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme.

Los cuatro espíritus del caos fueron absorbidos por el portal que se cerró rápidamente mandándolos de vuelta al Olvido, con ellos fuera su influencia no tenía mas poder en ese lugar por lo que las princesas y las portadoras de los elementos volvieron a la normalidad y al ver que todo había terminado Twilight y Luna se lanzaron encima de Celestia completando su emotivo reencuentro.

- Creímos que nunca la volveríamos a ver princesa.

- No se preocupen, ya todo termino por ahora.

- ¿Como lograste salir hermana?

- No estoy muy segura, pero gran parte de eso se lo debo a él - dijo la princesa señalando al agotado alicornio negro de crin roja y cuerno de acero.

- ¿Quien es él?

- Ya se van a enterar, y creo que no es él único al que tenemos que conocer mas de cerca.

Twilight miro a todas partes, a su lado estaban las princesas y sus amigas, mas adelante Saurom y Lir estaban descansando completamente agotados, atrás Strong Mind hablaba con el Doctor Whooves quien seguía anotando cosas sentado junto a la tardis, y finalmente mucho mas adelante en donde estaban parados los espíritus del caos ahora dos pegasos y un lobo descansaban sentados y apoyados de espaldas mientras se reían a carcajadas de quien sabe que.

- Parece que Pinkie Pie va a hacer una gran, pero grannnnn fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¡Sus majestades! - dos guardias reales acompañados de un grupo de doctores cargando equipo médico se acercaron a las princesas - un poni muy herido nos informo que aquí necesitaban atención medica urgente, ¿se encuentran bien?

- Estamos bien no se preocupen - dijo Celestia mirando al resto del grupo y a los ponis que habían sido convertidos en chocolate ya recuperados - pero les agradecería que ayudaran a los que están por allá, no se asusten por su apariencia son inofensivos.

- ¿Quien los llamo? No recuerdo haber mandado a nadie por ayuda - dijo la princesa Luna.

- Creo que se quien lo hizo - Twilight sonrió mirando a lo lejos - parece que después de todo él también confiaba en que esto terminaría bien.

La princesa Luna se levantó y uso su magia para traer la noche, se le había hecho tarde por la pelea, una pelea que si bien dejo sus cicatrices en toda la ciudad y en la memoria de muchos de sus habitantes también había traído nuevos aliados, nuevos amigos. Esa noche brillaría con el esfuerzo y la sangre de todos los que pelearon trayendo una ves más la armonía al pueblo, esa noche y todas las que le sigan brillarían gracias a la magia de la amistad.

* * *

**NA: Debo decir que fue emocionante escribir esto, finalmente después de nueve capítulos todos los personajes están reunidos, esto facilitara las cosas tanto para mi al escribirlas como para ustedes al leerlas. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta ahora, ya finalizado este arco es hora de calmar un poco las cosas, los próximos capítulos serán mas tranquilos, habrán mas situaciones tipo slice of life y veremos como se adaptan los forasteros a su nueva vida.**

**Próximo capitulo: Bienvenida y convivencia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Bienvenidos a la Equestria 77

**NA: Solo puedo decir que gracias a ****JonnyElRed, ****Iv Ahnell, Seren, y Night Land por seguir esta historia, espero poder terminarla pronto hay una sorpresa preparada para el final.**

* * *

**10. Bienvenidos a la Equestria 77.**

La princesa Celestia elevó el sol trayendo así un nuevo día a Equestria, el hospital estaba tan lleno que algunos de los heridos tuvieron que ser trasladados a la ciudad mas cercana, había mucho que reparar debido al ultimo combate pero aun así todos colaboraban alegremente ya que a pesar de todo el daño y los heridos no hubo muertes y eso era una verdadera bendición. Las portadoras de la armonía ya se habían recuperado por lo que cada una estaba colaborando en distintas actividades, Applejack y Rainbow Dash ayudaban a retirar los escombros gracias a su fuerza, Fluttershy y Rarity atendían a los heridos en el hospital, su presencia era muy importante ya que estaban algo faltos de personal, Twilight era quien organizaba todo junto con la alcaldesa ahora mismo estaban planeando los detalles de la reconstrucción que se iniciaría apenas terminen de retirar los escombros y hacer un recuento total de los daños, y Pinkie Pie... ella estaba preparando una sorpresa.

_**Poniville: Hospital.**_  
_Fluttershy, Rarity._

Las portadoras de la bondad y la generosidad eran las indicadas para el trabajo de cuidar a los enfermos y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, Fluttershy gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina era de gran utilidad y en verdad se movía bastante rápido e incluso organizaba al resto de los enfermeros cuando era necesario, Rarity quien a veces se mostraba muy reservada y delicada a la hora de ayudar abandonaba todos esos detalles y se entregaba por completo a su labor. Ambas estaban caminando por un pasillo completamente agotadas para tomar un descanso pero un enfermero algo asustado se acerco y Fluttershy y le dijo que la necesitaban en una de las habitaciones, Rarity se ofreció a acompañarla pero esta se negó diciéndole que se merecía un descanso que después de discutir un rato tuvo que aceptarlo, después de todo nadie se resiste a "la mirada" de la pegaso amarilla.

- ¿Que pasa con este paciente? Lo veo un poco asustado - le dijo Fluttershy al enfermero que no paraba de temblar a medida que se acercaban a la habitación mencionada.

- Bueno, admito que su apariencia lo vuelve algo intimidante, pero su carácter es mucho peor y su compañero de cuarto no ayuda en nada, es por eso que la llamamos a usted, espero que con su presencia pueda enseñarles a estos dos un poco de amabilidad.

- Pero... yo no soy buena arreglando pleitos.

- Señorita usted es nuestra ultima esperanza - el enfermero se tiro de rodillas - a calmado a muchos de nuestros pacientes aquí con sus atenciones, nosotros realmente no sabemos que hacer con estos dos.

- Bueno... si lo pides de esa manera, haré lo que pueda.

- Muchas gracias señorita Fluttershy, esta es la habitación - abrió la puerta lentamente - le deseo la mejor de las suertes - la empujo con delicadeza y apenas estuvo dentro cerro la puerta con fuerza y se podían escuchar el sonido de sus cascos alejarse rápidamente.

- Ummm ¿Hola? Soy Fluttershy y... - la escena que tenía en frente la dejo sin palabras, un lobo blanco del tamaño de una vaca tenía en su boca a un pegaso verde quien luchaba para evitar ser devorado por el can, los dos se quedaron estáticos al ver entrar a la pegaso amarilla que cayo desmayada en el acto.

- ¡Fluttershy! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando a un lado sus diferencias para atender a la pobre pegaso.

.

.

.

En el café del hospital Rarity tomaba un té mientras leía una revista de moda pacíficamente hasta que un grupo de enfermeros paso a toda velocidad por su lado arrastrando una camilla con un poni en ella, se levantó y los siguió en caso que necesitaran mas ayuda pero a mitad del camino uno de los enfermeros se volteó hacia ella y le dijo que no se preocupara por ese paciente y la mando a una habitación especifica en la que les hacía falta personal, la unicornio blanca asintió y comenzó a buscar el número del cuarto pero iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que había alguien igual de distraído que ella caminando y terminaron chocándose.

- Lo siento mucho yo... ¿no eres tu el humano? - dijo levantándose y notó que con quien había chocado era el príncipe Lir

- Lo lamento, estaba buscando una habitación en especial pero no logro ubicarme bien en este lugar todavía.

- No hay problema querido, ¿que habitación estas buscando?

- Me dieron el numero 77.

- Que coincidencia yo también voy para allá.

- Tal ves podrías ayudarme un poco, este sitio es mas gran de lo que note la primera vez que estuve aquí.

- No te preocupes, de hecho, creo que estamos en el lugar indicado - ambos notaron que la puerta que tenían en frente era el cuarto numero 77.

- Pasan cosas curiosas en este mundo.

- En realidad ustedes son lo mas curioso que nos ha pasado.

- ¿Te refieres a los humanos?

- Y a los extraños que llegaron junto contigo - dijo abriendo la puerta con delicadeza - por cierto ¿estas buscando a alguien?

- Si y me alegra ver que se encuentra bien - dentro de la habitación estaba Clockwork Heart sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana con la pata enyesada - ¿como te encuentras amigo?

- He estado mejor... y peor también.

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunto Rarity.

- Claro que si, él me ayudo a encontrarlas a ustedes y a su gobernante, me ha apoyado mucho desde que llegué.

- Que buen gesto de tu parte, no conocía ese lado tuyo Clock... ¿perdón como era?

- Solo llámame Reloj - dijo el poni terrestre gris con frialdad.

- Reloj, que curioso apodo.

- Creí que Pinkie Pie se había encargado de hacerlo publico.

- ¿En serio? En realidad es la primera ves que oigo que te llamen así - ese ultimo comentario pareció llamar la atención de Clockwork.

- No es cierto, tu me llamaste así cuando nos encontramos en la estación antes de que me quedara dormido.

- No te miento cariño, y no recuerdo haber pasado por la estación el día de ayer.

- Que raro - el terrestre volvió a mirar a la ventana y estiro su pata sana apuntando al frente - pregúntale a esos dos si necesitan ayuda, yo estoy bien.

- Ya veo, ustedes también están aquí - dijo Lir acercándose a las camas en las que descansaban Onix y Dark con algunos vendajes en el abdomen - cuéntenme ¿que fue lo que paso allá?

- Ni idea, ¿tu sabes algo? - le dijo Dark a Onix.

- Lo mismo que tu.

- Ustedes me sorprenden, deben saber que si no hubieran caído en ese momento esta sería otra historia.

- No nos agradezcas - Onix intento levantarse pero Rarity lo detuvo.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, deben descansar - dijo haciendo levitar unos platos con comida - y sobre todo alimentarse, ya han hecho suficiente, usted también señor...

- Príncipe Lir... ahmm... solo dime Lir - dijo el humano rascándose la cabeza pero Rarity se le lanzó gritando como toda una fangirl.

- AHHHHH! ¿ERES UN PRÍNCIPE? NO PUEDO CREERLO... No se mucho de humanos por lo tanto no tenía idea de que también habían príncipes, entonces... ¿vives en un castillo? un enorme castillo con clase lleno de hermosas joyas y apuestos guardianes y...

- En realidad no tengo ni castillo ni sirvientes y mi reino esta en medio de una tierra sin magia rodeado de criaturas peligrosas.

- Oh... lo siento tanto.

- No se preocupe, es por eso que vine aquí, por cierto... ya que usted conoce este lugar mejor que yo, tiene idea si en alguna parte guardaron un arco con flechas y una espada.

- Ya revise la lista de objetos perdidos, no encontramos nada parecido a eso.

- Debieron de dejarlos tirados en medio de las praderas cuando me trajeron.

- No te preocupes caballero - dijo Onix - en la guardia real tenemos toda una armería seguramente pueden entregarte algunas cosas.

- Estaría muy agradecido.

- Oye Lir, podrías hacer me un favor - dijo Clockwork sin despegar la vista de la ventana, con el tono que lo dijo cualquiera que no lo conozca de cerca pensaría que estaba deprimido.

- Lo que necesites.

- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, tengo que buscar algo de información.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses - intervino Rarity - tienes una pata rota, sería irresponsable de mi parte permitir que cualquiera de ustedes abandone este lugar en su estado actual.

- ¿Decía señorita? - le dijo Onix en el oído provocando que pegara un salto, el guardia de élite ya se había levantado demostrando estar completamente recuperado.

- ¿Pero como?

- Se preocupa demasiado... como de costumbre - eso ultimo lo dijo como un susurro - yo me encargare de escoltarlo a la ciudad, después de todo en mi otra vida fui un miembro de la guardia real... y se lo debo como disculpa - bajo la cabeza arrepentido después de todo fue él quien le rompió la pata.

- Ya se los dije, mientras yo este aquí ninguno de ustedes se va a mover - Rarity se paro en medio de la sala de forma autoritaria.

- Pero si uno ya escapo - Lir señalo la ventana abierta y la cama de Dark vacía.

- Saben que... hagan lo que quieran, pero no me digan nada si les llega a pasar algo - la unicornio blanca salio del cuarto lanzandoles una ultima mirada acusadora a los 3.

- Entiendo tus motivos - le dijo Lir a Onix - no hay problema ¿cierto Reloj?

- No - dijo el poni gris de manera cortante.

- Entonces vayan, yo voy a ver en que puedo ayudar.

Lir se retiro dejando a los dos ponis en la habitación, Onix estaba sonriendo pero al encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos fríos y sin vida de Clockwork todos sus ánimos se congelaron literalmente y bajo las orejas preguntándose internamente si había hecho lo correcto o no.

* * *

_**Poniville: Plaza Central.**_  
_Applejack, Rainbow Dash._

En la plaza central todos se encontraban trabajando muy duro tratando de retirar todos los escombros y estructuras destruidas durante el combate, Applejack estaba jalando un carruaje lleno de madera rota y Rainbow le cargaba mas cosas mientras bostezaba.

- Oye caramelo, no se si te diste cuenta pero esto ya esta bastante pesado - le grito la poni granjera a la soñolienta pegaso.

- No podríamos tomarnos un descanso, apenas hemos dormido.

- Todos estamos en la misma condición y seguimos trabajando duro, tenemos que terminar con esto antes del anochecer.

- Parece que algunos de ustedes están acostumbrados a dormir poco.

- O tu estas acostumbrada a dormir mas de lo normal.

- Repite eso en mi cara.

- ¡Alto las dos! - dijo Twilight quien apareció junto con la alcaldesa llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ya hemos hecho el recuento de los daños - dijo la alcaldesa usando un megáfono - afortunadamente es menos de lo que esperábamos, la mayor parte de la destrucción esta concentrada en esta zona, con un total de 10 viviendas destruidas y el resto son solo daños menores en las calles y algunos servicios, todos aquellos que hayan perdido sus casas serán hospedados gratuitamente en el hotel mas cercano, no se preocupen, ya tomamos todas las medidas necesarias para que su hospitalidad sea agradable. Ahora vayan a descansar, continuaremos con las actividades mañana a la tarde.

- Ya era hora - exclamo Rainbow Dash - vamos a comer algo me muero de hambre.

- ¿No era que tenías sueño? - le dijo Applejack soltando el carruaje.

- Siempre como antes de ir a dormir, ahora demonos prisa antes de que no quede nada - salio volando a toda velocidad pero fue seguida de lejos por un pegaso negro de crin plata que respondía al nombre de Dark Lighting.

.

.

.

En la oficina de la alcaldesa estaban las princesas Celestia y Luna que tenían en frente suyo una bandeja de oro llena de agua en la que estaban reflejados los rostros de Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence, gobernantes del imperio de Cristal, estaban hablando gracias a un hechizo de comunicación.

- Lamento tener que pedirles esto, pero es importante que comprendan la gravedad de esta situación - dijo Celestia.

- No te preocupes tía - respondió Cadence - yo puedo encargarme del imperio de cristal, la energía del corazón de cristal es similar a la de los elementos de la armonía, dudo que Discord pueda atravesar el escudo.

- Discord a demostrado ser mucho mas peligroso de lo que imaginábamos y lo peor de todo es que ahora no esta solo, no tenemos idea de donde salieron esos otros 3 espíritus del caos... ni de porque Discord se hace pasar por un humano, eso ultimo nos tiene mas confundidos.

- Tías ¿están seguras de que es Discord?

- Te voy a ser sincera, tengo mis dudas, pero tiene su misma voz y su mismo... ehmm carácter, además eso explica su desaparición en estos últimos días, y por lo que sabemos hasta ahora la única cosa capas de detenerlos son los elementos de la armonía, se que el corazón es fuerte pero dudo que pueda contener la magia de 4 espíritus del caos al mismo tiempo.

- No sabemos cual será su próximo objetivo - argumento Luna - tenemos que organizarnos de tal forma que el poder de ambos reinos este en equilibrio, es por eso que voy a ir para allá junto con toda la guardia nocturna.

- Princesa Celestia ¿mi hermana se encuentra bien no? - dijo Shining Armor.

- Claro que si, y estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo, me asegurare que sea una sorpresa.

- Gracias por cuidar de ella princesa, estaré ahí lo mas pronto posible.

- Tomate tu tiempo, no te apresures en abandonar a tu esposa.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamo Shining nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de su esposa - Vamos cariño sabes que te amo.

- Lo se - dijo la princesa del amor sonriendo picaramente - pero me gusta jugar contigo - Shining se sonrojo - entonces ¿cuando se los mando?

- Con que llegue mañana a la noche esta bien, después de todo aun nos falta reparar los desastres en Poniville.

- No hay problema, iremos haciendo los preparativos para recibir a la guardia lunar, e oído que son muy buenos guerreros.

- Son lo mejor de lo mejor, tienen un buen capitán, o mejor dicho capitana - dijo Luna con orgullo.

- Estaremos ansiosos por conocerlos, nos vemos pronto - la comunicación se corto dejando ver el reflejo de las princesas en el agua quienes cambiaron sus sonrisas por miradas de preocupación.

- Luna, sabes que los guardias solo serán un espectáculo ¿no? no hay ejercito que pueda hacerle frente a la magia del caos.

- Lo se, pero que ellos no se enteren, algunos tienen un orgullo muy fuerte, solo espero que su presencia les de algo de tranquilidad a los ponis de cristal, ya sabes lo que pasaría si llegan a perder sus esperanzas, el corazón dejaría de funcionar y la ciudad quedaría desprotegida.

- Claro que lo entiendo, solo cuídate - Celestia abrazo a su hermana - ya sabes que hacer en caso que los espíritus ataquen, se atenta al plan no intentes nada apresurado, no me perdonaría que te pase algo de nuevo.

- Esta bien hermana, ademas no hay muchas probabilidades de que ataquen el imperio de cristal, su objetivo esta aquí después de todo - Luna camino hacia la puerta y salio seguida por su hermana, afuera las esperaba un alicornio negro de crin roja, la princesa de la noche se paro en frente de él - ¿cuidaras a mi hermana?

- Daría mi vida en su lugar - dijo Saurom haciendo una reverencia.

- Parece que te dejo en buenas manos - Luna le guiño un ojo a su hermana provocando que se sonrojara - nos vemos luego, voy a preparar a los guardias.

- ¡Cuídate hermana!

Luna se fue volando rumbo a Canterlot, muy pronto vendría en su lugar el príncipe Shining Armor y de esa forma quedaría repartido el poder entre los dos reinos ponis.

* * *

_**Poniville: Biblioteca.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, Clockwork Heart._

El guardia de élite y el poni terrestre estaban camino a la biblioteca, Clockwork podía moverse con facilidad gracias a un artefacto con ruedas en el que podía apoyar la pata herida. Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del hospital y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

- Sabes, realmente lamento haberte golpeado, perdí el control de mi mismo - dijo Onix.

- Estas perdonado - respondió indiferente el poni terrestre sin voltearse a verlo.

- Y ¿a donde vamos?

- A la biblioteca.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

- A Spike.

- Ya veo ¿vas a sacar algún libro?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? - las respuestas tan cortantes de Clockwork comenzaban a irritar al pegaso.

- Busco información - Onix suspiro y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a su destino.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Clockwork toco tres veces y a los pocos segundos salió Spike quien se sorprendió por el estado del poni gris.

- ¿Clockwork? ¿Que te paso? ¿Acaso estuviste en la pelea? Creí que no peleabas.

- Necesito tu ayuda - dijo cambiándole el tema al dragón.

- ¿Que necesitas?

- Tu conoces a todos en el pueblo ¿no?

- Si, ¿por que?

- Necesito que me des la dirección de una poni llamada Star Dreamer.

- ¿Star? Clockwork ¿estas bromeando no?

- Tengo cara de estar bromeando - acerco su rostro al de Spike con su mirada muerta provocando que el dragón se sienta tan presionado que ya comenzaba a sudar.

- No... no lo creo... pero entonces te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así, Clockwork... Star esta muerta, desde hace mas de un mes.

Onix quien había escuchado todo se sorprendió ya que había visto una parte de los recuerdos de Clockwork al invadir su mente y vio a la unicornio y al poni terrestre juntos el día anterior. Los tres se quedaron sin decir nada, solo el poni gris soltó una palabra en voz muy baja prácticamente inaudible para quienes lo acompañaban.

- Otra ves.

* * *

**NA: Perdón por lo corto del capitulo pero últimamente ando muy corto de tiempo y tengo esto escrito desde hace días, no se cuando pueda terminarlo y para evitar la espera decidí dividirlo en dos partes, para los que hicieron sus pedidos en el taller de redacción espero poder entregar los primeros la semana que viene.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: La fiesta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Corazón noble, corazón mecánico

**NA: Finalmente pude terminar este capitulo y lamento mi desaparición, serios problemas me impidieron escribir, ahora a responder unas cuantas interrogantes, para quien pregunto porque cree un OC tan HIJO DE PUTA la verdad es que después de leer muchas historias que en realidad son muy buenas siempre me encontraba con el OC casi perfecto, es decir: atractivo, gentil y amado así que tuve el "antojo" de que mi OC fuera alguien mas defectuoso y que llamara menos la atención para rellenar la obra, y se que me pidieron mas escenas románticas pero la verdad de mi existencia es que APESTO PARA LOS ROMANCES de todas formas haré lo mejor que pueda, sobre lo del taller de redacción voy a lanzar los primeros pedidos será mi máxima prioridad por el momento solo quería terminar este capitulo que tengo guardado desde hace una semana.**

* * *

**11. Corazón noble, corazón mecánico.**

_**Poniville.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, Clockwork Heart._

Clockwork y Onix salieron de la biblioteca, ninguno de los dos había hablado hasta que finalmente Onix lo hizo con la intención de apoyar al poni terreste ya que sabia que la unicornio Star era importante para el.

- Oye... realmente lamento lo que paso, te encuentras bien?

- Si - respondió Clockwork frió y cortante como siempre.

- Todos tendemos a reprimir nuestras emociones en situaciones como estas pero debes saber que sentir no es una debilidad al contrario.

- Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy muy sensible.

- Yo creo que te estas conteniendo.

- Un consejo - se volteo para mirar al pegaso - nunca intentes interpretar ni leer mis intenciones porque siempre vas a fallar.

- Has lo que quieras.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y al poco tiempo llegaron a un edificio abandonado en el cual colgaba un cartel de relojería, Clockwork Heart dio un suspiro y se volteo para hablar con el pegaso.

- Necesitamos hacer un viaje, ¿seguro que quieres venir?

- No pienso dejar solo a un poni herido, es mi deber después de todo.

- Tenemos que ir a Canterlot, por lo que me contó ese pegaso verde ya debes de haber estado ahí, me sera de mucha ayuda tu guía.

- ¿Quien te contó que?

- Ese pegaso verde, Strong Mind, parece que los conoce a todos ustedes los nuevos, ¿no sabes nada de él?

- Nunca lo había visto, ¿que mas te contó de mi?

- Me dijo que eras un guardia de élite y el esposo de la princesa Luna - a Onix se le pararon los pelos al escuchar lo ultimo.

- ¿Es... esposo?

- Eso fue lo que me dijo.

- ¿Por casualidad no te dijo DE QUE PLANETA VIENE!?

- Recuerdo un numero... creo que era 616, también dijo algo de dimensiones paralelas y no se que otras cosas, luego pueden hablar sobre eso.

- Espero que venga del futuro - dijo soltando una pequeña risa - oye por que siempre te muestras así de frío con los demás?

- Quiero ser sincero con los demás.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que mates todos tus sentimientos?

- Yo no tengo sentimientos reales.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Puedo sentir cosas, pero así de fácil puedo dejar de sentirlas.

- La gente cambia todo el tiempo eso es normal.

- Es cierto, por eso son todos incoherentes.

- ¿Y que es para ti un sentimiento real?

- Te doy un ejemplo ¿tu puedes acaso fingir que no amas a la princesa Luna o simplemente dejar de amarla?

- No lo creo.

- A eso me refiero.

- Ahora te entiendo, ¿y que hay de esa unicornio? pude ver que era importante para ti.

- Lo fingí para atraer tu atención, le pedi a Strong Mind información acerca de todos ustedes y me hablo de tu técnica de la mirada tenebrosa así que modifique mi perfil emocional para tomar el control de la pesadilla.

- ¿Que tu que?

- Controle mis emociones, todo el tiempo tuve yo el control de la pesadilla pero te hice creer lo contrario, tenía planeado hacer otra cosa pero lo que paso después fue un golpe de suerte ni yo se exactamente que ocurrió.

- Tu estas loco - dijo el guardia con una risa nerviosa.

- Te lo dije, soy mas del tipo intelectual, no sirvo para los combates.

- Quieres decir que en verdad nunca sentiste nada por esa unicornio.

- Era importante para mi, en un solo día le dio vuelta entera a mi cerebro pero ya te dije que no puedo sentir cosas mas allá de eso, no es una decisión mía.

* * *

_**Poniville: Plaza central.**_  
_Celestia, Saurom._

El alicornio negro de crin roja estaba sentado el sol que ya estaba a unas horas de caer mientras los ponis terminaban de retirar los escombros, saco la bolsa que estaba en su lomo y estuvo a punto de abrirla pero la princesa Celestia apareció sentándose a su lado.

- Ehmm... Celestia - dijo algo nervioso el alicornio pesadilla.

- ¿Que pasa? - le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

- Bueno, es que no nos hemos dicho ni una sola palabra desde entonces y...

- No es necesario que nos digamos nada, creo que ambos entendemos nuestros sentimientos.

- ¿A pesar de lo que le hice a tu reino?

- Yo no veo hoy a la pesadilla que conquisto millones de imperios a la fuerza, hoy yo veo al alicornio que logro que todos esos imperios pudieran coexistir en armonía a pesar de las guerras pero mas que nada, veo al poni que amo ahora.

La princesa se apego a Saurom provocando que este soltara una lagrima y le correspondiera el abrazo, tantos años de sufrimiento habían tenido su justa recompensa, luego de darse un beso fueron camino al Sugar Cub Corner donde le esperaba una gran sorpresa. Al entrar todo estaba oscuro pero gracias a sus habilidades de pesadilla pudo ver a todos aun en la oscuridad.

- Vaya! Así que una fiesta sorpresa - las luces se encendieron y se notaba que la fiesta ya había empezado pero pararon todo por un momento para recibir al alicornio, luego la fiesta siguio su ritmo normalmente.

- Hey! Quien te lo dijo - le dijo Pinkie Pie quien aparecio cargando un monton de globos.

- Las pesadillas podemos ver en la oscuridad, a cierto... soy Saurom, no es necesario las formalidades.

- Yo soy Pinkie Pie y dejame presentarte a todos mis amigos.

En un sillon estaban sentados Strong Mind y Guerrero Salvaje en su forma de lobo finjiendo ser amigos con una sonrisa terriblemente forzada mientras Fluttershy les tomaba una foto, apenas la pegaso se dio media vuelta ambos comenzaron a pelear brutalmente para luego volver a fingir, en otra mesa estaban Dark y Rainbow conversando de quien sabe que aunque el pegaso negro tenía un ojo morado, en otro lado Twilight y Lyra hablaban con Lir quien les contaba mas cosas de su mundo, ambas cargaban sus anotadores con su magia y les brillaban los ojos, Applejack y Rarity hablaban con Derpy y el Doctor Whooves pero ambas estaban con una cara de no entender nada mientras Derpy solo reía por lo bajo.

- Hey esperen un momento - Pinkie comenzó a hacer cuentas señalando a todo el mundo, se llevo el casco al mentón y estuvo unos segundos en silencio, momento que Saurom aprovecho para retomar noción de la realidad ya que las rápidas palabras de la poni rosa lo habían desorientado - acaso no falta el pegaso negro que vino junto con el lobo humano?

- ¿Te refieres a Onix? - dijo Strong Mind caminando al lado de Fluttershy y GS - creo que fue a escoltar a Reloj a Canterlot.

- No es posible! - grito Pinkie - se va perder toda la fiesta y tendre que hacer una nueva fiesta lo cual en realidad es bueno porque siempre es bueno encontrar una razón para armar una fiesta pero mañana tendremos mucho trabajo y tendre que esperar hasta pasado mañana para darle la bienvenida y entonces no sería una bienvenida justa...

- Bueno creo que mejor los dejo para que se conozcan mejor - dijo Celestia un poco nerviosa - tengo que comunicarme con mi hermana.

- Pero... - Saurom no pudo terminar porque fue arrastrado por Pinkie quien siguió presentándole a mas ponis sobrecargando el cerebro del alicornio.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot un grupo de cinco ponis pegasos se colocaban unas armaduras azules, estos ponis tenían la particularidad de tener alas y orejas de murciélago y el pelaje gris algunos mas oscuros que otros, sus armaduras consistían en un casco, una pechera, y un par de garras de acero postizas que al colocárselas unos cuantos rayos las bordeaban, uno de ellos toco una cortina con su garra y esta se incinero al instante.

- ¡Cloud! - grito la que parecía ser la capitana - deja de jugar con eso!.

- Solo quería comprobar su potencia - respondió el guardia macho con un tono infantil.

- Si tanto te gusta jugar con electricidad deberías probar con una de estas - dijo otro guardia macho lanzandole una lanza que esquivo por poco.

- ¡Que carajos te pasa Kas! Acaso intentas matarme!

- Solo quería enseñarte que las armas eléctricas son peligrosas y no debes de jugar con ellas.

- Basta ustedes dos - volvió a gritar la capitana mientras las dos guardias hembras los miraban indiferentes.

- Estos tipos no saben hacer otra cosa que presumir - le dijo una de las guardias a su compañera quien solo se encogió mostrando algo de timidez - y tu ya deja esa actitud tímida Jasmine, se supone que somos la guardia nocturna de élite, lo mejor de lo mejor de la guardia real, eres un soldado no puedes comportarte siempre como si fueras una niña.

- Lo siento - dijo con voz casi apagada.

- Atención todos! - al escuchar la voz de la capitana todos se pusieron en formación - El imperio de cristal necesita de nuestros servicios, como la guardia de élite nocturna vamos a presentarnos junto con la princesa Luna en unos minutos y quiero que demuestren la imagen que con tanto esfuerzo han ganado, es decir QUE BASTA DE JUEGOS, hay un nuevo peligro desconocido y tenemos que estar alertas y brindarle seguridad a los ponis de cristal.

- No se preocupe capitana, usted lo ha dicho somos la élite nocturna, solo déjelo todo en nuestros cascos, o garras - dijo Cloud soltando unas cuantas chispas de sus garras eléctricas.

- Las princesas y el reino han confiado en nosotros, no podemos decepcionarlos - la capitana guió al grupo a la salida del balcón donde abajo se veía a un gran grupo de ponis amontonados que los aclamaban.

* * *

_**Poniville: Estación de trenes.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, Clockwork Heart._

Onix y Clockwork llegaron a la estación del Friendship Express y se embarcaron en el primer tren que paso, se acomodaron en unos asientos y esperaron.

- ¿Exactamente para que vamos a Canterlot? - pregunto Onix.

- Necesito mas información y solo hay un lugar en el cual puedo obtenerla.

- Y el primer lugar al que fuimos ¿que paso ahí?

- Era mi casa y mi tienda también, pero parece que ahora ya no lo es.

- No te entiendo.

- Tengo problemas de memoria, a veces me olvido de todo y las cosas cambian drasticamente, es una molestia.

- Eso explica porque en tus recuerdos la unicornio estaba viva el día de ayer - Onix observo el rostro de Clockwork quien estaba mirando por una ventana - pareces algo triste ¿seguro que estas bien con eso?

- No puedo decir que estoy mal, pero tampoco me siento "bien".

- Tienes un punto de vista bastante extraño, ¿no hay algo que te motive? es decir ¿que se supone que esperas de la vida?

- No espero nada de nada ni de nadie, solo estoy cansado - dio un largo bostezo - cansado de olvidarme de las cosas, cansado de tener que reparar cosas todo el tiempo, estoy cansado - comenzó a acomodarse en su silla como para dormir - solo quiero descansar es todo lo que quiero - cerro los ojos y trato de dormir.

Onix lo miro, dio un leve suspiro y también se dispuso a dormir un rato. Ya en canterlot fueron a una pequeña casa que resaltaba entre todas las demás por verse un poco mas humilde, Clockwork saco una llave que encajo a la perfección con la cerradura, dio un suspiro de alivio y ambos entraron, el pegaso de sentó en un sillón mientras el poni terrestre revolvía todo buscando algo.

- Aquí esta - dijo tomando un libro con su boca.

- ¿Que es eso?

- Es mi diario.

- ¿Tienes un diario? ¿Quien lo diría?

- Es por mi enfermedad, es la cosa mas cercana a una solución que le encontré ya que no importa cuantas veces pierda la memoria el diario es una costumbre que me programe así que siempre estará ahí para informarme.

- Que listo, yo espero aquí respeto tu privacidad, después de todo un diario es un diario de todas formas.

- No importa - Clockwork comenzó a leer el diario en silencio buscando los momentos en los que Star aun se encontraba viva.

_"Diario, hoy no hay mucho que decir, solo que Star a muerto, fue en un accidente del cual no tengo muchos detalles después de todo no me importan, lo único que importa es que ella se fue, esto es todo."_

- Al menos me voy ubicando en el tiempo - dijo para si mismo mientras seguía corriendo paginas hacia atrás pero mas despacio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_"Diario, hoy tuve una charla bastante extensa con Star, compartimos información interesante tanto así que me voy a tomar la molestia de redactarlo todo tal como sucedió:_

_Flashback:_

_Un poni terrestre gris y una unicornio blanca estaban sentados en una pradera aparentemente en un picnic, Star estaba preparando unos emparedados con su magia mientras que Clockwork solo miraba al horizonte con su característica mirada vacía._

_- Es lindo ¿no? - dijo la unicornio blanca._

_- ¿Que es lindo?_

_- Todo es lindo, si lo ves desde el punto de vista adecuado._

_- ¿Y cual seria ese punto de vista?_

_- Desde el punto de vista de que todas las cosas fueron creadas de una forma con un propósito en especial._

_- ¿Un propósito?_

_- Claro que si, todo forma parte de algo, como una sinfonía, de hecho si prestas atención puedes escuchar como las cosas se mueven en armonía con todo lo demás._

_- Como un mecanismo._

_- Exacto, creo que así puedes entenderlo mejor._

_- ¿De donde sacas todas esas ideas?_

_- Son cosas que solía decirme mi hermano._

_- ¿Tenias un hermano?_

_- Si, el era un poni terrestre como tu, pero su pelaje era azul claro como el mar y su crin negra._

_- ¿Como murió? - Clockwork nunca se molestaba en medir la profundidad de sus preguntas cuando tenia una duda pero eso no le molestaba a Star quien ya estaba acostumbrada a hablar con el._

_- El tenía una enfermedad muy rara, perdía la memoria de ves en cuando pero logro acostumbrarse a eso, desgraciadamente con el tiempo degenero en otra cosa que jamas pudieron identificar y eso termino matándolo._

_- Cuéntame mas de él._

_- Siempre me decía que cuando muera, en realidad no sera su fin, si no que se convertirá en una leyenda y que siempre estaría ahí para todos._

_- ¿Una leyenda?_

_- Así es, él me dijo que uno jamas desaparece por completo solo se pierde en el misterio, se convierte en un secreto que espera ser revelado, ya que para encontrar la verdad primero hay que convertirse en un misterio._

_- Suena bastante complicado... y raro, hasta donde yo se al morir uno deja de existir... descansa._

_- Eso es lo mas obvio pero este mundo no es tan simple, esta lleno de misterios algunos de ellos están a la vista de todos pero estamos tan distraídos que no podemos observarlos._

_- ¿Tu puedes verlos?_

_- Algunos._

_- ¿Como cuales?_

_- Tu corazón por ejemplo._

_- ¿Mi corazón?_

_- Si, es un secreto que ni tu has podido ver, porque tienes que sentirlo._

_- Yo no siento nada real y lo sabes._

_- Eso es lo que tu crees pero es porque aun piensas demasiado - Star acerco su oreja al pecho de Clockwork - ¿puedes oírlo? - Clockwork cerro los ojos y trato de escuchar - no pienses en nada solo concéntrate en el sonido - comenzaba a adormitarse poco a poco._

_- Yo... estoy muy cansado._

_- Eso es algo - dijo soltando una risa inocente - descansa un poco entonces - Clockwork se recostó y la unicornio apoyo su cabeza encima de la suya._

_- Star ¿por que me has ayudado tanto hasta ahora? no le encuentro una explicación razonable._

_- Es porque yo no actuó por razones solo actuó por lo que siento._

_- Debe ser interesante eso de sentir a otro._

_- Es lo que tiene que ser todo pasa por una razón, no hay manzanas si no hay lluvia, no hay éxito si no hay esfuerzo y tampoco hay amor si no hay dolor._

_- ¿Como es el dolor?_

_- Es como esa medicina amarga que te dio el doctor para la memoria._

_- Eso era horrible, ¿es horrible el dolor?_

_- Es amargo, pero te hace bien, solo una vez que sientes dolor es que sabrás que has amado de verdad._

_- No puedo entender nada de lo que me estas diciendo es todo tan irracional._

_- No espero que lo entiendas ahora pero un día vas a necesitar saber esto - Clockwork sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su crin._

_- Star ¿acaso tu me amas?_

_- Tu que crees._

_Fin Flashback._

_Si estoy leyendo esto en algún momento sobra explicar los puntos a destacar en el dialogo, esto es todo por hoy."_

Clockwork cerro el diario y lo puso encima de su lomo, luego se levanto en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta llamando la atención de Onix, ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

- Y... ¿encontraste algo? - pregunto el pegaso negro.

- Un par de cosas pero nada importante.

- ¿Puedes compartirlo?

- Creo que voy a morir, como te dije nada importante.

- ¡QUE! ¿Estas seguro?

- Es una posibilidad, pero eso no nos ayuda a resolver el problema que tenemos en este momento.

- Pero es importante.

- Es secundario, ahora tenemos a cuatro espíritus del caos sueltos y no están solo divirtiéndose, tengo suficientes evidencias de que ellos tienen un objetivo, están organizados y eso es mas peligroso que un solo espíritu salvaje.

- Es cierto, pero no creas que luego de esto olvidaremos tu problema.

- Hagan lo que quieran, yo solo quiero que esto termine - estuvo a punto de doblar en dirección a la estación de tren pero algo muy curioso llamo su atención - mira a quien tenemos aquí.

- ¿A quien...? - en las puertas del castillo estaba la princesa Luna quien observaba salir a toda la guardia nocturna guiados por su capitana, eran pegasos de pelaje oscuro en diferentes tonos, con alas de murciélago y algunos de ellos llevaban unas garras en los cascos cargadas con electricidad - es Luna y... ¿quienes son ellos?

- Son la guardia nocturna, lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de la guardia real, esas garras no solo tienen un filo endemoniado sino que pueden dar grandes descargas eléctricas.

- Son increíbles - Onix miro a Luna y luego bajo la cabeza algo resignado, sabía que el no existía en ese mundo y no sería capaz de reconocerlo, eso le dolería demasiado.

- Es duro ¿no?

- ¿Que cosa? - dijo el guardia con amargura.

- Que alguien sienta algo por otro y que eso no pueda ser correspondido.

- ¿Duro para el que siente o para el que no puede sentir? - esa respuesta llamo la atención del poni terrestre que por primera vez en toda la charla cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa.

- Muy buena pregunta, me gustaría decir que para ambos... Oye, necesito pedirte un favor - dijo sentándose en una banca.

- ¿Que quieres?

- La pata me esta matando, puedes ir y traerme algo de tomar.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de sirviente?

- No le negarías un favor a un poni mal herido ¿no? - el pegaso frunció el seño y salio volando a buscar lo que le pidió - a eso le llamo un guardia real y no a la basura orgullosa que esta desfilando en este momento frente a la princesa - dijo Clockwork observando a uno de los guardias nocturnos que hacía gestos frente a todos los ponis que los rodeaban y admiraban, luego arranco una hoja en blanco de su diario y escribió algo sobre ella. A los pocos minutos Onix regreso con la bebida pero no había ningún herido en la silla.

- Oye aquí esta tu bendita... ¿bebida? - en la silla donde estaba sentado Clockwork solo había una nota la tomo con cuidado y la leyó en voz alta - "Que no tenga sentimientos no quiere decir que no los comprenda, ahora déjame en paz y ve por ella"... ¿Pero que?

* * *

Poniville: Sugar Cub Corner.  
Saurom, Lir, Strong Mind, GS, Dark, las mane six, Derpy, Doctor Whooves.

La fiesta seguía su curso en el Sugar Cub Corner, muchos ponis hablando y bailando como en todas las fiestas hechas por Pinkie Pie, el gran alicornio pesadilla ahora estaba sentado en una mesa con Twilight y Pinkie a sus lados.

- Haber si lo recuerdo - dijo Saurom llevandose un casco al menton - ustedes son Twilight, Pinkie Pie por alla Rainbow Dash, Dark Lighting, Rarity, Applejack mas alla Fluttershy, Guerrero Salvaje, Strong Mind, ese tipo que esta ahí es Lir y el otro es... ¿el Doctor no?

- Vaya, tienes una memoria increíble - dijo Pinkie emocionada.

- No es para tanto, si me lo repetiste como diez veces.

- Sabe nunca en mi vida había visto a un alicornio con un cuerno tan interesante - dijo Twilight.

- Es natural en mi raza, somos pesadillas después de todo, nuestros cuernos y alas son de acero, también tenemos otras particularidades como ver en la oscuridad o ser inmunes al fuego.

- Son increíbles.

En otra mesa Dark estaba hablando con Rainbow Dash.

- Lamento haberte golpeado - dijo la pegaso de crin multicolor mostrando algo de fastidio - pero nunca intentes sorprenderme así.

- Esta bien fue mi culpa "nunca pensé que esta Rainbow fuera tan diferente a la de mi mundo" - pensó Dark con una risa nerviosa pero el gran alicornio con cuerno y alas de acero llamo su atención - ¿quien es ese tipo?

- Ni idea, es nuevo como ustedes - Saurom intento mostrarle un truco a Twilight pero al hacer brillar su cuerno daba la impresión de que intentaba atacarla, Dark no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el alicornio negro pero este noto su presencia e invoco un escudo que detuvo el impacto.

- Hey! ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

- No intentes engañarme - grito Dark apuntándolo con su casco - se lo que eres, ahora dime ¿que pretendes en este lugar?

- Yo solo estoy interactuando con la gente de este pueblo, ¿como sabes de las pesadillas?

- Porque yo soy hijo de una - Saurom abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

- O... lo siento mucho, se lo duro que debe de haber sido para ti, los casos de híbridos no eran muy comunes de donde vengo ya que la mayoría de los padres abandonaba a sus hijos.

- Mi padre ya era un híbrido.

- ¿Hijo de un híbrido de pesadilla? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso y ¿quien es tu madre? - Dark por un momento recordó la advertencia del poni azul sobre decir que era hijo de la princesa Celestia.

- La princesa Celestia es mi madre - pero dada la situación y el cabreo que tenía encima le importo un carajo.

- ¡QUE! - dijeron Saurom, Twilight y Pinkie al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de todos los presentes al darse cuenta de esto Saurom se tranquilizo y recupero la compostura mientras Twilight y Pinkie seguían en shock.

- Mira soy nuevo aquí, y Celestia no me dijo nada de que tuviera un hijo.

- Es porque yo tampoco soy de aquí.

- Eso lo dice todo - las chicas suspiraron y se calmaron.

- Veo que aun no has despertado tus poderes de pesadilla... ¿sabes algo? yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

- ¿En serio? Sabes que los híbridos son salvajes y peligrosos al despertar sus poderes ¿no?

- Se todo sobre híbridos de pesadilla, fui un emperador en mi mundo, no te preocupes sera bajo un ambiente controlado.

- Es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad - dijo Dark aliviado, en otra mesa Applejack, Rarity y Lir estaban hablando con Derpy y el Doctor Whooves.

- Haber si entendi - dijo el humano - ustedes fueron enviadas al valle de los espejos, ¿así se llama no? - el doctor asintio - y usted es una especie de viajero interdimensional gracias a esa... ¿cabina telefónica?

- Así le llaman los humanos de la edad contemporánea.

- Que bueno saber que mi especie aun existe en el futuro.

- En realidad el multiverso es mucho mas complicado de lo que creen, y si no hubiera sido por mi asistente que me informo acerca de la desaparición de estas jovencitas jamas habría podido intervenir.

- Realmente estamos agradecidos con usted señorita Derpy - dijo formalmente el caballero pero un grito llamo la atencion de todos... de nuevo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

- ¿Que fue eso? - dijo Applejack mirando en todas partes y vio a Saurom mordiendose los cascos mientras Twilight y Pinkie trataban de calmarlo, rapidamente corrieron a ayudarlas - ¿Que sucede?

- No puede ser, como pude perderlas - decía el alicornio negro mostrando un claro nerviosismo - el adivino me las confió y yo las perdí, pero no es posible las tuve conmigo todo el tiempo en la bolsa y ahora solo tengo ESTO! - todas miraron dentro de la bolsa donde Saurom guardaba las valiosas piedras Urim y Tutim pero ahí solo había una especie de huevo.

- ¿Y eso que es? Parece un huevo.

- Es un huevo - dijo Twilight tomandolo con su magia.

- No me importa que es ni de donde salió, tengo que recuperar esas piedras.

- Tranquilo, ahora solo digame donde estuvo por ultima vez antes de perderlas - dijo el Doctor.

- ¿Quieres saber donde estuve? ESTUVE EN EL OLVIDO!, AHÍ LAS PERDI.

- No hay problema yo te llevo.

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Y como lo haras? ¿Metiéndonos en una caja azul mágica?

- Claro que si - asintio el Doctor Whooves tranquilamente haciendo enojar al alicornio.

- Tranquilo - dijo Applejack poniendose en medio de los dos - el Doctor tiene una maquina teletransportadora que literalmente te puede llevar a cualquier lugar o momento que haya existido.

- ¿Es en serio entonces?

- Claro que si - el Doctor tomo la palabra nuevamente - con la Tardis podemos ir hasta el núcleo del multiverso o incluso al valle de los espejos donde se barajan todas las posibilidades, podemos recuperar tus piedras sin necesidad de entrar en el Olvido.

- Realmente se lo agradecería esas piedras son algo muy valioso.

- No hay problema lo haremos mañana temprano, así que prepárense esta noche para el viaje.

Ya era de noche y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares ya que tendrían mucho trabajo el día siguiente, ahora que terminaron de retirar los escombros era momento de iniciar la reconstrucción.

* * *

**NA: Solo queda un capitulo mas y empezamos con el arco final que calculo serán dos o tres capítulos, luego habrá un epilogo pero sera a modo de One Shot. Gracias por seguir este fic y dejar sus comentarios .**

**Próximo**** capitulo: El viaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Viaje al reino inexistente

**NA: Querian una sorpresa, aqui les va a caer una muy grande. Y lamento las faltas de ortografia esto fue algo rapido.**

* * *

**12. Viaje al reino inexistente.**

_**Poniville: Entrada al Everfree Forest.**_  
_Saurom, Dark Ligting._

La noche ya había caido y a pocos metros de la entrada al bosque everfree Saurom y Dark estaban sentados frente a una fogata alejados de la casa de Fluttershy donde estaba el resto del grupo.

- El fuego y la oscuridad son su poder - dijo Saurom tirando un polvo a la fogata provocando que esta aumentara de tamaño.

- Lo se, lo recuerdo.

- Sabes que para tener el control de tus poderes debes de morir y retornar del mundo de los muertos.

- Tambien lo recuerdo, ya pase por eso una vez.

- Yo me voy a encargar de traerte de vuelta ahora, pero necesito que te concentres en lo que estamos apunto de hacer - Saurom invoco una daga de fuego y comenzo a acercarse lentamente a Dark - Voy a liberar primero tus poderes y contenerlos con el mio, si todo sale bien pasaremos al segundo paso.

En la casa de Fluttershy debido a la oscuridad de la noche no podían notar que estaban haciendo.

- Creen que estaran bien? - dijo Fluttershy.

- No te preocupes - respondio Twilight - Saurom parece saber mucho de magia, se le nota - en eso el sonido de una explosión acompañado por un temblor llamo la atencion de todos - ¿QUE FUE ESO?

Las mane six junto con Derpy, el Doctor, Strong Mind y GS salieron a ver que era lo que había pasado. A lo lejos veian como un imponente corcel que tenía llamas negras como crin y sus cascos ardian, sus ojos eran blancos brillantes y se podía ver que tenía el hocico lleno de colmillos. El gran alicornio rugio con todas sus fuerzas provocando una onda de viento que obligo a todos a aferrarse a algo para no salir disparados, trataron de ubicar a Saurom pero por la oscuridad no podían ver donde estaba al rato el corcel pesadilla recibio un disparo directo en su cara obligandolo a retroceder unos pasos.

- Miren todos... es Saurom - grito Twilight viendo como el ex emperador de las pesadillas le hacía frente al corcel negro.

- No entiendo que salio mal - dijo este respirando agitadamente - la unica forma de la que esto fuera posible es si su poder fuera mucho mayor que el mio... Dark, ESTAS AHI? - Saurom trato de razonar con el corcel pero este solo quería eliminarlo a él y a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ambos comenzaron un brutal combate, Saurom atacaba usando sus filosas plumas como balas pero estas era atrapadas por la crin de la pesadilla que tomaba la forma de una garra y se estiraba sin limites, trato de atraparlo con esta pero la velocidad del alicornio negro era mucho mayor, al ver que esto no funcionaba comenzo a invocar una cabezas de dragon hechas de fuego que volaron directamente hacia Saurom, este comenzo a cargar energía en sus cascos y la libero provocando una gran onda expansiva con la que se quito de encima a todas las cabezas de fuego justo a tiempo antes de que lo atraparan.

- Su poder es increible, no había visto una tecnica como esa en milenios, ni siquiera yo he logrado dominarla - el corcel pesadilla levanto vuelo y trato de embestir a Saurom, este comenzo a juntar energía en su cuerno y un disco luminoso cubrio su cuerpo, una ves que este estuvo listo se lanzo en picada para embestir a la pesadilla que tambien generaba energía a medida que iba ganando velocidad - GALAXIA CORTANTE! - ambos chocaron provocando un tremendo destello que cego por unos segundos a sus espectadores, cuando recuperaron la vista trataron de ubicar a los dos combatientes pero no podían ver nada por el humo y la oscuridad de la noche.

- Donde estan? - pregunto Pinkie.

- Miren!.

En el suelo levantandose con dificultad el corcel pesadilla tenía a Saurom exausto y atrapado con su crin en forma de garra, para sorpresa de todos este lo acerco a su cara y abrio su enorme hocico mostrando todos los dientes.

- ¿Que esta haciendo? - dijo Twilight - chicas hay que ayudarlo usemos los elementos de la armonia.

Las mane six corrieron lo mas rapido que podian mientras el imponente corcel comenzaba a generar una luz de su boca que dejo a Saurom en una especie de shock, luego una masa blanca comenzo a salir de la boca del emperador pesadilla y sus ojos se pusieron blancos, todo estaba apunto de terminar para el pero un rayo de esperanza color arcoiris interrumpio el proceso envolviendo al corcel pesadilla por completo y lanzando a Saurom lejos contra el piso. Las portadoras habían completado exitosamente la formacion justo a tiempo para detener al corcel antes de que se tragara el alma de Saurom, cuando todo se disipo en medio de un gran agujero estaba Dark Ligthint casi inconsiente pero ahora podía verse un cuerno de acero en su frente y su cutie mark habia cambiado a una doom mark. Saurom se repuso del ataque lo mejor que pudo y camino hasta el hueco, Dark se levantaba con un poco de dificultad y al tocarse la frente se hirio el casco.

- Auch, hey... esperen... MI CUERNO VOLVIO... y tambien mi doom mark... - pero su emocion se termino cuando fue tomado bruscamente por la magia de un muy enojado alicornio pesadilla que lo puso en frente suyo y le hablo con voz tenebrosa.

- Me parece que hay algo que no me has dicho muchacho.

- Ehmm... no le estoy escondiendo nada... lo juro.

- Entonces como es que tu poder pudo superar al mio? mas te vale que lo sueltes ahora - Saurom se fijo por un momento en la doom mark de Dark y lo solto rapidamente echandose para atras asustado - no puede ser... ¿una doom mark?

- Si... - dijo Dark levantandose con dificultad - es mi marca de pesadilla, ¿tu no tienes una?

- Pero nunca había visto una como esa.

- Es la marca de la desesperacion... a... cierto, esta bien creo que si hay un dato que olvide comentarte, soy el corcel de la desesperacion, el quinto jinete del apocalipsis - Saurom abrio los ojos como platos y cayo desmayado tanto por las heridas provocadas como por la sorpresa.

* * *

_**Canterlot: estacion de trenes.**_  
_Clockwork Heart._

En la estacion el parlante anunciaba que el tren salido del imperio de cristal iba a hacer una parada en Canterlot y luego saldría a Poniville. Apenas llego una gran cantidad de pasajeros salio y unos cuantos se quedaron ahí para ir a Poniville, Clockwork se había desecho del artefacto con ruedas que le habían dado para que pudiera caminar mejor, le era mucho mas facil caminar con tres patas que andar con eso a todas partes, subio sin problemas al tren que iba casí vacio a diferencia de como había llegado y se sentó al lado de un poni encapuchado del cual solo podía ver un cuerno blanco dando a entender que era un unicornio. No le presto importancia y vio que era de noche, comenzo a buscar su reloj pero noto que no lo había traido, resignado no le quedo otra que molestar al poni de al lado.

- Disculpe, ¿tiene idea de que hora es?

- Lo siento, no tengo reloj - dijo el poni encapuchado y noto que su crin era azul y que a parte llevaba unos lentes negros.

- ¿Usted usa lentes negros de noche?

- Es un gusto extraño, nada importante.

- Okey - dijo Clockwork sin cambiar su expresion.

El tren empezo a moverse y ambos se quedaron en silencio aunque al unicornio de lentes se le veía un poco nervioso.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el punto mas alto de Canterlot, los cinco ponis de la elite nocturna acompañados por la princesa Luna ya estaban listos para partir a vuelo directo hasta el imperio de cristal. La capitana paso tomando lista.

- Kasiel! Cloud! Jasmine! Blossom! estan listos!?

- Si capitana - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, llevaban unas alforjas en la que cargaban sus armas, el unico que aun tenía puestas las garras era Cloud.

- Oye, ¿no piensas volar con las garras puestas no? - le dijo Kasiel a su compañero.

- Que olgazan eres Kas, ¿que pasaría si un enemigo te ataca en medio del vuelo?

- Princesa Luna! - un pegaso negro de crin plata apareció detras de ellos, vestia una armadura muy distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

- Identifiquese extraño - dijo la capitana con voz autoritaria.

- Onix Blackstar, guardia de elite al servicio de las princesas Celestia y Luna.

- Aqui los unicos miembros de la elite somos nosotros niño bonito - dijo Cloud apuntandole con su garra y sacando unas cuantas chispas.

- Yo te conosco - dijo Luna - eres de los forasteros que vinieron en medio del combate.

- Es cierto princesa - Onix se mantenía firme como cualquier guardia frente a sus gobernantes.

- ¿Que es lo que deseas?

- En mi mundo fui un guardia de elite, quiero continuar con mi labor y prestar mis servicios para defender Equestria de cualquier amenaza - dijo con voz decidida pero Kasiel clavo una lanza electrica a pocos centimetros de su casco, sin embargo Onix se mantuvo firme, ante eso Cloud no pudo resistirse y camino hasta quedar en frente suyo, puso la punta de su garra a pocos centimetros del cuello del pegaso y le hablo con arrogancia.

- ¿Acaso te crees que estas a nuestro nivel?

- No, señor.

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi? - solto una chispa de su garra.

- De ninguna manera.

- Entonces te recomiendo que te retires y dejes a los profesionales hacer su trabajo.

- ALTO AHI! - la princesa Luna uso su tono real y Cloud se aparto de Onix dejandole el paso a Luna, ella se le acerco y comenzo a mirarlo de pies a cabeza con una mirada fria y jusgante, el guardia sentia que su corazon latia a mil pero no podía olvidar la nostalgia de quien una vez fue su amada no pueda reconocerlo, luego de unos segundos la princesa sonrió y se dirigio a la capitana - Puede acompañarnos.

- QUE! - dijo la capitana y se acerco a la princesa para hablar a solas - princesa con el debido respeto ¿que cree que esta haciendo?

- Enseñandole humildad a sus subordinados, usted solo confie en mi.

- Pero princesa, ni siquiera sabemos si el esta realmente preparado o si puede llegar a traicionarnos.

- Pude ver que sus intenciones no son malas, y esa armadura me dice que debe tener un buen historial en combates, no se preocupe ademas usted sabe muy bien que es poco probable que ataquen el imperio de cristal - la capitana solo fruncio el seño y asintio en silencio, luego camino hacia sus subordinados.

- El pegaso Onix Blackstar va a acompañarnos en la mision.

- Capitana, ¿es broma cierto? - dijo Kasiel guardando su lanza.

- Son ordenes de la princesa Luna, ahora terminemos con esto y vamos, tenemos un largo viaje - todos se pusieron en posicion de vuelo y partieron uno por uno a gran velocidad dejando una pequeña estela oscura.

- Vamos a ver cuanto aguantas en el aire - dijo Cloud antes de salir disparado seguido por Onix y luego por Luna quien supervisaba a todos.

* * *

_**Poniville: Casa de Fluttershy.**_

Ya era un nuevo amanecer en Equestria, Saurom estaba despertando y sintio un aliento pesado que lo molestaba, el olor se ponía cada ves peor pero lo que lo hizo saltar de la cama fue un balde de agua fria.

- Te dije que esta es la mejor forma de despertar a alguien sarnoso - le dijo Strong Mind a GS quien sostenia unas hierbas con su hocico.

- Tu que sabes de medicina, ¿tienes idea de los efectos secundarios que pueden generarse por lo que acabas de hacer?

- Mira yo no se nada de medicina china ni indu ni maya o como se llame, solo se que en mi mundo a la gente se la despierta o a golpes o con un buen balde de agua fría.

- Ustedes dos tienen un minuto para explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar - Saurom se levanto de forma amenazante asustando al lobo y al pegaso.

- Fue idea suya! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban y acto seguido salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando pasar a Twilight y al Doctor Whooves.

- Vaya susto que nos pegaste - dijo el doctor analizando a Saurom - nunca había visto un trauma de ese tipo, tienes una mente muy dura para haber estado inconsiente solo una noche.

- E visto y hecho cosas terribles, pero jamas supe que lo se sentia que te saquen el alma, ahora entiendo el terror de mis victimas en mis dias oscuros.

- Dark quiere disculparse contigo, el esta bien por suerte pero sufrio una especie de transformacion, ahora tiene un cuerno como el tuyo - Saurom se acordo de lo que le habia dicho Dark y sin decir nada se encamino hasta su habitacion.

En el baño de Fluttershy Dark estaba mirandose al espejo pero en ves de ver su reflejo solo veia una sombra oscura de ojos rojos brillantes.

- Hola de nuevo reflejo oscuro - dijo con tono desanimado apoyando su barbilla sobre sus cascos - ahora no se como diablos voy a arreglarme cuando quiera salir con Rainbow - en eso Saurom entro y lo vio sentado mirando su reflejo que para el era completamente normal.

- Muchacho, tenemos que hablar - todos se reunieron en la sala y Dark fue el primero en hablar.

- Lamento no habertelo dicho antes, soy el corcel de la desesperación, ¿sabes de los jinetes no?

- En mi pueblo eran solo cuentos que se les contaba a los pequeños para asustarlos, jamas crei que fuera cierto.

- Cuando se trata de seres como nosotros todo es posible - dijo Strong Mind - acaso se han preguntado ¿como es que los conosco a todos? por cierto guerrero salvaje mira esto - saco una foto del bolsillo de su chaleco y se la mostro al lobo el cual se puso mas blanco de lo que es y luego cayo desmayado - me encanta hacerle eso a este tipo. Como les decia, yo ya tengo experiencia viajando entre dimensiones paralelas y pueden encontrarse con cosas increibles, de donde vengo muchos de ustedes viven ahí.

- Que bueno que al menos uno de ustedes tenga algun conocimiento de esto - dijo el Doctor - tu serías un buen guía en el viaje que estamos a punto de hacer.

- Espere un momento, yo conosco muchas dimensiones alternas pero jamas había escuchado nada acerca del valle de los espejos o como se llame.

- Eso se los explicare luego pero ahora necesito que se preparen, nos encontramos afuera.

Todos alistaron sus cosas y salieron emocionados donde el Doctor ya los esperaba en la puerta de la tardis.

- No puedo creer que finalmente voy a entrar a esa cosa, siempre quize saber que se siente viajar en ella - dijo Strong Mind.

- Eres como un niño - dijo GS.

- Y tu eres un perro con complejo de caballero - ambos estaban a punto de enfrentarse pero Fluttershy se puso en medio.

- Espero que se lleven bien, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que paso en el hospital - dijo poniendo una cara que fue irresistible para los dos, suspiraron y se dieron un brohoof sin animos ni mirarse a la cara - que bueno, cuidense mucho.

- Que ¿tu no vienes?

- Ninguna de nosotros va a volver a pisar ese sitio jamas - dijo Rainbow Dash con agresividad.

- Es cierto, al principio el viaje era muy lindo pero despues las cosas se pusieron horribles - dijo Rarity con asco.

- Twilight en serio te recomiendo que lo pienses dos veces - le dijo Applejack a su amiga.

- Vamos ¿Que puede ser tan malo?

- Haber... Big Mac asesinando brutalmente a todos, Rainbow Dash manejando una sanguinaria fabrica, Pinkie Pie mutilando a sus amigas como cerdos... ¿quieres oir algo mas? - sobra decir como le quedo la cara a Twilight luego de escuchar eso.

- Y no olvides el... Oh nooooooooo! no quiero recordarlo, es asqueroso - dijo Rarity de manera dramatica.

- Bueno... veo que tiene sus riesgos pero es una oportunidad unica que no me puedo perder.

- Oye - le dijo Dark a Strong Mind - yo tambien tengo experiencia viajando entre dimensiones, a que numero perteneces tu?

- Vengo de la 616.

- Es imposible, yo me e hospedado en ella por unos dias y jamas te e visto.

- Debo de haber llegado despues, no lo se.

- ¿Y tienes idea de quien es el humano que esta ahi parado? - dijo señalando a Lir.

- Ni idea, pero por alguna razon creo haber escuchado de él.

- TODOS A LA TARDISSSSS! - grito el doctor, todos se agruparon y se metieron en la tardis, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era mucho mas grande por dentro de lo que parecía ser por fuera. Ya con todos instalados y comodos el doctor cerro las puertas y se despidio de las cinco ponis de la armonía que se quedarían en casa de Fluttershy - ALONS Y! - la tardis desaparecio en un gran destello y despues todas se metieron a casa de Fluttershy.

Ya dentro comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban que volvieran de su viaje pero la pegaso amarilla se encerro en su habitación y solo se escuchaba el sonido de cosas siendo lanzadas.

- ¿Que creen que estara haciendo? - dijo Rainbow.

- Tal ves esta remodelando su habitacion - contecto Pinkie pero al rato salio Fluttershy cargando un colgante que tenía atadas unas cuantas campanas.

- Crei que lo había perdido - dijo para si misma colocando el artefacto sobre una de sus ventanas.

- ¿Que se supone que es eso?

- Nada, solo una esperanza.

El viento soplo y las campanas comenzaron a moverse produciendo una melodia tan tranquila que todas se quedaron en silencio escuchandola.

* * *

_**Dimension Desconocida**_  
_Los cuatro espiritus del caos._

En un cuarto oscuro los cuatro espiritus que eran clones de Lir, Onix Blackstar, Guerrero Salvaje en su forma humana y Dark Lighting, solo que el tono de su piel y pelaje era blanco y sus cabellos negros, todos tenían ojos amarillos brillantes, los cuatro estaban parados frente a un charco de agua en el que veían a Onix y los guardias llegando al imperio de cristal, entonces el espiritu con la apariencia de Lir tomo la palabra.

- ¿Crees poder encargarte de ese? - le dijo al Onix negativo.

- No te preocupes - el nega Lir lanzo una piedra al charco y este cambio su imagen mostrando a Clockwork en el tren junto con el unicornio blanco de lentes negros - ¿que tan probable es que este lo tenga?

- No importa, el tambien estuvo en el combate, tenemos que revisarlos a todos - volvio a tirar una piedra y el charco enfoco a las cinco portadoras de los elementos en la casa de Fluttershy - que oportuno, les falta el elemento de la magia, tu encargate de revisar esa casa - le dijo al GS negativo - y yo voy me encargo del grupo especial - los cuatro se retiraron de la habitación que fue envuelta en una oscuridad total, consumiendose en el olvido.

* * *

_**El imperio de cristal.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, Luna, los cinco guardias de elite, Cadense._

La princesa Cadance preparo una gran bienvenida a los guardias que eran famosos por sus grandes y heroicas hazañas gracias a las cuales se habían ganado el respeto y la admiracion de todos los pueblos incluso mas alla de Equestria, todos los ponis de cristal estaban emocionados viendo llegar a sus heroes junto con la princesa Luna y el nuevo pegaso, su emocion alimentaba la energía del corazon de cristal que brillaba con fuerza en la cima del castillo.

- Bienvenidos sean - los recibio Cadense - pueden dejar sus cosas con los guardias les tenemos preparado un almuerzo deben de estar muy cansados.

- Ya oiste Cloud quitate las garras - le dijo Kasiel a su compañero que obedecio con desgano.

Cadense vio pasar a cada uno de los guardias dentro del castillo y se sorprendió al ver al nuevo pegaso.

- Tia Luna, ¿quien es él? crei que solo eran cinco.

- No te preocupes esta bajo mi cuidado.

Todos los guardias estaban apunto de entrar al castillo pero la puerta de este le estallo en la cara a Kasiel con actuo rapido y se alejo de la humareda, los guardias se pusieron en posición inmediatamente ya estaban acostumbrados a ser atacados por sorpresa, Onix tambien se puso en formación a pesar de lo confusa de la situacion, el humo se fue disipando poco a poco y tantos los guardias como las princesas y todos los ponis de cristal que estaban de espectadores vieron como el humo iba tomando forma hasta convertirse en un pegaso blanco de crin negra que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Onix.

- Saludos! Imperio de Cristal! - grito a todo pulmon el espiritu del caos, Onix abrio los ojos como platos al encontarse de nuevo con el y la capitana no podía evitar notar un gran parecido entre ellos - YYY EN ESTA ESQUINAAA TENEMOS A LOS FAMOSOS GUARDIAS DE ELITE DE EQUESTRIA! - los guardias que estaban detras de su capitana fueron envueltos por una jaula, Onix iba con ellos.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - grito la capitana al ver como sus subordinados flotaban en una jaula que se alejaba unos cuantos metros de ella para asombro de todo el imperio de cristal que comenzaban a sentir el miedo.

- Y EN ESTA OTRAAAA! - la jaula flotante se posiciono en medio de una de las calles y a unos cuantos metros de esta se abrio un portal en el suelo del cual comenzo a emerger una colosal figura - TENEMOS A UNO DE LOS MONSTRUOS MAS TEMIDOS DEL MULTIVERSO... DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO ALLLLL GRAN Y PODEROSO... - el mostruo rugio con todas sus fuerzas aumentando el panico de los ciudadanos, las princesas y la capitana quisieron intervenir pero el espiritu choco sus cascos como aplaudiendo y sus cuernos y alas desaparecieron dejandolas fuera de combate - lo lamento sus majestades pero este es un asunto entre sus subordinados y mi monstruo, ya saben para que sea mas divertido.

El imperio de cristal había entrado en panico, ahora los cuatro guardias de elite mas el forastero estaban en medio de un combate contra una colosal bestia del cual no tenían escapatoria mas que pelear.

* * *

_**Friendship express: camino a Poniville.**_  
_Clockwork Heart._

El tren estaba a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a Poniville pero se detuvo repentinamente, entonces los altavoces comenzaron a sonar y una voz infantil hablo a traves de ellos.

- A todos los pasajeros de este tren lamento informarles que su pacifico y relajante viaje va a convertirse en una caotica pesadilla ahora mismo - entonces la puerta de la cabina del chofer exploto y un pegaso blanco de crin negra parecido a Dark Lighting salio de ella y comenzo a caminar por el vagon - por casualidad alguno de ustedes responde al nombre de Reloj? - todos los pasajeros estaban tan asustados que no respondieron - ninguno?

- Yo soy Reloj, ¿que quieres? - Clockwork Heart se levanto con pesades de su asiento y se paro a pocos metros del espiritu del caos, el unicornio que se sentaba a su lado lo miraba de lejos.

- O eres muy valiente... o muy tonto.

- Tal ves simplemente no me interesa solo dime que quieren, se que ustedes van detras de un objetivo, es hora de que hablen y terminen con esta estupides, ya me estoy cansando de esto.

- Que bueno que me la pongas así de facil, estamos buscando un huevo, se que alguno de ustedes lo ha tomado.

- Entonces puedes irte de aquí porque yo no lo tengo.

En el cielo la Princesa Celestia iba en su carruaje impulsado por los guardias pegasos, había estado en Canterlot atendiendo asuntos reales ya que a pesar de la situacion el pais seguía en movimiento y alguien tenia que hacerse cargo de eso pero vio al tren detenido en medio del camino y llamo su atencion.

- Que extraño ¿que hace un tren detenido en medio del camino? Si no me equivoco es en este en el que viaja Shining Armor. Guardias! vamos a ver que esta pasando - los pegasos asintieron y comenzaron a bajar camino al tren.

* * *

_**Valle de los espejos.**_  
_Saurom, Lir, GS, Twilight, Derpy, Doctor Whooves, Strong Mind._

El grupo del viaje ya estaba caminando por las estrellas, literalmente hablando ya que esta ves el valle de los espejos habia tomado la forma de un espacio estrellado.

- Que curioso - dijo Twilight - esto me recuerda a cuando la princesa Celestia me convirtio en alicornio.

- Este lugar puede tomar cualquier apariencia - dijo el doctor - lo que importa es lo que muestran las pantallas.

- ¿Que pantallas? - cientas de pantallas comenzaron a invadir el espacio en las que podían observarse a ellos mismos en distintas realidades - interesante.

- MIRA! Esta es mi Equestria - dijo Strong Mind a Guerrero Salvaje - y ahi estoy yo... con Fluttershy ¿lo ves? - Guerrero Salvaje veia la escena molesto y al rato pasaron a su costado tres pantallas mas - ves ahí también... y ahi... y ahi... en todas salgo con Fluttershy - en eso una pantalla paso en frente de los dos en la que se veia a Guerrero Salvaje y a Fluttershy junto con dos cachorros de lobo.

- O... mira que coincidencia, parece que en algun momento yo tengo hijos... con Fluttershy - le dijo con sarcasmo al pegaso que solo siguio caminando.

- Es increible - dijo Dark - todas estas son realidades alternativas?

- En realidad son posibles realidades alternativas - dijo el Doctor - en este lugar se barajan todas las infinitas posibilidades existentes y luego se crean realidades alternativas, a partir de aquí no puedes viajar a ningun sitio son solo ventanas.

- Creo que entiendo - dijo Saurom - pero entonces ¿como voy a encontrar mis piedras aquí?

- Dijiste que perdiste tus piedras en el olvido ¿no? entonces solo tenemos que traerlas de ahí - el doctor saco su destornillador sonico y apunto a una de las ventanas - sujetense - disparo un rayo sonico y la pantalla se partio en muchos pedasos quedando un cuadro negro en su lugar - ahora quiero que pienses en esas piedras que estas buscando, tienes que recordar cada detalle de su forma y pasa tu pata por este agujero.

- Tengo que meter mi casco ¿ahi?

- No te preocupes no va a morderte - Saurom dudo por un momento y despues metio su casco por el agujero, se concentro en el recuerdo de las piedras que había perdido y al sacarlo las dos piedras estaban ahí.

- Funciono! ¿Como es posible?

- Todo es posible aquí, pero tienes que saber manejarte, es una zona terriblemente inestable ya que gobierna la imaginación y por supuesto, el caos.

- No entiendo nada pero no me importa, ya podemos irnos de este lugar.

- HEYYYYY! - grito Lir mientras golpeaba una de las pantallas flotantes.

- Tranquilo muchacho no puedes hacer eso - le dijo el doctor - te dije que esas cosas son muy inestables no se que puede llegar a pasar si rompes una.

- ESE TIPO! - en la pantalla que estaba mirando se podía ver a un alicornio negro caminar al lado de una unicornio de mayor tamaño que un poni normal.

- ¿Te refieres a Cazador? - dijo Strong Mind - es un habitante de mi Equestria.

- EL ES QUIEN INVADIÓ MI MUNDO Y SE LLEVO A LOS UNICORNIOS, EL Y SU EJERCITO MATARON A MI PADRE! MALDITOOOO! - Lir golpeo fuertemente el vidrio y este a diferencia del que rompió el doctor exploto formando una nube de humo, todos comenzaron a toser por el humo hasta que comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, Lir se levanto aun tosiendo y choco contra una figura equina que también estaba desorientado y tosiendo, una ves que se disipo el humo ambos se vieron cara a cara y se reconocieron al instante.

- TU! - gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los presentes se habían quedado en shock al ver lo que acababa de pasar, Lir y un alicornio negro practicamente se mataban con la mirada mientras el Doctor se agarraba de los pelos y sudaba como si supiera que algo terrible estuviera apunto de ocurrir.

- Doctor, ¿que acaba de pasar? - le dijo su asistente Derpy.

- Se ha activado una zona de duelo, una ves que este termine todo lo que esta aquí sera consumido por el olvido.

Dicho esto todas las pantallas desaparecieron junto con las estrellas dejando todo el espacio totalmente en blanco, ahora solo estaban El Doctor con su asistente, Twilight, Strong Mind, Guerrero Salvaje, Dark, Saurom y en frente de ellos Cazador y Lir a quien los ojos le comenzaban a brillar en amarillo.

* * *

**NA: Este es el principio del fin, la batalla final esta por comenzar después de esta, gracias a todos los que siguen esta obra aun quedan un par de sorpresas mas por revelar, el proximo capitulo será un caos total.**

**Proximo capitulo: La ira.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Aquello que destruye todos los miedos

**NA: Y aquí empieza el arco final de esta obra, esta puede llegar a ser la idea mas loca que se me a ocurrido hasta ahora y el capitulo mas especial de todos, incluso mas que el ultimo, les recomiendo tomarse su tiempo y poner la música de ambiente para leerlo o cualquier música que les guste. Sin mas que decir ¡que empiece el segundo round!**

* * *

**13. Aquello que destruye todos los miedos.**

_**Imperio de Cristal.**_  
_Onix Blackstar, la elite nocturna, Luna, Cadence, Clon de Onix._

**Musica de ambiente /watch?v=miFhwa1_fwE (copiar y pegar en youtube)**

Las calles del imperio de cristal eran un caos total, decenas de monstruos de distintos tipos estaban regados por todas partes, desde murciélagos mutantes hasta dinosaurios todos muertos, algunos de ellos aun se movían de a ratos como efecto secundario de una terrible descarga eléctrica, en medio de la calle los cinco guardias de elite incluyendo a Onix estaban agitados y sus armaduras presentaban uno que otro rasguño, los ponis de cristal que observaban la escena no sabían si emocionarse o temer ante la situación, de todas formas los mas despreocupados comenzaron a gritar de emoción ante la increíble defensa y habilidad que habían mostrado los actuales defensores de Equestria. Frente a ellos estaba el espíritu del caos que prácticamente era un clon de Onix a diferencia del color de su pelaje y crin, este apretaba un vaso de leche con chocolate a tal punto que lo rompió, su rostro solo reflejaba insatisfacción.

- ¿Tienes algo mas para nosotros? - dijo Cloud sacando chispas de sus garras.

- Estos malditos son mas habiles de lo que pense - dijo entre dientes el espiritu del caos - pues ya que estan de tan buen humor preparense para la ronda final - choco sus cascos y aumento su tamaño cinco veces mas de lo normal tapando con su sombra a los asombrados guardias de élite - ES MI TURNO!

- ¿Como es posible que haga eso? - dijo Jasmine con gran miedo en su voz.

- Es un espíritu del caos - respondio Onix - puede hacer lo que sea, tenemos que idear un plan no podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo.

- Querrás decir que tu no puedes seguir así - dijo Cloud apuntándole con su garra - te dije que no estabas a nuestro nivel si tienes miedo apártate y deja trabajar a los profesionales.

- Cloud espera! - Cloud se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el gigante pero a medida que iba acercandosele se dio cuenta de que cada ves se volvía mas grande, peor fue su sorpresa al notar que en realidad era él quien se estaba volviendo mas pequeño. Cuando estuvo frente a frente contra el gran pegaso blanco se detuvo de golpe y este esbozo una maléfica sonrisa.

- Parece que ese ego tan grande te quedo chico - el espíritu simplemente soplo y el pegaso cayo con fuerza al suelo volviendo a su tamaño original.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar?

- Te lo dije - dijo Onix - no podemos seguir así, el puede sacar monstruos hasta el fin de los tiempos y puede cortarnos las alas cuando quiera, solo se esta divirtiendo con nosotros - Onix trato de ayudarlo pero este se lo impidió.

- ¿Y tu por que sabes tanto? - dijo Kasiel - es mas ¿por que te pareces tanto a él? ¿acaso son hermanos?

- ¿Acaso eres un espia? - dijo Blossom, ambos comenzaron a acorralar a Onix con preguntas mientras Jasmine ayudaba a Cloud a levantarse.

- No soy un traidor, solo que ya e peleado contra él antes, tienen que escucharme solo miren a las princesas y a la capitana - Blossom y Kasiel miraron a Luna y Cadense ahora convertidas en ponis de tierra que trataban de retener a la capitana de ayudar a sus subordinados - no podemos seguir así necesitamos un plan para escapar.

- Nosotros jamas huimos! - grito Cloud asustando a Jasmine.

- Cloud calmate un poco - dijo Blossom - estas asustando a tu hermana - el espíritu del caos comenzaba a aburrirse de la discusión entre los guardias así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

- Ya que están tan ocupados discutiendo entre ustedes voy a darles un motivo para que peleen juntos, así no es divertido - el espíritu choco sus cascos y Jasmine apareció en frente suyo y encadenada, invoco una gran lanza y apunto a la indefensa pegaso.

- HERMANA! - grito Cloud tratando de volar en su contra pero Blossom lo detuvo.

- Espera, ¿que pretendes hacer?

- Voy a sacarla de ahí ¿que crees? VA A MATARLA - el espíritu del caos se mataba de la risa al ver la desesperación del orgulloso pegaso al ver a su hermana en peligro.

- Que divertidas son estas escenas familiares - puso la lanza mucho mas cerca del rostro de Jasmine quien ya estaba llorando presa del pánico - ahora resulta que tu orgullo te quedo grande, que patético, es decir... MÍRENSE, son una mezcla de murciélago y poni, ¿que clase de fenómenos se supone que son? - Kasiel se sintió terriblemente ofendido por ese comentario.

- Tu que sabes monstruo, no tienes idea de todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar para ganarnos la confianza del pueblo que antes nos trataba de monstruos, vampiros, ratas aladas, el sufrimiento de los que tuvieron la desgracia de nacer como nosotros era indescriptible y nosotros cambiamos eso.

- Solo porque visten armaduras y salen a combatir el crimen no quiere decir que no dejen de ser un grupo de fenómenos - el espíritu pateo el cuerpo de Jasmine el cual rodó violentamente hasta ser atrapada por su hermano, al revisar su estado se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado, su ira era tan grande que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas de la impotencia mientras apretaba sus dientes con toda su fuerza.

- MALDITO! - grito Cloud ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Así es, soy un maldito, ódiame todo lo que quieras pero nada de lo que hagan podrá evitar su final, SOY TODOPODEROSO - el espíritu volvió a su tamaño normal y lanzo una gran bola de energía que iba destrozando todo el suelo hasta chocar contra los cinco guardias.

- NOOOO - grito la capitana al ver que su equipo había recibido el ataque de lleno, el humo no dejaba ver el estado de los guardias y el espíritu ya estaba cantando victoria.

- Wooooohooooo! LO VEN IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, ESTOS FENÓMENOS NO PUEDEN HACER NADA PARA DETENERME, AHORA ARRODÍLLENSE ANTE SU NUEVO GOBERNANTE - de repente el ambiente se puso denso y se escucho un ruido extraño como de algo rompiéndose en medio de la nube de humo - ¿y ahora que?

El humo se fue disipando poco a poco y se vio claramente un par de ojos blancos brillar en medio de la humareda, cada ves la imagen era mas clara dejando ver un par de alas de murciélago pero mucho mas grandes que las de un guardia nocturno, una ves que el humo se fue por completo al espíritu se le cayo la cara literalmente al ver a Onix Blackstar convertido en una especie de guardia nocturno super desarrollado, con unas gigantescas alas de murciélago, los ojos rasgados pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la expresión de su rostro la cual reflejaba una ira indescriptible, apretaba sus colmillos con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iban a romper en cualquier momento, detrás de él estaban los cuatro guardias completamente ilesos y con la boca abierta al contemplar el ser que tenían enfrente.

- ¿Y eso?

* * *

_**Friendship Express.**_  
_Clockwork Heart, Clon de Dark Lighting, ¿Shining Armor?_

El tren seguía detenido en medio del camino a Poniville, el espíritu del caos con la apariencia de Dark caminaba lentamente hasta quedar en frente de Clockwork mientras el unicornio encapuchado con lentes negros miraba atento la escena desde su asiento.

- Entonces ¿no me piensas decir quien de ustedes tiene el huevo?

- Ya te dije que no he visto ningún huevo y créeme que no tengo motivos para mentirte porque sinceramente no me interesa.

- Así que te resistes, entonces vamos a ver si reaccionas al ver sufrir a uno de estos inocentes pasajeros - al decir eso el unicornio blanco encapuchado salto de su asiento y le lanzo un rayo pero el espíritu detuvo el rayo solo con su casco, los choco y el cuerno del unicornio despareció.

- Mi cuerno! - dijo el unicornio de lentes negros.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿no es acaso el príncipe del imperio de cristal?

- ¿Como supiste quien era? - dijo Shining Armor quitandose la capucha y los lentes.

- Porque ese es el disfras mas tonto que he visto en mi corta vida.

- Tiene razón - dijo Clockwork - yo mismo te reconocí al preguntarte la hora.

- Diablos!

- Y tu - le dijo Clockwork poniéndose frente al espíritu del caos - así que... corta vida, creí que ustedes los espíritus del caos eran mas viejos que las princesas.

- Esa es información confidencial, pero ya que estamos tan cerca de la victoria creo que te lo voy a contar, tanto yo como el clon del salvaje y el del guardia de élite fuimos creados hace muy poco en el Olvido, no tenemos muchos recuerdos ni nos importa solo tenemos un objetivo.

- ¿Y que hay del clon de Lir?

- No tengo idea, cuando salimos él fue la primera cosa viva que nos encontramos, es quien nos explico lo que tenemos que buscar.

- Es tal como lo supuse.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- E analizado la forma en la que se manejan ustedes cuatro, primero esta el clon de Onix el cual es terriblemente infantil e irresponsable parece que solo le importa divertirse y esa es su mayor debilidad, después el clon del salvaje que es arrogante y de la arrogancia nace la ira lo que lo convierte en el mas inestable de los cuatro, después esta el clon de Lir el cual tiene todo de Discord, desde su voz hasta esa personalidad maléfica y controladora, pero aun así tengo mis dudas, y finalmente estas tu, desde la primera ves que apareciste fuiste directo a tu objetivo, no te distrajiste con nada lo que te convierte en el mas responsable, el mas cuerdo, tu eres el cerebro ¿no es así? - el espíritu del caos se quedo mudo unos segundos y luego estallo a carcajadas.

- JAJAJAJA... que interesante parece que eres mas que un aburrido poni de tierra como creímos, tu has llamado mi atención y eso es mucho.

- No me interesa como te dije no se nada de un huevo así que puedes irte y dejarnos en paz, anda a molestar a otros.

- Desgraciadamente como el cerebro del equipo se reconocer una potencial amenaza - Clockwork levanto una ceja ante el comentario del espiritu - y veo que tu eres demasiado inteligente por lo tanto debo de eliminarte - el espíritu comenzó a cargar energía en sus ojos y estuvo a punto de atacar a Clockwork pero el techo del tren se rompió y una gran alicornio blanca le cayo encima.

- Corran! - grito la princesa Celestia mientras aprisionaba al espiritu en un campo de fuerza.

- Maldita princesa ¿de donde saliste? - el espiritu trato de romper el campo de fuerza pero le era imposible - ¿por que no puedo romper esta cosa?

- Es un escudo hecho con energía armónica, no tiene comparación con los elementos de la armonía pero puede contener la magia del caos por unas horas.

- ¿Que?! ¿Desde cuando sabes contraatacar la magia del caos?

- Despues de la batalla contra Discord estuve estudiando la magia del caos, incluso desarrolle un hechizo que use para proteger a los elementos de la armonía de su control.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte Celestia - un par de guardias reales entraron y comenzaron a sacar a todos los pasajeros del tren.

* * *

_**Poniville: Casa de Fluttershy.**_  
_Las cinco portadoras de los elementos, Clon de Guerrero Salvaje._

En la casa de Fluttershy las cosas no iban bien, las cinco portadoras de los elementos que hace unos minutos hablaban tranquilamente ahora estaban siendo torturadas por el espíritu del caos con la apariencia de Guerrero Salvaje en su forma humana.

- Suéltenlo ya niñas - dijo el espíritu pisoteando a Rainbow Dash quien estaba atrapada entre el suelo y el pie del gran humano.

- Jamas te lo vamos a decir - respondió la valiente pegaso con dificultad.

- No me hagan perder el tiempo que no tengo paciencia para ustedes - levanto la mirada y vio a Fluttershy llorando en una esquina mientras sostenía un colgante con unas campanas, sonrió y se acerco amenazante mente a la asustada pegaso

- No te acerques a ella! - grito Rainbow Dash sin poder levantarse por el dolor.

- ¿Que es eso que tienes ahí pequeña? - Fluttershy solo abrazaba el colgante y ocultaba su rostro con su crin - ¿no quieres mostrármelo? TE HE DICHO QUE ME LO DES - el espíritu la sostuvo violentamente y le quito el colgante, comenzó a agitarlo produciendo una tierna melodía con las campanas - que juguete tan tonto, ya que no quieren cooperar me temo que tendré que recurrir a métodos mas extremos - mientras el espíritu hablaba una gran sombra lo iba cubriendo poco a poco y las cinco ponis lo miraban con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos como platos a excepción de Fluttershy que estaba sonriendo - ¿QUE ME MIRAN? ¿ACASO QUIEREN UNA FOTO MÍA DESNUD...? - el espíritu del caos sintió una respiración sobre su nuca, por alguna razón se sintió nervioso y con extrema lentitud comenzó a girar el cuello hasta ver lo que tenía detrás suyo, entonces puso una expresión de terror y miro al frente rompiendo la cuarta pared al igual que Pinkie Pie - ...mami... - fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro y se escuchara el sonido de golpes.

* * *

_**Valle de los espejos.**_  
_Lir, Cazador, Strong Mind, Guerrero Salvaje, Saurom, Dark, Twilight, Derpy, Doctor Whooves._

En el valle de los espejos todo el paisaje estrellado se había disuelto dejando la zona en un blanco total, apenas podían distinguir que estaban parados sobre suelo solido por el tacto, Lir y Cazador se mataban con la mirada mientras el resto del grupo no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí - dijo Cazador sonriendo con confianza - yo te conosco, eres el hijo de ese loco que aprisiono al pueblo de Almathea, crei que habías muerto junto con tu enfermo padre y su ejercito, crei que mis tropas no había dejado nada vivo de ese infierno.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste infeliz? - respondió Lir con una mirada de ira indescriptible - ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que le has hecho a mi mundo? ¿eres consciente de las consecuencias que tu invasión a desatado sobre mi planeta?

- No me interesa lo que pase con tu mundo, yo le hice una promesa a Almathea, le prometí que liberaría a su pueblo y que los llevaría a Equestria, el resto es tu problema y el de tu padre.

- Invadiste mi reino, te llevaste a la única magia capaz de restaurar la naturaleza muerta, DESTRUISTE MI HOGAR Y MATASTE A MI PADRE!.

- TU PADRE ERA UN ENFERMO PSICÓPATA!

- No tienes idea del sufrimiento por el que hemos pasado, AHORA DEVUELVE LOS UNICORNIOS A MI PLANETA! - Lir se abalanzo contra Cazador pero esto lo contuvo usando solo su magia, envolvió en cuerpo de Lir en un aura mágica y este quedo completamente inmovilizado.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así principito? - Cazador invoco una Colt 45 con su magia y la puso en la frente de Lir - ahora di tus ultimas palabras antes de que te envíe de regreso al cine de los 80.

- ¡Cazador para! - Strong Mind se paro en frente de los dos.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Soy yo, Blulk, solo que e perdido mis poderes.

- ¿El pegaso negro gigante?

- El mismo, escuchame... él no es nuestro enemigo, solo esta tratando de recuperar la magia de su mundo.

- Mira esta situacion es muy confusa, ni siquiera se como llegue aqui y no tengo paciencia para aguantar estupideces de el hijo de un lunatico - cargo el arma y estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo.

- Cazador no lo mates, es en serio.

- Lo siento Blulk, pero tanto este engendro como su padre le han causado mucho dolor a Almathea y a su gente, no puedo dejar vivir a un pedazo de basura como este.

- ESPERA NO LO HAGAS!

Cazador tiro del gatillo y se escucho el sonido de la bala saliendo del cañón de la mortífera arma, el cuerpo de Lir cayo inerte al piso mientras Cazador desaparecía el arma y caminaba en dirección contraria, todos contemplaban lo que había pasado con la boca abierta hasta que el cielo se puso rojo de repente.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - dijo Cazador mirando el cielo.

- Mal...di...to - Lir comenzaba a levantarse de manera aterradora.

- ¿Aun sigues con vida? - Cazador invoco un rifle barret calibre 50 y apunto al caballero.

- Ca...za...dor - Lir comenzó a tambalearse de forma extraña mientras la herida de su cabeza se cerraba.

- ¿Sabes que estas balas son bien grandes no? Y que dejan enormes agujeros.

- Ca...za...dor... TE VOY A MATAR! - los ojos de Lir brillaron en amarillo intenso y una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió de su cuerpo.

**Musica de Ambiente /watch?v=n8JytXb397I (copiar y pegar en youtube)**

- ¿Que le pasa a este tipo?

.

.

.

En una dimensión a parte el espiritu del caos con la apariencia de Lir observaba el combate en un charco de agua.

- Que curioso, parece que el caballero finalmente domino el poder que le di, se tomo su tiempo pero mejor tarde que nunca - dijo el espiritu del caos sonriendo.

.

.

.

_**Valle de las pesadillas.**_  
_Lir, Cazador, Strong Mind, Guerrero Salvaje, Saurom, Dark, Twilight, Derpy, Doctor Whooves._

En el valle de los espejos todo se estaba distorsionando, el cielo se tiño de color rojo sangre y el piso se volvió de tierra muerta, de repente de la tierra comenzaron a salir decenas de serpientes.

- ¿Serpientes? - dijo Cazador abriendo los ojos como platos - MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUE SERPIENTES? - invoco nuevamente su colt 45 y comenzó a dispararles a todas las serpientes que se acercaban a él.

El resto del grupo miraba atónito como Cazador mataba a todas las serpientes solo para que por cada una que mataba aparecieran 4 mas, Guerrero Salvaje intento ir a ayudarlo pero una columna de fuego apareció en frente suyo.

- ¿Que es esto? - dijo el lobo al ver la inmensa torre de fuego, de repente el fuego tomo forma y se convirtio en una figura inmensa de alas negras y completamente encapuchada a tal punto que no se llegaba a ver su rostro - Oh no, NO ES POSIBLE!

- Guerrero Salvaje de Dragonia - dijo el gigantesco ente de una apariencia similar a la muerte - acusado de matar a inocentes, mujeres y niños despiadadamente durante las cruzadas.

- No por favor - el lobo cambio a su forma humana y se arrodillo ante el ente - lo lamento tanto, e hecho de todo para compensarlo.

- Tu no tienes perdón y llego la hora de pagar por tus crímenes - el ángel de la muerte invoco una hoz y apunto al cuello de Guerrero Salvaje que lloraba a mares.

Saurom vio al ángel de la muerte y no podía creer lo que veía, pero su atención fue completamente desviada cuando detrás de él un rugido lo hizo actuar rápidamente.

- NO PUEDE SER! - detrás suyo había una gigantesca quimera, con cuerpo de león y tres cabezas de dragón, la criatura rugió con toda su fuerza y Saurom se cubrió con sus alas aterrado por el encuentro.

Strong Mind no sabía que hacer ante tales apariciones comenzo a retroceder poco a poco hasta que choco con algo muy duro, con extremo terror volteo su rostro hacia atrás y se encontró con su forma de pegaso negro gigante quien lo tiro al piso aplastandolo con su casco y acerco su rostro al suyo.

- Patético pegaso - le dijo con voz gruesa mientras hacía fuerza para aplastar al indefenso pegaso.

Finalmente Dark trato de levantar vuelo pero una gigantesca garra lo tiro contra el piso, al levantar la mirada vio a un inmenso dragón rojo que exhalaba fuego de sus fosas nasales.

- INFERNUS!?

- Esto no puede estar pasando - decía Twilight al lado de Derpy y el Doctor que apretó un botón de su destornillador sonico y la tardis apareció a su lado, luego apretó un botón dentro de esta y una especie de burbuja de energía cubrió todo en un radio de tres metros.

- Esto nos mantendrá lejos de la influencia del valle de las pesadillas, pero no puedo hacer nada por ellos - dijo el Doctor muy preocupado.

- Doctor tiene que hacer algo - dijo Derpy apunto de llorar - todos ellos van a morir.

- Lo lamento asistente pero solo ellos pueden hacerse cargo de sus pesadillas.

Entonces mientras Cazador estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por una serpiente gigante esta se detuvo a pocos metros de él quien ya había puesto un campo de fuerza para defenderse, entonces todas las serpientes corrieron hacia Lir quien estaba parado como un zombie alejado de todos, las serpientes comenzaron a trepar por su cuerpo hasta envolverlo por completo.

- Cazador! - se escucho su voz entre la montaña de serpientes - OLVIDATE DE LAS SERPIENTES - toda la montaña de serpientes se prendió en llamas y al apagarse Lir estaba completamente cubierto por una armadura negra que en el casco tenía el cuerno de un unicornio - De ahora en adelante, YO VOY A SER TU PEOR PESADILLA! - Cazador no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, saco su rifle barret calibre 50 y comenzó a dispararle sin parar al caballero pero las gigantescas balas rebotaban como pelotas de tenis en la armadura sin hacerle ningún rasguño.

- ¿Me están jodiendo? - dijo recargando su arma y lanzando otra ronda de disparos contra el señor de las pesadillas.

Todos estaban en medio de una masacre, Guerrero Salvaje no intentaba defenderse, solo estaba de rodillas implorando perdón al angel de la muerte que levantaba lentamente la hoz para darle fin al humano-lobo, Saurom estaba forcejeando contra las mandíbulas de la quimera que no le daba un segundo de reponerse de la sorpresa, Dark trataba de zafarse de las garras de Infernus quien abrió la boca dispuesto a devorarlo y Strong Mind ya no podía soportar mas la presión que el enorme pegaso negro le imponía, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser aplastado y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

.

.

.

Entonces, todo se detuvo, la escena quedo completamente congelada, tanto las pesadillas como los combatientes no movían un musculo... un poni de tierra azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro paso caminando en medio del caótico paisaje, paso al lado de Guerrero Salvaje quien ya tenía la punta de la hoz en el cuello, de Saurom quien estaba apunto de ser devorado por la quimera con una expresión de terror en su rostro, de Cazador quien seguía disparando como loco sin lograr herir en lo mas mínimo al caballero que hasta el momento solo se había quedado parado recibiendo todos los disparos, de Dark quien cerro los ojos esperando que el enorme dragón le diera fin y finalmente se detuvo frente a Strong Mind quien tenía la pata de Blulk encima suyo, sonrió al ver al pegaso verde de nuevo y lo toco con su pata, con la otra saco un reloj del bolsillo de su camisa y apretó un botón, Strong Mind recupero el movimiento y comenzó a moverse para salir del pisotón hasta que quedo libre, respiro agitadamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, vio a todos literalmente congelados en el tiempo y detrás suyo se encontró con el mismo poni azul que lo había salvado la primera ves en el valle de los espejos.

- Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos en situaciones como estas - le dijo el poni terrestre regalandole una sonrisa, a Strong Mind se le humedecieron los ojos y unos segundos despues corrió hacia el poni azul y se tiro a sus pies, entonces comenzo a llorar a mares.

- Estamos perdidos - le dijo entre lagrimas - y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, él tiene razon - dijo señalando a su forma de pegaso negro gigante - siempre la tuvo, fui un patetico humano y ahora soy un patetico pegaso, por eso quiere matarme - se levanto y tomo al poni terrestre de los hombros mientras lo agitaba - NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA, YA LO HICISTE UNA VEZ SE QUE PUEDES DETENER ESTO, NO PERMITAS QUE SEAN ASESINADOS EN ESTE HORRIBLE LUGAR - el poni solo lo miraba con lastima, Strong Mind lo soltó y comenzó a llorar a llantos en el suelo.

- Lo lamento - dijo apenado - pero yo no puedo intervenir, mi tarea solo es observar y apoyar cuando se me ordena.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿POR QUE ME AYUDASTE? ¿POR QUE ME OFRECISTE VIVIR UNA NUEVA VIDA EN LA EQUESTRIA 77 SI TODOS ÍBAMOS A MORIR EN ESTA PESADILLA?

- Strong Mind, tu puedes para todo esto.

- No puedo, solo soy un patético pegaso - dijo secándose las ultimas lagrimas - como me lo han dicho toda la vida, como me lo dijo él todo el tiempo.

- No eres patético, solo estas asustado y yo voy a enseñarte como enfrentar ese miedo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- El miedo es una reacción natural ante algo que nos supera en todas sus formas, pero así como todos fuimos creados con defensas internas, el creador tambien nos a provisto de defensas externas.

- No logro comprenderlo.

- Ese pegaso negro a quien consideras tu mayor pesadilla no es mas que tu propia ira, tu le temes a tu ira porque no tienes control de ella y cuando ella te controla a ti, haces daño a quienes quieres.

- Es cierto, cada ves que perdía el control destrozaba todo y a todos, no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos.

- Eso te pasa porque tu ira toma el control de ti mismo, pero debes intentar hacerte amigo de esa ira.

- ¿Como que hacerme amigo de mi ira?

- La ira es como un animal salvaje y al igual que estos puede ser domesticada - el poni terrestre comenzó a caminar hacia el pegaso negro - solo tienes que abandonar el orgullo y la sed de venganza que reside en ella - puso un casco sobre la inmensa figura y tomo su reloj - la pregunta es ¿estas listo para abandonarte a ti mismo para salvar a los demás? - Strong Mind se puso firme y camino hasta quedar unos metros en frente del pegaso.

- Estoy listo.

- Es hora de que el valle de las pesadillas conozca aquello que destruye todos los miedos - el poni azul apretó el botón de su reloj y el pegaso gigante recobro su movimiento y comenzó a caminar amenazantemente hasta Strong Mind quien no mostró el mas mínimo temor ante él - diviértete ira - luego de decir esto el poni terrestre se fue volando con unas alas blancas que salieron de su lomo y desapareció en el cielo rojo.

.

.

.

El tiempo volvió a correr y Guerrero Salvaje estaba completamente rendido ante la culpa y ante el ente que reclamaba el castigo por sus pecados.

- Llego tu hora William Montaña de cadáveres - la muerte bajo su hoz a toda velocidad pero Guerrero Salvaje en su forma humana no sintió ningún corte, abrió los ojos y lo que vio en frente suyo lo dejo sorprendido.

**Musica de Ambiente /watch?v=eu-xFvLaE68 (copiar y pegar en youtube)**

Un enorme pegaso negro detuvo el avance de la hoz con su casco y luego le propino una tremenda coz a la muerte mandándola a volar una considerable cantidad de metros.

- Que triste eres Guerrero Salvaje - le dijo Blulk al humano pero su voz no era tan gruesa como antes si no que era mas parecida a la de Strong Mind - aun después de todo lo que has hecho te sigues culpando por crímenes de los que dices estar arrepentido, No eres un patético humano! ERES UN LOBO! así que quítate esa patética forma y enfrenta tus miedos.

Blulk pego un gran salto y aterrizó encima de la quimera que peleaba contra Saurom, este se quedo con la boca abierta al ver caer al enorme pegaso y por los brutales golpes que le propinaba al bicho, luego lo levanto sobre su cabeza y se lo lanzo a Infernus quien estaba punto de tragarse a Dark dejando a ambas bestias inconscientes, luego pego otro salto y se paro en frente de Lir y Cazador quien se había quedado sin municiones.

- PRINCIPE LIR! - grito a todo pulmón - MIRA EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO Y MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A QUIENES LLAMASTE TUS AMIGOS, DETÉN ESTA LOCURA AHORA O PREPÁRATE PARA SER APLASTADO - el humano detrás de la temible armadura no respondió solo dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo y una espada de fuego salio debajo de este, la tomo con sus manos y la agitó en el aire liberando una gran cantidad de viento - TU LO HAS DECIDIDO ASÍ.

- No creas que me voy a quedar mirando como te llevas toda la diversión - dijo Cazador recargando nuevamente su arma.

- Pero si usas esa arma no vas a conseguir nada productivo.

- Entonces llego la hora de sacar la artillería pesada - Cazador invoco un láser Spartan y lo sostuvo con sus cascos mientras esbozo una siniestra sonrisa.

- Ahora si, es hora de demostrarle a este señor de las pesadillas de lo que son capaces los habitantes de la Equestria numero 616.

- HABER SI AGUANTAS UNA DE ESTAS MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! - Cazador comenzó a cargar el arma del futuro a toda potencia y el humano con armadura que estaba a 200 metros de distancia abrió los ojos como platos al ver el enorme rayo que se dirigía hacía él.

Todo se fundió en un haz de luz que cegó por unos instantes a todos los presentes.

- Eso es Cazador! Le diste de lleno... espera... - en el cielo se vio al humano pegar un gran salto justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortífero rayo y cayo a 100 metros de los dos combatientes - ahora es mi turno - Blulk corrió hacia el príncipe y trato de darle un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar una montaña pero el humano se movió a una velocidad impresionante y corto el estomago del pegaso con su arma en llamas - maldita sea.. - dijo Blulk escupiendo un chorro de sangre verde - este cabrón... es rápido.

- Cura tus heridas Blulk, yo te cubro - Cazador invoco una par de ametralladoras láser y abrió fuego a discreción mientras el príncipe Lir se movía a una velocidad indescriptible esquivando todas las balas - ¿como es que este engendro obtuvo ese poder? - Cazador seguía disparando manteniendo su distancia del caballero hasta que este apareció en frente suyo y lo miro con sus ojos amarillos brillantes llenos de ira - MIERDA! - hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransporto justo a tiempo antes de ser cortado por el arma del caballero - estuvo cerca.

- No bajes la guardia - Blulk salto encima de Lir antes de que atacara de vuelta a Cazador pero este nuevamente demostró que su velocidad ahora superaba los limites de lo posible y esquivo al pegaso cayéndole encima a Cazador de todas formas - CAZADOR!

- TE OIGO - Cazador se hizo invisible y el caballero nuevamente corto el aire y comenzó a buscar al alicornio negro por todas partes pero no había nadie, entonces recibe un golpe en la cara pero no se movió ni un centímetro al contrario se escucho un grito de dolor de la nada - AUCH ¿De que mierda esta hecha esa armadura? - Cazador sin darse cuenta revelo su ubicación y Lir lanzo una llamarada de su espada hasta él pero lo único que quemo fue una pequeña grabadora, confundido miró hacia atrás y a mas de 100 metros de distancia estaban parados Cazador y Blulk sosteniendo un enorme cañón del futuro - Caíste! - fue lo ultimo que dijo Cazador antes de disparar el letal cañón que soltó una ráfaga de energía que barrio con todo lo que tenía enfrente dejando una nube de humo negro y muy pocas probabilidades de que algo haya sobrevivido.

- Lo hicimos! - dijo Blulk abrazando a Cazador haciendo sonar algunas de sus costillas.

- Viejo... me... aplastas...

- O... lo siento.

- Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Apenas salgamos de aquí te cuento toda la historia, lamento decirte que ahora estas metido en un terrible rollo - Ambos estaban distraídos pero dentro de la inmensa nube de humo negro se escucho el sonido de un rugido - ¿que fue eso?

- ¿Sera posible? - ahora el sonido fue en aumento y se escucho como cientas de bestias - Ahora si... ME ESTÁN JODIENDO.

* * *

**Imperio de Cristal.**  
Onix, la elite nocturna, Clon de Onix, Luna, Cadance.

En el imperio de cristal el espíritu con la apariencia de Onix invocaba toda una serie de mostruos pero cualquier bicho que pasara al lado del guardia de élite era partido por la mitad por los cascos de este que brillaban en un azul intenso.

- Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso - el guardia de élite voló rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente del espíritu del caos y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de ira.

- Mirada tenebrosa - sus ojos brillaron y el espíritu se quedo inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - dijo Blossom, Onix perdió la transformación y comenzó a caminar tambaleándose hasta donde estaban el resto de los guardias, entonces en un segundo cambio su mirada de ira por un sonrisa inocente.

- No es nada, solo lo encerré en una pesadilla de la cual no creo que salga fácilmente.

- ¿Que tu que? - dijo Kasiel.

- Es mi técnica de emergencia, puedo crear pesadillas pero esta ves se me ocurrió intentar algo nuevo, ahora nuestro caotico amigo esta encerrado en un laberinto mental, él no es muy inteligente así que va a estar ocupado un largo tiempo por lo que pueden usarlo para evacuar este sector de la ciudad hasta que lleguen los elementos de la armoníaahh.. - luego de decir esto cayo desmayado pero fue auxiliado de inmediato por Cloud quien lo subió sobre su lomo.

- Vamonos - dijo con tono serio - este guardia de élite necesita un medico - dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa, todo el imperio de cristal se quedo mudo ante lo que acababa de pasar, pero en el fondo sabían que todo había terminado por ahora.

* * *

_**Valle de las pesadillas.**_  
_Lir, Cazador, Strong Mind, Guerrero Salvaje, Saurom, Dark, Twilight, Derpy, Doctor Whooves._

**Música de Ambiente /watch?v=onZ5xsWwH3c (copiar y pegar en youtube)**

La nube de humo se disipo y detrás de esta habían decenas de criaturas de aspecto aterrador, entre ellas habían quimeras, serpientes gigantes, dragones negros, lobos con venas negras, y todo tipo de criaturas salidas de las profundidades de las pesadillas y detrás de ellas sentado en un trono de cristal negro estaba Lir con su espada en llamas.

- ¿Como mierda se le mata a este tío? - dijo Cazador limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

- No tengo idea, ya hemos intentado todo.

- Nosotros los cubrimos - Dark y Saurom se pararon a sus lados - somos pesadillas, confíen en nosotros estos bichos son solo simples aperitivos.

- Ustedes vayan por el caballero.

- Yo los acompaño - Guerrero Salvaje apareció aun en su forma humana.

- ¿Así que finalmente te vas a dejar de estupideces no? - dijo Blulk.

- Aun te odio, pero tienes razón - Guerrero Salvaje se convirtió en lobo y lanzo un potente aullido al aire.

A lo lejos Twilight, Derpy y el Doctor miraban la aterradora escena.

- Esto esta mal - dijo Twilight - esta todo mal.

- Lo se, ellos están en gran desventaja - dijo el Doctor.

- No me refiero a eso, el es nuestro amigo, y lo están tratando como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!

- Twilight ni se te ocurra salir de esta burbuja, no duraras ni un minuto en el valle de las pesadillas - Twilight quizo decir algo pero el huevo que estaba en sus alforjas comenzo a brillar llamando su atención.

Saurom saco nuevamente una daga en llamas y comenzo a dibujar un circulo en el suelo alrededor de Dark.

- Saurom ¿estas loco? - dijo Dark consiente de las intenciones del alicornio pesadilla.

- Se que es un gran riesgo, pero es la unica forma de la que podras enfrentarte a todas esas bestias, es hora de despertar tus poderes de pesadilla - Saurom clavo la daga en el piso y Dark sintio su sangre arder, fue envuelto por llamas negras y al apagarse nuevamente se había convertido en el corcel pesadilla con la crin de fuego - Dark! Es hora de que prestes atención! - el corcel miro a Saurom y transformo su crin en una garra tratando de atrapar al alicornio - esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien - el circulo rúnico en el suelo volvió a brillar y el corazón del corcel dejo de latir, Saurom bajo y se puso al lado del cuerpo del corcel - NECESITO CINCO MINUTOS! DENME ALGO DE TIEMPO!

- Consideralo hecho - Cazador saco un láser Spartan y comenzó a dispararle a todo bicho que se cruzara por su camino mientras tanto Saurom puso su cuerno en la frente del cuerpo del corcel y lo hizo brillar a toda potencia.

El combate se había puesto al rojo vivo, Blulk y Cazador se habrían paso ante la ola de monstruos mientras a lo lejos Lir seguía sentado en su trono improvisado mientras detrás de el casco de unicornio se notaba aun la ira en sus ojos.

- No creo que podamos aguantar mucho así - dijo Blulk.

- No seas pesimista, tengo muchas mas armas de donde saque esta - Cazador invoco dos lásers y se los lanzo a Blulk y a Guerrero Salvaje - solo traten de no romperlas - los tres comenzaron a disparar sin piedad hasta que fueron acorralados.

- Cazador, Guerrero Salvaje, fue un placer pelear a su lado - dijo Blulk.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo - dijo GS tratando de cargar el arma sin éxito.

- Maldita sea - ambos estaban rodeados pero un grupo de cabezas de dragon hechas de fuego arrasaron con todos los bichos que estaban a sus lados - ¿que fue eso? - en el cielo estaban Saurom y Dark en su forma de alicornio pesadilla hasta con su armadura carmesi puesta.

- Gracias por ayudarme Saurom - le dijo Dark al alicornio negro.

- No hay de que, te dije que podía despertar tus poderes sin problema, ahora ¿que tal si nos deshacemos de estas pesadillas?

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - ambos juntaron sus cuernos una gran bola de energía se generó encima de ellos, todos los monstruos se quedaron quietos mirando la terrible cantidad de energía que desprendía ese ataque similar a un pequeño sol y comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria.

- EXCLAMACIÓN FINAL!

Gritaron los dos alicornios pesadilla al mismo tiempo lanzando el letal ataque sobre todos los monstruos incinerándolos al instante y destrozando todo el campo de batalla dejando solo escombros en llamas y una densa neblina. El principe Lir observo todo sentado en su trono y vio como de la neblina salía un alicornio negro con dos laser Spartan a sus lados.

- Aqui me tienes principe - dijo Cazador tirando sus laser e invocando una Katana - ahora pelea contra mi como un hombre - Lir se levantó de su trono e invoco una espada de fuego mas, las cruzo en forma de x y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta quedar a 100 metros de distancia de Cazador.

- AHORA BLULK! - debajo de la tierra un par de enormes cascos negros salieron y atraparon a Lir.

- FINALMENTE TE TENGO MALNACIDO - Blulk salio debajo de la tierra y comenzó a azotar sin piedad el cuerpo del caballero contra el piso una y otra vez y como si no fuera suficiente comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad y por cada golpe que le daba lo iba enterrando cada vez mas en la tierra - JODETE, JODETE, JODETE, JODETE! - finalmente solo quedo un monton de escombros y de estos salio una mano con armadura pero como golpe final Blulk levanto enorme pedaso de suelo y lo puso sobre su cabeza - HABER SI TE LEVANTAS DESPUÉS DE ESTO! - bajo con toda su fuerza la montaña de roca sobre el enterrado cuerpo del caballero provocando una onda que obligo a todos a cubrirse.

Un silencio invadió el ambiente y Blulk cayo exhausto de rodillas respirando agitadamente, todos los demas a excepción del Doctor y sus acompañantes se acercaron al enorme crater que había en el suelo donde alguna vez estuvo parado Lir y no había ningun rastro de él.

- ¿Lo hicimos? - dijo Cazador bajando por el crater confirmando que no haya nada vivo en él - SE ACABO! - grito a todo pulmon y los demas suspiraron cansados por el encuentro pero debajo de todos los escombros salio el cuerpo de Lir justo en frente de Cazador, muchas partes de su armadura se habían roto incluso su casco que estaba partido por la mitad dejando ver una inhumana expresión de ira, tomo a Cazador del cuello con la mano que aun tenía puesta la armadura y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza - Mier...da - dijo Cazador con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Ca...za...dor... MUERE! - Lir levantó su otro puño dispuesto a matar al alicornio sin que los demas pudieran actuar con suficiente velocidad para evitarlo pero un llanto paralizo a todos.

- ¿Que es eso? - dijo Dark al escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

La armadura de Lir se comenzó a desintegrar y bajo a Cazador quien retrocedió rápidamente y saco un arma dispuesto a responder a cualquier cosa, el llanto de lo que parecía ser un niño se hacía cada vez mas grande y todos miraron en dirección a la Tardis donde Twilight cargaba a un bebe draconequs que no tenía partes de animales como Discord, simplemente parecía un pequeño dragón.

- ¿Un bebe? - dijo Guerrero Salvaje.

- ¿De donde salio?

Lir se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar el llanto del draconequs bebe y al rato de unos segundos comenzó a llorar mientras caían las ultimas partes de su casco.

- Lo siento tanto... - dijo el caballero mientras las lagrimas se dejaban ver en su rostro - realmente lo lamento - la ultima pieza en caer fue el cuerno de unicornio que se desintegro al igual que todas las piezas de la armadura negra y el cielo volvió a la normalidad al igual que el suelo.

_**Valle de los Espejos.**_

- Ustedes tienen que disculparse con el! - grito Twilight dándole el bebe a Derpy - se supone que eran amigos y en vez de tratar de razonar con él lo atacaron con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de matarlo, SON UNAS BESTIAS - todos se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos y el primero en disculparse fue Blulk.

- Es cierto - dijo el gran pegaso negro - lo lamento, otra ves e perdido el control sin darme cuenta.

- Yo también - dijo Guerrero Salvaje a él le siguieron Dark y Saurom hasta que solo quedo Cazador quien camino hasta ponerse en frente del rostro del caballero quien ya había parado de llorar.

- Aquel que puede reconocer el llanto de un niño en medio de su locura no puede ser una mala persona, creo que me e equivocado contigo - lo ayudo a levantarse y después lo miro con seriedad - pero no los unicornios de tu mundo ya tienen un nuevo hogar, me temo que no puedo traicionar la promesa que le hice a Almathea.

- No te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma de restaurar la magia de tu mundo - dijo Blulk levantando al caballero con su hocico y subiendo hasta salir del cráter.

- Twilight ¿de donde salio ese niño? - pregunto Guerrero Salvaje.

- Nació del huevo que Saurom encontró en su bolsa.

- Que tierno - dijo Derpy - es como un pequeño Discord pero sin las partes de animales distintos.

.

.

.

El espiritu del caos con la apariencia de Lir estaba saltando de alegría en el charco de agua.

- Si! Finalmente ha nacido!, toda esa energía caotica le a servido de alimento, es hora de reunir a todos.

* * *

_**Imperio de Cristal.**_

Onix ya estaba despierto y junto con los cinco guardias de elite y las dos princesas Luna y Cadence estaban parados en frente del espiritu que tenía una mirada boba mientras babeaba.

- ¿Que le hiciste? - pregunto Luna aun convertida en un poni terrestre.

- Lo encerré en una pesadilla tipo laberinto - respondio Onix nervioso - no es como una pesadilla normal es mas para confundir al oponente.

- Y como vamos a recuperar nuestras alas? - dijo la capitana de los guardias quien tambien estaba convertida en poni terrestre.

- La princesa Celestia sabe como contrarrestar la magia del caos - dijo Cadence - ella puede ayudarnos.

De repente un circulo magico con un gran radio de distancia se dibujo debajo del espiritu del caos y brillo intensamente.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - al cabo de unos segundos todos fueron teletransportados sin dejar rastro.

* * *

_**Friedship Express.**_

La princesa Celestia, Shining Armor y Clockwork estaban interrogando al espiritu con la apariencia de Dark que estaba encerrado en un campo de energía armónica.

- Princesa detenga esto, es estúpido - dijo Clockwork bostezando - es obvio que no le va a decir nada.

- Hágale caso al táctico, si sigue hablando se va a quedar muda - dijo el espiritu echado en el piso sin mostrar preocupacion alguna, entonces un circulo magico se dibujo debajo de él y sonrió.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - dijo la princesa junto con Shining Armor quien ya había recuperado su cuerno.

- Solo por esta vez le voy a responder, nos están llamando - los cuatro desaparecieron y justo entraron los guardias quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Valle de los espejos.**

Todos estaban concentrados en el nuevo bebe draconequs que estaba al cuidado de Derpy pero en ese momento en medio de todos apareció el clon de Lir y se llevó al bebe.

- Lo siento señoritas pero este bebe nos pertenece - se teletransporto a 300 metros de distancia del grupo que lo miro con odio - ahora prepárense para contemplar nuevamente la reunión de los espíritus mas poderosos de todos!

A su lado aparecieron el clon de Dark encerrado en el campo de fuerza y el clon de Onix aun con esa mirada boba y babeando y del otro lado aparecieron las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence, Shining Armor, Clockwork Heart, Onix y los guardias de élite.

- Cadence! Shining! - grito Twilight abrazando a su hermano y niñera.

- Hey! - dijo el espiritu del caos con la apariencia de Lir - ¿Que carajo les paso?

- Exceso de confianza - dijo el clon de Dark despreocupado.

- ¿Y donde esta el ultimo? - en ese momento apareció el clon de Guerrero Salvaje en su forma humana o mejor dicho la masa de tumores y moretones que quedo de él ya que estaba en un estado realmente lamentable - ¿y a este que le paso?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA - una risa malévola se escucho en el ambiente mientras el resto de las portadoras de los elementos aparecían del otro lado juntándose con sus compañeros.

- Chicas!

- Twilight! - gritaron todas mientras se daban un abrazo grupal.

- HAHAHAHA - la risa malévola se volvió a escuchar esta vez mucho mas fuerte - PARECE QUE ALGUIEN A ESTADO HACIENDO ALGO DE CAOS SIN MI PERMISO.

El clon de Lir puso un rostro de confusión mientras el bebe que tenía en brazos dejo de reír y comenzó a gruñir.

* * *

**NA: Este si que me salió bastante largo, espero que les haya gustado, fue muy liberador escribir estas ideas finalmente, díganme que les pareció y nos vemos en el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Próximo capitulo: El destino.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. El verdadero espíritu del caos

**NA: Y finalmente llegamos a la batalla final de esta historia, gracias todos los que la han seguido hasta ahora.**

* * *

**14. El verdadero espíritu del caos.**

_**Valle de los espejos.**_  
_Everybody and everyponi._

Los cuatro espíritus del caos estaban parados a casi 300 metros de distancia del resto del grupo que eran Onix, Guerrero Salvaje, Blulk, Dark, Saurom, Cazador, Lir, las mane six, Celestia, Luna, los cinco guardias nocturnos, Shining Armor, Cadence y atrás de todos ellos Clockwork Heart. Ambos grupos estaban desorientados ante la risa que se escuchaba en todo el ambiente, de repente el blanco cielo se puso oscuro y el piso volvió a ser de tierra y la risa volvió a sonar.

- HAHAHAHAHA... PARECE QUE ALGUIEN A ESTADO HACIENDO ALGO DE CAOS SIN MI PERMISO.

- ¿Quien eres? Identificate! - dijo el clon de Lir quien sostenía al bebe draconequs en sus brazos.

- ¿QUE QUIEN SOY? - dijo la voz aun sin mostrar su identidad - ¿QUIENES SE CREEN QUE SON USTEDES PARA ARMAR TODA UNA CAOTICA FIESTA SIN INVITARME? - entonces en la tierra se abrió un portal y de este comenzó a emerger una estatua de piedra gigante con la apariencia de...

- Discord! - grito la princesa Celestia a todo pulmón, entonces la estatua comenzo a brillar y exploto dejando salir un monton de globos y serpentinas y en medio de todo eso estaba el famoso espiritu del caos.

- HOLA A TODOS! Es realmente increíble, me voy por solo una bendita semana y Equestria se va al borde del desastre, ¿en serio son capaces de dejar que todo se vaya al diablo solo para llamar mi atención? deben de amarme mucho - dijo con sarcasmo el verdadero espíritu del caos ante la atonita mirada de todos, luego de acerco a Fluttershy y le dijo algo en el oido - gracias por confiar en mi de nuevo - le dijo entregandole el colgante con las campanas - Y a ustedes tres que les paso? - dijo mirando a Luna, Cadence y a la capitana de los guardias reales, luego chasqueo sus dedos y sus cuernos y alas volvieron - todo solucionado.

- Y tu quien eres? - dijo el espiritu del caos con la apariencia de Lir.

- Yo soy Discord, espiritu del caos y la desarmonia - todo el ambiente se quedo en silencio total y despues los cuatro espiritus del caos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas a excepcion del bebe que estaba gruñendo.

- JAJAJAJA Si por supuesto - dijo el clon de Lir secandose una lagrima - hemos escuchado acerca de ti en muchas partes del multiverso ahora DESAPARECE! - chasqueo sus dedos y Discord se convirtio en piedra de nuevo - eso fue facil, ahora ¿en que estabamos? - iba a decir algo pero a su lado aparecio Discord comienzo una nube de algodon de azucar.

- ¿Decias algo?

- Pero que!

- Mira - dijo Discord con indignación - estoy completamente informado acerca de mis otras versiones paralelas en todo el multiverso y déjame decirte que su buscabas a un Discord débil o romántico te equivocaste de Equestria. SOY EL VERDADERO ESPÍRITU DEL CAOS! - al decir eso un montón de truenos surcaron los cielos iluminando el paisaje.

- Maldita sea.

- Hey esperen un momento - dijo Twilight - si tu eres Discord, entonces ¿quienes son ellos?

Los cuatro espiritus del caos sonrieron maleficametne y el bebe draconequs que tenían comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta ser del mismo tamaño que Discord entonces los cuatro espíritus del caos comenzaron a desintegrarse y sus particulas comenzaron a fusionarse con el nuevo draconequs que inicio una especie de mutación mientras brillaba a toda potencia.

- YO! - dijo el nuevo espiritu del caos con una voz gruesa y malevola mientras sus brazos se convertían en garras de lobo como las de Guerrero Salvaje - SOY LA TIERRA QUE ESTAN PISANDO - ahora sus patas se convirtieron en las de un poni negro - SOY EL AIRE QUE RESPIRAN, EL AGUA QUE BEBEN, EL ALIMENTO QUE CONSUMEN - en su cabeza crecieron un par de cuernos de acero puro como los de Dark - SOY SUS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS, SOY SUS PESADILLAS Y DECEPCIONES - en la espalda le crecieron un par de alas de murciélago como las de Onix en su modo furia - SOY LA PLUMA Y SOY EL PAPEL, SOY EL CAMPO DE COMBATE Y LA TIERRA DONDE REPOSAS, SOY LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, SOY LA REALIDAD Y LA ILUSIÓN, SOY TODOS USTEDES, SOY TODO LO QUE IMAGINAN Y QUIEN LOS IMAGINA A USTEDES - finalmente abrió sus ojos revelando un par de ojos amarillos brillantes - Y SOY EL LABERINTO DEL CUAL JAMAS PODRÁN SALIR - todos se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta a excepción de Discord quien simplemente bostezo y saco un vaso de leche con chocolate - YO... SOY EL DESTINOOOOOOOOO!

- Bravo, muy interesante toda esa presentación pero aun no nos aclaras que se supone que eres en realidad - dijo indiferente el espíritu del caos.

- Mi nombre es El Destino, y soy el verdadero espíritu del caos, soy una constante de la realidad que no puede ser derrotada pero una fuerza que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de comprender me desterro directo al olvido, pero ahora soy libre y todo gracias a la entrada de ese caballero - dijo señalando a Lir.

- ¿A mi? - dijo confundido el principe.

- Si, a pesar de que fui desterrado al olvido mi poder no puede ser destruido por completo, para eso cree el valle de las pesadillas solo necesitaba que una mente lo suficientemente perturbada entrara en contacto con esa dimensión y fue cuando llegaste tu, entonces te use como mi primer recipiente.

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido - dijo Blulk - entonces ¿de donde salieron el resto de los espiritus del caos?

- Todos tenían una parte de mi personalidad, los fui creando con el objetivo de que me sirvieran de recipientes para reunir suficiente energía caotica para alimentarme de ella y renacer en esta forma.

- Ahora tiene mas sentido.

- Ahora que estoy libre nada podrá contener el poder del verdadero dios del caos, todo el multiverso caera bajo mi poder y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, ahora DESAPARESCAN! - el Destino chasqueó sus dedos y un portal con dientes en los bordes apareció en el cielo y una lengua gigante amarro a todos los presentes.

- Oye! - dijo Discord - solo yo puedo jugar con ellos - el tambien chasqueo sus dedos y la lengua junto con el portal desaparecieron.

- ¿Que? ¿Como te atreves a contrarrestar mi poder?

- Ya te lo dije, yo tambien soy un verdadero espiritu del caos, si quieres pelear con un Discord mas de el nivel de ellos - dijo señalando a los ponis que se recuperaban de la caida - podrías haber viajado a la Equestria 54 o 616 pero ya que estas aquí, si quieres meterte con mis protegidos tendras que hacerme frente, si te atreves.

- ¿Es un desafío? Te vas a arrepentir de haber desafiado al Destino.

**Musica de Ambiente: /watch?v=kXIuj9mpBcw**

Los dos espiritus del caos emprendieron vuelo y se perdieron entre las nubes, los ponis de abajo solo podían ver como dos esferas de luz chocaban entre si dejando rastros de energía, en el aire tanto Discord como el Destino se lanzaban todo tipo de ataques que ni el mas poderoso de los ponis que estaba abajo podría resistir.

- No tienes oportunidad contra mi - dijo el Destino lanzando una bola de energía gigantesca pero Discord solo sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos provocando que la bola se convirtiera en una pelota de tenis y la agarro con su garra de leon.

- ¿En serio? Parece que todavia no te has dado cuenta contra quien te estas enfrentando - lanzo la pelota hacia el Destino y apenas lo toco provoco una tremenda explosión que cego por completo a todos los que observaban a lo lejos - Woooohoooo... na, me emociono en vano no creo que eso haya sido suficiente - de entre el humo el Destino se recontruia parte por parte hasta quedar como nuevo.

- ¿Como es posible que seas tan poderoso como yo?

- Superalo viejo! Ambos somos verdaderos espiritus del caos.

- No es posible, conosco a cientos de versiones tuyas y todas son unas ratas.

- Te lo repito, TE EQUIVOCASTE DE EQUESTRIA.

Los dos se lanzaron nuevamente al combate tomando aun mas altura ya que las poderosas ondas que provocaban sus ataques se sentían hasta en la tierra.

- Tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Fluttershy asustada.

- ¿Que podemos hacer? - le respondió Twilight - el poder de esos dos supera infinitas veces al de todos nosotros juntos.

- Pueden usar los elementos de la armonía - dijo Celestia - pero deben de tener cuidado de no dañar al verdadero Discord.

- Eso es dificil ambos se parecen mucho.

- No tenemos otra opción.

Los dos espiritus del caos no mostraban cansancio alguno, pero su batalla habia subido de nivel, esta ves por cada choque que daban entre ellos un pedaso de realidad se caia dejando un hueco negro en su lugar.

- Nuestro combate esta afectando la naturaleza de esta dimension - dijo Discord para si mismo - tengo que llevar a los demas a un lugar seguro.

- Concéntrate en mi! - el Destino lo envistio de lleno provocando que ambos cayeran en el piso a una distancia muy alejada de los ponis causando una explosion similar a la de una bomba atomica pero de proporcion mucho menor.

- ¿Como vamos a acercarnos lo suficiente como para darle? - dijo Twilight.

- Tenemos que acortar distancia - dijo Saurom dibujando un circulo en el suelo lo suficientemente grande para que entren los elementos de la armonía - volveremos pronto - le dijo a Celestia mientras concentraba magia en su cuerno de acero, al cabo de unos segundos los siete fueron teletransportados hasta donde estaban los espiritus del caos que estaba completamente lleno de humo - ahora solo tenemos que encontrarlos - pero una garra de lobo tomo a Saurom del cuello.

- Saurom - gritaron las mane six al mismo tiempo.

- Tu! - le dijo el Destino al alicornio pesadilla - gracias por llevar mi huevo contigo, admito que si no fuera por eso jamas habría logrado salir del Olvido, pero ahora es momento de terminar con todos ustedes.

- Chicas FORMACIÓN.

- ¿Que? - Las seis ponis comenzaron a flotar en el aire mientras sus ojos brillaban y al cabo de unos segundos el potente rayo de la armonía volo en dirección al espiritu del caos - MALDICIÓN! - el espiritu del caos se convirtió en piedra a si mismo mientras el rayo le daba de lleno, al terminar las ponis cayeron exhaustas y Rainbow lanzo un grito de victoria.

- SIIII!

- No puedo creer que lo lográramos.

- Finalmente todo termino?

Todas estaban emocionadas pero la estatua de el Destino comenzo a brillar y exploto quedando completamente libre.

- ¿Como es posible? Los elementos de la armonía son...

- La magia mas poderosa conocida por todo el universo - completo la frase el espiritu del caos - no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de ustedes, si no fuera porque me petrifique a mi mismo en este momento sería un adorno de jardin como lo fue Discord por mas de mil años.

- ¿Que tu que?

- Estar en el olvido me a enseñado nuevos trucos, cosa que ni yo mismo crei posible, pero ahora es momento de desacerme de la unica fuerza en toda la creación capaz de derrotarme - hizo brillar sus ojos con fuerza pero Discord apareció en medio de la humareda y le propino un tremendo golpe haciendo que pierda la concentración.

- NO TE METAS CON ELLAS, YO SOY TU OPONENTE!.

- Todos ustedes ya me tienen arto, y tu eres una verguenza para ser un espiritu del caos, ¿como es posible que te reformaran? - Discord miro por un momento a las seis ponis en especial a Fluttershy.

- Porque ellas me dieron un motivo para vivir, antes solo me importaba divertirme con el caos porque era lo unico que conocía, pero ellas me mostraron lo que significa la amistad, es saber brindarse con otros mas que con uno mismo y es lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por todos ellos.

- Entonces creo que llego la hora de llevar este combate a un nuevo nivel - dijo el Destino haciendo brillar sus ojos al cabo de unos segundos su tamaño se multiplico 100 veces mas volviéndose un verdadero coloso.

- Tenemos que juntar a todos - Discord chasqueo los dedos y en un segundo ya estaban todos reunidos de vuelta - Doctor Whooves, quiero que los saque de aquí.

- Pero... Discord - dijo el Doctor confundido - ¿que va a pasar contigo?

- Usted solo hagalo! - el Doctor apreto un boton en su destornillador sonico y la tardis aparecio en medio de todos, a su orden cada uno de los presentes comenzo a entrar hasta que solo quedo fuera Fluttershy.

- Discord... ¿que vas a hacer?

- Gracias por brindarme su amistad... ahora... OLVIDENSE DE MI! - la tardis cerro sus puertas y Discord chasqueó sus dedos abriendo un portal por el cual entro.

- DISCORDDDDD! - grito Fluttershy mientras la maquina del tiempo era absorvida por el portal.

- Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo Destino.

- ¿Acaso estas loco? Este combate puede durar por siglos o ser eterno, ¿en serio quieres hacerme perder esa cantidad de tiempo?

- No me importa pasar el resto de mi eternidad peleando contigo, siempre y cuando ellos estén seguros - dijo sosteniendo el colgante con campanas que tenía Fluttershy hace unos minutos - ahora vamos a subir una escala.

- Tu lo has decidido así.

La realidad se comenzo a distorcionar de manera imposible, todas las leyes fisicas eran destruidas sin control convirtiendo el valle de los espejos en una masa de datos sin sentido, ambos espiritus del caos habían desatado su maximo poder y ya no había marcha atras.

* * *

_**Equestria: Praderas.**_

La tardis cayo en la Equestria 77 en medio de una pradera y todos comenzaron a bajar uno por uno.

- ¿Que va a pasar con ellos? - le dijo Fluttershy al Doctor con desesperación.

- Lo lamento, pero dado que su poder es practicamente el mismo puede que peleen por toda la eternidad.

- No es posible, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.

- Estoy pensando... pero no hay nada - todos escuchaban la conversación sin poder decir nada hasta que Clockwork tomo la palabra.

- Tal vez hay una opción, pero es muy drástica.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Necesito hablar con Strong Mind y Dark Lighting - ambos ponis se acercaron a Clockwork - Mind o Blulk como te llames, me dijiste que al llegar al valle de los espejos tuviste un combate contigo mismo y luego fuiste teletransportado ¿no?

- Eso fue lo que paso.

- Y tu... Dark Ligting, me contaste algo parecido pero en tu caso fuiste convertido en antimateria y sobreviviste, ¿que paso despues de eso?

- Ahmm, se abrio una especie de portal con forma de ojo en el cielo y se trago toda la dimension dejándome en el Olvido.

- Doctor...

- Dime muchacho - respondio el Doctor Whooves.

- Usted dijo que se había activado una zona de duelo cuando Lir encaro a ese alicornio negro.

- Cierto! Lo había olvidado, debe de haber sido un efecto secundario producido por la ira del humano, es una zona muy inestable como les comente.

- Esto es solo una supocicion, pero creo que hay una forma de mandar a ese desgraciado de vuelta al olvido, Lir! Cazador!

- Que pasa? - dijeron los dos acercandose al poni terrestre gris.

- Uno de ustedes dos tiene que morir.

- QUE! - gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**NA: Esta fue solo la primera parte, perdon por los errores de ortografia y lo corto pero hice este capitulo en tiempo record, no quería tardar tanto, el proximo realmente será el penultimo y luego abra un epilogo.**

**Proximo capitulo: La decisión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. Una decisión difícil

**NA: Le cambie el nombre, me pareció que este iba mejor con la idea principal del fic en si, gracias por prestarme a sus OCs para torturarlos hasta este punto, sin mas que decir llego la hora de darle fin a este combate y a todo en general.**

* * *

**15. Una decisión difícil.**

_**Equestria: Praderas.**_

Todos fueron expulsados del valle de los espejos dejando solos a Discord y El Destino en un combate que podría durar toda una eternidad, ahora estaban meditando alguna posibilidad de rescatar al espiritu del caos de su tragico destino pero la unica opcion que les quedaba era aun mas loca.

- Ya se los dije, si uno de ustedes dos muere el duelo se cancela - dijo Clockwork Heart - por lo tanto pasaría lo mismo que le ocurrio a Dark Lighting.

- Pero si hacemos eso entonces Discord tambien sería absorvido - respondio Dark.

- Pero podemos sacarlo de la misma forma que el Doctor recupero las piedras de Saurom.

- Es una posibilidad - dijo el Doctor - pero aun así es muy extremo.

- Cazador sin ofender, corresponde que tu mueras - dijo Clockwork con frialdad.

- QUE! - respondió ofendido el alicornio negro - ¿y que te hace pensar que voy a permitir eso? tambien me necesitan en mi Equestria estamos en medio de una guerra y ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO CON CELESTIA.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Saurom con una mirada extraña y Celestia solo se sonrojo.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarle a este tipo que no es mas que una copia y que su Equestria esta en buenas manos? - dijo Clockwork sin cambiar su expresion como de costumbre aunque su voz sonaba cansada.

- ¿Como?

- Cazador - dijo Blulk poniendose a un lado del alicornio - veras... en realidad nosotros nunca salimos de nuestra Equestria, en este momento tu estas caminando por un parque con Almathea tal y como se mostraba en la pantalla que rompio Lir, todo aquello que salga del valle de los espejos son solo copias, posibles dimensiones alternas que jamas llegaron a concretarse.

- Pero...

- Pero nada - intervino Clockwork - tu eres una simple copia y ese humano tiene un mundo que salvar, esa es la situacion ahora hagan lo que quieran, es su problema, todo esto me esta agotando - Clockwork se echo en el pasto se le veía mucho mas cansado que de costumbre.

- Oye PRÍNCIPE! - Cazador camino hasta quedar frente al principe Lir y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, luego uso su magia e invoco una katana y la puso en el cuello del humano - mas te vale que esto valga la pena... Y NO INTENTES JUGAR CONMIGO - luego de decir eso solto la katana que cayo en las manos de Lir, este la miro por unos segundos y luego la empuño con una mirada de ira.

- ¿Vas a dejármelo así de fácil?

- Ese poni de tierra tiene razón, ahora VAMOS! CUMPLE TU VENGANZA! se que deseas matarme con toda tu alma, lo puedo ver en tus ojos - Lir levanto la katana y comenzo a bajarla velozmente sobre el cuello del alicornio quien no cerro los ojos ni por un instante, si iba a morir merecía verlo hasta el final como el valiente guerrero que fue, pero a una corta distancia la katana cambio de dirección y termino enterrada en el piso - ¿que crees que estas haciendo? TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO JUEGOS!

- No estoy jugando - dijo Lir soltando la katana clavada en el piso - si le doy muerte a un oponente de esta manera a pesar de que te odie con toda mi alma, ¿que clase de rey voy a ser en el futuro? - luego se dio la vuelta y miro a todos los presentes - No va a rodar ninguna cabeza en este sitio, ni por mi mano, ni por la mano de nadie - Clockwork solo abrió un ojo y dio un suspiro de cansancio, luego volvió a dormirse.

- ¿Entonces que opciones tenemos? - dijo Onix al lado de los guardias nocturnos - no pienso dejar a Discord peleando contra esa cosa por toda la eternidad - al decir eso Saurom noto que algo en su bolso estaba brillando.

- Yo tampoco pienso dejar a un amigo en ese infierno - dijo Guerrero Salvaje mientras el brillo en el bolso de Saurom se iba incrementando.

- No vamos a abandonarlo, tenemos que volver a ese lugar - dijo Blulk.

- Todos ustedes estan locos! - se levanto de golpe Clockwork Heart - sus sentimientos son muy lindos pero son tan estupidos que comienzan a molestarme, ¿que piensan hacer ustedes contra un espiritu del caos capaz de cortarles las alas y los cuernos con solo mover sus manos? Usen la logica, o uno de esos dos muere, no me importa cual, o Discord se queda ahí peleando por el resto de su vida inmortal.

- En eso te equivocas Reloj - dijo Onix.

- Todos nosotros aquí hemos sido testigos de lo que la magia de la amistad es capaz de hacer a través de los elementos de la armonía - dijo Dark.

- Es la única fuente de poder capaz de convertir la oscuridad en luz, el terror en paz, el caos en armonía - dijo Saurom sacando las piedras Urim y Tutim que brillaban con fuerza y mostrandoselas a todos los presentes.

- ¿Que significa eso? - dijo Onix al ver las piedras brillar.

- Esto - Saurom tiro las piedras en medio de los siete forasteros quienes se acercaron a ellas para contemplar su brillo - son las piedras Urim y Tutim, son instrumentos para guiar a los que están perdidos, y ahora están tratando de mostrarnos cual es el camino correcto.

- ¿Y que tenemos que hacer con ellas? - dijo Guerrero Salvaje.

- Nada, solo esperar - en ese momento las piedras brillaron con mas fuerza y Urim salio disparada a donde estaban parados los siete forasteros y Tutim a donde estaban paradas las seis portadoras de los elementos, todo concluyo en una pequeña explosión que cegó a todos por un instante y una ves que recuperaron la vista en el sitio donde antes estaban Saurom, Onix, Guerrero Salvaje, Dark, Blulk, Cazador, Lir y las mane six ahora solo estaban las dos piedras ligeramente quemadas.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - dijo Celestia.

* * *

_**Valle de los espejos.**_  
_Dicord, El Destino._

La batalla entre los dos espíritus del caos había perdido todo sentido, ya no habían leyes con las que se pudiera describir el estado de las dos entidades solo podía decirse que todo era un mar de colores y luces entre las cuales se veía a dos fuerzas oponerse entre ellas, lo mas parecido a una pintura abstracta.

- Discord! Para ya con esta estupides - de entre la masa de colores como si fuera un mosaico se dibujo la cara del draconequs con cuernos de acero - esto no tiene fin, ¿en serio quieres pasar el resto de tu eternidad en contra mía?

- Yo no tengo intenciones de traicionar mi objetivo - dijo Discord presentandose de la misma forma que El Destino - si tu quieres cambiar de opción entonces adelante.

- Olvidalo! - ambos dioses del desastre se lanzaron entre ellos pero cuando estaban a pocos metros de tocarse una fuerte luz se puso entre ellos dos y ambos sintieron como si esto pudiera quemarlos a pesar de ya no tener una existencia física - AHHH! ¿Que es esto? ¿Como es posible que pueda tocarme?

- No puede ser...

En medio de todo el caos un pequeño pedazo de tierra apareció flotando en medio de todo el vacío de colores y luces y sobre él estaban paradas las portadoras de los elementos junto con los siete forasteros, todos estaban cubiertos por un campo de energía de los colores del arcoiris.

- ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?... No importa, me ahorraron el tiempo de ir a buscarlos AHORA MUERAN!

- NOO! - grito Discord mientras veía como una avalancha de sombras oscuras caia sobre el pequeño trozo de tierra, pero para sorpresa de los dos espiritus del caos en medio de toda esa oscuridad seis luces comenzaron a brillar con fuerza para terminar provocando una enorme explosión que cubrió todo ese universo incluidos a los dos espiritus del caos.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - dijo El Destino mientras sentía como nuevamente iba tomando forma fisica e iba recuperando cada uno de sus cinco sentidos dejando así de ser omnipresente.

- Es increible, jamas pense que los elementos de la armonía fueran capaces de liberar tal cantidad de poder - al terminar toda la habitación quedo en blanco total y en el medio de los dos combatientes estaban paradas las seis portadoras de los elementos en una especie de trance, en medio de ellas estaba Twilight y las otras cinco flotaban a su alrededor dando vueltas, todas estaban con los ojos en blanco.

- Tal ves hayan contrarrestado mi magia una ves pero no pueden detenerme SOY TODOPODEROSO! - El Destino abrio su boca y cientas de sombras negras en forma de tentaculos atacaron a las portadoras de los elementos.

- Alto! - las sombras se detuvieron a pocos centimetros de tocarlas y comenzaron a portarse de manera extraña.

- ¿Que le pasa a mis sombras? ¿Quien mas esta ahi?!

- El fuego y la oscuridad son nuestro poder - dijo una voz en medio de las sombras, estas comenzaron a concentrarse en un solo punto hasta tomar la forma de un alicornio negro de crin roja - Esa es la naturaleza de las pesadillas.

- ¿Como llegaron ustedes aquí? ¿Para que me molesto en preguntarles? ¿Que acaso no saben que puedo matarlos solo con mi imaginación?

- Entonces intentalo - dijo Guerrero Salvaje apareciendo al lado de Saurom, a él se le unieron Onix y Lir, lo que no noto es que una silueta invisible se movía entre ellos como si se tratara de un camuflaje óptico.

- Pagaran por su insolencia - El Destino chasqueo sus dedos y nuevamente se abrieron unos portales con forma de bocas de los cuales salieron unas enormes lenguas que trataron de atrapar a los cinco combatientes pero las mane six que estaban aun en trance emitieron una onda invisible y las lenguas fueron desintegradas - ¿que acaba de pasar?

- Tu tienes un poder ilimitado - dijo Saurom - pero nosotros también tenemos una fuente de poder ilimitada, la única fuente capaz de llevar la paz y el amor a todas las realidades existentes, mientras las portadoras nos apoyen con la energía de los elementos este lugar no volverá a transformarse ni por tu magia ni por la de nadie.

- No debí subestimar a esos tales elementos de la armonía, entonces mis suposiciones no estaban del todo equivocadas, su poder no tiene limite, es increíble que unos cuantos accesorios de niñas sean capaces de retener hasta la energía mas poderosa.

- En eso te equivocas - dijo Onix - no son las joyas las que guardan el poder de los elementos, son los portadores - al decir eso el cuerpo de Onix comenzo a brillar de color blanco al igual que sus ojos.

- Esa energía - dijo El Destino olfateando el ambiente - acaso puede ser ¿BONDAD? - luego el cuerpo de Guerrero Salvaje comenzó a brillar en amarillo - ¿HONESTIDAD? - el Destino puso un rostro de temor mientras el cuerpo de Dark Lighting brillaba en un aura gris - ¿LEALTAD? - y a él le siguio Blulk que emitía un aura verde - ¿RISA? - el espiritu del caos comenzo a retroceder cada ves mas asustado y el cuerpo de Lir solto un aura color azul - ¿GENEROSIDAD? NADA DE ESTO ES POSIBLE!

- Con la magia de la armonía todo es posible - dijo Saurom volando encima del grupo y emitiendo un aura roja como su crin.

- Increíble, ES LA MAGIA! - dijo Discord quien observaba todo detras de las portadoras que seguían levitando en trance.

- Nada de esto tiene sentido - el miedo de El Destino era mas que claro en sus palabras - ¿como puede ser que ustedes tambien sean espíritus de la armonía?, si son simples mortales, no tienen ningun artefacto magico ni poderes ilimitados como yo.

- Aun no lo comprendes ¿no? - dijo Discord apareciendo en frente suyo - si hay algo que aprendi acerca de los elementos de la armonía luego de mi reformación es que su poder no viene directamente de las joyas en si, sino del espiritu de sus portadores quienes pueden estar conectados directamente o no a su poder, un mismo elemento de la armonía puede tener infinitos portadores y un mismo portador puede poseer mas de un elemento, al mismo tiempo estos se conectan con él a pesar de la distancia, ese es el secreto de su fuerza ilimitada.

- NO SON NADIE PARA DESAFIARME, SE LOS DIJE UNA VES Y SE LOS REPETIRE, SOY EL VERDADERO ESPIRITU DEL CAOS, SOY EL TODOPODEROSO DESTINO, AHORA DESAPARESCAN DE MI CAMINO! - el Destino nuevamente lanzo una ola de sombras de su boca directo a los forasteros pero una vez que termino el ataque estos estaban ilesos con las auras aun brillando en sus cuerpos - NO ES POSIBLE!

- Ahora somos inmunes a tu magia del caos - dijo Onix.

- Esta vez el combate sera mas parejo - dijo Blulk chocando sus cascos con rudesa.

- Prepárate para tu juicio final - agrego Dark.

**Musica de Ambiente: /watch?v=m1QOey5ea9I**

Los siete forasteros se lanzaron al ataque mientras Discord solamente observaba ya que la energía armónica podía dañarlo a él tambien, Dark invoco decenas de cabezas de dragon hechas de fuego que volaron directamente a el Destino pero este se las comía sin dificultad, Blulk pego un gran salto dispuesto a aplastar al draconequs pero este aumento su tamaño cinco veces mas y atrapo al pegaso estrellandolo contra el piso pero justo cuando iba a aplastarlo su tamaño volvió a la normalidad sin motivo alguno.

- ¿Que esta fallando con mis poderes? - dijo mirando a lo lejos como las portadoras de los elementos seguían emitiendo esas ondas practicamente invisibles - esos malditos elementos de la armonía.

- Galaxia Cortante! - Saurom lo embistio de lleno con su cuerpo siendo rodeado por un disco de luz que partio en dos al espiritu del caos.

- Malditos mortales - el espiritu chasqueo sus dedos y reapareció en una sola piesa - voy a enseñarles una lección.

- Ejecución Lunar! - una media luna hecha de luz partio nuevamente por la mitad al draconequs que puso una expresión de ira mientras fijaba su vista en el pegaso negro con alas de murcielago que volaba encima suyo.

- Estan acabando mi paciencia - trato de chasquear los dedos pero su mano fue cortada por una espada perteneciente a Guerrero Salvaje, intento usar la otra pero tambien fue cortada por la katana del principe Lir - AHHHHHHHHHH! - grito con todas sus fuerzas provocando una onda que hizo volar a los dos espadachines y a los pocos segundos todas sus extremidades retornaron a él quedando otra ves como nuevo - MALDITOS INSECTOS!

- Aun siendo inmunes a su magia del caos no tenemos oportunidad de ganarle - dijo Onix.

- No podemos darnos por vencidos - respondio Saurom - tiene que haber una forma de derrotarlo ¿Donde esta cazador?

- No le he visto por ninguna parte - dijo Lir buscando al alicornio con la mirada.

- Así como lo conosco debe de estar planeando algo muy interesante - dijo Blulk con una sonrisa - ese tipo esta lleno de sorpresas.

- VOY A DESTRUIRLOS A TODOS! - el Destino nuevamente libero su poder tratando de alterar la realidad pero nada pasaba ya que su magia era bloqueada por la influencia de las portadoras quienes contrarrestaban los poderes del espiritu del caos - es el mismo juego, podemos hacer esto por toda la eternidad, pero a diferencia mia ustedes son simples mortales, pelearemos hasta que se hagan viejos y no puedan combatir mas, aunque los alicornios vivan millones de años.

- Tiene razon - dijo Onix bajando la cabeza - tenemos que pensar en algo y rapido.

- Yo creo que es hora de trabajar en equipo - dijo Blulk.

- Odio tener que darle la razon a este fenomeno pero es cierto - dijo Guerrero Salvaje parandose a su lado.

- Dale admitelo, te caigo bien.

- Ni lo sueñes fenómeno.

- Entonces ¿por que te estas riendo?

- JODETE! - el aura que rodeaba a Blulk incremento su intensidad para sorpresa de Guerrero Salvaje - bueno... tal vez un poco... muy poco - dijo de mala gana cruzado de brazos, ahora el aura de Guerrero Salvaje crecio de tamaño y Onix, Dark, Lir y Saurom se pusieron a sus lados todos con su energía latiendo a toda potencia.

- Es hora de intentar algo muy loco.

- ¿Todos listos? - dijo Saurom volando encima de ellos.

- Cuando quieras - le respondió Dark.

- Jamas en mi asquerosa vida pensé que terminaría diciendo algo como esto ¡RAYO DE LA ARMONÍA! - del cuerpo de los siete un enorme rayo de colores blanco, amarillo, verde, gris, azul y rojo salio disparado a toda velocidad directo hacia el espiritu del caos quien trato de convertir su cuerpo en piedra pero no pudo conseguirlo ya que sus poderes eran nuevamente bloqueados.

- NOOOOO! - grito El Destino mientras el poderoso rayo iba convirtiendo cada parte de su cuerpo en piedra empezando desde los talones y llego hasta la cintura pero antes de que el hechizo fuera completado el espiritu en un ultimo y desesperado esfuerzo chasqueó sus dedos y todo fue envuelto en una nube de humo.

- ¿Lo logramos? - dijo Onix con timides - EN SERIO LO LOGRAMOS! - todos ya estaban cantando victoria pero cuando el humo se disipo se les apagaron todos los animos - O NO!

- ¿QUE HEMOS HECHO? - dijo Blulk viendo que en medio de la humareda estaba el cuerpo de Discord convertido completamente en piedra - ¿que es lo que salio mal?

- Yo les voy a decir que salio mal - atras de ellos a una distancia muy corta apareció El Destino con sus patas convertidas en piedra - cambie de lugares con ese idiota, por suerte aun puedo hacer eso aunque mi magia este limitada, y tambien puedo hacer ESTO! - golpeo sus piernas y la roca que las contenía fue destruida - Y ESTO! - ahora movió su garra con fuerza y mando a volar a los seis combatientes.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? LIR! NO! - Guerrero Salvaje vio como el Destino se paraba en frente del caballero e invocaba una espada de fuego.

- Tus ultimas palabras generoso Lir - el caballero no respondió solo lo miraba con sus ojos que brillaban en un azul intenso al igual que le aura que rodeaba su cuerpo - ¿nada? ENTONCES SE EL PRIMERO EN MORIR! - levanto el arma en llamas listo para acabar con la vida del principe, todo paso en camara lenta, Guerrero Salvaje y Blulk trataron de correr a ayudarlo pero estaban demasiado lejos, el arma estaba a centimetros de distancia del caballero pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de cortarlo una fuerza invisible la detuvo - ¿ahora que ocurrio?

- Lo estuve meditando un rato - dijo una voz invisible - y ya se como vencerte - en frente del draconequs apareció Cazador quien bloqueo el ataque con una katana.

- Así que finalmente te dignaste en dar la cara ¿y que piensas hacer para detenerme?

- Tengo muy poca información acerca de este lugar, pero e escuchado muchas historias y creo que ya se cual es la solución a todo esto - levanto la katana con su magia y se le clavo en el pecho a la altura del corazón - AHHH! - todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sobretodo Lir quien seguía tirado en el piso con una expresión de sorpresa indescriptible mientras las gotas de sangre de Cazador manchaban su rostro.

- CAZADOR! - grito Blulk a la distancia - ERES UN IDIOTA! - el cuerpo de Cazador cayo inerte al piso.

- ¿Por que? - dijo Lir mientras el brillo de sus ojos cambiaba de azul a amarillo - ¿POR QUE?! - grito a todo pulmón mientras una armadura negra comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo.

- LIR, NO PIERDAS EL CONTROL! - le grito Blulk pero era demasiado tarde el caballero ahora cubierto nuevamente por su armadura negra con un cuerno de unicornio en la frente se lanzo encima de El Destino mandandolo a volar de un solo golpe.

- Que fuerza tiene - dijo el espiritu del caos levantandose del ataque - que curioso que esos molestos elementos de la armonía no hayan suprimido tu poder, creo que finalmente tengo algo de que alimentarme - el Destino se levanto pero el caballero se puso en frente suyo gracias a su increible velocidad - yo te di ese poder, es hora de que me lo regreses - abrio su boca todo lo que pudo y esta creo una especie de torbellino en reversa que comenzo a absorver toda la oscuridad de Lir quien se resistía a entregarle el poder pero al final no pudo contra el espiritu del caos y perdio la armadura cayendo de rodillas al suelo con el aura azul brillando a muy baja intensidad - ahora si estoy completo!

- ¿Por que los elementos de la armonía no suprimieron el poder de Lir? - dijo Dark.

- No lo se, tal ves las portadoras no lo permitieron ya que lo consideran un aliado - respondio Saurom - pero ahora las cosas se han complicado - El Destino chasqueo sus dedos y unas cadenas aparecieron debajo de la tierra y envolvieron a todos los combatientes incluso los que estaban volando siendo forzados a volver a tierra - Mierda!

- Tal como lo supuse - dijo el draconequs con una sonrisa siniestra - esos estupidos elementos no se atreven a anular este poder porque le perteneció inicialmente a su amigo, antes no podía tocarlos, pero ahora - dijo poniendo una garra de lobo sobre el hombre de Lir provocando que este gritara de dolor ya que el contacto lo quemaba - ahora si puedo tocarlos y dañarlos.

- Estamos jodidos - decía Blulk tratando de liberarse de las cadenas sin exito a pesar de su descomunal fuerza.

- Esto no se puede quedar asi.

- NO PODEMOS RENDIRNOS!

- LLEGO LA HORA DE SU JUICIO FINAL! - El Destino levanto sus garras cargadas de energía pero el cielo se volvió negro de repente y el ambiente se puso denso - ¿que esta pasando? - dijo con algo de miedo el espíritu del caos.

- O NO! - dijo Dark Lighting quien ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar - El ojo, EL OJO GIGANTE, VA A APARECER!

- ¿De que hablas? - le pregunto Saurom.

- Es lo mismo que paso cuando llegué por primera vez al valle de los espejos, tuve un duelo con mi otro yo quien me superaba en todas sus formas pero al final engaño al ojo haciéndole creer que me había matado, entonces se lo trago a él y a toda la dimensión con excepción de mi ya que estaba convertido en antimateria. TODO ESTO SE VA A IR AL OLVIDO!

- QUE! - grito el espiritu del caos con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿acaso sera posible? - entonces encima de todos los presentes se abrio un colosal portal en forma de ojo que por pupila tenía el cosmos entero - NO, TU DE NUEVO NO!

- Al menos vamos a morir con la satisfacción de que este mal nacido se pudrirá en el olvido con nosotros - dijo Guerrero Salvaje.

- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ARRASTRES A ESE LUGAR DE VUELTA! - el ojo gigante puso su atención en el cuerpo de Cazador y luego miro a Lir, entonces su pupila se abrió en forma de dientes y se convirtió en una especie de agujero negro - AHORA TENGO EL PODER PARA DESAFIARTE, DESPARECE! - el Destino comenzo a cargar una enorme cantidad de energía sobre su cabeza pero un fuerte dolor le hizo perder la concentracion desvaneciendo todo lo que había acumulado hasta ahora - ¿que... que paso?.

- Te tengo malnacido - Cazador se había levantado con su pecho sangrante y había clavado la katana en el pecho de El Destino.

- Pero tu... estabas muerto!

- Conosco el cuerpo humano a la perfección, me apuñale de tal forma que provocara una muerte temporal, un simple desmayo pero no toque ningun organo vital, así que aquí estamos, ¿estas listo para volver al olvido?

- NO VOY A REGRESAR A ESE LUGAR! - el draconequs trato de quitarse de encima a Cazador pero este fue envuelto en un aura dorada tan brillante como el sol bloqueando todos los poderes del dios del caos - ¿que es esta magia?

- Mi vida a sido una mierda total, desde niño me e visto obligado a ganarme la vida de forma sucia en un mundo que no ofrece nada sin pedir algo a cambio, e matado tanta gente y peleado en tantas guerras que por un momento crei que mi verdadero hogar sería el infierno pero aun así, yo pedía perdón todas las noches al creador sin esperar que este me sea concedido, sin embargo... SORPRESA!, finalmente siento la armonía correr por mi alma, es hora de que desaparezcas por el resto de la eternidad.

- NOOOOO! - ambos comenzaron a ser absorvidos por el gran ojo.

- Oye Saurom! - grito Cazador con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención del alicornio pesadilla - MAS TE VALE QUE CUIDES A CELESTIA O VOLVERÉ Y TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIOS CASCOS! - Saurom solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como los dos se elevaban hasta el vacío infinito en las profundidades de ese abismo cosmico.

- MALDITOS MORTALES! - fue lo ultimo que se escucho de El Destino antes de que lo perdieran de vista junto con Cazador.

- Muchachos, no se distraigan todavía - dijo Saurom con voz autoritaria - aun tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esa cosa se coma todo incluyendonos a nosotros.

- Tenemos que liberar a Discord - dijo Onix - el es el único que puede sacarnos de aquí.

- Vamos a hacer un ultimo esfuerzo - los seis se juntaron y se pararon frente a la estatua del draconequs - RAYO DE LA ARMONÍA! - un pequeño rayo arcoiris salio disparado y con mucho esfuerzo llego hasta donde estaba la estatua de Discord quien se despertó bostesando y estirandose.

- No puedo creer que lo lograran - dijo el espiritu del caos - pero ahora tenemos que despertar a las portadoras de los elementos y salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

El escenario era un caos total, el enorme agujero negro en el cielo iba consumiento toda la realidad que se iba descascarando como si se fuera vidrio rompiendose, los siete corrieron hasta quedar en frente de las portadoras que seguían flotando en trance.

- Muy bien chicas! - grito Discord - ya pueden bajar el peligro a terminado... o mejor dicho apenas a empezado - entonces saco el colgante con campanas que le dio a Fluttershy y comenzó a agitarlo produciendo su caracteristica melodía, las mane six dejaron de girar y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Vencimos? - pregunto Twilight soñolienta.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, permitanme - dijo Discord a punto de chasquear los dedos pero el sonido de una explosión proveniente del cielo llamo su atención - ¿que fue eso?

- HAHAHAHAHA!

- O... diablos - En medio del portal se escuchaba la risa diabólica de El Destino.

- TAL VES ME ENVIARON DE VUELTA AL OLVIDO, PERO AUN ESTOY A TIEMPO DE JUGAR MI ULTIMA CARTA, VOY A DESTRUIR ESTE MALDITO OJO JUNTO CON TODO SU CONTENIDO, TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES ALTERNAS QUE HAYAN SIDO CREADAS A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO SERÁN DESTRUIDAS! INCLUYENDO LAS SUYAS.

- ¿Que pretende hacer ese tipo? Ni siquiera puedo verlo - dijo Blulk tratando de distinguir algo de entre el vacío cósmico.

- PREPARENCE PARA CONOCER MI PODER DEFINITIVO... ATAQUE DEL JUICIO FINAL... GRAN DESGARRAMIENTO! - en medio del agujero negro una enorme y brillante luz comenzó a crecer.

- No puede ser - dijo Discord - El Destino se ha suicidado y piensa llevarse todo con él.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- E escuchado acerca del destino final del universo, el gran desgarramiento, pero jamas en mi vida creí que viviría para presenciarlo, me temo que no podremos salvarnos de esta - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Que quieres decir - intervino Lir - explícate mejor, no puedes decirnos que nos rindamos sin decirnos porque.

- Lo que él esta haciendo es regresar el universo a un nivel subatomico o aun mas bajo, una vez que esa ola de energía nos alcance solo quedara radiación y todos sus mundos serán destruidos.

- No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada - dijo Dark.

- Me temo que no podemos hacer nada, no creí que llegara tan lejos, ni siquiera yo tengo el poder de para el juicio final del universo.

- Entonces ¿todo se termino? - dijo Onix con lastima en su voz.

- Disfruten sus últimos minutos de vida.

- NADA DE ESO! - grito Twilight con el resto de las portadoras detrás de ella - todos ustedes han peleado valientemente por nosotros a pesar de que les dijeron que eran simples copias y que su existencia no tenía sentido, pero ustedes no se han rendido y se han sacrificado al máximo para proteger una realidad en la que son considerados simples forasteros, es hora de que nosotras hagamos algo por ustedes y por todos los mundos que están involucrados.

- ¿Que quieres decir Twilight Sparkle? - dijo confundido el draconequs.

- Es momento de liberar el máximo poder de los elementos de la armonía ¿cierto chicas? - todas las portadoras asintieron con entusiasmo - tu mismo dijiste que el poder de los elementos es ilimitado así que vamos a liberar el mismo infinito.

- ACASO ESTAS LOCA! SE VAN A MATAR!

- Ustedes solo confíen en nosotras - dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos de vuelta y las seis comenzaban a flotar en el aire - hay cosas que no deben de ser olvidadas y la amistad es una de ellas - las seis se dieron un abrazo grupal en el aire y cerraron los ojos dejando caer algunas lagrimas luego comenzaron a elevarse en el aire a gran velocidad directo a la gran masa de energía que cada vez de hacía mas grande.

- No puedo creer lo que están haciendo - Discord y los seis forasteros miraron atónitos como la gran bola blanca comenzaba a cambiar de color hasta tomar los colores del arcoiris.

- ¿Están contrarrestando la energía del gran desgarramiento? - pregunto Saurom.

- No... eso es completamente imposible, la están reformando.

La gran bola ahora hecha de todos los colores del arcoiris seguía aumentando de tamaño hasta que finalmente alcanzo a todo el universo y a todos quienes se cubrieron entre ellos esperando que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

**NA: El próximo será el ultimo, y después un pequeño epilogo para cerrar esta caótica historia.**

**Próximo capitulo: El adiós.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. Armonía restaurada

**NA: De vacaciones y mucho tiempo libre para escribir, conclusión:**** llegamos al final de esta historia.**

* * *

**16. Armonía restaurada.**

_**Equestria: Praderas.**_

Todos los que presenciaron la partida de los forasteros y las portadoras de los elementos ahora estaban con la boca abierta mirando como en el cielo se había dibujado una aurora boreal luego de lo que pareció ser una pequeña explosión.

- Hermana ¿que significa esto? - dijo Luna.

- No tengo idea, ¿acaso ganaron? - en ese momento Urim comenzo a brillar con fuerza y a los pocos segundos los seis forasteros aparecieron en el mismo lugar del que partieron.

- ¿Que paso? - dijo Blulk agarrandose la cabeza - ¿ganamos?

- Chicos... esperen ¿donde estan las portadoras? - ahora Tutim brillo con fuerza y todos esperaban volver a ver a las portadoras pero cuando termino lo único que apareció en su lugar fueron los seis elementos de la armonía con algunas quemaduras y sus luces apagadas - ¿y mis ponis?! - grito Celestia tomando los elementos con sus cascos, entonces cerro los ojos y contuvo sus ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento llego Saurom para consolarla, no pudo contenerse mas y se lanzo a llorar al lado del alicornio.

- ¿Twilight? - dijo Shining Armor con los ojos llorosos abrazando a su esposa quien ya se encontraba llorando.

- ¿Ellas realmente se fueron? - pregunto Dark pero de repente los elementos recuperaron su brillo y un nuevo resplandor llamo la atención de todos, al voltearse vieron a Discord con serios cortes y quemaduras mientras abrazaba con fuerza a las seis portadoras de los elementos que estaban durmiendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Hice lo que pude... - dijo con dificultad el draconequs - creo... que valió la pena - dejo a las portadoras suavemente en el pasto y luego cayo desmayado pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso cayo encima del lomo de Blulk.

- Para ser un idiota sabe como hacerse el rudo - dijo el enorme pegaso negro con el draconequs encima suyo - la energía armónica debe de haberlo destrozado, es increible que siga vivo.

- El ya no es caos puro después de todo - agrego Onix - recuerden que todos tenemos algo de armonía dentro de nosotros.

- Entonces... ¿todo se termino? - dijo Cadence con timides.

- Así es - contesto Onix - hemos vencido.

- WOOOOOHOOOOO - gritaron Kasiel y Cloud contagiando al resto que comenzaron a saltar de alegría ante la victoria, en ese momento Luna se acerco a su nuevo guardía de elite y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el pegaso se desmayara a lo que la princesa simplemente sonrió. Todo eso mientras los elementos de la armonía descansaban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y alejado de todo el grupo un poni de tierra gris con tres engranajes como cutie mark veia la emocionante escena con su caracteristica mirada muerta, simplemente bajo la cabeza por el cansancio y se alejo caminando sin que nadie notara su partida.

- Oigan - dijo Blulk - ¿y Cazador? - todos comenzaron a buscar al alicornio pero no estaba en ningún lugar - él no lo logro?

- Eso no lo sabemos, creo que siempre será un misterio de ahora en adelante - dijo Saurom al lado de Celestia.

* * *

_**Equestria 616: Jardines de Canterlot.**_

Un alicornio negro abría los ojos con dificultad, veía todo borroso y apenas podía escuchar algunas voces.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? - dijo una voz similar a la de Celestia.

- No lo se, solo estabamos caminando y se desmayo de la nada, no sabía que hacer por eso los busque a ustedes.

- ¿Celestia? ¿Almathea? - dijo Cazador levantandose con dificultad.

- Cazador! ¿Que te paso? - Celestia ayudo a su esposo a levantarse.

- No tengo idea, por alguna razón me duele la cabeza - sacudió su cabeza y abrió mejor los ojos viendo que Harmony, Pablo y Blulk se habían reunido a atenderlo cada uno al lado de sus actuales parejas - es extraño, siento como si acabara de tener el sueño mas raro de mi vida.

- Que curioso a mi me paso lo mismo - dijo Blulk - esta mañana me levante con recuerdos extraños.

- ¿Que tipo de recuerdos?

- No lo se, algo de una habitación blanca, un espejo y un ojo gigante, no lo tengo bien claro.

- Que extraño, resulta que a mi me acaba de pasar algo parecido - Cazador miro a su esposa quien lo miraba con preocupación y le regalo una sonrisa - pero que importa, ahora si no me equivoco tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Todos se alejaron dejando a Almathea en el jardin con el resto de los unicornios de su especie pero no notaron que en un balcon del castillo a la distancia los veia con mucha atención un poni de color blanco y crin dorada con una curiosa cutie mark de dos tablas de madera entrelazadas por un circulo de espinas.

- Se que estas ahí ¿que tienes para decirme? - detras de él aparecio un poni azul claro con un sombrero de ala corta negro y una cutie mark de unas lineas doradas formando un ojo.

- El espiritu del caos ha sido derrotado, ¿que es lo que sigue?

- ¿Ya terminaste todos tus asuntos en ese mundo?

- Aun me falta atar un par de cabos sueltos, luego supongo que al menos debo despedirme.

- Si lo ves necesario no hay ningun problema, ¿y que piensas acerca de los nuevos candidatos?

- No opino.

- Eso es lo mejor, que las cosas sean como Él quiere que sean.

- Entonces voy a buscar a los nuevos, el tiempo es oro despues de todo - dijo el poni terrestre azul sacando un extraño reloj de bolsillo y apretando un botón, a los pocos segundos desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

_**Equestria 77: Canterlot.**_

Canterlot y toda Equestria estaba de fiesta, las princesas presentaron a los nuevos heroes ante su pueblo que de ahora en adelante serían parte de su gente, ahora estaban las portadoras de los elementos junto con los seis forasteros acompañados por las princesas y Discord en el corredor del castillo donde colgaban los vitrales de cada una de las grandes batallas que se habían librado en Equestria.

- Ya se a que viene todo esto - dijo Blulk sin poder evitar reírse - muchachos vamos a ser famosos.

- Ya somos famosos - dijo Dark, en eso las princesas se detuvieron y Celestia se preparo para hablar.

- Supongo que muchos de ustedes ya conocen esta parte del castillo, así que esta de mas que les diga que es lo que esta detras de esta cortina.

- Solo TIRE ESA COSA Y DEJENOS VER EL VITRAL! - grito Blulk.

- Que impacientes - Celestia tiro la cortina y pudieron contemplar un vitral muy similar al de la derrota de Discord solo que en lugar de las mane six estaban ellos y el draconequs esta ves tenia alas de mucielago, patas de poni, brazos de lobo y dos cuernos de acero.

- mmm... - Discord miro el vitral frotándose la barbilla y luego miro el vitral en el que él era derrotado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada... ah! cierto... solo un ultimo detalle - Discord chasqueo sus dedos y Blulk se encogio de tamaño volviendo a ser Strong Mind y Dark perdio su armadura carmesi junto con su gran tamaño y su cuerno de acero, volviendo a ser el mismo pegaso negro de crin blanca.

- QUE! - Strong Mind y Dark se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Discord con ojos de asesinos - POR QUE LO HICISTE?! - dijeron al mismo tiempo lanzadose contra el draconequs.

- Haber... tranquilicense un poco - dijo Discord levitando los cuerpos de ambos pegasos que trataban de asesinarlo - si van a quedarse en este lugar y tratar de vivir una vida normal entonces tienen que verse normales.

- NO ME JODAS! - grito Strong Mind - y porque ese estupido lobo y Saurom se quedan así como estan?

- No voy a forzarlos a ellos que han pasado toda su vida en esa forma a vivir como simples ponis, seria una tortura - Saurom y Guerrero Salvaje suspiraron de alivio mientras se limpiaban el sudor de la frente.

- MIRA CABRON DEVUELVEME MIS PODERES O...

- O que? Ya te olvidaste que yo no soy como el Discord de tu Equestria.

- POR ESO ES QUE AUN ME CAES MAL!

- Dejen de lloriquear y veanle el lado positivo.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo - dijo Dark.

- PERO YO NO! Yo no quiero vivir como un poni normal, ES JODIDAMENTE ABURRIDO... ademas ¿quien va a salir a defender Equestria si todos nosotros somos unos debiluchos? - Discord se paso la mano por la cara en señal de hartazgo.

- Parece que aun no te has dado cuenta, ¿que mas defensa necesita este mundo que la de un espiritu del caos capaz de convertir la gravedad en chocolate si se me DA LA GANA?! - Strong Mind apreto los dientes ante la impotencia y luego miro el vitral.

- Y como se supone que alguien me va a reconocer si en el vitral aparesco como el gran pegaso negro que soy en realidad.

- Bueno si tu lo pides... - Discord estuvo a punto de chasquear los dedos para cambiar el vitral pero Mind lo detuvo en seco.

- ESPERA!... - suspiro - solo déjalo así como esta, yo me rindo.

- Tranquilo viejo - dijo Dark a su lado - no creas que vivir como un poni normal es tan malo.

- No dije que fuera malo, dije que es aburrido.

- Ya te acostumbraras - todos comenzaron a reirse mientras el pegaso apretaba los dientes de la ira.

- Oye Discord - le dijo Dark en el oido al draconequs - ¿suprimiste tambien sus poderes cuando se enoja? - Discord solto una pequeña carcajada mientras veía como los ojos de Strong Mind tenían un pequeño brillo verde - Mierda.

- Y no creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti - le dijo la princesa Celestia al principe Lir - antes no teníamos idea de como regresarle la magia a tu mundo, pero ahora... - Celestia miro a Discord y este chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer el cofre con los elementos de la armonía - ahora que conocemos mejor el poder de los elementos, es hora de hacer un viaje a tus tierras - Lir sonrió y se arrodillo ante la princesa.

* * *

_**Planeta tierra medieval.**_

En medio de un bosque desolado una cabina telefonica azul aparecio de la nada y de ella bajaron un humano y ocho ponis, eran el principe, las portadoras de los elementos, la princesa y el Doctor Whooves.

- Entonces ¿que es lo que tenemos que hacer? - dijo Rainbow con su elemento puesto al igual que las demás.

- Este lugar si que es tenebroso - dijo Applejack - jamas había visto arboles tan negros.

- ¿Donde estan los animales? - pregunto Fluttershy.

- Estan todos muertos - respondio Lir haciendo que la pegaso amarilla se encogiera del miedo - todo esta muerto aquí.

- Pero... ¿quien hizo esto? - pregunto Twilight.

- La misma humanidad acabo con toda la naturaleza, los hombres de aquí no conocen la armonía, este bosque estaba bajo el cuidado del ultimo unicornio, ya se deben de imaginar lo rápido que los hombres consumieron este lugar y sus recursos apenas este se fue.

- Entonces... - Twilight miro a sus amigas con una sonrisa - es hora de reformar este lugar FORMACIÓN!

- A la orden - las portadoras de los elementos entraron nuevamente en trance ante el asombro de Lir, Celestia y el Doctor Whooves quienes observaron como se elevaron hasta perderse de vista en el oscuro cielo donde ya no se veía mas el sol, entonces una gran explosión similar a la que usaron para derrotar al Destino despejo toda la oscuridad devolviendole los colores al mundo y el sol pudo verse de nuevo.

- ES INCREIBLE! - grito Lir mientras veía como las plantas crecían de vuelta al igual que los arboles, emocionado se subio en la cima de un arbol y alzo la vista contemplando como a lo lejos el horizonte se iba pintando de verde señal de que todos los bosques estaban recuperando su antigua gloria - escuchan eso? - la princesa y el Doctor pusieron atención y podían escuchar a lo lejos el canto de unas aves, alzaron la vista y vieron una gran bandada de aves surcar los cielos como si se tratara de una gran migración - han vuelto! hace mucho que no se veía una de esas por este lugar, llegue a creer que se habían extinto.

- Supongo que ellas ya terminaron - dijo Celestia mirando como los seis elementos caían en picada pero una fuerza invisible las sostuvo a unos cuantos metros del piso.

- Lamento la tardansa - dijo Discord haciendose ver - pero ya sabes que la energía armoniosa me provoca... dolor de panza - la princesa rió por el comentario del draconequs que hacía levitar con suavidad los cuerpos de las portadoras que se habían desmayado.

- Supongo que es momento de despedirse, gracias por llegar a nuestro mundo - le dijo la princesa al humano.

- Gracias a ustedes por llegar al mío, ahora creo que tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, despues de todo alguien tiene que guiar a la gente de por aquí para que no cometan el mismo error.

- Le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su reinado, ahora tenemos que irnos.

- Despues de usted princesa - dijo el Doctor abriendo la puerta de la tardis y la princesa levito suavemente los cuerpos de las portadoras dentro de la famosa maquina del tiempo.

- Me abria gustado despedirme de ellas - dijo el humano.

- Aun puedes hacerlo - dijo Celestia viendo que los elementos comenzaban a despertarse.

- ¿Nos volvimos a desmayar? - dijo Twilight sobandose la cabeza - Hey! Todo volvió a crecer.

- Si, y es todo gracias a ustedes.

- De nada - dijeron antes de que la puerta de la tardis se cerrara y comenzara a desaparecer poco a poco.

- No las voy a olvidar! - la tardis desaparecio en un segundo pero antes de eso tres engranajes grises cayeron de ella y rodaron hasta los pies del caballero - ¿engranajes? ¿Por que siento que me estoy olvidando de algo? o de alguien - el caballero tiro los engranajes y camino por los verdes bosques mientras tres cuervos se llevaban las piezas de metal.

* * *

_**Equestria.**_

El tiempo paso y cada uno trato de adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, Guerrero Salvaje y Strong Mind iban a casa de Fluttershy a ayudarla a cuidar a sus animales, pero la mayoría de veces Mind terminaba dentro de la boca del lobo y Fluttershy desmayandose, con el tiempo y por el bien Fluttershy trataron de no matarse entre ellos... al menos no en frente de ella. Dark seguía tratando de cortejar a Rainbow pero cada ves se daba cuenta de la gran diferencia que había entre ella y la de su mundo aun así se llevaban bien aunque pelearan de ves en cuando. Onix se unió a la guardia real y fue ascendido a soldado de élite ahora estaba bajo la tutela de la capitana de los guardias nocturnos pero aun se mantenía algo distante de la princesa de la noche. Saurom se comprometió formalmente con Celestia y ya habían fijado la fecha de la boda, ambos esperaban ansiosamente ese día.

Por las calles de Poniville un poni terrestre azul de crin negra que llevaba puesto un chaleco marron que ocultaba su cutie mark caminaba a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, toco tres veces y un pequeño dragon le abrio.

- Hola, tu debes de ser Spike ¿no? - le dijo el poni terrestre.

- Si, ¿quieres sacar algun libro?

- En realidad venía a hablar con la bibliotecaria ¿se encuentra en casa?

- Si, un momento TWILIGHT!

- QUE! - se escucho un grito desde el segundo piso.

- Alguien viene a verte!... Pasa seguro en un momento va a bajar - el poni azul se sento en un mueble y espero hasta que Twilight bajo las escaleras.

- Buenos días princesa - dijo formalmente.

- Buenos días, solo digame Twilight aun no me acostumbro al trato ¿para que querías verme? Pareces ser alguien de Canterlot.

- En realidad no soy de ninguna parte - dijo provocando que Twilight lo mirara con confusión - tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

* * *

_**Canterlot: Castillo de las Princesas.**_

En el castillo de Canterlot un alicornio negro de crin roja se miraba al espejo mientras se probaba un traje, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa y la verdad le incomodaba mucho, entonces tocaron la puerta y el se quito el traje rapidamente y lo guardo en un armario.

- Pase - dijo nervioso.

- Saurom ¿pasa algo? - entro la princesa Celestia.

- Nada, solo estaba pensando en lo de la boda.

- ¿Todavia te sientes nervioso?

- No son nervios, solo que despues de eso me voy a convertir en el rey de este pais y no se si estoy listo para volver a tomar el poder despues de... ya sabes, mi antiguo reinado.

- Ya te dije que esas son cosas del pasado, ademas lo hiciste muy bien en tus ultimos días - le dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tienes razon, me preocupo demasiado.

- Voy a ver como va Luna con los preparativos, ya solo faltan unos cuantos días - salio de la habitación guiñandole un ojo al alicornio provocando que se sonrojara.

- La verdad es que me sigo preguntando - dijo ya completamente solo en la habitación - ¿realmente me merezco todo esto?

- Lo que tienes es lo que te mereces y lo que no te mereces simplemente no lo tienes - dijo una voz llamando la atención del alicornio - eso se aplica a todos en general.

- ¿Adivino? - Saurom se volteó y se encontro con un poni blanco de crin dorada - cuanto tiempo!

- Veo que finalmente has encontrado tu camino.

- Así es, y todo gracias a la oportunidad que me diste.

- No me agradezcas nada, yo solo cumplo ordenes, vine por una razon en especial.

- Dimelo, cualquier cosa que necesites solo pidemela.

- Hace un tiempo yo te di algo.

- Claro - dijo Saurom sacando las piedras Urim y Tutim - no me e separado de ellas desde entonces, me han servido de mucho.

- Lo se y me alegro, pero es momento de que las devuelvas, alguien mas necesita de ellas - Saurom envolvio las piedras en una tela y se las entrego al adivino.

- Gracias por todo, realmente me gustaría que estuvieras en el día de la boda.

- Te estare observando de cerca, despues de todo ahora eres mi responsabilidad - el cuerpo del poni blanco comenzo a brillar - cuidate Saurom y cuidalos - y desapareció en un haz de luz blanca.

- Lo hare, lo prometo.

* * *

_**Poniville: Biblioteca.**_

Twilight estaba sentada tomando el te con un extraño poni de tierra azul, su rostro reflejaba una gran sorpresa mientras el visitante solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ¿que dices? - dijo el poni azul tomando un sorbo de su té.

- Así que ahora todo tiene sentido, me asuste mucho ese día que desperte y me había convertido en un unicornio de nuevo.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- Tu propuesta es muy interesante, pero me temo que debo rechazarla, aquí me necesitan, mis amigas y el reino mismo me necesita.

- Ya te dije que eso se va a solucionar con el tiempo, todo esta previsto, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- Lo siento pero... creo que yo tambien los necesito a ellos.

- En ese caso es distinto, pero yo no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinion - dijo terminando su te y poniendose su sombrero negro de vuelta - lo que has decidido es lo que Él quiere, y que así sean las cosas, gracias por el té prince... digo, señorita Twilight, le deseo la mejor de las bendiciones en su vida como gobernante - el poni estuvo a punto de irse pero se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta - ah... casi lo olvidaba, tome esto - le lanzo un frasco con un liquido amarillo en su interior.

- ¿Que es esto?

- Es la cura para su enfermedad, no quisiera que comienze a tener problemas de memoria, eso podría matarla con el tiempo - luego de decir esto se fue dejando a la alicornio morada con una expresion extraña en su rostro pero luego de mirar el frasco unos segundos abrio la tapa y bebio todo su contenido.

- Que raro sabe.

_**Plaza Central**_

El poni azul de sombrero negro comenzo a caminar por la villa hasta que se encontro con un pegaso negro que estaba sentado en una banca con una cara algo triste.

- ¿Que hay de nuevo rayo negro? - le dijo acercandose al pegaso.

- ¿En serio eres tu? - dijo Dark Lighting cambiando su expresion por una de sorpresa - Oye! ¿De donde saliste?

- Solo estaba caminando por la villa, caminar hace bien, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, ahora dime ¿por que esa cara?

- Ah - Dark suspiro - es que tengo problemas para llevarme bien con Rainbow, ella es tan distinta de la de mi mundo, a veces parece que no encajamos mucho.

- ¿Pero aun así la quieres?

- Claro que si.

- ¿Sabes algo? A pesar de que existan infinitas versiones de nosotros mismos en realidad es imposible encontrar a alguien que sea exactamente igual, eso es lo que nos hace únicos en realidad.

- Es cierto - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Pero velo de este punto de vista, eso te convierte a ti en alguien distinto tambien, por lo tanto sería bueno que intentes probar cosas distintas.

- Mmm... ¿como que?

- Tal ves no te llevas bien con la nueva Rainbow porque la tratas de la misma forma que tratabas a la otra, has de cuenta que estas conociendo a alguien nuevo, tal ves te vaya mucho mejor.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Dark con mejor animo.

- Estoy seguro de que se van a llevar bien, te lo puedo asegurar - dijo caminando en sentido contrario.

- Gracias por el consejo! Y gracias por traerme hasta aquí!

- No agradescas! - le grito dandole la espalda - Yo solo sigo ordenes!

_**Casa de Fluttershy**_

En la casa de Fluttershy un pegaso verde trataba de darle de comer a un conejo que no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

- VAMOS! SOLO COMETE LA MALDITA ZANAHORIA! - le gritaba Strong Mind a Angel quien agarro la zanahoria y se la puso en la boca al pegaso - No me hagas enojar - dijo mientras los ojos le comenzaban a brillar en verde.

- Oye TU!

- Que quieres! - Mind se dio la vuelta y vio a Guerrero Salvaje cargando un gran bolso de viaje sobre su lomo - ¿y todo eso para que es?

- Tengo que hablar contigo... SIN PELEAR!

- Pero si el que siempre empieza eres tu!

- No importa, escuchame, hable con las princesas.

- ¿Y eso a mi que me importa?

- ¿Me vas a escuchar o que? - Strong Mind suspiro y el lobo continuo hablando mas tranquilo - Les estuve preguntando acerca de mi gente y resulta que yo soy el primer lobo que ven por estas tierras - el rostro de Strong Mind cambio a uno mas serio - tambien les pregunte acerca de mi tierra natal... Dragonia... y resulta que tampoco existe un reino con ese nombre por aquí.

- ¿Y que pretendes hacer?

- Les pregunte acerca de las zonas exploradas de este mundo y resulta que no hay ningun poni ni criatura inteligente que haya puesto un casco sobre los bosques del sur.

- ¿Acaso quieres decir que...?

- Los Apaches luna llena viven escondidos en los bosques, que no exista Dragonia no quiere decir que no existan apaches, voy a ver si hay mas como yo en este planeta.

- ¿Estas loco? Ademas si estan tan escondidos ¿que te hace pensar que podras encontrar su aldea?

- Solo un Apache puede encontrar el camino a casa.

- Y si no encuentras a nadie... ¿que haras? - el lobo puso una cara seria y miro al horizonte.

- Voy a fundar mi propio reino - Strong Mind lo miro por un segundo y despues comenzo a reirse pero la mirada asesina de Guerrero Salvaje le hizo retomar la seriedad.

- ¿Y has hablado ya con Fluttershy?

- Si, he hablado muuuuuuuuy bien con ella. Y mas te vale que la cuides.

- No te precupes - dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa picara - la voy a cuidar muuuuuuuyyy bien - el lobo lo tomo del cuello con su enorme garra y comenzo a hacer presión - y... con... respeto... por supuesto.

- Eso espero - Guerrero Salvaje solto al pegaso y corrio hasta perderse entre las profundidades del bosque Everfree.

- Por Dios, que dramático.

- Hola Ira, ¿que hay de nuevo? - una voz familiar llamo la atención del pegaso.

- Tu! - dijo corriendo hasta quedar en frente de un poni azul claro que se saco el sombrero para recibirlo - ¿crei que no volverías a pasar por aquí?

- Vine a atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos ¿y como estas?

- Desde que ese idiota de Discord me quito mis poderes e tratado de vivir una aburrida vida de poni normal.

- ¿Y no te gusta?

- Bueno es divertido pelear con ese lobo de vez en cuando pero ahora parece que solo nos quedamos Fluttershy y yo.

- Y eso... ¿no te gusta?

- La verdad... SI!

- Trata de concentrarte en las cosas que tienes en ves de pensar en las que no tienes, te aseguro que vas a sentirte mucho mejor.

- Tu siempre diciendo esas cosas tan raras, entonces ¿ya te vas?

- Aun tengo un ultimo cabo suelto que atar - dijo poniendose el sombrero - Nos vemos Ira, que te diviertas.

- La ultima ves que dijiste eso fue genial, nos vemos entonces! - grito agitando su casco mientras el poni terrestre se alejaba camino a la estación de trenes.

_**Canterlot.**_

En la capital de Equestria, una casa resaltaba de todas las demás por verse un poco mas humilde y de esta colgaba un cartel de relojería, un poni terrestre gris de crin negra y mirada muerte iba caminando tranquilamente mientras cargaba unos cuantos libros, saco una llave de sus alforjas y abrió la cerradura de la puerta pero para su sorpresa al entrar en su habitación se encontró con un extraño leyendo su diario.

- Parece que tu tambien tienes problemas de memoria - dijo el extraño poni azul de sombrero negro mientras daba vuelta a una hoja del diario.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - dijo Clockwork Heart con frialdad.

- Yo tambien tenía problemas de memoria a tu edad, a veces me despertaba y sentía que todo había cambiado.

- Eso no me interesa, no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Que directo eres, pero desgraciadamente no tengo un nombre para darte, pareces inteligente, si te sirve como pista puedo decirte algo mas.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Bueno, por lo que has escrito aquí parece que mi hermanita a estado cuidando de ti - Clockwork cambio ligeramente su expresion al escuchar eso.

- Ya veo... así que tu eres el gran misterio que ella encerraba en su corazón, tu eres el que se convirtió en leyenda.

- Y aparentemente ahora ella es el misterio que guarda tu corazón - dijo cerrando el diario.

- No me confundas, detesto eso, hable con ella solo un día y para que lo sepas, yo no tengo sentimientos.

- Pero sientes intriga, duda, admite que el conocimiento que ella te enseño por medio de estos escritos que ahora son recuerdos perdidos llaman tu atención.

- Eso es cierto, pero yo no relaciono el conocimiento con los ponis.

- Parece que no te conoces muy bien a ti mismo, si realmente nada te importa, entonces ¿para que quieres el conocimiento?

- Me parece interesante, es muy distinto a que lo considere importante.

- Dices ser alguien muy sistemático frió y calculador, pero ahora me dices que buscas algo por simple curiosidad.

- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Yo a nada, pero hay alguien mas que quiere hablar contigo - el poni se levanto del asiento y detras de él apareció un poni blanco de crin dorada con una cutie mark de dos tablas entrelazadas por un circulo de espinas.

- Saludos, Corazón mecánico - dijo el extraño poni.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- De donde venimos los nombres e identidades no son importantes porque todos estamos en unidad y armonía con El Todo.

- ¿Y que haces aquí entonces?

- Vine porque se que tienes dudas sobre tu pasado... y porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte - dijo eso ultimo tirando dos piedras sobre la mesa que eran las famosas Urim y Tutim - ¿quieres hablar? - Clockwork Heart miro las piedras con su caracteristica mirada y luego camino hasta la cocina y puso agua a calentar.

- Que mas da - dio un corto suspiro - hablemos.

Canterlot: Castillo de las Princesas

Un pegaso negro de crin plateada con una curiosa armadura iba patrullando los pasillos del castillo con pocos ánimos y mucha seriedad en su rostro, Onix Blackstar ahora un soldado de elite se había tomado su trabajo muy en serio pero le molestaba el hecho de no poder confesarle a Luna sus sentimientos ya que era consiente que su situacion ahi era distinta, ella ya no se sentia tan sola como cuando la conoció en su otra realidad, ya no necesitaba de alguien que la acompañara, todos esos sentimientos lastimaban la mente del pegaso hasta que se choco con la princesa Celestia.

- ¿Onix Blackstar no?

- ¿Princesa? - dijo nervioso el pegaso - lo lamento, creo que me perdi, este castillo es distinto al que estoy acostumbrado a patrullar.

- No tienes que disculparte de nada, acompáñame un momento - Onix la miro extrañado pero no podía negarse a la petición de una de sus gobernantes así que la siguió - ¿que tanto conoces a mi hermana? - el pegaso se extraño por la pregunta de la princesa sin saber que ella ya lo había visto con Luna en una pantalla en el valle de los espejos.

- Que raro que lo pregunte, bueno... ella y yo eramos muy cercanos.

- ¿Que tan cercanos?

- Ehmm - el pegaso comenzo a sudar por los nervios ante las preguntas de la princesa - bueno... a los dos nos gusta ver las estrellas.

- Que curioso que lo digas, porque a ella aquí tambien le gusta ver las estrellas.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, es su pasatiempo favorito, pero a veces la veo tan sola en ese observatorio que me da algo de lastima - ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía dibujos de unos planetas y estrellas - se que soy su hermana y corresponde que la acompañe de ves en cuando pero la verdad es que encuentro muy aburrido todo eso de la astronomía.

- ¿Como que aburrido?! Si es lo mas maravilloso que...! - el pegaso se sobresalto por un segundo pero luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había peridido el control.

- Vaya... parece que a ti te gusta la astronomía incluso mas que a Luna - dijo con una sonrisa picara la princesa del sol - así que... que te parece si pasan un tiempo juntos - Celestia abrió la puerta con su magia y metio de un empujon al pegaso que cayo un poco desorientado, luego cerro la puerta, le puso llave y se fue caminando con una sonrisa.

- Estoy harto de que me tomen desprevenido - dijo en voz casi inaudible el guardia de elite mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

- ¿Onix Blackstar? - dijo una voz muy familiar que hizo que se le helara la sangre al guardia.

- ¿Princesa Luna? - la princesa estaba sentada frente a un enorme telescopio al aire libre.

- Si ¿que haces aquí?

- Yo... este... - Onix estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir pero como por arte de magia logro articular unas cuantas palabras sin ser siquiera consciente de ellas - me preguntaba si tal ves... ¿podría admirar las estrellas con usted? - a Onix se le abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ahora su corazon latia a mil y su pelaje estaba perlado del sudor.

- Claro que si - dijo con una sonrisa la princesa de la noche - ¿te gusta mirar los astros?

- Por supuesto, es mi talento especial en realidad - dijo ya mucho mas calmado.

- Sientate a mi lado, vamos a ver que tanto sabes de astronomía.

Onix sonrió y se sentó al lado de Luna quien le comenzo a preguntar por el nombre de las constelaciones y el pegaso acertaba en todas ellas. La armonía había vuelto a Equestria y aquellos que habían sido considerados forasteros habían encontrado su lugar en ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

**NA: Y así termina esta historia, va a haber un epilogo para cerrar algunas interrogantes pero será asquerosa mente filosófico y aburrido. Díganme que les pareció y gracias por seguir esta historia con tan poco sentido que incluso a veces a mi me costaba entenderla.**

**Próximo capitulo: Epilogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. Adiós corazón mecánico

**NA: Les dejo el final definitivo de esta historia, es algo nostálgico que se me dio por escribir para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, nuevamente y por ultima vez gracias a todos los que siguieron este trabajo que me sera de mucha ayuda para mejorar en mis próximos proyectos.**

* * *

**16. Adiós corazón mecánico.**

_**Canterlot.**_

En la capital de Equestria, una casa resaltaba de todas las demás por verse un poco mas humilde y de esta colgaba un cartel de relojería, un poni terrestre gris de crin negra y mirada muerte iba caminando tranquilamente mientras cargaba unos cuantos libros, saco una llave de sus alforjas y abrió la cerradura de la puerta pero para su sorpresa al entrar en su habitación se encontró con un extraño leyendo su diario.

- Parece que tu tambien tienes problemas de memoria - dijo el extraño poni azul de sombrero negro mientras daba vuelta a una hoja del diario.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - dijo Clockwork Heart con frialdad.

- Yo tambien tenía problemas de memoria a tu edad, a veces me despertaba y sentía que todo había cambiado.

- Eso no me interesa, no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Que directo eres, pero desgraciadamente no tengo un nombre para darte, pareces inteligente, si te sirve como pista puedo decirte algo mas.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Bueno, por lo que has escrito aquí parece que mi hermanita a estado cuidando de ti - Clockwork cambio ligeramente su expresion al escuchar eso.

- Ya veo... así que tu eres el gran misterio, el hermano de Star, tu eres el que se convirtió en leyenda.

- Y aparentemente ahora ella es el misterio que guarda tu corazón - dijo cerrando el diario.

- No me confundas, detesto eso, hable con ella solo un día y para que lo sepas, yo no guardo cosas en mi corazón, no soy idiota.

- Pero sientes intriga, duda, admite que el conocimiento que ella te enseño por medio de estos escritos que ahora son recuerdos perdidos llaman tu atención.

- Eso es cierto, pero yo no relaciono el conocimiento con los ponis.

- Parece que no te conoces muy bien a ti mismo, si realmente nada te importa, entonces ¿para que quieres el conocimiento?

- Me parece interesante, es muy distinto a que lo considere importante.

- Dices ser alguien muy sistemático frió y calculador, pero ahora me dices que buscas algo por simple curiosidad.

- ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Yo a nada, pero hay alguien mas que quiere hablar contigo - el poni se levanto del asiento y detras de él apareció un poni blanco de crin dorada con una cutie mark de dos tablas entrelazadas por un circulo de espinas.

- Saludos, Corazón mecánico - dijo el extraño poni.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- De donde venimos los nombres e identidades no son importantes porque todos estamos en unidad y armonía con El Todo.

- ¿Y que haces aquí entonces?

- Vine porque se que tienes dudas sobre tu pasado... y porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte - dijo eso ultimo tirando dos piedras sobre la mesa que eran las famosas Urim y Tutim - ¿quieres hablar? - Clockwork Heart miro las piedras con su caracteristica mirada y luego camino hasta la cocina y puso agua a calentar.

- Que mas da - dio un corto suspiro - hablemos.

.

.

.

Clockwork se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y sirvió te a sus dos invitados, los tres estaban en silencio desde hace ya varios minutos pero no habia ninguna tension en el ambiente si no mas bien lo contrario.

- Entonces, me dicen que vinieron para aclararme algunas dudas de mi pasado ¿no? - dijo el poni gris el cual se veía bastante cansado.

- ¿Te interesa saberlo? - contesto el adivino.

- La verdad no.

- ¿Entonces porque quieres hablar de ello?

- Porque no quiero que su visita sea en vano - el poni azul que estaba al lado del adivino rodó los ojos y suspiro.

- Dinos primero que es lo que recuerdas - dijo el adivino.

- El primer recuerdo que tengo es mi llegada a Poniville.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Cosas personales no recuerdo nada, solo como hablar, caminar, y escribir.

- ¿Y que hay de tu nombre?

- Así es como me llaman los ponis, es lo único que se.

- De tus padres...¿nada?

- Nada de nada - el adivino miro a su acompañante un segundo y este saco un raro reloj de bolsillo.

- ¿Reconoces este artefacto? - dijo el poni terrestre azul de sombrero negro.

- No... espera, déjame verlo de cerca - el poni azul le dio el reloj y Clockwork comenzó a mirarlo de la misma forma que lo hace a la hora de reparar objetos - no lo recuerdo, pero se me hace familiar... ¿que?

Al ver su reflejo en el reloj se vio a si mismo como un potrillo, levanto la mirada y ya no estaba en su hogar con los dos extraños, ahora estaba en un parque viendo como corrian un monton de potros mientras una unicornio los cuidaba. Sorprendido volvio a ver sus cascos y el reloj ya no estaba en ellos y lo que era peor, sus cascos eran pequeños como los de un potro, pego un grito y se fue para atras, comenzo a dar vueltas como perro persiguiendo su cola y contemplo que todo su cuerpo era ahora el de un potrillo.

- AHHHHH! - grito el pequeño al ver en lo que se había convertido.

- Tranquilo pequeño ¿que te sucede? - dijo la unicornio que los estaba cuidando.

- Yo.. ehmmm... ¿señorita Sunshine? ¿como es que recuerdo esto? - dijo el potrillo gris llevandose un casco a la barbilla.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- SI!... claro - dijo nervioso - solo que me parece haber tenido un sueño raro.

- Sigues durmiendote en todas partes ¿no?... no es normal que un pequeño tenga tan poca energía, ¿por que no intentas jugar con tus compañeros?

- Porque son todos unos idiotas - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No hables así, solo son distintos, la psicologa te dijo que tienes que socializar mas.

- Ya lo e intentado y me parece una perdida de tiempo, ademas estoy muy cansado.

- Solo sueltate un poco, no creo que te vaya tan mal, despues de todo todos tienen algo en comun - dijo retirandose, el potro miro a su alrededor y vio una gran casa con un cartel de "orfanato", luego dio un largo suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

- Es cierto, todos tenemos "eso" en común - dijo para si mismo mientras se dirigía al edificio.

Ya dentro de su habitación miraba la ventana sin muchos animos hasta que tocaron su puerta.

- Adelante - dijo con voz cansada.

- Tu debes de ser el chico al que le dicen Reloj ¿no es así? - dijo una voz adulta detras suyo.

- Mis padres murieron antes de que tenga uso de razón - dijo sin voltearse a ver quien era - que me llamen como se les de la gana - se levanto y camino hasta su cama.

- ¿Y como te sientes de energías? - dijo el poni adulto entrando a la habitación, era un unicornio con una bata blanca y hacía levitar un maletin oscuro.

- Cada ves peor, me sigo durmiendo en todas partes y me cuesta poner atención a las clases.

- Pero tus calificaciones son muy buenas - dijo sacando un estetoscopio y poniendolo sobre el pecho del potro gris.

- Eso es porque leo mucho doc.

- Hay mucho conocimiento en los libros pero este es inutil si no lo pones en practica.

- Y que quiere que haga si apenas puedo levantarme sobre mis cascos y no puedo poner atención a nada.

- Prueba con algo que se adapte a tus discapacidades.

- ¿Como que?

- Hay muchas cosas, tu mismo te pones los limites, si no intentas nada nuevo jamas lograras nada.

- Yo estoy bien aquí - dijo haciendo un gesto con su casco.

- Pero puedes estar mejor, solo intentalo, no pierdes nada.

- Pierdo valioso tiempo.

- Sueltate un poco muchacho, si sigues así se frío llegara el día en que no sientas nada - dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta pero al hacerlo el reloj que colgaba de la pared se cayo y se abrió.

- Mierda! - dijo el potro gris corriendo a ver el desastre - ¿ahora como voy a saber a que hora debo tomar mi medicina? - junto los pedasos y comenzó a reparalos como todo un experto - listo - el potro miro por la ventana y vio como algunos ponis jugaban entre ellos con muchos animos, aparentemente se estaban divirtiendo y por otro lado un par de ponis charlaban y se podía ver mucho cariño entre ellos - que estupides - dijo el potro gris dandole unos ultimos ajustes al reloj, luego lo tomo en frente suyo y vio su reflejo en él - Si tan solo no sintiera nada todo sería mucho mejor, no me dolería mas la soledad, no me dolería mas mi condición, no me dolería el olvido... no me importaría ni la vida ni la muerte... si tan solo no sintiera nada - de repente su reflejo paso a ser el de Clockwork Heart ya mayor - si tan solo no sintiera nada... ¿que?

Clockwork estaba nuevamente en su casa sentado frente a los sus dos invitados, se llevo un casco a la frente y luego le dio el reloj al poni azul mientras el adivino lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo el poni blanco de crin dorada.

- Vi una escena de mi niñez, al menos eso parece, puedo extraer un par de datos interesantes pero nada que me sea de utilidad, la verdad nada que tenga que ver con mi pasado me va a ser util en el presente.

- Eso es muy cierto, pero en el pasado contabas con algo que hoy en día has perdido.

- Si se refiere a los sentimientos la verdad me siento tranquilo, no se exactamente como llegue a ser así ni me importa, los problemas que haya tenido cuando era un potro son cosa del potro, ahora tengo otros problemas y me hago cargo de ellos sin necesidad de recurrir a inútiles recuerdos de mi infancia.

- Es otra cosa que es muy cierta tambien, pero parece que no captas la importancia de sentir en la vida diaria, solo mirate, estas muriendo poco a poco fisicamente, sin embargo por dentro ya no queda mucho de ti.

- Yo... estoy cansado...

- Dime Corazon Mecanico, ¿que esperas de la vida?

- ¿Que espero? Pues que se termine lo mas pronto posible, estoy cansado, cansado de olvidarme de las cosas, cansado de los problemas y cansado de todo el tiempo tener que reparar algo, solo quiero descansar.

- Entonces si lo que quieres es que todo termine, ¿por que no lo has hecho tu mismo?

- En mi estado puedo hacer muchas cosas que los demas no se atreverían a intentar, pero tengo mis codigos, son lo unico que me contiene de hacer una locura.

- ¿En que basas esos codigos?

- En lo que sea de provecho y productividad para el bien de la mayoría.

- ¿Es por eso que ayudas a los demas?

- Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, que no me importen las cosas no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar quieto, es el codigo que sigo para ayudar.

- Y no has pensado en hacer algo que te guste.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque haría mas daño que bien.

- Entonces has decidido abandonar eso para buscar el bien de seres por los que no sientes nada ni consideras de ninguna importancia.

- Vivo en este planeta y corresponde que haga lo mejor por él, a eso le llamo saldar deudas, tengo que devolver lo que me dan con algo de similar valor, así sea un regalo, es el código que sigo para hacer esas cosas - el adivino miro de reojo al poni azul con sombrero quien solo le regalo una sonrisa.

- Dime algo mas Corazon Mecanico, ¿por que te niegas tanto a guardar cosas en tu corazón?

- Dejame responderte eso con otra pregunta... ¿que pasa cuando le encargas algo de vital importancia a alguien al que le importa un carajo todo aquello que no sea el mismo?

- Lo descuida y se rompe por supuesto.

- Ahora sabes porque no pongo mi corazón en manos de nadie, ni siquiera de mi mismo.

- ¿Tu crees que mi hermana Star lo habría dejado caer? - intervino el poni azul.

- No puedo saberlo ya que solo la conocí un día pero por las cosas que he leido en el diario no creo que haya sido capaz de eso, pero de todas formas sentir es algo que ya esta fuera de mi alcanse y que no tengo interes alguno en recuperar.

- ¿Aun si supieras que eso te quitaría ese malestar tuyo?

- Aun así, no me importa, porque no deseo recuperarme, solo quiero que todo termine... estoy muy cansado.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que te estas muriendo no? - retomo la palabra el adivino.

- Si.

- Entonces repasemos lo que hemos escuchado hasta ahora, te has abandonado a ti mismo y te guías por códigos que se concentran en el bien de la mayoría a pesar de que esta no te importa en lo absoluto.

- Saldo mis deudas, así es.

- Has perdido toda habilidad para sentir, estas cansado de la vida y no tienes deseos ni esperanzas de encontrar la felicidad en algún lugar de tu corazón.

- Eso que llaman felicidad me parece estúpido y egoísta... y si, así es.

- Por ultimo, consideras que entregarle tu corazón a alguien es un acto bajo que no debería hacerse bajo ningun motivo o circunstancia.

- Ahí te equivocas.

- ¿No piensas eso?

- No, yo dije que me parece algo que no tiene beneficio viéndolo del lado de la logica, pero por lo que he observado en estos ultimos días, la logica pierde importancia ante hechos como ese. Es un gran riesgo entregar tu corazon ya que este puede terminar roto o convertirse en una gran carga y una molestia para el otro. Yo no quiero molestar a nadie ni quiero depender de un sentimiento para hacer lo que hago, entiendo que eso es capaz de proveerte de energía y fuerza que ni siquiera tu sabes de donde sale, es eso que algunos llaman "ganas de vivir", pero yo no quiero pasar por ese riesgo solo para encontrar esa cosa, yo quiero irme de este mundo lo mas pronto posible y que todo y todos ME DEJEN EN PAZ! - levanto un poco el tono en las ultimas palabras pero ninguno de los dos invitados se altero en lo mas mínimo - aunque... para ser sincero... después de todo lo que he visto, creo que ese riesgo debe de valer la pena, al menos veo que lo valió para ellos.

- Ahora te entiendo, es una lastima que las cosas sean de esa forma pero... creo que hay algo que se puede hacer para aflojar un poco esos engranajes.

- ¿En serio? - dijo con total indiferencia pero su cansado rostro de ilumino con las piedras Urim y Tutim que comenzaron a brillar.

- Así es Corazón Mecánico, tengo que decirte que hay un lugar a donde debes ir ahora, pero es tu decisión si ir o no - el adivino se levanto cargando las piedras y las dejo en frente de Clockwork quien solo las miraba con frialdad.

- El Urim - dijo alzando un poco la piedra negra - significa si, el Tumim - alzo la blanca - significa no, pero solo en ti queda la decisión.

- No entiendo, ¿que es lo que me estas ofreciendo?

- Si aceptas ir a donde te ofrezco, puedes obtener un conocimiento que te permitirá ver la realidad desde un punto de vista que la mayoría no es capaz ver, al contrario si dices que no, simplemente descansaras - la expresión de Clockwork cambio a una de interés, lentamente comenzó a extender su casco hasta quedar en medio de las dos piedras, no se podía ver cual era exactamente la que iba a elegir.

- Yo... estoy... muy cansado.

* * *

_**Canterlot: Entrada del Castillo.**_

Las semanas habían pasado y este era un día muy especial para toda Equestria, ya que se estaba celebrando la gran boda real entre la princesa Celestia y Saurom el ex gobernante de las pesadillas, las calles eran fiesta hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se escuchaba musica por todas partes y estaban infestadas de ponis ya que había llegado visitantes de distintas partes de Equestria para presenciar el gran evento, finalmente llego el momento de presentar a los novios, fue esta ves la princesa Luna quien estaba parada en el estrado mientras a un lado todos veían llegar a Saurom vistiendo un traje elegante que se ajustaba muy bien a su forma a pesar de sus alas de acero.

- Te ves bien Saurom - dijo picaramente la princesa Luna viendo subir al alicornio pesadilla.

- Gracias, no estoy acostumbrado a esto - dijo mirando a todo el pueblo reunido y celebrando - pero haría lo que sea por la felicidad de Celestia.

- Tranquilo, mi hermana tampoco esta acostumbrada a estas cosas, hablando de ella mira quien viene.

- ¿Dond...? - a Saurom casi se le cae la cara al ver a Celestia subir al estrado, y no era el unico ya que esta traía puesto un vestido blanco brillante con bordes dorados.

- Wow, parece que mi hermana se esforzó con su vestido ¿no es cierto Saurom?... ¿Saurom? - el alicornio negro no dejaba de mirar a Celestia subir hasta que quedo enfrente suyo - bueno... ¿empezamos?

- PERO CLAR...! Digo... adelante - el nerviosismo de Saurom le saco unas cuantas risas a Celestia provocando que el alicornio se sonrojara.

- Yeguas y corceles - decía la princesa de la noche con su voz real - estamos reunidos aquí esta noche para unir en matrimonio a mi hermana la princesa Celestia y al emperador Saurom - bajo el tono para hablarle a los novios - primero los anillos - Spike llego cargando los anillos, cada uno puso el anillo en el cuerno del otro - gracias a los dos, ahora puede besar a la novia - ambos cerraron su amor en un tierno beso que fue acompañado por los gritos y aplausos de toda Equestria.

Canterlot era todo un alboroto, por las calles en un elegante y amplio carruaje viajaban la princesa Celestia y el emperador Saurom actual rey de Equestria, ambos saludaban a todos los que llamaban su atención y al pasar al lado de Luna y Onix la princesa Celestia le lanzo el ramo de flores que rápidamente fue atrapado por su magia, Luna olfateo las rosas y luego le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Onix quien se sonrojo y puso una risa nerviosa.

Después del desfile se desato la fiesta por toda la capital, habían ponis bailando por todas partes, Onix y Luna estaban bailando por una calle en medio de todos hasta que la princesa comenzo a demostrar signos de que tanta sidra finalmente le estaba afectando.

- Wow, creo que necesito descansar un poco - dijo en tono divertido la princesa Luna llevandose un casco a la frente.

- Vamos a sentarnos por ahí - Onix llevo a Luna a una banca en medio de toda la celebración - no deberías haber tomado tanto, te ves muy cansada.

- No te preocupes estoy acostumbrada, ademas si llega a pasarme algo tengo a mi guardaespaldas personal para atenderme ¿cierto? - dijo acercando su rostro al de Onix.

- Claro que si - ambos se dieron un corto beso y después charlaron de otras cosas para despejarse un poco de todo el alboroto hasta que una pequeña y humilde casa en medio de todas las demás llamo la atención de Onix.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, solo que esa casa, por alguna razón me es familiar... pero claro! - se hizo un facehoof - ¿como lo olvide?

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, es un poni que nos ayudo cuando invadieron los espíritus, es raro que nos hayamos olvidado de él hasta ahora, espérame aquí voy a ver si esta en casa.

- No hay problema.

Onix quizo tocar la puerta pero esta estaba abierta a pesar de que la tienda de relojes tenía puesto el cartel de cerrado.

- Que raro, esta abierto - dijo para si mismo el pegaso negro - OYE RELOJ! ¿estas en casa? - a medida que iba mas adentro sentía un olor extraño y veia que los muebles estaban muy sucios - Oye tendrías que limpiar mas seguido este lugar!... ¿que es ese olor? - paso al lado del diario personal de Clockwork Heart y aparto la mirada pero un extraño presentimiento lo forzaba a leerlo a pesar de que su formación le decía que debía respetar la privacidad, la presión finalmente lo derroto y miro el libro abierto sin tocarlo pero lo unico que pudo distinguir fueron unas cuantas letras.

_"Olvidenme"_

- ¿Que lo olvidemos? - Onix puso una cara de confusión y se llevo un casco a la barbilla - ¿que querrá decir con esto?... OYE RELOJ! - el guardia de elite se paro frente a la puerta de la que parecía ser la habitación de Clockwork pero nuevamente tuvo un raro presentimiento, esta vez uno malo, sin pensarlo dos veces tiro la puerta solo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

.

.

.

Silencio total, fue lo único que emitía el cerebro de Onix Blackstar al ver lo que tenía en frente, su rostro era de un asombro total y se quedo así por unos segundos mientras unas cuantas moscas salían de la habitación junto con un fétido olor. Lo que paso era de lo mas predecible, Clockwork no recibía visitas de nadie así que su cuerpo se fue pudriendo hasta que no quedo mucho de él, solo una masa comida por moscas y gusanos con el casco estirado sobre la mesa, las sillas del frente estaban vacías pero las tasas de té indicaban que había tenido visitas el día en que murió, no se hizo una gran investigación el caso simplemente se descartó sin reclamos y la vida siguió su curso normalmente para todos los habitantes de Equestria.

* * *

_**Diario de Clockwork Heart:**_

_"Escribo esto en caso de que necesite recordarlo, aunque ya que al parecer mi muerte esta cerca creo que es estúpido así que puedo dejarlo en la lista de cosas estúpidas que hago sin saber porque, de todas formas lo unico que quiero es darle un final a estos escritos ya que luego de mi partida este libro no volvera a ser tocado por una pluma nunca mas, así que este el el fin de todas mis memorias, si llego a despertar en un futuro cercano y sigo con vida me gustaría saber si realmente valió la pena pasar por todas esas cosas que sienten los ponis para vivir con esos ánimos a pesar de que todo es realmente agotador. No pretendo tocar ningún corazón relatando todo lo que ha sido mi vida en este libro, pero admito que incluso para mi significo algo mas que un medio para no perderme en el tiempo debido a mis problemas de memoria, eso se lo debo a Star, ya que las paginas en las que figura ella son completamente distintas a lo que suelo escribir, eso me llama la atención, es una forma de ver las cosas muy curiosa que por lo que tengo entendido heredo de su hermano del cual no tengo ninguna información a parte de que es un poni terrestre azul claro de crin negra y que le gustaba usar sombreros, no importa de todas formas, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecer, tal ves con eso termine de saldar mi deuda y mi estadía en este mundo este pagada, ¿agradecer a quien?... no tengo idea simplemente se me ocurrió, algo mas para mi lista de cosas que hago sin saber porque. Gracias."_

El libro descansaba sobre una mesa dentro de una casa abandonada en Canterlot, dentro de esta un poni azul de crin negra lo cerraba delicadamente mientras se ponia un sombrero y abandonaba la casa con la cabeza baja, cerro la puerta dejando una piedra encima de la mesa pero por la oscuridad total no podía verse el color de esta.

* * *

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
